Entre amour, haine et pouvoir
by voldemort xxx
Summary: Harry est en pleine déprime il a l'impression que le sort s'acharne sur lui, heureusement on va lui proposer un voyage qui changera son existence. Au programme nouveaux personnages et couples dans une aventure pleine de rebondissement. HPOC, ...
1. Chapitre 1 : Mort dans l

Entre amour, haine et pouvoir

La nuit, calme et paisible était secouée par une brise qui apportait une légère odeur de jasmin.

Le ciel clair pour l'heure était éclairé par les étoiles, anormalement brillantes comme si elles voulaient dire quelques chose, raconter une histoire, délivrer une prophétie mais fallait il déjà les comprendre ce qui n'était pas à la portée de tout le monde et surtout pas à la portée de l'adolescent assit sur un banc dans un des parcs de Privet Drive. Vu de loin on aurait pu distinguer un adolescent parfaitement normal, banal même, caractérisés par leurs envie chronique de ne rien faire, mais cette adolescent là était différent en effet il paraissait vieux et fatigué, de longs cernes s'étiraient sous ses yeux, son teint était anormalement pâle, il avait l'air d'un adolescent qui avait grandit trop vite aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement, il était de taille moyenne mais d'une maigreur qui laissait pensée qu'il n'avait pas mangé ses derniers jours, tel était Harry Potter.

Chapitre 1 : Mort dans l'âme

La nuit était déjà très avancé, vers trois heures du matin, il ne savait plus exactement, il ne voulait pas savoir.

Depuis la mort de son parrain, il n'était plus le même, sa rage de survie, sa joie et son optimiste s'étaient comme envolé remplacé par une douleur immense, un grand sentiment de vide, de peur et de détresse.

Depuis qu'il était de retour à Privet Drive son état empirait tout les jours surtout que les Dursley n'arrangeaient rien et se montraient aussi insupportable que d'habitude alors Harry les esquivait le plus possible passant ses journées et même ses nuits dehors à ruminer ses sombres pensées, il y avait des fois où elles atteignaient des tels degrés d'intensités qu'il avait essayé de se supprimer en sautant de la fenêtre de sa chambre mais il y avait été ramené par un sortilège qui semblait avoir été posé sur la fenêtre, à ce moment Harry réalisa qu'il était surveillé, qu'il était comme dans une prison dont il ne voyait pas les barreaux mais dont il sentait la fraîcheur métalliques contre sa nuque.

Il se traînait donc à longueur de journée dans les rues de Privet Drive, fréquentant les bancs et les murets, en souhaitant que la mort l'emporte.

Il était toujours assis sur le banc quant soudain il ressentit un grand malaise, sur le coup il paniqua : depuis combien de temps n'avait il plus mangé, plusieurs jours sûrement, il réalisa alors qu'il était en pleine crise d'hypoglycémie et avant qu'il n'est le temps de réagir il s'évanouit.

_« Il a eut de la chance, je n'ais pas souvent vu une tel résistance, Albus, vous vous rendez compte que cette enfant n'a pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours ! »_

« Je sais cela Pompom, je l'ais fait surveillé dans l'espoir que cela n'arrive pas, mais connaissant Harry si l'on était intervenu il aurait refusé notre aide et nous ne pouvions pas prévoir sa réaction, j'ai donc préféré le laisser faire et intervenir en temps venu, et ce matin, vers 3h00 quant Mondingus m'a fait son rapport en me disant qu'il avait essayé de sauter par la fenêtre et qu'il avait dût utiliser un sort d'aspiration sur celle ci, je suis tout de suite aller voir sur place et je l'ai trouvé dans cette état. »

Harry n'entendait maintenant plus que des murmures dont il ne comprenait pas le sens.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla il faisait grand jour, en ouvrant les yeux il se rendit compte qu'il était dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard, il se leva et constata que son corps était tout engourdit, il se sentait très faible et une légère migraine lui traversait le crâne.

« Bonjour Harry. » Dit une voix qu'il connaissait très bien. Il se retourna et vit le professeur Dumbledore accoudé contre la porte de l'infirmerie, il paraissait soucieux et semblait fatigué.

« Tu nous as fait très peur, tu sais. » Enchaîna t'il en voyant qu'Harry ne réagissait pas.

« Tu sais Harry la vie nous impose des fois des épreuves très difficile, à toi plus qu'à d'autre je dois le reconnaître tout comme j'ai reconnu mes erreurs l'année dernière. Harry, tu es libre de te faire du mal ou de relever la tête mais sache seulement que la mort n'est jamais une solution. La vie nous est donnée par la nature et c'est le plus beau présent que l'on peut avoir, même si pour certains d'entre nous elle sera semé d'embûches et d'épreuves mais il faut toujours voir la lumière de l'espoir même si les ténèbres ont envahi ton cœur, comprends tu ce que je veux te dire ? » Demanda Dumbledore d'une voix douce. Harry hocha la tête sans regarder le directeur.

« Harry tu as le droit de m'en vouloir à tout jamais et de ne plus m'adresser la parole mais en aucun cas tu n'as le droit d'abandonner le combat même s'il est difficile, tes parents sont morts pour que tu vives et Sirius pour te protéger et pour protéger la communauté magique comme l'ont été beaucoup de sorciers et comme le seront encore beaucoup d'autres je le crains. »

« Non, il est mort par ma faute. » Dit amèrement Harry en sentant les larmes lui remonter aux yeux mais les contenants. Il ne voulait pas que le directeur le voit faible.

« Tu fais fausse route Harry, Sirius à été assassiné par un sbire de Lord Voldemort et il est l'unique responsable, si ce n'est moi, j'aurais dût me rapprocher de toi l'année dernière je te l'ai déjà expliqué. Voldemort et ses partisans auraient tués n'importe quel sorcier s'opposant à eux et Sirius a eu la malchance d'en faire les frais. Harry il faut que tu arrêtes de voir la mort de Sirius comme l'échéance du monde mais plutôt comme une source de motivation supplémentaire pour faire payer Voldemort et ses serviteurs. » Dumbledore marqua une pause et regarda Harry qui fixait toujours le bord de son lit tout en ravalant ses larmes.

« Tu ne peut pas rester dans cet état Harry, je peux t'aider si tu le souhaites, tu as le choix, je ne veux pas te forcer à faire quelques chose que tu ne veux pas mais je souhaites que tu te ressaisisses. » Dit Dumbledore encore plus doucement si bien que sa voix était devenue un murmure.

Harry contempla son lit interdit, ne sachant pas que faire, la tristesse était encore très présente mais les paroles du directeur lui avaient ouvert les yeux et lui avaient donné envie de partir à la recherche de la lueur d'espoir, il avait l'impression que les paroles du directeur étaient chargées de magie tellement elles avaient eu d'effet sur lui, il leva alors les yeux et regarda le directeur en face avec un air sans expression puis il acquiesça.

Le visage du directeur s'illumina alors légèrement et il esquissa alors un petit sourire.

« Bien Harry, j'étais sur que tu avais envie de t'en sortir. » Dit-il d'une voix rassuré.

Puis il regarda sa montre : « Il est 11h00 et cela fait trois jours que tu dors sous les soins de Mme Pomfresh, je sais que tu es encore fatigué mais je te connais assez pour assurer que tu ne voudra plus dormir, c'est mieux ainsi d'ailleurs il n'est jamais bon d'endormir les sombres pensées, il faut les éliminer le plus tôt possible et à la base, rejoins moi dans un quart d'heure, quant tu te seras habillé, dans mon bureau, le mot de passe est milk-shake. » Dit Dumbledore avant de partir vers son bureau.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et se mit à la recherche de ses lunettes qu'il trouva sur sa table de nuit, il alla ensuite ouvrir la fenêtre et admira Poudlard, c'était une belle journée, le soleil irradiait et était réfléchit par la surface du lac qui diffusait une douce lumière dans tout le parc.

Harry se décolla enfin du rebord de la fenêtre lorsqu'il s'aperçu que cela faisait un quart d'heure qu'il regardait le parc et que par conséquent il était en retard, il s'habilla en vitesse et se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

Le château aurait dût être quasiment vide puisque c'était les vacances mais Harry s'aperçut vite que ce n'était pas le cas lorsqu'il rencontra une vingtaine de sorciers qui se dirigeaient vers les cachots tout en chuchotant, Harry en reconnu certain comme Tonks ou Minerva Mcgonagal qui le saluèrent d'un signe de tête, bien que Tonks avait comme une envie de se jeter sur lui mais vu le regard noir que lui jeta la directrice des Griffondor, elle préféra esquisser un sourire crispé en direction d'Harry.

Ca sentait l'ordre du phœnix à plein nez se dit Harry en donnant le mot de passe à la statue qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du directeur.

Lorsqu'il entra il trouva le directeur en pleine conversation avec un homme à travers sa cheminée.

« Ha excuse moi Aberforth, j'ai un visiteur je dois te laisser mais j'ai bon espoir que cela réussisse. » Dit Dumbledore avant de mettre fin à la conversation inter-cheminée.

« Bien Harry assis toi. » Dit Dumbledore en lui montrant une chaise.

« Je pense qu'étant donné ta situation, il faut te faire changer d'air car il me semble que tu en as assez d'être observé, il te faut un endroit calme, retiré du monde, où tu sois en sécurité de préférence, et je connais un tel endroit, mais avant de te donner des précisions il faut que je sois sure que tu ais vraiment l'envie d'effectuer ce petit « stage » et que tu t'engages à ne jamais en parler à personne. » Il avait prononcé stage d'une façon qu'Harry n'aimait pas, cependant le goût du risque et de l'aventure le poussa à aller de l'avant d'autant plus qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre alors pourquoi ne pas accepter la proposition de Dumbledore.

Il regarda Dumbledore dans les yeux et eut l'impression que le sorcier fouillait son esprit, il teint cependant bon et essaya de ne plus laisser Dumbledore le filtrer, ce qui fit sourire le vieux sorcier.

« Etant donné que je n'ai plus rien à perdre j'accepte votre proposition. Dit Harry d'une voix ferme.

- Bien Harry signe ça dans ce cas. Dit Dumbledore en lui tendant un formulaire.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ceci Harry, c'est un traité magique qui t'empêchera de révéler ce que tu verras ou entendra la-bas durant ton séjour, un peu comme ce qu'avait fait ton amie Hermione Granger l'année dernière. Dit Dumbledore avec un sourire.

- C'est où là-bas ?

- Signe et tu le seras. » Lui répondit Dumbledore du tac au tac.

Harry soupira et signa, aussitôt Dumbledore, s'empara du parchemin et le rangea dans un coffre situé derrière son bureau.

« Donc Harry, j'ai décidé de t'envoyer chez les nérréides.

Qui sont les nérréides ? Demanda Harry

Il s'agit d'un très ancien peuple vivant sur une île situé dans le Pacifique, ils sont très proche de la nature et utilisent une magie très particulière, tu verras.

Mais si ce peuple est très ancien et qu'il possède un style de magie si particulier, ils doivent être très secrets et cela doit être dur de rentrer dans leur clan.

En effet Harry, c'est pourquoi tu as signé ce formulaire, et pour répondre à ta question il existe une coutume, en effet les nérréides n'étant plus très nombreux, cinq cents au maximum éparpillés sur toutes l'île et principalement à Atalaya, un petit village qui tient lieu de capital et de lieu de décision, pour ne pas perdre leurs savoir et pour que leur peuple ne s'éteigne pas, il est permis à certains sorciers venu de l'extérieur de venir en voyage initiatique où ils apprendront le savoir des nérréides. Tu verras ils ont un entraînement très spécial, le sorcier peut enfin décider de rester où non sur l'île mais son choix sera définitif, il pourra s'il décide de ne pas rester revenir quelque fois mais il ne pourra jamais y habiter, ceux qui choisissent de s'y installer ne pourront plus y sortir qu'à quelques rares occasions. Raconta Dumbledore.

Mais comment sait on que l'on est bien le sorcier autorisé à recevoir le savoir des nérréides ? Demanda Harry.

J'y viens, en fait il y a un test à passer mais je ne doute pas que tu y arriveras.

C'est ce dont vous parliez avec l'homme à travers la cheminée tout à l'heure quant je suis arrivé ?

C'est vrai, en réalité l'homme que tu as vu est mon frère Aberforth.

Votre frère ! Dit Harry étonné.

Oui, un jour lui aussi a passé le test et puis il a rencontré une femme sur l'île et il a décidé de rester à ses cotés, voilà pourquoi on le croit disparu, en faite il s'est exilé. Dit Dumbledore d'une voix nostalgique avant de regarder sa montre.

Bien assez parlé, il est temps d'y aller. » Dit Dumbledore avant de sortir une tellière et de murmurer « Portus ».

Après avoir touché le portoloin, ils se retrouvèrent presque instantanément sur une île aux allures luxuriantes, ils étaient sur une espèce de montagne d'où on apercevait la mer bleu clair, l'île n'était pas très grande peut être cent hectares mais c'était largement suffisant pour les cinq cents habitants qui y vivaient. La montagne avait quelque chose de sacrée à cause des dolmens qui entourait son sommet ou encore de ses inscriptions sur les pentes rocheuse, mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de méditer plus longtemps à ce sujet car une voix surgit soudain derrière eux.

« Bienvenu sur Nérréiya la montagne sacrée de mon peuple ainsi que sur l'île Norrobaïa. » Dit une voix douce mais forte qui lui rappelait la voix du professeur Dumbledore. L'Homme qui parlait était grand, bronzé, assez âgé, avec de profonde ride qui lui donnaient un air chaleureux, il avait les yeux qui pétillaient et une barbe brune tirant vers l'argenté, il était vêtu d'une espèce de kimono blanc avec une cape verte qui lui donnait l'air d'une sorte de ninja de la forêt.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Aberforth. Dit Dumbledore d'un air malicieux avant de prendre l'homme dans ses bras.

-Harry je te présente Aberforth. » Dit Dumbledore en lui montrant l'homme qui s'avança et lui serra la main.

« Il sera ton mentor durant toute la durée de ton séjour ici si toute fois tu passes le test, ce dont je ne doute pas. Dit Dumbledore.

-Quant est-ce que je passe le test, monsieur Dumbledore ? Demanda Harry un peu intimidé par l'ambiance spécial qui se dégageait du lieu, il n'en laissa cependant rien paraître.

-Tout de suite et pas la peine de m'appeler monsieur, moi c'est Aberforth et je te recommande de m'appeler comme ça si tu ne veux pas perdre l'usage de tes membres. » Dit Aberforth en esquissant un sourire qui d'étendit l'atmosphère.

« Avant de commencer je vais te donner l'indice réglementaire qui sera de plus haute importance lors de ce test, alors écoutes bien : la devise de mon peuple est contrôle de soi, courage et volonté. Voilà c'est tout ce que tu auras pour t'aider, es tu près ? Demanda Aberforth avec un air plus sérieux.

- Euh, je pense. Dit Harry peu sure de lui.

-Bien alors allons-y, assis-toi en tailleur au centre de la ronde des dolmens et concentre toi. » Dit il pendant que le professeur Dumbledore s'éloignait du site pour ne pas gêner.

Aberforth s'assit et commença à jouer d'un étrange instrument qui ressemblait à un ocarina, aussitôt la musique le prit et commença à le charmer jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans une transe profonde.

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas Lily je vais le retenir sort par derrière avec Harry._

_-Non tu vas te faire tuer._

_-Va-t'en, vite »._

_La jeune femme se mit à courir vers la porte, la franchit et continua dans le jardin lorsqu'une lumière verte brilla dans la nuit et que quelqu'un prononce les mots terribles : « AVADA KEDAVRA »_

_« NON » Hurla la jeune femme mais trop tard, la maison vola en éclat et une silhouette encapuchonnée sortit des volutes de fumé qui s'échappaient des restes de la maison, elle s'approcha de la jeune femme « Pousse toi idiote » Dit l'homme en essayant de l'écarter du bébé, mais comme elle ne voulait pas lâcher il prononça à nouveau les mots interdit et la jeune femme tombât sur le sol sans vie._

Harry avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser tellement il était en colère, en effet il n'avait jamais vu la scène avec autant de réalité c'était comme s'il la revivait, il se souvint cependant du conseille et essaya de se contrôler mais déjà la scène changeait.

_« Ginny, je t' en supplie, réveille-toi._

_-Inutile, elle ne se réveillera pas._

_-Tom…Tom Jedusor ?_

_-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par « elle ne se réveillera pas ? » Elle n'est…Elle n'est pas…_

Sa colère et sa haine augmenta encore plus en revoyant ce qu'il avait infligé à Ginny, mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait se contenir.

_« AVADA KEDAVRA » et il vit Cédric tomber à terre les bras en croix repliés sur sa poitrine._

Il était presque à bout de revoir l'image qui l'avait tant hantée durant l'année passée, il se concentra encore davantage et entreprit de ralentir son rythme cardiaque et ses pulsations meurtrières, il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de bien se calmer que déjà de nouvelles images remplacèrent les anciennes.

Cette fois il savait ce qu'il allait voir et il se prépara au maximum de ses possibilités.

_« Allons, tu peux faire mieux que ça ! » S'écria un homme en regardant méchamment une femme mais trop tard il se prit un sortilège dans la poitrine et il tombât très lentement à travers le voile suspendu à l'arcade._

Cette fois Harry était à la limite de crier mais ses lèvres restèrent collé comme si elles ne lui obéissaient plus, il fut d'abord surprit de cette réaction puis il comprit que pour ne pas sombrer il avait réussit à déconnecter son corps de son esprit, il dût se reconcentrer pour pouvoir reprendre possession de son corps.

Harry ne remarqua pas que la musique s'était arrêté et que les Dumbledore le regardaient.

« Alors j'ai réussi ? Demanda Harry sur un ton ignorant qui fit rire Aberforth.

-Avec une prestation pareille, bien sur, je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un de ton age réussir une chose pareil, tu as complètement coupé ton esprit de ton corps.

-Bien ce n'était pas exactement comme si je l'avais fait de moi même c'est plutôt comme une démarche inconsciente qui c'est déclenchée quant je n'en pouvais plus, mais il faut dire que les scènes que j'ai revécu avaient de quoi faire cracker, enfin maintenant que je les ai revécu je me sens mieux. Avoua Harry.

-Ce n'est pas de faiblesse dont tu as fait preuve aujourd'hui mais plutôt d'un grand courage et d'une grande volonté et tu n'as pas à rougir parce que tu as failli cracker car tu as fait preuve de suffisamment de force d'esprit pour réussir et de quelle manière alors ! D'autant plus que les images que tu as dût revivre auraient de quoi faire pâlir n'importe qui. Assura Aberforth.

-Je savais que tu y arriverais Harry, tu vas maintenant pouvoir bénéficier de l'enseignement des nérréides et c'est un grand privilège crois moi car il y a environs une personne sur cent qui réussit à passer ce test et il ne doit pas y avoir plus de dix personnes ayant réussis. Dit Dumbledore avec un sourire.

- Si peu mais vous m'avez dit qu'ils n'étaient plus beaucoup et qu'ils devaient faire rentrer du sang neuf dans leurs communauté pour ne pas disparaître.

- C'est en partie vrai mais vu l'état dans lequel tu te trouvais il y a encore quelques heures je ne voulais pas te décourager. Dit Dumbledore.

- Bon, Harry il va falloir y aller, le conseil nous attend. Dit Aberforth.

- Une dernière chose Harry avant que tu partes, tout d'abord j'ai demandé pour toi une dérogation spéciale afin que tu puisses utiliser la magie pendant les vacances, c'est une grande faveur que nous fait le ministre même si je te l'accorde dans sa situation, il n'a pas grand chose à dire. Dit Dumbledore avec un clin d'œil. Deuxième chose je reviendrais te chercher dans trois semaines, je pense que se sera suffisamment pour que tu apprennes les bases de l'entraînement. Au bout de trois semaines le conseil te demandera si tu veux rester sur l'île ou non et je peux te dire que se sera difficile de dire non surtout si comme mon frère tu rencontres une charmante personne, mais tu devra trouver la ressources de dire non, ton destin n'est pas ici voilà pourquoi j'ai beaucoup hésité à t'envoyer ici surtout que dans ton état de dépression tu préfèrera rester sur l'île mais j'ai confiance en toi et je sais que tu seras dire non le moment venu, allez au revoir Harry et bonne chance, salut à toi aussi Aberforth. Dit Dumbledore avant de transplaner.

- Allez viens Harry nous avons une bonne demis heure de marche jusqu'à Atalaya. Dit Aberforth en prenant Harry par l'épaule.

- Au fait c'est quoi cette histoire de conseil ? Demanda Harry.

- Oh ça, c'est juste une formalité, une sorte d'intronisation dans la société nérréide. »

Après ce qui sembla être à Harry des heures de marche, ils arrivèrent dans ce qui ressemblait à un petit village à l'aspect ancestral comme si le temps s'était arrêté dans cette partie du monde et que ce village était là depuis des millénaires, d'ailleurs cela ressortait par l'aspect des habitants, la peau mate, les cheveux longs pour la plupart, ils étaient habillés avec des vêtements en cuir à la mode Indienne pour la plus part, ce qui ne les empêchaient pas, d'une certaine façon d'être assez tendance, seuls quelques personnes étaient vêtu comme Aberforth, à leurs visage Harry sut tout de suite qu'il s'agissait d'intronisés.

Ils se dirigèrent droit vers un espèce de temple qui dominait tout le village. L'intérieur était meublé de nombreuses statues qui s'étendaient sur les cotés en dégageant une allée qui se poursuivait jusqu'au fond de la salle où Harry distinguait quatre ou cinq silhouettes qui semblait méditer. Soudain Harry s'arrêta tout seul, paniqué il regarda Aberforth qui lui fit un sourire bienveillant c'est alors que des voix surgirent dans son esprit.

« Bienvenu sur Norrobaïa Harry Potter vous avez passé les épreuves avec succès et connaissant le rôle que vous aurez à jouer c'est un grand honneur que de vous accueillir ici, Aberforth sera votre mentor durant toute la durée de votre séjour vous résiderez dans sa maison sur la baie car je sais qu'il ne s'est jamais acclimaté à notre vie rudimentaire ».

Harry avait l'impression que la voix plaisantait, tellement l'impression qu'elle faisait passer semblait vraie.

_« Nous vous autorisons donc à apprendre notre savoir qui vous le verrez est très peu axé sur la magie, d'ailleurs ici nous n'utilisons pratiquement pas de baguettes magiques, de ce fait pratiquement personne n'en possède à part les intronisés et quelques autres. »_

Pas de magie, mais ça doit être l'enfer. Pensa Harry.

« Pas exactement monsieur Potter, nous n'avons d'ailleurs pas dit que nous n'utilisons pas la magie, nous en employons d'autres formes et nous les restreignons au maximum. »

Ils peuvent lire mes pensées, se sont des légilimens. Se dit Harry.

_« En effet la télépathie et l'échange de pensées font partie de nos compétence, bien que ce ne soit pas de la légilimencie comme vous l'appelez, mais ne vous faîtes pas d'illusion, il faut des années de travail et de concentration pour pouvoir échanger des pensées, seul les meilleurs d'entre nous qui ont passé énormément de temps à s'exercer, et encore sur les esprits faible ou mal protégés, y arrivent. »_

Harry se renfrogna en entendant parler d'esprit faible.

« Ne vous offusquez pas, c'est normal que nous puissions lire en vous, vous êtes encore très jeune malgré votre maturité, votre esprit est encore mal structuré, mais vu la volonté et la force dont vous avez fait preuve par le passé vous arriverez durant votre séjour à corriger cela et à empêcher les intrusions. A présent je laisse le soin à Aberforth de vous expliquer ce qu'il y a savoir, et de commencer votre entraînement. Nous vous souhaitons bonne chance jeune homme. »

« Allez viens. Lui dit Aberforth. Nous avons encore du chemin jusqu'à Helena.

-Helena ?

-Ma défunte femme c'est aussi comme ça que s'appelle ma maison. » Dit Aberforth sur un ton qui coupa à Harry l'envie de poser des questions.

Ils marchèrent pendant deux heures à travers la forêt alors que la nuit tombait, admirant la beauté du paysage et observant les créatures qui y vivaient et qui n'étaient de toute évidence pas courante. Hagrid aimerait sans doute beaucoup les observer. Il eut un pincement au cœur en pensant au demi géant qui avait été chassé du château l'année précédente par Ombrage pour le seul fait qu'il ait du sang de géant dans les veines.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans une petite crique entourée de falaises d'où s'étirait une plage de sable blanc. En faite tout de cette partie de l'île dégageait une atmosphère paradisiaque.

En haut d'une des falaises s'élevait une bâtisse du style Ecossais, à croire que le pays manquait à Aberforth.

Harry suivit Aberforth à l'intérieur qui était assez moderne comparé au reste de l'île.

Sa maison était très bien meublée et très spacieuse, au centre de la maison se trouvait un grand salon confortable avec des fauteuils et un grand foyer où brûlaient des bûches entière, du salon partaient de nombreux couloirs qui conduisaient à des endroits aussi diverse que des chambres, une salle d'entraînement ou encore une tour qui servait principalement à l'observation des étoiles.

Aberforth finit enfin par montrer à Harry sa chambre. Elle était spacieuse et très bien décorée avec une salle de bain attenante et un balcon qui donnait vers la plage, les murs étaient tapissés de bibliothèques et le plafond était construit sur le même model que le plafond de la grande salle de Poudlard.

Aberforth lui montra alors les vêtements traditionnels destinées aux intronisés. Pareils aux sien, ils étaient constitués d'un espèce de kimono avec une cape sauf qu'il y en avait de toute les couleurs, il lui laissa ensuite une demi heure pour prendre une douche, enfin ils dînèrent et il se révéla qu'Aberforth était un très bon cuisinier puis Harry déclara qu'il était fatigué et monta dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain Harry se leva à l'aube, prit sa douche puis descendit au salon où se trouvait déjà Aberforth qui était semble t'il entrain de méditer, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'Harry descendit la dernière marche de l'escalier.

« Ah ! Harry tu es bien matinal ? Dit Aberforth avec un sourire.

Je me lève toujours tôt. Répondit Harry.

Eh bien va donc déjeuner à la cuisine, puis nous commencerons l'entraînement. »

Une fois qu'Harry eut fini de manger il rejoignit Aberforth dans la salle d'entraînement qui était très spacieuse avec un ring de duel au fond et des fauteuils ainsi qu'un espace qui semblait être consacré à la méditation dans le reste de la salle, Harry remarqua aussi que les murs étaient tapissés de coussins amortissant ce qui était plutôt mauvais signe.

« Bien Harry comme tu dois ne pas le savoir l'art des Nerréïdes est fondé sur la discipline corps-esprit, les échanges des flux magiques et l'évaluation de son potentiel. » Aberforth marqua une pause devant l'expression effaré d'Harry qui semblait n'avoir rien comprit. Il réprima d'ailleurs un petit rire.

« Si tu préfères il y a une expression qui résume assez bien ce que je viens de dire, je trouve, il s'agit de : connais toi toi-même et tu connaîtras ton adversaire. Ca te dit quelque chose ? »

Harry hocha négativement la tête.

« C'est une expression d'origine française mais retiens là quant même, les expressions apportent toujours une lueur de vérité et d'expérience ainsi qu'un autre point de vu. Maintenant assez de philosophie, nous allons nous battre en duel afin d'évaluer ton niveau. Déclara soudain Aberforth d'un ton détaché.

Je croyais que l'enseignement sur cette île n'était pas basé sur la magie telle que je la connais mais plutôt qu'il s'agissait d'une discipline basé sur le corps et l'esprit comme vous l'aviez dit précédemment.

C'est bien Harry tu as l'esprit pertinent, il faudra développer ça. En faite ton cas est un peu spécial vu les épreuves qui t'attendent et Albus m'a convaincu avant ton arrivée de développer en même temps certaines de tes capacités et d'adapter ton entraînement au combat magique, en passant en faisant cela je suis hors la loi car l'entraînement Nerréïde n'est pas sensé être utilisé pour la violence. Dit Aberforth avec un clin d'œil.

Mais vous risquez des sanctions non ? Demanda Harry.

Théoriquement oui mais il n'y a jamais de contrôles, maintenant assez parlé monte sur le ring. »

Harry monta sur le ring avec sa baguette suivit par Aberforth, ils se saluèrent puis se dévisagèrent un moment et Harry qui en avait assez d'attendre lança le premier sort « expelliarmus » Aberforth l'évita avec souplesse et sourit à Harry, qui, frustré d'avoir vu son sort s'écraser contre le mur lança un autre sortilège « reducto » qui s'écrasa également contre le mur.

Voyant que ses sorts n'avaient pas d'effets Harry réfléchit à une stratégie pour surprendre Dumbledore, il eut soudain une idée et s'écria « spéro patronum » en pensant à la coupe de quiddich qu'ils avaient gagnés lui et l'équipe de Griffondor en troisième année et dont il avait été l'un des principaux artisans de la victoire à cause de son rôle d'attrapeur. Il eut raison, Aberforth fut surprit en voyant le cerf argenté sortir de la baguette du jeune homme. En effet ce sortilège était extrêmement difficile et n'était accessible qu'aux sorciers de haut niveau, avec beaucoup d'entraînement. Harry ne lui laissa cependant pas le temps de se remettre et lui envoya un stupéfix qu'Aberforth bloqua de justesse avant de lancer un sort qu'Harry ne connaissait pas et qui eut pour effet de le soulever du sol et de le projeter avec une énorme puissance au plafond où sa chute fut amortit par les coussins, malheureusement il tombât à terre, il était donc hors ring, c'était une défaite.

« Bien Harry c'était bien pour une première fois, Albus m'avait bien dit que tu avais du talent, ton patronus était magnifique mais ce que j'ai aimé encore plus c'est la façon dont tu t'en es servis pour me surprendre. Tu as compris ce qui faisait la différence dans un duel Harry, c'est la stratégie et l'intelligence, la puissance sert parfois surtout au début mais quant on atteint un certain niveau la puissance est sensiblement la même à quelques exceptions près, c'est réellement avec intelligence qu'on gagne un duel, d'ailleurs tu l'as vu toi-même, tes premières attaques n'ont pas porté sur moi tellement elles étaient basiques et prévisibles en plus tu t'es épuisé pour rien. Maintenant que je connais ton niveau nous allons pouvoir débuter l'entraînement qui commencera tout les matins à sept heure. Nous débuterons par un parcours du combattant ainsi que des épreuves de force, de vitesse et d'agilité car je veux que tu sois bien physiquement, il faut que tu puisses battre tes ennemis sur tout les terrains, à 10h00 on continuera avec la méditation et l'entraînement mental jusqu'à midi, on reprendra ensuite après le déjeuné à 13h30 par un entraînement spécialisé sur les duels et la stratégie, à 15h30 on finira par une demis heure de méditation afin de te remettre de tous tes efforts et de développer ta sensibilités. Tu auras ensuite tout le reste de l'après midi pour faire ce que tu veux comme profiter de la plage ou draguer les jeunes filles d'ici car il ne faudrait pas te surcharger c'est quand même les vacances. » Dit Aberforth avec un sourire ironique.

« Aujourd'hui comme le programme a été légèrement chamboulé nous ferons uniquement du physique car je veux voir ton endurance et ta persévérance. »

Harry suivit Aberforth à l'extérieur jusqu'à une sorte de parcours du combattant avec des fosses à sauter, des murs à escalader ainsi que toute sortes d'exercices à faire dans un temps très court représenté par un sablier.

Aberforth fit signe à Harry d'y aller, celui ci s'exécuta mais perdit bientôt son sourire en voyant la longueur du parcours et la difficulté des exercices, si bien qu'il fut midi lorsqu'il sortit. Cela faisait trois heures qu'il essayait d'en découdre avec ce parcours qui semblait s'allonger au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, enfin il atteint la ligne d'arrivé en sueur et complètement exténué. En arrivant Aberforth lui sourit et lui tendit une espèce de potion qui lui redonna de la vigueur.

« Tu as finis le parcours c'est bien, tu verras dans trois semaines tu le feras en une heure. »

Vers cinq heure Aberforth relâcha Harry qui était passablement exténué et alla finir la journée sur la plage voisine.

Bien que très fatigué Harry n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil , il était près de onze heure du soir et même le système de climatisation magique n'arrivait pas à faire baisser la température, d'autant plus qu'un chant, à la fois merveilleux et mélancolique, venant de l'extérieur piquait sa curiosité, il se leva et ouvrit la porte fenêtre qui donnait sur le balcon, il parcouru la plage de ses yeux pour voir quel était l'origine de ce chant merveilleux, son regard fut alors attiré par une silhouette qui était assise sur un rocher.

Harry ne put malheureusement pas l'observer comme il le voudrait car bien qu'éclairé par la lune, elle restait cependant plongé dans une obscurité relative mais ce qu'il vit le stupéfia, c'était une jeune femme sans doute d'à peu près son âge mais magnifiquement féminine, elle portait une fine robe où se reflétaient les éclats de la lune, sa silhouette était fine et élancé et le long de ses reins coulaient de très longs cheveux d'un blond éclatant. Harry ne savait pas exactement si c'était la beauté de la jeune femme ou son chant enchanteur qui l'empêchait de fermer la bouche mais il n'y prêtait pas une grande importance tant celle qu'il avait devant les yeux l'éblouissait.

Harry ne se rappelait pas combien de temps il avait passé à l'écouter mais ce qui était sur c'est qu'à force de l'écouter il avait fini par s'endormir. C'est donc mouillé par la fraîche rosée du matin qu'il se leva de son lit de fortune qu'était le balcon de sa chambre.

Il n'était pas réellement près pour la journée surchargé et épuisante qu'allait lui concocter Aberforth mais la vie lui avait appris que les épreuves devaient être franchies, donc pas la peine de tergiverser si tel était sa destinée il l'accomplirait tout en essayant si possible de découvrir qui était cette merveilleuse jeune femme.

En arrivant dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuné, il rencontra Aberforth qui semblait en pleine forme et qui le pressa d'un pas énergique sur le parcours du combattant.

Comme prévu, Harry arriva trois heures plus tard à la fin du parcours tout essoufflé et les muscles endoloris.

Après le déjeuné ils enchaînèrent directement par la méditation dans la salle spécialisée.

« Bien Harry je vais t'enseigner l'art de la méditation, le but étant de te libérer de tout le stress qu'il y a sur tes épaules, de fortifier ton esprit en ne laissant filtrer aucuns de tes sentiments ni aucunes de tes émotions et bien sur de te faire te connaître toi même, si tu arrives à faire tous ça dans un premier temps, on pourra passer à quelque chose de très difficile mais, sans douter de tes capacités et en seulement trois semaines il te sera très difficile de maîtriser tout cela, maintenant assez parlé met toi en position. » Dit Aberforth

Harry s'exécuta tout en se demandant en quoi consistait cette discipline.

« Tout d'abord Harry tu vas te relâcher, tu vas laisser tomber ton stress, oublier tes soucis et tu vas te concentrer uniquement sur ton corps, tu vas le visualiser dans ton esprit. Dis moi quant tu le vois dans sa totalité. » Demanda Aberforth.

Harry hocha la tête pour toute réponse, les yeux fermés et le visage tendu par la concentration.

« Maintenant que tu le vois, je veux que tu le sentes respirer, que tu entendes l'air pénétrer dans les pores de ta peau, que tu sentes ton sang couler dans tes veines, que tu ressentes tout en toi, que tu te sentes le maître suprême de ton corps. »

Harry appliqua les consignes d'Aberforth et sentit bientôt naître en lui une étrange plénitude, pour la première fois il avait la sensation de contrôler son corps dans l'intégralité, il était d'ailleurs presque sure qu'il pourrait inverser le sens de circulations de son sang ou même contrôler le redressement de ses poils mais cette sensation ne dura qu'un temps, bientôt il sentit son corps lui échapper complètement et il se retrouva essoufflé sur le sol de la salle de méditation comme si la concentration avait été une activité physique intense.

Ce fut le rire d'Aberforth qui lui fit reprendre totalement ses esprits.

« Tu ne pensais tout de même pas tenir des heures pour la première fois, d'ailleurs je suis même agréablement surpris que tu y arrives dès le premier coup.

C'est vraiment une sensation bizarre mais tellement agréable, dommage que je ne puisse pas tenir plus longtemps. Dit Harry tout en reprenant son souffle.

Ne t'inquiète pas ton endurance devrait augmenter et je pense qu'à la fin de ton séjour ici tu pourras tenir à volonté sans ressentir la fatigue. »

Le reste de l'après midi se passa rapidement, Aberforth demanda à Harry de lui faire une revue de tout les sorts qu'il connaissait puis à seize heure Aberforth libéra Harry qui alla bronzer sur la petite plage avoisinante.

Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir il avait beau se retourner dans son lit mais rien n'y faisait c'est alors qu'il entendit tout comme la veille quelqu'un chanter, Harry se dirigea vers le balcon dans l'espoir de revoir la jeune femme de la veille.

Elle lui semblait être encore plus belle que le jour précédent et sa voix l'enivrait complètement lui faisant oublier tout ses soucis, un peu comme la méditation.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Divine Cantatrice

Chapitre 2 : Divine cantatrice

Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours qu'Harry était sur l'île suivant l'enseignement d'Aberforth le jour, s'enivrant de la voix de la mystérieuse inconnue la nuit.

Il avait beaucoup progressé du point de vu physique comme pour la méditation ou il était plus endurant. Il avait également apprit quelques nouveaux sorts qu'Aberforth lui avait enseigné et qui pouvaient se révéler fort utile.

Cependant il ne pensait qu'à une chose attendre la nuit pour retrouver sa « divine cantatrice » comme il se plaisait à l'appeler.

Un soir Harry en eut assez et décida de l'approcher de plus près, il enfila un kimono et sortit dehors, il marcha sur la plage, ses pieds foulant le sable tout en essayant d'être le plus discret possible, il s'arrêta à distance raisonnable du rocher sur lequel elle était assis, il l'écouta chanter de longues minutes caché derrière un rocher situé à une dizaine de mètres d'elle, soudain elle s'arrêta.

« Tu peux sortir, tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher de moi. » Dit-elle alors d'une voix cristalline.

Harry, qui ne savait pas trop qu'elle attitude observer, réfléchit une demis seconde puis se leva.

La jeune femme se retourna et Harry fut choqué par sa beauté, elle était un peu moins grande qu'Harry mais mesurait au moins 1m75, elle était très féminine et arborait un sourire simple sans aucune trace d'ironie qui laissait entrevoir ses dents, parfaitement calibrées et alignées, d'une blancheur éclatante. Sa peau était mâte comme si elle passait ses journées à bronzer.

Elle secouait négligemment sa tête ce qui faisait onduler sa longue chevelure blonde qui lui arrivait jusqu'au bas des reins mettant ainsi en valeur sa taille fine et souple mais néanmoins athlétique ainsi que ses courbes gracieuses.

Son visage fin et gracieux était comme éclairé par deux cristaux d'un bleu profond qui reflétait une tristesse infini, ses lèvres pulpeuses et douces semblaient dégager un parfum sucré et son petit nez lui donnait une apparence digne des mannequins moldu en beaucoup plus naturel et simple, sans aucune trace de maquillage ni superfuge, sa beauté était bien réelle.

Harry était un peu désappointé au début, puis il se dit que c'était une bonne occasion pour tester l'entraînement d'Aberforth, il se concentra alors dans le but de se contrôler assez pour ne pas laisser paraître ses émotions puis il la fixa jusqu'à ce qu'elle éclate d'un rire franc et cristallin sans trace de moquerie.

« Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais il y a assez de place sur ce rocher pour deux. » Dit-elle en l'invitant clairement à s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

Harry s'exécuta et se dirigea vers le rocher.

« Désolé de t'avoir espionné mais je t'entends tout les soirs chanter et ce soir je n'ai pas put résister à l'envie de connaître la personne qui chantait si merveilleusement bien. »

Elle lui sourit et il s'assied à coté d'elle, la jeune femme dégageait une odeur merveilleuse si bien qu'Harry dut avoir recourt à toute sa concentration pour ne pas se laisser enivrer.

« C'est gentil, au faite je m'appelle Mëirra, en fin c'est comme cela que l'on m'appelle dans notre dialecte, dans ta langue il me semble que cela signifie Marine. Excuse moi mais je ne me rappelle plus comment tu t'appels. »Dit elle avec un sourire ironique.

Mais quel idiot se dit Harry j'ai oublié de me présenter.

« Oh excuse moi j'ai oublié de me présenter, moi c'est Harry et je viens d'Angleterre.

L'Angleterre… J'en ais déjà entendu parler, tu as de la chance, tu es libre de voyager où tu veux moi je suis coincer sur cette île de quelques hectares avec quelques paysans et je finirais probablement comme toutes les filles d'ici, marier à un paysans rustre et coincé qui me fera trois gosses dans une cabane. Elle avait dit ça comme si de rien était mais Harry avait bien remarqué l'immense tristesse que renfermait son cœur.

Je n'avais pas réalisé que c'était si pénible de vivre ici mais évidemment moi je n'y suis que pour trois semaines et vu le climat qu'il y a en Angleterre, je croyais être au paradis, surtout avec une si charmante compagnie. Dit Harry en essayant de la faire sourire.

Merci, c'est bizarre on ne m'avait pas venté la capacité de séduction des Anglais, je croyais qu'ils étaient tous coincés comme un chaudron. Dit elle avec un sourire, cette remarque fit sourire Harry.

C'est vrai que pour la plus part les Anglais ne sont pas des plus extravertis au contraire des Français et des Italiens mais cela a quant même évolué. Reprit Harry sur le ton de la conversation ce qui amusa énormément Marine.

Tu as sans doute raison, c'est encore un des inconvénients d'être coincé ici, on n'est au courant de rien où alors on reçoit des informations d'il y a un siècle. Ah ce que j'aimerais voyager. Et toi comment c'est l'Angleterre ?

Eh bien en faite il y a deux Angleterre, l'Angleterre moldu et l'Angleterre sorcier qui est caché aux yeux de tout les autres. L'Angleterre en elle même ne serait pas si désagréable à part peut être pour le climat, si un mage noir n'agissait pas et ne tentait pas de me tuer chaque années. Dit Harry avec un sourire ironique tout en serrant les poings en se rappelant l'année précédente.

Ta vie n'as pas l'air d'être facile et moi qui me plaignais d'être trop seul.

Oh je pense qu'être seul est encore pire que d'être poursuivit.

Je ne sais pas je n'ais jamais été poursuivit contrairement à toi qui semble avoir connu les deux situations, si je ne me trompe pas. Dit Marine en lançant un regard très profond à Harry comme si elle essayait de le sonder. A ce contact Harry se raidit.

Oh excuse moi j'oubliais que tu n'étais pas d'ici, tu n'es pas habitué à ce genre d'échanges mais ne t'inquiètes pas je n'essayais pas de violer tes pensées.

C'est pas grave, ne t'excuse pas c'est juste que je repensais à ce mage noir.

Je comprends, tes parents ont dût t'envoyer ici pour te protéger.

Malheureusement non, mes parents sont morts assassinés par ce même sorcier mais c'est vrais que si on m'a envoyé ici c'est pour me protéger même si c'est plus de moi que de ce mage.

Oh je suis désolé pour tes parents, moi aussi ma mère est morte, je l'aimais beaucoup et ça me fait un grand vide je pense savoir ce que tu ressens. Dit-elle d'une voix apaisante.

Je n'ais pratiquement pas connu mes parents, ce n'est comme pour toi qui as passé une partie de ta vie avec ta mère, cela doit être beaucoup plus douloureux. » Dit Harry tristement.

Ils fixèrent ensuite la mer sans dire un mot comme si elle pouvait les apaiser, puis soudainement Marine se mit à chanter la même chanson triste que les autres soirs mais ce soir ce n'était pas la même chose pour Harry comme si la proximité avec la jeune fille faisait ressortir des émotions dans la chanson qui n'étaient pas présentes avant, Harry finit par fermer les yeux tant les larmes perlaient au coin de ses paupières.

_Ae il temù telii ona des fulmo Mëirra_

_Fluctuam jilun qui jùre lüft do saaïa_

_Silvier na doumi queso sùil feri elmi_

_Queo lesmo trea frenesum ùteal hui_

_Duea redi tùruê kloiu mines Mëirra_

_Joun guedsù quoun flucoin blacchia_

_Deur jiff deul sumo plerit ser plaviu_

_Hiov wedrel qüèlo vuit deul kùlionu_

_Elhi, Elhi redi des fulmo as Mëirra_

_Sion jiff na plestri doumi de feiera_

_Qoiem mines feri hamfillote ômiio_

_Servum guyron ser de fiuhr vunio_

_Nomina bello desdemonia Mëirra_

_Duion Elhi as fluctuam sion baïaa_

_Wulli siou des nuon na dejubbillée_

_Guy muuâ plestri na quiff des effëe_

_Mërria, Mërria, Mërria alla muiaa_

_Elhi, Elhi, Elhi fuvia kilom pestriaa_

_Vernonlu as sumo belleyti esquorum_

_Mërria, Mërria, Mërria alla baïïaa_

_Elhi, Elhi, Elhi hui mores ser quoiaa_

_Celom ser flucoin sion derlm dromum _

Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta Harry put voir qu'elle pleurait.

« Je n'est jamais entendu quelqu'un chanter aussi bien que toi. » Dit Harry ému.

Mais Marine continua de sangloter alors Harry pour la réconforter passa un bras derrière ses épaules et la serra contre son torse, elle lâcha toute ses larmes sur l'épaule d'Harry.

« Merci beaucoup pour ta tendresse ça m'a énormément libéré, en faites c'est la première fois que je pleure comme ça mais je me sens soulagé. Dit la jeune femme sans chercher à desserrer son étreinte comme si elle cherchait du soutien, ce qu'Harry comprit en resserrant encore plus l'étreinte.

C'est normal de pleurer quant on a perdu quelqu'un, en plus la chanson que tu chantes bien que très belle n'est pas très gais.

C'est ma mère qui me la chantait quant j'étais petite, ça va peut être te paraître idiot mais je m'accroche à cette chanson comme si elle me reliait à ma mère alors que je sais très bien que je ne la reverrais plus. Dit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux.

Non ce n'est pas idiot, on n'a tous besoin de réconfort et si ta lueur se trouves dans cette chanson alors garde la au plus profond de ton cœur comme si c'était un secret inviolable. Dit Harry avec sagesse.

Tu as sans doute raison, mais que dira mon cœur en apprenant que je l'ais partagée avec toi. » Dit elle en riant avec un sourire mesquin.

Harry la regarda dans les yeux puis se jeta sur elle et commença à la chatouiller si bien qu'elle éclata de rire, puis quant elle réussit à se défaire de l'étreinte d'Harry, elle se mit à courir sur la plage le jeune homme à sa poursuite.

L'heure était avancée lorsque Marine et Harry se relâchèrent en se donnant rendez vous la nuit suivante, avant de partir Marine déposa deux baisés sur les joue de Harry, qui avait beau avoir tout le self contrôle qu'il voulait, ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

« Harry debout paresseux »

C'est donc au son de la voix mélodieuse d'Aberforth qu'Harry se mit debout, il n'eut même pas le temps de s'étirer qu'Aberforth était sur le seuil de la porte.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, on dirait que tu étais en charmante compagnie hier soir. » Dit le sorcier avec un sourire. Ce qui provoqua l'effet escompté lorsqu' Harry rougit violemment.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, mais tu fais ce que tu veux de tes nuits, ce que j'admets moins c'est que tu n'as rien retenu de notre entraînement, combien de fois t'ais-je dis de ne pas montrer ta gène ou encore des détails qui peuvent permettre de deviner tes pensées comme par exemple rougir violemment. » Dit Aberforth une expression sévère sur le visage.

« Sinon, comment elle s'appelle ? Dit-il en perdant son air contrit.

Marine. Répondit Harry plus que surpris par le changement soudain d'attitude de son mentor.

Très jolie en effet, en plus c'est une chanteuse hors pair et elle peut facilement émouvoir même les plus téméraires. Dit le vieux mage avec un clin d'œil complice.

Comment le sais-tu ? Demanda Harry furieux.

Disons que grâce au développement de ma sensibilité j'ai une idée de tous ce qui se passe autour de moi, je perçois tes sentiments pour pouvoir intervenir si jamais il y a un problème.

Mais c'est de l'espionnage ! Rugit Harry.

Eh bien jeune homme si tu ne veux plus que je te surveille tu n'as qu'à travailler sérieusement pour protéger ton esprit. Eh maintenant assez parlé, on commence l'entraînement.

Tout de suite mais je n'ais même pas pris ma douche.

C'est de ta faute tu n'avais qu'à te lever plus tôt, on se retrouve en bas dans deux minutes. »

L'entraînement se passa plutôt bien hormis qu'Harry était souvent distrait en pensant à la veille mais il faisait tout pour bien faire si bien qu'il avait enfin atteint le contrôle total de son corps, il lui manquait juste un peu d'endurance mais les muscles de son corps ressortaient peu à peu surtout les abdominaux et un peu les pectoraux mais il lui fallait encore beaucoup travailler surtout les biceps, les iso-jambiers et les dorsaux.

Il s'entraînait maintenant surtout sur le contrôle de son esprit en n'y mettant énormément de volonté ne voulant pas qu'Aberforth le suive par la pensée dans toutes ses escapades nocturnes.

En faites Aberforth en était tout à fait conscient, il avait fait cela simplement uniquement pour motiver son élève et cela avait très bien marché.

Le soir arriva enfin et il se dirigea vers la plage où se trouvait déjà Marine, en se retrouvant face à elle il ne sut pas tout d'abord comment agir mais elle le rejoint et lui fit la bise, ils parlèrent alors pendant un moment de tout et de rien puis ils eurent l'idée d'aller se baigner, Harry enleva simplement sa chemise, laissant voir ses muscles naissant tandis que la jeune fille portait déjà un maillot de bain deux pièces laissant voir ses formes plus qu'agréables.

Ils rentrèrent dans l'eau, qui était tiède à ce moment de la soirée, s'amusant comme des enfants sous l'éclairage de la lune puis lors d'un contact anodin Harry saisit les hanches de la jeune femme et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, il réduisit alors l'espace entre leurs visages comme il l'avait fait avec Cho l'année précédente mais lorsqu'il ne resta plus que quelques centimètres la jeune femme fut prise d'un tremblement et elle repoussa Harry lui murmurant qu'elle devait partir avant de s'enfuir à l'intérieur de l'île.

Harry était dépité, il avait envie de crier, de sortir toute les tensions de son corps.

_Pourquoi toujours moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire. _Se morfondait Harry.

Il resta de nombreuses minutes assis sur le sable en regardant les étoiles et en maudissant sa vie.

Harry fut réveillé par les cris des oiseaux qui cherchaient leurs nourriture à marée basse, il se leva le dos douloureux à cause des pierres qui lui avaient tranchés le dos durant la nuit, puis il se dirigea vers la maison d'Aberforh avant que celui ci ne se réveille, ce ne fut que quant il prit sa douche que le souvenir de la veille lui revint. Il se sentit alors abandonné comme au début de l'été si bien qu'il ne sentit pas les jets d'eau bouillant lui brûler le dos, il était à nouveau près à mettre fin à ses jours sauf que cette fois c'était comme si une force invisible lui donnait de quoi résister à la tentation et remplaçait ses envies suicidaires par une volonté de survie ainsi qu'une envie intense de venger ses proches et de protéger ses amis de Voldemort, il avait déjà assez souffert et cette fois il allait se battre.

C'est donc avec une hargne retrouvé qu'il sortit de la salle de bain et alla de lui même sur le parcours du combattant, il en sortit deux heures plus tard et rejoignit Aberforth qui était dans la cuisine et qui ne semblait pas du tout surpris de le voir.

« Je suis fier de toi Harry, j'ai senti ce matin un changement en toi, signe que tu as atteint un certain degré de maturité et que tu as compris l'enjeu de cette guerre, tu as un rôle capital dans ce conflit et tu dois t'entraîner très sérieusement comme tu l'as fais ce matin. Harry ce que je vais te dire maintenant est très important, tu ne gagneras cette guerre que si tu es sur de toi et que tu gardes la tête froide jusqu'au bout, c'est pourquoi tu ne dois surtout pas être influencé par toute les choses de la vie quotidienne même si elles sont pénibles, ne garde en tête que les bons moments et profite de la vie. »Dit Aberforh l'air plus sérieux que jamais.

Le reste de la matinée fut utilisé pour l'entraînement de l'esprit et Harry à force de concentration parvint à ressentir quelques vagues émotions d'animaux et d'humains aux alentours, puis il se concentra à essayer de repousser les attaques mentales que lui lançait Aberforth par un autre procédé que l'occlumencie, qui visait à repéré l'intrusion dans son esprit grâce à une maîtrise total de son corps en protégeant les informations les plus capital derrières des barrières mentales, qui était très difficile à mettre en place et qu'Harry essayait tant bien que mal de construire mais elles craquaient à chaque fois sous les puissants assauts d'Aberforth, heureusement celui ci était beaucoup moins brutal que Rogue et s'arrêtait dès que Harry craquait.

Le soir arriva rapidement et Harry alla s'asseoir sur le rocher dans l'espoir que Marine se décide à revenir mais malheureusement pour lui la jeune femme ne revint pas.

Les jours qui suivirent furent assez pénibles pour Harry, premièrement car l'entraînement d'Aberfoth devenait de plus en plus difficile surtout au niveau physique où Harry devait à présent s'entraîner cinq heures par jour ensuite il fortifiait ses barrières mental et augmentait sa concentration mais il avait beau faire des efforts pour se concentrer il était toujours distrait par l'absence de « sa divine cantatrice ».

Il allait tout les soirs sur la plage avec l'espoir de l'apercevoir mais revenait toujours triste, Aberforth l'avait tout de suite comprit et entraînait de plus en plus Harry pour lui occuper l'esprit, d'autant plus que le temps leurs était compté, il ne restait plus que deux semaines avant le départ d'Harry et il avait encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre même si il faisait beaucoup d'effort.

Au niveau physique il développait de plus en plus ses muscles et n'allait pas tarder à devenir un vrai Playboy, il arrivait même à passer sous la barre des deux heures au parcours du combattant. Il avait par contre plus de mal pour l'entraînement mental, il ressentait un blocage qui provenait sans aucun doute du vide causé par l'absence de Marine qu'il avait apprit à aimer malgré le peu de temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Il avait alors convertit tout son stress et toute sa tristesse en amour pour la jeune femme mais maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là il ressentait à nouveau le vide du début des vacances.

Harry n'avait même plus le courage d'aller vérifier si elle était sur la plage, ce soir là, mais une chanson qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien lui vint soudain aux oreilles lui faisant sauter deux battements cardiaque, il regarda par le balcon et vu qu'il s'agissait bien d'elle, il sortit vêtu simplement d'un jeans exposant ainsi ses abdos et s'approcha de la plage mais s'arrêta soudain. _Que va-t-elle me dire ? Comment va-t-elle réagir ?_

Il réfléchit plusieurs minutes.

_Oh et puis zut, c'est trop con de se poser ce genre de questions maintenant, il faut y aller._

Il s'approcha alors doucement par derrière.

« Salut. Dit Harry faisant sursauter la jeune femme.

Oh Harry ! Tu m'as fait peur. » Dit elle avant de lui sauter au coup avant de se mettre à sangloter contre son épaule.

« Pardonne moi Harry je suis vraiment stupide.

C'est pas grave. Dit Harry en la réconfortant.

Si, je n'ais pas pensé à ce que je faisais, j'ai pris peur au moment où tu allais… »

Mais la jeune femme ne termina pas sa phrase car elle avait redressé la tête et avait plongé ses yeux bleu azuré rougit par les larmes dans ceux d'Harry. Cette fois Harry prit ses précautions et entoura la blonde de ses bras puis il réduit l'espace entre eux jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent, il ressentit à nouveau un tremblement de la part de Marine mais cette fois elle ne s'enfuit pas et se pressa encore plus contre Harry, celui ci ouvrit la bouche et fit passer sa langue entre les lèvres de sa partenaire frissonnant au contact de la bouche de la jeune femme, puis il lui caressa la langue avant de se lier dans un profond baisé.

Ils ne se séparèrent que plusieurs minutes plus tard, aucun des deux n'ayant envie de parler.

« Harry je suis sincèrement désolé, je n'avais jamais eut d'expérience avec quelqu'un d'autre sur cette île et je suis plutôt solitaire alors j'ai paniqué. Dit la jeune femme.

C'est rien, je comprends tout à fait. » Répondit à nouveau Harry avant de l'embrasser.

Ils finirent la nuit sur la plage dans les bras l'un de l'autre en se murmurant des mots d'amour entre deux baisés enflammés.

Harry fut à nouveau réveillé par les goélands mais ne mit cette fois que quelques secondes à se souvenir de la nuit dernière en apercevant la personne qui dormait contre son torse, elle était encore plus belle lorsqu'elle dormait, on aurait dit une princesse elfe ou une déesse Grec.

« Salut beau prince. Murmura la jeune femme en ouvrant les yeux.

Bien dormis… princesse. Dit Harry en suivant son jeu.

On ne peut pas dire que le sable soit très confortable mais avec une tel compagnie, comment aurait il put en être autrement ?

Tu veux dire avec un tel oreiller, tu m'as écrasé toute la nuit. Grogna Harry avec un sourire mesquin.

Toi tu vas me le payer. » Répondit Marine en se mettant à la poursuite de son bien aimé.

C'est donc sous les éclats de rire qu'Aberforth se réveilla, « Ha les jeunes » Soupira-t-il avec un sourire nostalgique avant de se lever.

Il avait apprit à connaître Harry en une semaine mais il était toujours surpris par ses réactions, il avait tant souffert qu'il avait bien le droit lui aussi à un peu de bonheurs mais ça tout le monde semblaient l'oublier, pour les gens il n'était qu'un symbole, il était Harry Potter le sauveur de l'humanité. Pratiquement personne n'avaient vu Harry Potter comme il l'était vraiment, c'est à dire un adolescent qui avait grandit beaucoup trop vite et avait encore besoin de s'épanouir.

Harry était un adolescent complexe il avait été traumatisé dès le plus jeune âge, avait connu des pertes, subit de grandes désillusions et il était sûrement l'un des seuls à voir la vie comme elle l'était vraiment c'est à dire cruel et pleine d'épreuves. Mais en même temps c'était un adolescent comme jamais il n'en avait vu, plein de valeurs morales, toujours prêt à aider les autres, possédant entre autre un courage hors du commun.

Les deux adolescents quant à eux ne se posaient pas ce genre de questions tant ils étaient occupés à se lover, jamais Harry n'avait été aussi heureux mais il dut se séparer de sa belle pour aller retrouver Aberforth afin de commencer l'entraînement, il donna rendez vous à la jeune fille en fin d'après midi puis l'embrassa langoureusement avant de partir en direction de la maison.

« Bonjour ! S'écria Harry en rentrant dans la cuisine.

Tu as l'air de bien bonne humeur ce matin. Dit Aberforth en buvant son thé.

Ouais j'ai du me lever du bon pied.

Et surtout bien accompagné. Rigola Aberforth.

Hum aussi. Reprit Harry en lançant un regard assassin à son mentor.

Alors c'est Marine l'heureuse élue ? Demanda sournoisement le mage.

Ouais.

Hum, une histoire bien triste. Murmura tous bas Aberforth ce qui n'échappa pas à Harry.

Tu sais quelque chose sur elle ?

Ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler, elle le fera si elle le souhaite ». Dit Aberforth sur un ton qui signifiait que la conversation était finie.

La matinée se passa normalement jusqu'à ce qu'Aberforth propose un duel pour voir les progrès qu'Harry avait faits. Ils se mirent donc en place sur le ring de duel.

Chacun observant les mouvements de l'autre, ce fut Aberforth qui rompit le silence :

« Incarcerem » Harry évita facilement son sort et répliqua à son tour « locomotor mortis » Aberforth fut surpris qu'Harry lance un sort aussi basique mais réussit à l'éviter il ne put cependant pas éviter le sort qu'Harry lança immédiatement après : « impedimenta ». Il mit quelques secondes pour se libérer laissant ainsi à Harry le temps de concentrer sa puissance magique et de lancer un sort d'onde de choc « projicio ex » mais Aberforth avait disparu.

En se concentrant mentalement pour pouvoir le détecter Harry s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas disparu mais qu'il bougeait très vite. Pour pouvoir le toucher il fallait donc bouger aussi vite que lui alors Harry murmura la formule de célérité : « celeritis corpori », l'inconvénient de se sort c'est qu'il demandait énormément d'énergie, Harry n'arriverait pas le maintenir très longtemps il fallait donc finir le duel rapidement. Soudain Aberforth lança un sort qu'Harry ne connaissait pas « disapointum », le jeune homme se sentit alors drôle comme s'il ne savait plus où il était, il n'avait plus de repère ce qui était très déstabilisent, il essayait juste de ne pas être touché par les nombreux éclairs de stupéfixion que lui envoyait Aberforth ce qui n'était pas facile dans la mesure où il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, il jeta alors au hasard un sort de douleur mineur « doleo » qui par chance atteint le bras d'Aberforth qui du lâcher sa baguette, Harry allait gagner il n'avait plus qu'à ramasser la baguette mais s'en sans rendre compte à cause du sort d'Aberforth il trébucha, or on n'avait pas le droit de sortir du ring lors d'un duel Aberforth avait donc gagné.

« Jolie duel. Dit Aberforth en enlevant le sort à Harry. Tu m'as surpris avec ton doleo, je ne pensait que tu maîtrisais un sort de douleur même mineur, tu dois faire très attention en utilisant ce sort car même s'il n'est pas aussi puissant qu'un endoloris si tu y mets assez de force les effets peuvent être dévastateur peut être même mortels. Tu as très bien combattu heureusement que mon sort à eut l'effet escompté.

Tu voulais me faire tomber ?

Bien sur il me fallait pour cela que tu te déconcentres, alors j'ai lâché ma baguette en te laissant croire que tu avais gagné, tu t'es alors déconcentré pour attraper ma baguette et tu as chuté. C'était pour te monter qu'il faut rester concentré du début à la fin dans un duel car on ne sait jamais ce que l'adversaire prépare. Dit sagement Aberforth.

Au faite c'était quoi ce sort ?

Un sortilège de la classe confusion, un des moins puissants d'ailleurs.

Ils sont très efficaces tu pourras me les apprendre ?

Mais j'y compte bien. » Répondit Aberforth avec un sourire.

Le reste de la journée passa très vite et au coucher du soleil Harry alla retrouver Marine, elle était assise sur la plage les bras entourant ses genoux et semblait frissonner, elle était vêtu d'une simple robe qui s'arrêtait à ses genoux, Harry s'approcha lentement d'elle et lui passa un bras autour des épaules mais elle n'eut aucune réaction, il lui tourna alors la tête et remarqua qu'elle pleurait silencieusement.

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? Demanda Harry en la serrant contre lui.

Rien je repensais juste à ma mère. Dit Marine un air de détachement dans la voix qui lui rappelait Luna Lovegood.

Elle te manque beaucoup n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle répondit d'un hochement de tête avant de mettre sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry.

« Ma mère était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, elle avait toujours le sourire et savait toujours redonner l'espoir, malheureusement un jour un homme s'est échoué en bateau sur cette île, il était très faible alors ma mère l'a recueillit et l'a soigné, elle en est même tombé amoureuse, seulement cette homme en a beaucoup profité et quant il a été parfaitement rétablit il s'est approché de ma mère alors qu'elle faisait son linge, il l'a attrapé et l'a violé puis il est partit et on ne l'a plus jamais revu. »

Elle marqua une pause.

« Tu as compris n'est-ce pas ? Je suis née d'un viol. Oh Harry je suis affreuse n'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle en sanglotant de plus belle.

Bien sur que non, ce n'est pas de ta faute mais de celle de ce salaud, si un jour je le retrouve je lui ferais payer je te le jure, à quoi ressemblait il ?

Ma mère m'a juste dit qu'il était grand, blond, les yeux bleu avec un anneau à l'oreille et une cicatrice sur le torse, ah il avait également un tatouage horrible selon ma mère une espèce de tête de mort avec un serpent.

La marque des ténèbres !

Tu connais ?

C'est le symbole de celui qui a assassinée mes parents, c'est sûrement un de ses serviteurs ça ne m'étonnerait pas d'eux, ce sont des êtres dénués de toute valeurs, ils sont près à tout pour s'attirer l'attention de leurs maître, même les actes les plus bas, il sont vraiment abjectes j'en ai même vu un se couper la main et la jeter dans une potion de magie noir afin de ressusciter son maître. Dit Harry d'une voix chargée de haine.

Les meurtres de nos parents ne sont pas si éloignés alors.

Je te promets de le retrouver et de lui en faire baver.

Ne risque pas ta vie pour ça. Dit-elle à Harry qui ne répondit pas.

Après ce qu'il a fait ce serait normal de lui faire payer.

Oh mais ce n'est pas tout, quant j'ai eu six ans ma mère est morte d'une maladie mystérieuse, sur le coup je n'ais pas comprit lorsque le médecin à parlé de maladie sexuelle, or ma mère n'a eut qu'un seul rapport, le viol l'ayant dégoûté, il est donc doublement responsable, de ma création puis de la mort de ma mère.

Chut. Chuchota Harry en l'embrassant. Moi je t'aime.

Moi aussi, tu es mon seul espoir dans cette vie. Murmura-t-elle.

Je ne te laisserais pas tomber.

Il le faudra pourtant, ta vie n'est pas ici et tu le sais, en plus si tu veux venger ma mère.

On trouvera un moyen. Lui souffla Harry dans l'oreille.

Ca ne sert à rien de se faire de fausses illusions.

On verra, au faite tu résides où depuis que ta mère est…

Chez des voisins qui ont acceptés de me recueillir, ils sont gentils avec moi mais ils ne remplacent pas ma mère.

Personne ne remplace une mère. » Dit Harry avant de l'embrasser.

Harry s'entraînait de plus en plus, cela faisait une semaine et demis qu'il était sur l'île et Aberforth n'arrivait pas à réaliser les progrès stupéfiant qu'avait fait le jeune homme en si peu de temps, Harry devenait de plus en plus endurant aussi bien en sport qu'à la méditation qui augmentait ses réserves magiques de jours en jours, il n'avait maintenant plus besoins que de ne dormir six heures par nuit après un entraînement acharnée et cinq en tant normal.

Aberforth avait d'ailleurs commencé à lui enseigner les sortilèges de la classe confusion durant la nuit. Quant enfin tout ses entraînements étaient terminés Harry pouvait aller retrouver sa dulcinée sous la surveillance de la lune.

Harry essayait de plus en plus d'aborder le sujet de Marine avec Aberforth mais celui ci se défilait à chaque fois, un soir pourtant alors que l'entraînement était finit Aberforth le fit s'asseoir à ses cotés dans le salon :

« Harry cela fait plusieurs jours que tu veux me parler, je pense savoir le sujet que tu veux aborder mais dis toujours. Soupira le vieil homme.

C'est à propos de Marine.

C'est ce que je pensais, que veux-tu savoir ?

N'y a t'il pas un moyen pour elle de partir d'ici ?

Il existe bien un très ancien rituel qui aurait le pouvoir de briser la malédiction sur un seul habitant, mais cela ne s'est jamais vu.

Une malédiction ?

Oui, ce ne sont pas des lois qui empêche les habitants de cet île à pouvoir partir mais bien une malédiction, il y a très longtemps lorsque cette île était encore très peuplé, un sorcier très puissant nommé Alvarus Hogway tomba éperdument amoureux d'une jeune femme qui s'appelait Nérré d'où le nom de cette île. Norrobaïa signifie en faite la malédiction de Nérré, d'ailleurs si tu étais aller te promener un peu dans l'île tu y aurais vu pleins de statuts de cette femme qui a vraiment déterminé le future de cet île, mais je comprends cependant tout à fait, que tu ais d'autres choses à faire. » Dit Aberforth en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry qui lui jeta un regard noir.

« Bon bon, c'est bon je reprend mon histoire, dit Aberforth le sourire aux lèvres, alors voilà Alvarus était un très grand sorcier Anglais, tu en apprendra certainement plus sur lui dans peu de temps, je vais juste rajouter pour ta culture qu'à cette époque cette île était sous une très forte domination Anglaise, mais les relations se désagrégeaient lentement entre les deux nations, Alvarus fut envoyé sur place par le ministre de l'époque : Mnéarus wolfgang Davies.

Je connais un Davies à Poudlard. S'écria Harry.

Les Davies sont une très ancienne et puissante famille, ils sont arrivée en Saxe comme on l'appelait autrefois lors des premières incursions viking, ils se sont très vite imposés et on ne compte plus les membres de cette famille qui ont eu des postes importants au ministère ou dans l'armée, quoi qu'il en soit Mnéarus à envoyé Alvarus à Norrobaïa dans le but de contrôler le pouvoir du nouveau roi qui était fougueux et impulsif, il se nommait Dukric. Durant son séjour Alvarus fit connaissance de la princesse Nérré qui était la fille de Dukric et il en tombât passablement amoureux, le problème c'était qu'entre temps les relations avec l'Angleterre avaient encore empirées, alors quant Alvarus alla demander la main de sa fille à Dukric celui ci le fit chasser de l'île et enferma sa fille dans le donjon de son château. Fou de colère Alvarus jeta une malédiction sur l'île qui disait que toutes personnes née où résidant sur l'île depuis des années ne pourraient plus sortir de l'île. Comme lui ne pouvait pas faire sortir sa bien aimé de l'île, il n'y avait pas de raison pour que d'autres personnes puissent partir, selon Alvarus, les eaux autour de cette île à plusieurs miles sont arrêté par une barrière magique d'où aucun humain ne peut sortir à part ceux qui venait juste voyager ou suivre une formation comme toi, car à cette époque l'île à formé de nombreux combattants aux armes, par la suite lorsque la population de l'île à commencé à largement diminuer vu le peu de visiteurs qui venaient s'installer définitivement sur l'île le gouvernement à encore durcit la loi qui est celle que tu connais, une fois que l'on s'installe ici peu importe la durée, à part pour les voyageurs et les personnes venant suivre une formation, c'était pour la vie. Néanmoins on raconte qu'Alvarus qui n'avait pas oublié la peine qu'il avait eut quant il dut abandonner sa femme, d'ailleurs il ne s'en remit jamais, donna la possibilité aux jeunes gens majeur de prouver leur amour à la personne de l'île, par des défis très compliqué où il devait mettre sa vie en danger à chaque instant, il fallait pour cela trouver le phœnix rouge qui vivrait dans l'île pour qu'il te fasse passer l'épreuve. J'ai cherché ce phœnix pendant des mois tout en sachant que le temps jouait contre moi si bien que le jour où je dus choisir entre rester et partir arriva trop vite et je décidais de rester sur l'île avec la personne que j'aimais. Termina Aberforth avec une profonde tristesse sur le visage.

Je trouverais ce phœnix. Dit Harry rageur.

Dois-je te rappeler que tu n'es même pas majeur et que seule une personne majeure peut trouver le phœnix.

Mais je n'arriverais jamais à tenir une année sans voir Marine.

Tu pourras toujours la voir pendant les vacances et lui écrire des lettres mais je veux que tu me jures une chose, si jamais tu ne le trouves pas ne fais la même connerie que moi, ta destinée est ailleurs, beaucoup de chose reposent sur tes épaules Harry. Dit le vieil homme en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

Je peux te poser encore une question ? Demanda le jeune homme.

Bien sur les vieux sont là pour ça. Répondit Aberforth avec un sourire.

Comment tu as fait pour savoir cela, même les gens de l'île ne semblent pas connaître cette possibilité.

Ce savoir a été oublié depuis très longtemps, seul le conseil en conserve une trace dans sa bibliothèque, bien évidemment il se garde de le crier sur tout les toits, leurs politiques étant basé sur la conservation de la population mais j'ai toujours eut un caractère fouineur et je suis tombé dessus comment dire… par hasard. Dit le vieil homme avec un sourire.

Tu veux dire que tu as piqué des informations aux sages. Demanda Harry étonné.

Aucun sens des nuances, je leurs est simplement emprunté un livre il y a quelques années il faudra d'ailleurs peut être que je pense à leurs rendre. »

_Décidément les Dumbledore ce ressemblaient anormalement. _Pensa Harry.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Fin du voyage et retour au

Chapitre 3 : Fin du voyage et retour au bercail

Les jours étaient passés à une vitesse folle pour Harry.

Avec les cours d'Aberforth qui devenaient de plus en plus dur en raison de l'examen de fin d'apprentissage qu'il allait devoir passer pour confirmer son apprentissage des bases du savoir nérréïde. Celui ci était divisé en plusieurs parties : la protection mentale qui était une sorte d'occlumencie en plus puissant qu'Harry maîtrisait pratiquement, les sensations de l'esprit qui étaient en quelques sortes une ouverture de l'esprit sur ce qui l'entourait, Harry parvenait à sentir chaque chose à environ une dizaine de mètres à la ronde et pouvait sentir la puissance des choses, à force d'entraînements il parvenait à sentir si on lui mentait mais seulement chez les esprits faibles et non protégés. La dernière épreuve était la concentration magique qui permettait quant on la maîtrisait d'augmenter ses réserves magiques.

Harry maîtrisait à peu près bien chaque capacité ce qui était non négligeable vu le peu de temps qu'il avait eut à sa disposition pour s'entraîner, en plus il devait également s'entraîner aux sortilèges et au duel avec Aberforth.

Il avait finalement réussit à faire le parcours en une heure, il se concentrait à présent sur la musculation, ce qui avait pour effet de transformer son corps en une véritable machine à tuer au plus grand plaisir de Marine, Aberforth lui avait même enseigné les bases du combat à mains nues.

Le reste de la journée il le passait avec Marine, Harry n'avait jamais été aussi heureux mais plus les jours passaient plus la nervosité augmentait, synonyme de son départ prochain, il avait mis au courant Marine et bien que cela lui brisait le cœur de devoir attendre un an en ne se voyant que pendant les vacances, elle n'en avait rien montré, Harry avait emprunté son appareil photo à Aberforth et avait prit une centaine de clichés qu'il avait collé dans un album photo magiquement dupliqué puis à l'aide d'un sortilège protéiforme, il avait ensuite réussit à pouvoir faire correspondre les écritures, ainsi ils pourraient s'écrire même séparés de plusieurs milliers de km.

Harry se réveilla en sueur et regarda le soleil qui se levait sur l'avant dernière journée de son séjour, à coté de lui Marine dormait encore, Aberforth avait accepté qu'elle vienne vivre avec Harry, il l'embrassa sur le front puis se leva.

Aberforth l'attendait déjà en bas « En forme jeune homme. » Dit-il avec un sourire pendant qu'Harry essayait tant bien que mal de réprimer un bâillement.

« Ce matin on va vérifier les derniers détails avant l'examen et puis après on fera un petit duel, ça te va.

Ok. Dit Harry en allant déjeuner.

Devine qui c'est. Dit une voix qu'Harry ne connaissait trop bien tout en lui mettant ses mains devant les yeux.

C'est toi Jenny ? Demanda Harry avec un air de faux sérieux.

Quoi ? Harry James Potter vous me le payerez. » Dit Marine avant de se jeter sur lui.

Après s'être douché et avoir fait son entraînement quotidien Harry se mit en position de méditation et visualisa ses barrières mentales qu'il avait mis trois semaines à construire, il y avait tout un dédale de mur protégeant ses pensées, les moins importantes étaient assez peu protégés mais les plus importantes étaient quasiment intouchables, et pour cause il en avait mis du temps pour ordonner ses pensées.

Soudain sans prévenir Aberforth l'attaqua, d'abord sans baguette, mais Harry ne tarda pas à repérer son intrusion dans le fond de son esprit, il réunit ses forces puis expulsa le vieux mage.

« Bien, très bien, maintenant on va y aller un peu plus fort. Dit Aberforth. « Legilimens ». Aussitôt Harry ressentit une très puissante intrusion qui l'assomma un peu mais il réagit rapidement et se mit à la recherche du point de contact il sentait que certaines de ses premières barrières n'allaient pas tarder à céder il fallait aller vite, il ne pourrait pas le contenir très longtemps, soudain il localisa l'intrusion dans le labyrinthe de murs, il se concentra et rejeta Aberforth de son esprit.

« C'est bien Harry tu maîtrises la technique mais il faudra encore t'améliorer, les attaques de Voldemort seront bien plus puissantes que les miennes. Maintenant si nous faisions un petit duel pour clore l'entraînement et voir tes progrès. » Dit Aberforth en se positionnant sur l'estrade suivit d'Harry, devant Marine qui les regardait.

Les deux adversaires s'observèrent de longues minutes puis Aberforth attaqua en premier « CONGESTUM » aussitôt Harry sentit son sang affluer dangereusement vers sa tête il devait l'arrêter si il ne voulait pas mourir d'un choc cérébrale, il se calma peu à peu et se concentra comme pour la méditation, il réussit à faire reprendre à son sang sa circulation normale ce qui n'était pas facile compte tenu qu'il devait en même temps éviter les dizaines de sorts que lui envoyait Aberforth. Finalement Harry réussit à riposter « DOLEO MAXIMUM » qui toucha Aberforth, qui fit une grimace mais comme Harry, se concentra et stoppa l'effet du sortilège, ils étaient à présent à égalité et Harry fit un sourire que lui rendit Aberforth. Le combat devenait de plus en plus intense, aucun adversaire ne voulait perdre et les sortilèges devenaient de plus en plus nombreux et de plus en plus puissants. « STUPEFIX » mais Harry l'évita en plongeant et riposta « INCARCEREM », Aberforth fut d'abord surprit et se laissa emprisonner mais il se libéra bien vite, pendant ce temps là Harry en avait profité pour ce concentrer et lança un sortilège de flèche de feu, qui demandait beaucoup de précision, Aberforth fut touché au bras et du prendre sa baguette de son autre main, il devait finir le duel rapidement sinon il risquait de perdre, surtout que son sang s'échappait à grosse gouttes de son bras « ANIMUS DESORDONAE » Harry sentit ses pensées se mélanger c'était ce qu'il redoutait le plus, il résista néanmoins à plusieurs sorts en se rappelant du sort de bouclier, le gros inconvénient du sort que venait de lancer Aberforth était que l'on ne savait jamais quel sort on lançait, ça pouvait être un stupéfix comme un alohomora, Harry s'essaya à plusieurs sorts sans succès jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse un lumos qui eut pour effet d'éblouir Aberforth, Harry en profita pour se jeter sur Aberforth et le pousser hors du ring. Le combat était terminé il avait gagné.

« Bravo Harry, c'est bien, dans un duel utilise toujours tout ce qui est à ta disposition pour gagner, tu ne pouvais plus attaquer magiquement tu as alors répliqué physiquement ce qui est mon point faible, vu mon âge avancé, cherche toujours le point faible de ton adversaire. Dit Aberforth en se soignant tandis que Marine allait féliciter Harry plutôt tendrement.

Mais j'ai eu de la chance que le lumos ait eu cet effet.

Tu sais ce que l'on dit : la chance va vers celui qui la provoque ; ce n'est pas anodin, si on t'écoutait tout ce que tu as fait n'est que de la pure chance, mais en fait c'est du talent, de la force, de la magie ; tu arriveras à de grandes choses Harry, rien qu'à voir ton d'ascendance, et tu iras encore plus loin si tu prends confiance en toi. Harry tu as beaucoup travaillé durant ton séjour ici et je suis fier de toi et des progrès que tu as accomplis. Je tiens à t'offrir ceci, il te sera plus utile à toi qu'à moi. » Dit Aberforth en tendant un étui à Harry, il contenait un magnifique poignard et son fourreau avec une lame en argent renforcé où des runes étaient gravées, le manche était fait d'ivoire sertit d'or et le fourreau était en argent avec des rubis incrustés.

« Merci mais tu n'aurais jamais du c'est beaucoup trop beau. Dit Harry émus.

Pas de ça avec moi Harry, ça me fait plaisir, ce poignard est magique, il tue ton adversaire en un coup si bien sur il n'est pas trop puissant, mais contre des créatures non magiques se sera largement suffisant.

Eh bien merci je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Ne dit rien alors considère ça comme un cadeau d'un vieil amis, ne le quittes jamais, il peut te sauver la vie si tu pers ta baguette, je pense que tu va en avoir besoin. Dit Aberforth d'une voix plus sombre. Surtout Harry n'abandonne jamais le combat même quant tout semble perdu il y a toujours un espoir. » Dit le vieil homme avant de serrer Harry contre lui.

« Allez les jeunes, allez profiter de la journée. »

Le soir arriva rapidement, Harry et Marine regardaient le coucher du soleil du balcon de leur chambre.

« Harry, j'ai peur pour toi. Dit Marine.

Ne t'inquiète je resterais en vie rien que pour toi.

Je vais me sentir drôlement seul quant tu ne seras plus là. Murmura Marine en se rapprochant d'Harry.

Je viendrais te voir dès que je pourrais et je t'écrirais souvent. Dit Harry en passant son bras derrière les épaule de la jeune femme.

Harry je t'aime.

Moi aussi ma princesse. » Dit Harry avant de l'embrasser.

Il emprisonna une de ses lèvres qui avait un goût sucré puis elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche et accueillit la langue d'Harry, ils se lièrent dans un profond baisé puis ils se dirigèrent vers le lit tout en s'embrassant, Harry se coucha sur elle et lui enleva sa chemise en admirant ses formes gracieuse sous son soutient gorge. Marine l'enleva elle même et Harry l'embrassa avant de descendre le long de son cou, il embrassa la courbe de ses seins qui étaient réellement parfait puis lui lécha un téton ce qui la fit frissonner et finit par le mordiller tandis qu'elle lâchait de doux gémissement tout en enlevant la chemise d'Harry qui lui s'attaquait au deuxième téton. Ils se mirent tout les deux en sous vêtement et Harry continua à descendre le long de sa peau brûlante au rythme des gémissements, il arriva bientôt à la fine culotte de Marine et respira son odeur c'est à ce moment qu'elle renversa la position comme si elle voulait le faire languir, elle embrassait Harry passionnément tout en massant le caleçon d'Harry qui commençait à se sentir un peu à l'étroit, il se mit alors en quête de lui caresser les fesses puis renversa à nouveau la position se retrouvant à nouveau au dessus, il fit glisser doucement le dernier sous vêtement de Marine et caressa lentement sa douce toison ce qui donna la chaire de poule à la jeune femme, Harry se pencha et embrassa la peau brûlante qui était en dessous, il allait toucher au but quant Marine attrapa sa tête et le fit revenir à elle pour échanger un baiser passionné, elle semblait un peu paniqué mais rien qu'en voyant la tendresse qu'Harry lui prodiguait et son regard doux, ses doutes s'évanouirent, il ne lui ferais rien de mal.

Harry redescendit à nouveau et cette fois commença à embrasser les grandes lèvres du vagin de Marine puis il passa sa langue de plus en plus appuyé à l'entrée de son sexe pendant qu'elle gémissait de plus en plus fort, il finit par écarter son sexe et en embrassa le contour puis d'un coup il avala tout son nectar ce qui fit crierla jeune femme, heureusement qu'il avait insonorisé la pièce. Il attrapa ensuite son clitoris et le mit entre ses lèvres, le petit bout de chair vibrait d'intensité et Marine ne tarda pas à avoir un premier orgasme, Harry sortit alors un préservatif en se souvenant des parole d'Aberforth « _protège toi, ne fait pas les même conneries qu'à fait cet homme à sa mère»_ lorsqu'elle le regarda il lui murmura que c'était pour éviter les accidents il enleva son caleçon et Marine lui mit le préservatif ce qui l'excita encore plus puis elle fit des mouvements de bas en haut avec le sexe d'Harry qui le firent soupirer, enfin Harry se présenta devant le sexe ouvert de Marine en la regardant attendant un signe de sa part, elle prit elle même le sexe d'Harry et l'introduit en elle, Harry s'enfonça lentement dans l'orifice étroit. Il sentait qu'il déchirait un petit voile de peau ce qui l'a fit se contracter, elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas crier et Harry aperçu des larmes perler le long de ses paupières, il voulu se retirer mais elle lui fit signe de poursuivre, il l'embrassa alors tendit qu'il s'enfonçait en elle d'un coup, elle cria puis quant cela fut passé Harry commença à bouger un peu en elle déclenchant au début des gémissements puis il fit des allers retour s'enfonçant toujours plus loin, « OH Harry c'est si bon » Murmura Marine, Harry accéléra encore le rythme, de plus en plus fort, Marine criait à présent Harry sentait qu'il n'allait plus tenir soudain il sentit le vagin de Marine se resserrer autour de son sexe, il se laissa alors aller à un gémissement rauque et embrassa la jeune femme tendit qu'il se déversait en elle dans le préservatif, finalement il se retira et il allèrent tout les deux prendre une douche des plus chaudes avant de s'endormir chacun dans les bras de l'autre.

Le lendemain Harry se réveilla avec Marine complètement nue dans ses bras, sa peau douce frottant contre la sienne l'excitait au plus au point alors il décida de se lever avant de faire une connerie, il la regarda un moment dormir, elle était tellement belle, ses longs cheveux blond lui tombant sur la poitrine.

« Je te plait. Dit-elle d'une voix endormie ce qui fit sursauter Harry.

Maudit pouvoir, grogna t'il, tu es la plus belle femme du monde. » Dit il avant de l'embrasser.

_Et je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour tenir sans toi._

« Tu pars déjà. Demanda Marine tristement.

Je dois m'apprêter pour l'examen, je suis désolé princesse, mais dors toi.

Je te rejoindrais après. » Dit elle avant de se rendormir.

Harry s'habilla d'une tenue pratique pour se concentrer, il attacha la ceinture portant le fourreau du poignard par dessus sa ceinture, il avait décidé de suivre le conseil d'Aberforth et de ne plus quitter son poignard, il fit son sac emportant toutes ses affaires puis descendit à la cuisine où l'attendait Aberforth.

« Alors en forme. Lui demanda le vieux mage.

On ne peut plus. Lui répondit le jeune sorcier.

Tu verras ça va bien se passer ce sera juste une formalité pour toi.

Merci. » Dit Harry

Harry sortit prendre l'air pour se détendre mais il fut vite rejoins par Marine qui l'embrassa fougueusement.

« Allez les jeunes, c'est l'heure d'y aller » Dit Aberforth qui était sortit de la maison.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la montagne où Harry était arrivé par portoloin, il y avait déjà les sages qui discutaient avec Albus Dumbledore qui leurs fit un sourire qu'il restreignît un peu en voyant Harry tenir la main de Marine.

Harry paraissait en bien meilleur forme aussi bien physiquement que moralement d'autant plus que son regard avait changé, il était plus expressif, plus aiguisé, plus froid aussi mais il reflétait également une nouvelle maturité, Albus fut rassuré quant Harry lui rendit son sourire, il comprit qu'Harry ne resterait pas sur l'île.

Dumbledore serra son frère dans ses bras puis serra la main d'Harry et enfin celle de Marine.

« Alors Harry tu me sembles aller mieux, en plus tu es en charmante compagnie. Dit Dumbledore les yeux pétillant.

Oui d'ailleurs je voudrais vous remercier professeur Dumbledore pour m'avoir amené ici et aussi m'excuser pour mon comportement. Dit Harry.

Ce n'est rien Harry, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, beaucoup de monde réagirait comme toi dans de telles situations d'autant plus que j'ai ma part de responsabilité dans la mort de Sirius donc non Harry si il y a quelqu'un qui doit s'excuser c'est moi.

Bien désolé de vous couper dans vos retrouvaille mais nous avons un test à faire passer. Dit un membre du conseil.

Monsieur Harry James Potter ici présent veuillez signer ce formulaire pour attester de votre participation à cet examen. Dit un autre membre tandis qu'Harry s'avançait pour remplir le formulaire.

Nous allons donc commencer, veuillez vous mettre en position de méditation, nous commencerons par la défense de l'esprit. »

Harry s'assit et aussitôt les membres du conseil l'attaquèrent le prenant ainsi par surprise, ne possédant pas de baguettes leurs attaques étaient moins puissantes mais ils étaient puissants et en nombre, Harry eut du mal à ne pas céder puis se mit à la recherche des points d'intrusions il les repéra et les expulsa les uns après les autres, bientôt il ne resta plus que le maître du conseil qui était le plus puissant et attaquait différemment, il allait finir de détruire un de ses murs cérébraux, hors Harry savait que pour réussir complètement il ne fallait pas qu'il puissent percer une seul de ses barrières, Harry le renvoya juste avant qu'il finissent réussissant de même la première épreuve.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux il vit tout le monde étonné de sa performance sauf Aberforth.

« Première épreuve réussit et de quel manière, vous êtes le premier depuis voyons voir cent cinquante ans à réussir cette épreuve en ne perdant aucuns murs, d'autant plus que vous n'avez eut que trois semaines pour vous entraîner. Dit le maître du conseil. Passons à la deuxième épreuve: les sensations. Nous allons envoyer différents objets ou animaux dans un périmètre de plus en plus large et vous devrez nous dire ce que c'est et quel est sa puissance si il en a une. »

Harry se concentra pendant qu'on lui jetait un sort d'aveuglement, puis les premières choses furent lancer à quelques cm de lui, à chaque fois Harry répondait il y avait un ballon, un écureuil, et une chaise puis la distance augmenta progressivement il distingua un lapin, un choux fleur, une table, une quille, Albus Dumbledore, un tabouret, une bouteille, Marine et des tas d'autres choses, il finit par repérer une chenille à une vingtaine de mètre de lui ce qui mit fin à l'épreuve.

« Vous avez tout juste sauf pour cette chenille. Dit un membre du conseil.

Attendez, regardez ce que j'ai trouvé. Dit Aberforth en montrant une chenille à une vingtaine de mètre d'Harry.

Par Nérré, c'est incroyable, ce n'était même pas prévu, vous êtes vraiment fort jeune homme, en vous entraînant vous acquiererrez une sensibilité hors du commun, on va vous mettre un point supplémentaire pour cet exploit. Dit le maître du conseil. Maintenant passons à la troisième épreuve la concentration magique, c'est très simple vous n'avez qu'à méditer le plus longtemps possible, plus vous tiendrez longtemps, mieux vous serez noté. »

Harry ferma les yeux et commença à ressentir des sensations agréable affluer, il sentait à nouveau tout son corps respirer et ses pouvoirs augmenter peu à peu en même temps que son énergie baissait, seulement cette fois il était déterminer à tenir le plus longtemps possible si bien qu'il s'écroula quatre plus tard sous les applaudissements.

« Extraordinaire vous avez vraiment un grand pouvoir jeune homme, vous avez réussit toutes les épreuves avec la note maximal, vous avez donc réussit le test et rejoignez en même temps l'ordre des initiés de première classe. Dit le maître en lui tendant un collier en or signe de son appartenance au clan, dès qu'il l'eut enfilé, il ressentit une vive chaleur et soudain le collier rentra dans sa chair et disparut. Harry regarda d'un air surpris les membres du conseil qui se mirent à rire.

« C'est tout à fait normal, le collier à fusionné avec vous ainsi vous ne le perdrez pas, ce collier marque votre appartenance au clan ainsi que notre respect mais il est aussi comme un gardien de vos pensées et vous aidera à la méditation, vous verrez, en plus le votre est dans les plus puissant, en effet mieux on réussit l'examen plus le collier qui vous est confié est puissant le votre est un collier première classe. »

En effet Harry sentit ses pensées s'éclairer, il avait une bien meilleure capacité de réflexion et gardait la tête froide beaucoup plus facilement.

« Maintenant que vous avez réussit les examens nous espérons que vous déciderez de rester sur l'île, vous pourrez vous y entraîner tranquillement, en plus avec votre niveau peut être qu'un jour vous ferez partis du conseil. Dit le maître s'attirant un regard noir de la part de Dumbledore.

Je suis désolée mais je ne vais pas accepter votre proposition, j'ai juré cela, donc je vous remercie pour votre hospitalité et pour avoir accepté de me transmettre votre savoir.

De rien jeune homme, si vous voulez revenir nous rendre visite où même vous installez ici votre collier vous permettra de revenir maintenant je vous souhaite bonne chance car votre tâche est grande et j'ai été ravit de vous rencontrer. Dit le maître qui vint serrer la main d'Harry puis partit avec les autres membres.

Eh bien Harry tu as réussit, ton père aurait été fier de toi. Dit Dumbledore. Il va falloir se dépêcher, maintenant Harry je te laisse le temps de faire tes adieux puis nous partons directement pour l'Angleterre. »

Harry alla vers Aberforth et le serra dans ses bras « Bonne chance Harry, et si tu peux reviens me voir un de ces jours » Dit le vieux mage visiblement émut, puis Harry se tourna vers Marine qui lui sauta dans les bras, il la serra fort contre lui alors qu'elle commençait à sangloter contre son épaule, « reviens vite » Dit elle avant d'embrasser passionnément Harry.

« Je reviendrais dès que je le peux si le professeur Dumbledore veut bien me ramener ici » Dit Harry en se tournant vers Dumbledore qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Je t'aime. Dit la jeune femme.

Moi aussi ma princesse. Dit Harry qui l'embrassa une dernière fois puis rejoint le professeur Dumbledore qui l'attendait.

Bon et bien au revoir tout le monde. » Dit Dumbledore alors que Marine pleurait sans retenu et qu'Harry avait les yeux rougis.

Puis ils transplannèrent et se retrouvèrent dans le hall du QG de l'ordre du phœnix, Harry sécha ses larmes ne voulant pas que ses amis le voit dans cet état. Puis il entra dans la cuisine alors que Dumbledore avait disparut, il fut surprit de voir que la lumière n'était pas allumé alors qu'il avait bien sentit des présences à l'intérieur. Soudain les lampes s'allumèrent « SURPRISE » crièrent de nombreuses voix, « Bonne anniversaire Harry ». _Mais quel idiot il ne se souvenait même plus que c'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui._ La cuisine était pleine de monde, il y avait Hermione Granger, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, Charly, Molly et Arthur Weasley, les membres de l'ordre du phœnix dont certains qu'Harry ne connaissait pas, Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagal.

Harry dit bonjours à tout le monde, serrant des mains et se prenant des tapes dans le dos de la parts de ses amis qui ne manquèrent pas de lui dire qu'il avait changé, puis se fut le moment d'ouvrir les cadeaux et Harry commença par ceux de ses amis, Hermione lui avait acheté un livre sur les sorts de défense, Ron un livre sur le quiddich, Ginny une figurine animé de l'attrapeur de l'Angleterre, Fred et George un assortiment de farces et attrape, le reste de la famille Weasley lui avaient offert une très belle horloge miniature sorcière avec de nombreuses fonctions comportant un réveil, une horloge façon Weasley où les aiguilles représentaient Ron, Hermione, Ginny et lui elles étaient toute pointé sur la case maison, il y avait également un dispositif copiant les visiophones moldu, Harry se doutait que c'était Monsieur Weasley qui l'avait trafiqué, avec lequel il pouvait communiquer avec ceux qui avait la même horloge miniature que lui à savoir Hermione, Ginny et Ron.

« Merci beaucoup. Dit Harry ému. Cela a dut vous coûter une fortune il ne fallait pas.

Ne t'inquiète pas de ça. » Le rassura Mme Weasley.

Les membres de l'ordre du phœnix lui avaient offert une pensine qui allait lui servir avec tous les éléments qui pesait trop lourd dans son cerveau comme ses cauchemars et ses mauvais souvenirs enfin McGonagal lui remit ses lettres de B.U.S.E., de réinscriptions, et de fournitures.

Harry remercia chaleureusement tout le monde discutant avec ses amis et faisant la fête sans ménagement jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore lui fasse signe de le rejoindre dans son bureau.

« Assit toi Harry. Dit Dumbledore en asseyant à son tour. J'ai beaucoup de chose à te dire donc ça risque de prendre un bout de temps, tout d'abord j'aimerais que tu ouvres ta lettre de B.U.S.E.. » Harry s'exécuta malgré qu'il aurait préféré l'ouvrir en compagnie de ses amis.

Institut national d'évaluation magique scolaire

Cher Monsieur Potter,

Suites à votre récente participation à un examen, en l'occurrence vos Brevets Universelle de Sorcellerie Elémentaire nous avons le plaisir de vous faire parvenir vos résultats aux différentes épreuves auxquels vous avez participé ainsi que la listes des matières qui seront automatiquement abandonnées fautes de résultats adéquats et la liste des options et emplois du temps que vous pourrez pratiquer à partir de l'année prochaine, nous vous recommandons toutes fois de ne pas prendre plus d'une option supplémentaire au nombre de matières que vous avez abandonné.

Nous vous rappelons également que pour accéder à votre 6ème année d'étude à Poudlard il vous faut un minimum de 13 B.U.S.E.

Avec les sentiments distingués du I.N.E.M.S.

Respectueusement Griselda Marchebanc : présidente du comité des observateurs.

OBJET : B.U.S.E.

( Reçu 20/26)

ASTRONOMIE : acceptable 1 B.U.S.E.

Pratique : 1 B.U.S.E.

Théorie : 0 B.U.S.E.

OBSERVATION : Passable

HISTOIRE DE LA MAGIE : Nul 0 B.U.S.E.

Pratique : 0 B.U.S.E.

Théorie : 0 B.U.S.E.

OBSERVATION : matière abandonné

DIVINATION : Piètre 1 B.U.S.E.

Pratique : 0 B.U.S.E.

Théorie : 1 B.U.S.E.

OBSERVATION : matière abandonné

DEFENSE CONTRE LES FORCES DU MAL : Optimal 4 B.U.S.E

Pratique : 2 B.U.S.E.

Théorie : 2 B.U.S.E.

OBSERVATION : Félicitation du jury

SORTILEGE : Optimal 4 B.U.S.E.

Pratique: 2 B.U.S.E.

Théorie : 2 B.U.S.E.

OBSERVATION : Félicitation du jury

METAMORPHOSE : Effort exceptionnel 3 B.U.S.E.

Pratique : 2 B.U.S.E.

Théorie : 1 B.U.S.E.

OBSERVATION : Bien

POTION : Effort exceptionnel 3 B.U.S.E.

Pratique : 1 B.U.S.E.

Théorie : 2 B.U.S.E

OBSERVATION : Bien

SOIN AUX CREATURE MAGIQUE : Optimal 2 B.U.S.E.

Pratique : 1 B.U.S.E.

Théorie : 1 B.U.S.E.

OBSERVATION : Félicitation du jury

BOTANIQUE : Effort exceptionnel 2 B.U.S.E.

Pratique : 1 B.U.S.E.

Théorie : 1 B.U.S.E.

OBSERVATION : Bien

Harry relut sa lettre plusieurs fois tant il était étonné d'avoir de tel résultats, il avait obtenu 20 B.U.S.E. sur 26 et avait très bien réussit les matières importantes. Le seul problème résidait dans le fait qu'il n'avait pas eut optimal en potion, il ne pourrait donc pas continuer cette matière et donc il ne pourrait pas envisager une carrière d'auror.

« Alors Harry tu es satisfait de tes résultats ? Demanda Dumbledore les yeux étrangement brillant.

Je suis content à part pour les potions, il aurait fallu que j'ai optimal pour continuer.

Tu as de la chance Harry, il n'y a eut que cinq optimal en potion cette année dont ton amie Hermione nous avons donc décidé de laisser les efforts exceptionnel participer aux cours de potion ce qui n'a pas beaucoup plus au professeur Rogue, donc j'espère que tu feras de ton mieux.

Je ferais ce que je peux. Dit Harry fout de joie.

Je compte sur toi à propos, as tu regardé les nouvelles options disponible ? » Demanda Dumbledore.

Harry regarda la deuxième feuille qui était resté dans l'enveloppe.

Liste des nouvelles options et emplois du temps disponible en fonction des buses

Emploi du temps prédestiné aux carrières d'aurors, tireurs de baguettes et combattants sorciers.

Niveau : très difficile

Buses requises : O en DCFM

O en sortilège

O ou E en potion

O ou E en métamorphose

Emploi du temps : 6 h de DCFM

6 h d'ACFM (Attaque contre les forces du mal)

4 h de Métamorphose

4 h de potion

4 h de sortilège

4 h de duel

4 h d'entraînement physique + combat à mains nues

2 h de techniques d'auror

2 h d'initiation à la médicomagie

Emploi du temps prédestiné aux carrières général, d'employé au ministère, legismage, chargé des relations avec les moldus…

Niveau : moyen

Buses requise : O en étude des moldus (uniquement pour les relations avec les moldus)

O en étude des runes (uniquement pour certains emplois du ministère)

Niveau à peu près correct dans les autres matières.

Emploi du temps : 4 h d'étude des moldus (où autres matières)

4 h d'étude des runes ( idem)

5 h de potion

5 h de sortilège

5 h de DCFM

5 h de métamorphose

2 h de soin aux créatures magiques

2 h de botanique

2 h de divination

2 h de géopolitique magique

Emploi du temps prédestiné aux carrières dans la recherche magique, la médecine et les enchantements.

Niveau : élevé

Buse requise : O à E en sortilège

O à E en potion

O à E en botanique

O à E en soin aux créatures magique

Emploi du temps : 6 h de sortilège

6 h de potion

6 h de botanique

6 h de soin aux créatures magiques

6 h d'initiation à la médicomagie

2 h de DCFM

2 h de métamorphose

2 h d'initiation aux fondements de la magie

Emploi du temps prédestiné aux carrière sportive, commerce magique et toutes formations minimum.

Niveau : facile

Buse requise : O en vol (pour carrière sportive uniquement)

A en sortilège

A en DCFM

A en métamorphose

Emploi du temps : 10 h de vol et sport (ou autre matière suivant carrière choisie)

4 h de sortilège

4 h de DCFM

4 h de métamorphose

6 h de comptabilité magique (ou autres matières suivant carrière choisie)

2 h d'aide à l'insertion dans la société magique

2 h de soin aux créatures magique

2 h de botanique

2 h d'histoire de la magie

OPTIONS INDIVIDUEL SUPPLEMENTAIRES (2h par option)

OPTIONS B.U.S.E. requises

DCFM avancé : O en DCFM

DCCM (contre les créatures) : O en DCFM et soin aux créatures magique

ACFM : O en DCFM

Métamorphose avancé : O en métamorphose

Sortilège avancé : O en sortilège

Potion avancé : O en potion

Duel : O en DCFM

Medicomagie : O ou E en sortilège et O ou E Potion

Géopolitique : O en histoire de la magie

Vol : rien

Musique magique : rien

Veuillez nous faire parvenir l'emploi du temps que vous avez choisi ainsi que les options supplémentaires si vous en avez pris

Harry choisit bien entendu l'emploi du temps pour la formation d'auror et prit l'option DCCM et abandonna l'astronomie sous l'œil amusé de Dumbledore puis il renvoya la lettre.

« Professeur pourquoi vouliez vous me voir, je suppose que ce n'était pas seulement à propos de mes B.U.S.E.s n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Harry.

En effet Harry tout d'abord j'aimerais que tu prennes connaissances de cela. » Dit Dumbledore en sortant une lettre de son bureau.

Moi Sirius Phinéas Amadéus Black

Si jamais il venait à m'arriver malheurs ce qui est fort probable vu la situation dans laquelle je me trouve, enfin ne nous attardons pas là dessus, je lèguerais tout mes biens à mon filleul Harry James Potter.

La liste de mes biens est inscrite ci-dessous :

Ma maison de square Grimmaurd et tout ce qu'elle contient

Les nombreuses propriétés ancestrales des Black

Le contenue de mon coffre à Gringott

Harry lut toute la lettre silencieusement avec un pincement au cœur mais par respect pour Sirius, qui avait sut garder tout son humour jusqu'à dans son testament comme si la mort n'était pas une finalité, il ne le montra pas.

« Te voilà en possession d'une des plus grandes fortunes d'Angleterre Harry, j'espère que tu saura en être digne. Tu es maintenant également en possession de cette maison qui se trouve aussi être le quartier général de l'ordre du phœnix et j'ai besoin de ton autorisation pour continuer à garder cette maison comme Q.G. Es-tu d'accord ? Demanda Dumbledore.

Bien sur. Répondit Harry en signant un formulaire que lui tendit Dumbledore avec un sourire.

Merci Harry j'étais sur que tu accepterais. A propos d'ordre du phœnix, j'ai tiré les leçons de mes erreurs de l'année passé, toi plus que n'importe qui d'autre ne doit pas être tenu à l'écart, tu dois savoir ce qui se passe pour apprendre et savoir comment réagir si il y a à réagir, en agissant ainsi nous aurions évité beaucoup de choses, je te propose donc d'entrer dans l'ordre du phœnix pour tout ce que tu as déjà fait dans la lutte contre Voldemort et pour tout ce que tu aura à faire dans l'avenir.

Vous me proposez d'entrer dans l'ordre du phœnix ! Demanda Harry interloqué.

Oui Harry mais tu peux toujours refuser.

Bien sur que non, je veux vous aider, je veux me battre. Répondit Harry avec hargne ce qui fit rigoler Dumbledore.

Je n'ai pas dit non plus que tu seras au cœur de l'action, nous devons te faire prendre le moins de risques possible mais tu seras au moins au courant de la situation.

C'est génial !

Harry c'est du sérieux nous jouons nos vies à chaque secondes.

De toute façon je joue ma vie plusieurs fois par ans alors je suis d'accord.

Très bien Harry, alors tu dois prêter serment car depuis la trahison de Queudvers nous faisons encore plus attention. » Dit le directeur avant d'appeler son phœnix qui apparut de nul par et alla directement se poser sur les genoux d'Harry.

« Pose ta main droite sur fumseck et récite après moi :

Sur mon honneur moi Harry James Potter

Fait le serment de protéger la communauté sorcière contre les mauvais sorciers au péril de ma vie, je jure également de ne jamais révéler aucun des secrets ou des pratiques de l'ordre, de ne pas nuire à son bon fonctionnement ou à sa sécurité, de ne rien faire qui puisse entacher son statut de société secrète, de ne rien faire qui puisse compromettre l'identité d'un de ses membres, de na pas agir inconsidérément et de toujours le faire dans l'intérêt de l'ordre, ce serment tiendra toujours même si il me vient à quitter l'ordre pour une raison quelconque. »

Harry répéta après Dumbledore puis une étincelle sortit du phœnix et alla droit dans la poitrine du jeune home qui sentit son cœur touché par l'étincelle.

« Eh bien Harry, bienvenu dans l'ordre du phœnix, cette étincelle a marqué ton cœur et te préviendra des réunions où des appels de l'ordre mais elle te tuera si jamais tu trahis l'ordre, bien sur si jamais tu veux quitter l'ordre tu n'aura qu'à me le dire et je ferais en sorte que l'étincelle sorte de ta poitrine, tu oublieras toutes les opérations et secrets de l'ordre mais le serment tiendra toujours et tu ne devras pas rejoindre l'ennemis.

Aucun risque. Dit Harry.

J'aime mieux te prévenir.

Au faite professeur Ron et Hermione font ils aussi partie de l'ordre ?

Albus, Harry, au sein de l'ordre appelle moi Albus. Tes amis ne font pas partis de l'ordre car leurs situations est moins grave que la tienne, de plus j'en ai parlé à leurs parents qui ont refusés car monsieur Wesleay et Mademoiselle Granger sont encore sous l'autorité de leurs parents, malheureusement pour toi Harry tu n'as plus de tuteur et comme je pense que tu es assez mature tu dois prendre toi même tes décisions, tu es libre. Je veux aussi te dire de ne rien leurs dire, ni que tu fais partie de l'ordre ni quoi que ce soit en rapport car ils n'en font pas partis, fait attention le serment tient toujours alors aucune fuite, je pense que tu peux faire ça avec l'entraînement que tu as reçu, sinon pour cet été j'ai plusieurs projets pour toi le premier sera d'apprendre à transplaner, ce sera beaucoup plus pratique pour participer au réunion, je te donnerais donc rendez vous cette nuit à 1h00 dans le salon pour s'entraîner, pour le reste nous en aviserons plus tard. Dit Dumbledore.

Je vais pouvoir transplaner. Exulta Harry qui était tout de même déçu pour ses amis.

Oui illégalement, mais assez parlé va rejoindre tes amis vous avez sûrement plein de choses à vous dire. » Dit Dumbledore en se levant faisant comprendre à Harry que l'entretient était terminé.

Harry sortit du bureau et déambula un moment dans sa nouvelle maison en réfléchissant au propos de Dumbledore quant il tomba sur Ron.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? Demanda le rouquin.

Oh pas grand chose, me montrer le testament de Sirius et quelques autres petites choses. Dit Harry l'air nonchalant.

Et ça disait quoi ?

Que je suis désormais le propriétaire de tous ses biens. Répondit Harry alors qu'ils furent rejoints par Hermione.

Harry ça fait du bien de te revoir, on te l'a peut être suffisamment dit mais tu as énormément changé, tu as beaucoup grandit, tu es plus musclé, plus mature même, et tu dégages une sorte d'aura apaisante. Dit la jeune femme avant d'être interrompu par Ron.

Bon ça va arrête de saouler Harry avec tes histoires. Dit Ron avec une certaine lueur de jalousie dans la voix.

Quoi mais je ne le saoule pas par contre toi Ronald Weasley tu commences véritablement à me saouler.

Bon c'est bon ne recommencez pas, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Oui tu as raison racontes nous plutôt où tu étais. Dit Hermione en jetant un regard noir à Ron

Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas le droit de vous le dire, je l'ai juré. Dit Harry tristement, décidément il y avait trop de chose qu'il n'avait pas le droit de dire.

Pourquoi ? Demanda brusquement Ron avec son manque de tact caractéristique.

Réfléchis deux secondes c'est sûrement pour une très bonne raison n'est-ce pas Harry. Demanda Hermione à Harry qui hocha la tête.

Bon bon, c'était bien au moins ?

Génial, j'ai appris beaucoup de choses.

Comme quoi ? Demandèrent Hermione et Ron d'une même voix avant de se jeter un nouveau regard noir.

Vous le verrez en tant voulu. » Répondit évasivement Harry qui prétendit être fatigué du voyage et aller se coucher pour pouvoir écrire à Marine qui déjà lui manquait.

Harry passa la majeur partie de l'après midi dans sa chambre à écrire à Marine sur son album qui lui répondait instantanément, ils pouvaient ainsi avoir une relation à distance mais certaines choses manquait comme le toucher, la sensation de l'autre, depuis qu'ils avaient fait l'amour et avaient en faites fusionnés leurs corps ils étaient encore plus proche l'un de l'autre et avaient sans cesse besoin de contacts. Harry fut interrompu par Ron qui venait sois disant voir comment il allait.

« Tu fais quoi ? Demanda le rouquin.

Rien. » Répondit Harry en rangeant son album avant de sortir faire un tour dans la cuisine où il rencontra Rémus Lupin.

« Ah Harry, ça fait plaisir de te revoir. Dit le loup Garou.

Merci, toi aussi.

Alors comment ça va, j'espère que tu te remets de la mort de Sirius.

Moi, ça va avec mon petit stage je me suis remis et toi comment ça va ? Après tout c'était un de tes meilleurs amis. Demanda Harry.

C'est vrai que des fois je me sens vraiment seul; James, Lili et Sirius sont partis et Peter nous a tous trahit. Dit Remus en proie à une profonde tristesse.

Ne t'inquiètes pas, moi je ne te laisserais pas tomber. » Dit Harry en faisant une accolade à l'ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal avant de remonter dans sa chambre en espérant que Ron serait aller faire un tour.

Mais il le trouva entrain de fouiller dans ses affaires.

« Tu trouve ce que tu veux. Demanda Harry d'une voix glaciale.

Harry ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Dit le rouquin paniqué.

Je ne crois rien du tout, explique toi. Répliqua le jeune sorcier alors qu'il sentait la colère monter en lui.

Ecoutes Harry, je voulais juste savoir pourquoi tu nous as ignorés toutes l'après midi alors qu'on est tes meilleurs amis. Se justifia le rouquin.

Et toi tu ne m'as pas ignoré en quatrième année.

Je regrette énormément ce que je t'ai fais cette année là. Dit-il à Harry qui soupira.

Bon viens je vais te montrer quelques chose mais garde le secret.

Oui, excuse moi Harry je suis désolé.

Allez n'en parlons plus viens voir. Dit Harry en sortant son album.

Ouahh qui c'est ? Dit Ron en montrant Marine qui faisait des signes de la main vers eux ses cheveux détachés flottant dans le vent derrière elle.

Je te présente Marine ma petite amie. Dit Harry.

Elle est super belle.

T'avais intérêt à dire ça mais t'approches pas trop d'elle. Dit Harry en montrant ses points. C'est mon bébé et le premier qui lui fait du mal je le tue.

Ah oui ? Mais tu ne ferais même pas de mal à une mouche. » Dit Ron par provocation ce qui se finit par une bataille de polochon jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione et Ginny arrivent et mettent y fin.

« Maman vous fait dire que le repas est servit. » Dit Ginny en regardant Harry, qui ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'elle aussi avait beaucoup changé en un mois, elle avait prit plusieurs centimètres et ses formes s'étaient affinées, elle était maintenant plus proche d'une femme que d'une adolescente et elle était vraiment belle, sûrement une des cinq plus belles filles de Poudlard, bien qu'elle n'égalait pas Marine selon Harry, ce fut Ron qui le tira de sa léthargie en lui disant dans l'oreille que si il n'arrêtait pas de mâter sa sœur, sa petite amie n'allait plus vouloir de lui et elle s'enfuirait avec un rouquin bien connu, ce qui fit reprendre la bataille de polochon et cette fois Hermione fut obliger de les séparer à coup de pieds dans le derrière et de les faire descendre dans la cuisine.

Une fois en bas Monsieur Weasley fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir à coté de lui afin de pouvoir parler plus facilement de l'ordre du phœnix, il lui présenta certains nouveaux arrivant qui mangeaient avec eux.

« Lui là bas, c'est Duij un hollandais, c'est un jeunes auror très prometteur, à coté il y a Iris Wittleman, elle est Allemande, c'est une spécialiste de la magie noire. » Dit Monsieur Weasley en désignant tour à tour un homme brun plutôt petit et râblé et une très belle femme aux longs cheveux noir comme de l'ébène et aux yeux bleu translucide, elle était habillé totalement en noir et dégageait une aura mystique, lorsqu'Harry essaya de la sonder, elle se retourna d'un coup et regarda Harry dans les yeux qui sentit ses entrailles se refroidir puis elle lui esquissa un sourire et retourna à sa conversation.

« Harry, oh Harry tu m'écoutes. Dit Monsieur Weasley à Harry en lui passant sa main devant les yeux.

Oui. Répondit celui ci mal assuré.

Alors là bas c'est Damian et Dorian Lowin des Américains très puissant. » Dit Monsieur Weasley en montrant deux sorciers noir à l'allure cool, possédant chacun un anneau à l'oreille gauche, ils ne semblaient pas avoir plus de 25 ans.

« Comme tu le vois nous recrutons partout dans le monde, les différences de culture sont des forces puissantes. » Continua Monsieur Weasley.

«Ah et là bas il y a Harvey Pensil, un Anglais cette fois. » Dit il avec humour car il était vrai que le sorcier présenté collait précisément avec le stéréotype que se faisait le monde entier des Anglais, les cheveux mi-roux mi-blond, un certain air snob, une peau pâle et un goût vestimentaire assez vieillot et rigide.

« Harvey est quelqu'un de très important et nous sommes très heureux qu'il est accepté de nous rejoindre, il est le directeur du département de la C.S.M.T, Dit monsieur Weasley avant de préciser devant l'air interdit qu'affichait Harry, la commission de surveillance magique du territoire, Harry.

Une sorte de MI5 quoi ? Questionna Harry (en référence au service d'espionnage de Grande Bretagne).

MI5 ?

Oh rien laissez tomber.

Donc je te disais que c'était un homme très important, en effet c'est lui qui contrôle la répartition des aurors sur le territoire Britannique. Il y a encore d'autres nouveaux membres mais ils sont tous partis en mission. » Termina Monsieur Weasley.

Harry passa le reste de la soirée en attendant l'heure de son rendez vous avec Dumbledore à discuter avec ses amis et à faire connaissance avec les nouveaux membres de l'ordre à part l'Allemande qui se montrait très distante, mais les deux Américains se révélèrent très sympathique et Harry se lia vite d'amitié avec eux d'autant plus qu'ils étaient tout les deux joueurs de quiddich dans un club amateur en tant que batteur, ils s'étaient d'ailleurs tout de suite bien entendu avec les jumeaux Weasley et formaient un groupe de quatre à part entière.

L'heure fixé par Dumbledore arriva rapidement et quant il fut 1h00 du matin Harry descendit tout excité dans le salon où l'attendait déjà le directeur.

« Tu es à l'heure Harry, je t'attendais. Dit Dumbledore en regardant sa montre.

Bonsoir professeur. Répondit Harry.

Nous allons allez nous entraîner dans un endroit où nous aurons de la place. » Dit le directeur en tendant un objet à Harry qui comprit que c'était un portoloin, ils attendirent une minute puis se sentirent enlevé comme par un crochet et se retrouvèrent dans une plaine déserte. La nuit était très sombre et les étoiles brillaient d'un éclat terni comme si quelques chose allait se dérouler cette nuit, ce qui fit frissonner Harry d'ailleurs Dumbledore sans rendit compte.

« Tu le sens comme moi, Harry, quelque chose plane sur ce pays et demain nous en serons plus, tu peux me croire et les nouvelles ne seront pas joyeuses, il faudra alors prendre des mesures pour ta sécurité car j'ai peur que les membres de l'ordre du phœnix ne soit très occupé. » Dit Dumbledore d'une voix inquiétante.

« Mais maintenant il faut que je t'apprennes à transplaner et je veux qu'avant l'aube tu maîtrises totalement cette technique. De toute façon tu n'as plus besoin de beaucoup d'heure de sommeil grâce à ton entraînement, tu pourras te reposer demain » Repris t'il avant de marquer une pause.

« La transplanation est un procédé très simple mais qui demande néanmoins énormément de concentration, ce paramètre devrait d'ailleurs te paraître facile vu tout ce que tu as accomplit avec la méditation. Pour commencer tu vas te concentrer et sentir ton entourage, prévient moi quant c'est bon.

C'est bon. Répondit le jeune homme.

Bien maintenant regarde la petite bute là bas et revoit la dans ta tête ?

C'est fait.

Maintenant imagine toi disparaître et réapparaître dessus. »

Harry sentit comme du vent autour de lui mais lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il fut déçu de voir qu'il se trouvait toujours à la même place.

« Tu ne t'attendais quant même pas réussir en un coup. » Dit Dumbledore sur un ton qui rappelait Aberforth à Harry.

« C'est tout de même très bien, ton corps à commencé le processus et ton énergie est partie cela à du te faire bizarre et tu as coupé ton effort n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Dumbledore.

C'est tout à fait ça.

C'est vrai qu'au début ça consomme pas mal d'énergie mais tu verras dans quelques heures tu transplanneras comme si tu l'avais toujours fait. »

Harry répéta le même processus une dizaine de fois et à chaque fois avait la même déception lorsqu'il ouvrait les yeux, Dumbledore lui dit alors d'avoir plus confiance en lui, c'est ce qu'il décida de faire et se lâcha complètement, il sentit son énergie se vider mais cette fois il se retrouva sur la butte. Il poussa un cri de joie devant le sourire de Dumbledore.

« C'est très bien, je ne pensais pas que tu y arriverais si facilement, alors qu'elle est ton impression. Demanda le vieil homme.

C'était magique. Répondit Harry soufflé.

Continue, maintenant il faut que tu y arrives parfaitement, instantanément et sans te fatiguer. » Dit Dumbledore alors qu'Harry retournait s'entraîner.

Au bout de plusieurs heures Harry y arrivait parfaitement et était très content de lui, transplaner constituait un acte très élevé en magie pour son âge.

« Eh bien tu n'as pas traîné, on dirait, on a encore un peu de temps pour essayer quelque chose de plus compliqué tu vas transplaner avec des objets, d'abord petit puis de plus en plus gros » Lui dit Dumbledore.

Il fit apparaître un stylo, un ballon, un tabouret, une chaise, une table et pour finir un énorme chaudron.

Harry les transporta uns à uns et à chaque fois cela lui demandait un effort plus grand, il finit complètement exténué, Dumbledore lui laissa le temps de se reposer un peu puis il continua à s'entraîner avec les objets, au bout d'une heure il y arrivait parfaitement.

« Je suis véritablement très étonné, très peu de personnes de ton âge auraient fait aussi bien, aussi vite. Dit Dumbledore. On va essayer quelques chose que très peu de sorcier confirmé arrive à faire, tu vas essayer de transplaner avec moi. »

Harry se concentra à fond saisit la manche de Dumbledore et transplana mais le voyage lui paru durer des heures tellement le poids était énorme, il avait l'impression que chaque kilo en plus le vidait un peu plus de son énergie, enfin il arriva sur la colline et se laissa tomber par terre.

« Harry il faut que tu saches que ce que tu viens de faire est incroyable, il doit y avoir à peine cent sorciers adultes en Grande Bretagne qui y arrivent. » Dit Dumbledore avant de saisir un portoloin et de ramener Harry à Square Grimmaurd.

Harry se tira péniblement jusqu'à son lit et s'endormit d'un coup.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Catastrophe et nouvel horiz

Chapitre 4 : Catastrophe et nouvel horizon

Le lendemain Harry fut réveillé par des éclats de voix provenant des membres de l'ordre qui semblaient en état d'alerte, il ne se souvint pas d'abord de la veille et de l'attaque prévu, et ce ne fut que quant il demanda à Ron qu'il fut fixé.

« Les mangemorts ont attaqué le ministère, il y a des centaines de morts et de blessés, la guerre est commencé Harry, l'ennemis à bougé son premier pion.

Et ton père ? Et les membres de l'ordre ? Demanda Harry paniqué.

Mon père va bien c'est lui qui nous a prévenu, pour les autres je n'en sais rien. » Soupira Ron.

Harry se leva d'un coup et descendit dans le salon où l'agitation régnait, Mme Weasley semblait complètement paniqué et n'arrêtait pas de crier sur tout le monde, elle se radoucit cependant lorsqu'elle vit Harry.

« Oh bonjours Harry, le professeur Dumbledore veut te voir dès qu'il sera rentré. » Dit-elle en serrant rapidement Harry dans ses bras.

La matinée passa lentement, Harry, Ron et les autres n'eurent droit à aucun renseignements supplémentaires, ils essayèrent vainement de questionner les membres de l'ordre qui passaient en coup de vent mais Mme Weasley les en empêchaient à chaque fois à coup de réprimande et éloignait immédiatement les sorciers, ce qui énerva Harry vu qu'il faisait à présent parti de l'ordre du phœnix. Cependant il ne pouvait pas le faire savoir, les autres ne devant pas le savoir.

Vers 11h00 ils virent des médicomages de l'ordre apparaître avec des brancards dans lesquels reposait Fred, Emmeline Vance et Elphias Dodge, ils étaient dans état critique selon les dires des médicomages, Mme Weasley en pleure sauta sur Fred, puis emmena les blessés dans une salle où ils pourraient être soignés, en laissant les jeunes sorciers à l'écart.

Ron et Ginny étaient de plus en plus nerveux pour la santé de leur frère et Harry sentait son estomac se nouer, comment des choses aussi horribles pouvaient elles arriver ?

Enfin vers 13h00, Dumbledore revint et convia Harry dans son bureau.

« Professeur que c'est il passé ? Demanda Harry.

Voldemort a attaqué le ministère, il a détruit une partie du premier sous sol ainsi que le hall d'entrée, malheureusement c'était l'heure de la relève et de nombreux sorciers venaient prendre leurs postes, il y a une cinquantaine de morts dont plusieurs membres de l'ordre, tu ne connaissais que Duij, et au moins autant de blessé. Dumbledore marqua un arrêt et soupira. Voldemort a marqué un grand point aujourd'hui, le monde sorcier est complètement désorganisé, tout le monde à peur, c'est la panique et ça ne risque pas de s'arranger, en effet notre couard de ministre est allé se réfugier dans son blockhaus avec ses aurors et a laissé l'Angleterre livré à elle même, je crains que cette erreur lui soit fatale, certain commence déjà à le mettre en cause dans ce qui est arrivé, ils le mettent aussi en cause pour non assistance à personne en danger, tout cela n'est pas injustifié et je ne pense pas qu'il tiendra bien longtemps.

Professeur nous savions qu'il allait se passer quelques choses, nous aurions pu intervenir avant. S'écria Harry.

Ce n'est pas si simple Harry, nos sources de renseignements nous avaient prévenu pour l'attaque mais nous hésitions entre quatre points majeur du monde sorcier en Grande Bretagne : le ministère, Sainte Mangouste, le chemin de traverse et la communauté sorcière de Douvres ; le ministère étant l'endroit le plus protégé nous n'avons pas cru qu'il attaquerait là-bas et nous nous sommes concentrés ailleurs.

Mais les troupes devaient être très nombreuses tout de même pour pouvoir attaquer le ministère aussi facilement.

Ils l'ont attaqué par surprise, ils étaient une cinquantaine de mangemorts, ce qui est énorme, Voldemort a énormément recruté ses derniers temps, de nombreuses familles se sont alliées à lui.

Professeur ce n'est pas pour me raconter cela que vous m'avez convoqué n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Harry à Dumbledore qui lui répondit d'un sourire.

Non en effet, Harry je veux que tu quittes le pays pour le reste des vacances, il est maintenant trop dangereux pour toi de demeurer ici, les membres de l'ordre vont être surchargés et ne pourrons pas vous surveiller. Dit Dumbledore d'une voix calme.

Quoi ! Mais je veux aider ! Je veux me battre !

Harry c'est bien trop dangereux, ton heure viendra mais pour l'instant tu dois progresser, tu es notre seul espoir dans cette guerre, tu dois survivre à cette crise.

Bien, où irais-je ? Demanda Harry avec espoir de retourner sur l'île au coté de sa « princesse ».

Désolé de te décevoir mais tu n'iras pas à Norrobaïa. J'ai un amis qui est éducateur de l'école de sorcellerie de Shuido au Japon et il a accepté de te prendre pendant le reste des vacances avec d'autres étudiants en stage d'été, tu y apprendra des choses très intéressantes et utiles, et tu y sera en sécurité. Ajouta le vieil homme.

Quant dois-je partir ? Demanda Harry résolu à cette nouvelle épreuve.

Tu as le temps de préparer tes affaires et de dire au revoir à tes amis puis nous partirons. »

Harry sortit du bureau et retrouva ses amis dans la cuisine, lorsqu'il leurs apprit la nouvelle de son départ prochain, ils furent tous très déçu, Ron tomba même de sa chaise, puis il fit rapidement son sac et alla rejoindre Dumbledore dans son bureau.

Le vieux mage tenait une cuillère et Harry comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'un portoloin, dès qu'il le toucha, Harry sentit un crochet attraper son nombril et fut aspiré à une vitesse impressionnante.

Lorsqu'il mit pied à terre Harry remarqua la fraîcheur pour la saison, puis il se rappela qu'ils étaient au Japon, en regardant mieux il s'aperçut qu'il était en pleine montagne, on voyait au loin des grands sommets recouverts de neige éternelle et de ceux qu'Harry connaissait du Japon, c'est à dire ses souvenirs des cours de géographie de son ancienne école primaire, ils devaient se trouver sur l'île la plus au nord à savoir Hokkaido vu la hauteur des sommets et la fraîcheur du climat.

Dumbledore se dirigea sur un petit sentier et Harry le suivit, ils marchèrent pendant une petite dizaine de minutes avant de se retrouver devant un édifice important, on aurait dit un ancien temple traditionnel Japonais, Dumbledore s'avança vers la porte et comme si elle avait sentit son approche elle s'ouvrit, aussitôt il pénétra à l'intérieur du temple suivit de Harry.

A l'intérieur les attendait un homme de type asiatique plutôt petit et râblé et dont l'âge avancé ne faisait aucun doute, il portait une espèce de kimono-tunique comme le faisait les anciens moines et son crâne était rasé laissant voir les dégâts du temps, Dumbledore s'avança vers lui et s'inclina, l'homme le regarda avec un sourire puis s'inclina à son tour.

« Ca faisait longtemps Maître Hikku. Dit Dumbledore avec un air mi amusé mi nostalgique.

Albus après toutes ces années tu te comportes encore comme si tu étais mon élève. » Répondit le vieil homme.

A ces mots Harry sursauta, Dumbledore avait été son élève ? Quel devait être l'âge de l'homme ?

« Pour répondre à ta question jeune hommes j'ai plus de deux cents cinquante ans, notre mode de vie associé à une pratique régulière de la méditation nous permet de vivre aussi longtemps et si tu veux savoir non je n'ai pas lut dans ton esprit il est trop protégé mais ton attitude m'as tout fait deviner. Dit le vieil homme avant de s'avancer vers Harry un sourire aux lèvres puis une fois qu'il fut en face de lui il s'inclina légèrement.

Harry encore surprit de son attitude s'inclinât profondément c'est alors que le moine lui envoya un grand coup de genou dans la tête, Harry fit un vol plané d'un mètre et ré-atterrit le visage ensanglanté, il sortit immédiatement sa baguette pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

« Pas de ça mon garçon, si tu tiens à suivre mon enseignement il faudra mettre ta fierté et ton ego de coté. » Lui dit l'homme.

Harry regarda Dumbledore dans l'espoir d'y voir quoi faire mais celui ci semblait trouver cela normal et resta de marbre alors il finit par remettre sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son jeans même si c'était fortement déconseillé par Maugrey fol-œil.

« C'est cela mon garçon, si tu veux te venger de ce que je viens de t'infliger il faudra le faire au combat à main nu ou avec une armes comme tu veux. » Dit le vieil homme tandis qu'Harry lui jetait un regard glacial ce qui ne sembla pas le perturber le moins du monde, d'ailleurs il poursuivit.

« Leçon 1 ne jamais baisser la tête devant un adversaire quel qu'il soit, on ne peut jamais être sur de sa loyauté. Leçon 2 ne jamais sous-estimer son adversaire. Leçon 3 ne jamais perdre son sang froid et enfin leçon 4 toujours réfléchir avant de faire quelques chose.

Tu sais Harry ce que te dis Maître Hikku est totalement véridique, je l'ai appris de la même manière que toi et ce n'a pas arrêté de me servir durant tout ma vie, je te conseil donc de te plier à ces enseignements. Ajouta Dumbledore.

Bien si vous le dites. Dit Harry en regardant Dumbledore d'un regard meurtrier.

J'ai été ravi de vous revoir Maître Hikku mais je dois partir j'ai énormément de choses à faire. Harry j'espère que tu apprendras le plus possible pendant ton séjour mais rappel toi garde la tête froide. Dit Dumbledore avant de repartir laissant Harry avec Maître Hikku.

Bien jeune Potter veuillez me suivre je vais vous montrer vos appartements. » Dit le vieux maître tout en ignorant le scepticisme d'Harry.

Ils se dirigèrent vers un des grands bâtiments traditionnels, l'intérieur était constitué de dortoirs pour la plus parts vides, car au Japon également, c'était la période de vacances scolaire et seul les étudiants locaux ou étrangers qui venaient effectuer des stages y résidaient, le maître emmena Harry jusqu'à un dortoir situé tout au bout du couloir, il n'était constitué que de deux tapis à même le sol et Harry comprit qu'il s'agissait du couchage.

« Alors jeune Potter est-ce assez luxueux pour vous ? Dit sarcastiquement le moine et Harry dut se contenir pour ne pas jeter un bon sortilège à ce vieux débris.

La décoration laisse à désiré mais sinon ça va il n'y a pas trop de toile d'araignée. Le reprit Harry sur le même ton en faisant mine d'admirer la pièce.

Bien si cela vous plait nous allons pouvoir commencer l'entraînement mais avant enfilez ça. » Dit il en lui tendant un kimono semblable au sien.

« Ici l'entraînement est intensif et seul les plus fort mentalement et physiquement arrive à aller jusqu'au bout, vous aurez tout les deux six heures pour vous reposer par jour, pas plus, mais vous serez tellement fatigué que vous ne ferez pas autre chose que de dormir pendant ses heures là, l'entraînement commencera à 4h00 et se terminera aux environs de 22h00.

Tout les deux ? Demanda Harry.

Ah oui c'est vrai, j'ai pour habitude de prendre mes disciples en binôme, je vais allez te présenter celui avec qui tu passeras ces prochaines semaines. » Dit Maître Hikku avant de sortir précipitamment Harry sur ses talons.

Ils se dirigèrent vers une sorte de stade dans lequel un jeune homme qui devait avoir à peu près le même âge qu'Harry s'entraînait, il avait à peu près la même taille et paraissait assez musclé, il possédait une chevelure blonde platine qui lui tombait sur les épaules, lorsqu'il releva la tête Harry put apercevoir un visage fier, il avait un air hautain et ses yeux d'un gris profond était froid comme la glace.

« Je te présente Johan Hogway, il est arrivé ce matin. Dit Maître Hikku en allant vers le jeune homme blond.

Tu peux t'arrêter un instant je voudrais te présenter ton équipier, Harry Potter.

Alors c'est toi la célébrité. Dit-il à Harry sur un ton sarcastique.

T'es jaloux ? Répondit celui ci avec un air provoquant.

Non vois tu ma famille aussi est connu et a fait de très grande chose.

C'est vrai que ce bon vieux Alvarus était quelqu'un de très juste et bien pensant à en croire les habitants d'une certaine île. Dit Harry en sentant la colère grandir en lui alors qu'il pensait à Marine.

Comment sais-tu cela ?

Faut croire qu'on me porte plus d'intérêt qu'à toi, pourtant tu as une famille si bienfaisante.

Ce n'est qu'une légende. Siffla Johan.

Oh je n'en serais pas si sur. Dit Harry en poussant à bout son adversaire.

Fait très attention à ceux que tu dis. Cracha le blond en saisissant Harry par le col.

Si je peux me permettre réglons ce petit différent d'une autre manière. Intervint maître Hikku.

Comment ? Demandèrent en même temps les deux jeunes hommes.

On va voir celui deux vous deux qui est le plus solide, vous voyez le parcours d'entraînement là-bas. » Dit il en désignant un parcours du combattant semblable à celui d'Aberforth.

« Vous allez le faire en boucle et le premier à abandonner aura perdu d'accord ? Continua le vieux moine.

D'accord. Dit Johan qui était de loin le plus impulsif.

Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour partir. »

Aussitôt les deux disciples se lancèrent de tout cœur sur le parcours, ils couraient et effectuaient les exercices au maximum de leurs capacités chacun voulant impressionner l'autre, le seul problème était qu'ils étaient sensiblement du même niveau, ils coururent toute la nuit sous l'œil attentif de maître Hikku aucun des deux ne voulant abandonner avant l'autre.

Alors que le soleil commençait à se lever ils s'effondrèrent tout les deux en même temps trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit.

« Bien vous avez réglé votre petit différent, maintenant on va pouvoir commencer l'entraînement. Dit Maître Hikku qui ne semblait pas du tout impressionné.

Quoi maintenant ? S'écria Johan.

Oui maintenant.

Mais nous avons couru toute la nuit. Se plaint Harry.

C'est votre problème, à chaque fois que vous aurez une dispute ou que vous ne respecterez pas les consignes se sera comme ça ou même pire » Il marqua une pause en voyant l'air effaré des deux jeunes.

« Vous vous croyez où ? En vacances ? Moi je vais faire de vous des hommes aussi bien physiquement que mentalement et ça commence maintenant, vous allez pouvoir mesurer les conséquences de vos actes, allez suivez moi on va commencer par une dizaine de tour de parcours pour s'échauffer. » Dit le vieil homme.

Il est cinglé. Ne put s'empêcher de dire Johan.

Insolant. Dit Maître Hikku avant de lui envoyer un crochet du droit en pleine tête qui lui éclata la lèvre.

Pardonnez-moi maître. Dit Johan en se léchant la lèvre tandis qu'Harry était mort de rire mais Hikku lui envoya le même et il se calma tout de suite.

Maintenant allez y. » Dit le maître d'une voix ferme tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le parcours.

Harry et Johan réussirent tant bien que mal à effectuer le parcours, ils ne s'adressèrent néanmoins aucuns regards, chacun tenant l'autre comme responsable de la situation.

« Vous vous êtes bien échauffez maintenant je vais vous apprendre les rudiments du combat à main nu : le Wush. C'est un mélange entre le Judo, le karaté, le kempo et le kung-fu, sauf que nous utiliserons en même temps la magie, elle servira à augmenter votre force, votre puissance, votre agilité et votre vitesse dans un combat. Pour commencer nous ne verrons que les techniques, associer la magie au combat est beaucoup plus dur et si vous y arrivez se sera déjà une bonne chose. Dit maître Hikku.

C'est sur que Potter va trouver ça dur. Glissa sarcastiquement Johan.

Oh tu sais, ça ne peut pas être plus dur que de supporter ta présence. Répondit Harry.

Dix tours de parcours. » Intervint sèchement le vieux moine tandis qu'Harry et Johan se jetaient des regards venimeux.

Une fois la punition finit, ils passèrent toute la journée à apprendre divers techniques de combat et eurent encore quelques punitions.

Alors que le soleil se couchait Maître Hikku leurs demanda d'arrêter.

« Nous allons voir le résultat de cette première journée, vous allez faire un duel avec les forces qu'il vous reste. »

Cette nouvelle eut l'effet d'une bombe sur les deux jeunes disciples qui ne rêvait que d'une manière de se départager vraiment.

Ils se placèrent l'un en face de l'autre, la sueur ruisselant sur leurs visage, ils paraissaient vraiment exténué, Johan lui adressa cependant un sourire moqueur en essayant de reprendre du contenu, ils patientèrent un moment puis Johan se jeta sur lui et lui envoya deux directs du droit qu'Harry bloqua facilement avant de lui renvoyer un crochet du gauche qu'il évita ; le combat dura une dizaine de minutes chacun essayant de faire de son mieux malgré la fatigue.

« Alors Potter tu te fatigues vite, je me demande comment fait ta copine pour être satisfaite avec un gringalet comme toi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ah moins que t'en ais pas, personne veux de ta tête de balafré » Grinça Johan pour masquer sa fatigue.

Harry sentit toute la retenu qu'il avait en lui le quitter et toute sa magie se diriger vers son point, il ne réfléchit pas davantage, et il frappa de toute ses forces le visage de son adversaire, on aurait dit que tout allais au ralenti, Johan fit alors un vol plané de plusieurs mètres mais avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur le sol, Harry s'effondra.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla il avait un mal de tête atroce et sa vision était floue. Il lui fallu plusieurs minutes pour se rendre compte qu'il était dans le dortoir, c'est alors qu'une voix des plus désagréable se fit entendre.

« Alors Potter, bien dormis mon chéri. » Dit la voix de Johan qui était des plus ironiques.

Harry se retourna et le vit adosser contre le mur avec un énorme œil au beur noir rouge et bleu, ainsi qu'un pansement qui recouvrait une grande partie de sa joue.

« Ta l'air salement amoché mon vieux, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé tu t'es pris un coin de porte ? » Demanda Harry d'une voix faussement inquiète.

A ses mots Johan se raidit et pâlit légèrement.

« Rigole bien Potter mais moi au moins je me suis pas évanouis parce que j'avais épuisé toute ma magie.

Tu l'avais bien cherché. » Répondit Harry du tac au tac.

A ses mots Johan sourit légèrement.

« J'y suis peut être été un peu fort mais au moins je sais ce qui te blesse, t'as pas de petite amie.

Pff, Hogway t'es vraiment un abrutit dans ton genre, c'est justement parce que j'en ai une que je t'ai frappé.

On verra ça à Poudlard.

Quoi ?! tu vas à Poudlard ? S'écria Harry interdit.

Eh ouais Potter j'entre en sixième année, tu croyais quant même pas que j'allais te lâcher comme cela, je vais aller t'humilier dans ton fief et tout le monde croira à ma domination évidente sur la célébrité. Dit Johan méchamment mais on voyait bien que c'était une autre raison qui le poussait à venir à Poudlard.

Incroyable plus prétentieux que Malefoy.

Quoi ?! Répète ça et je te détruis, si je vois un Malefoy je le tue. S'écria rageusement le blond.

Eh ben tu ne vas pas te faire que tes amis à Poudlard, de toute façon moi non plus je ne peux pas voir ce fils de mangemort.

Eh Potter je t'avertis tout de suite ce n'est pas parce que je n'aime pas les Malefoy que je suis ton pote, laisse moi une seule occasion et je te fais regretter d'être venu au monde.

Comme hier soir ? Dit Harry en montrant son œil.

Pff, connard.

Au faite qui c'est qui a gagné ?

Match nul, mais j'aurais ma revanche compte là-dessus. »

Ils furent interrompus par maître Hikku qui venait les chercher pour l'entraînement quotidien.

« Alors jeunes nature, prêt ? » Demanda le vieux moine.

Johan se crispa signe qu'il n'avait pas apprécié la remarque mais il se contenta de serrer les poings en souvenir des punitions de la veille, ce qui fit sourire Harry.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le parcours pour s'échauffer et firent plusieurs tours.

Puis ils reprirent l'entraînement sous la direction de maître Hikku. Celui ci se montrait très sévère et n'acceptait que la perfection, l'entraînement était encore plus dur que la veille à la différence qu'ils n'avaient pas courut toute la nuit.

A la fin de la journée Maître Hikku ne proposa pas de duel aux deux jeunes gens qui se crispèrent, aucun des deux ne voulaient rester sur match nul ; il prétexta qu'ils ne se maîtrisaient pas encore suffisamment et que cela pouvait avoir des conséquences désastreuses.

Ils rentrèrent alors dans leurs dortoirs afin de profiter des quelques heures de sommeil que leurs accordait maître Hikku.

Avant de s'endormir Harry écrivait à Marine dans son album et lui racontait sa journée en pensant à elle avec tendresse, elle lui manquait cruellement.

« Eh Potter tu écris ton journal intime, comme c'est mignon. » Se rappela à sa mémoire Johan.

Harry lui jeta un regard polaire.

« Eh quoi t'es pas content, on t'a volé ta peluche ? » Ajouta l'autre qui avait décidément un goût très prononcé pour la provoque.

« _C'est un peut ça_. » Se dit Harry, « _eh dire que c'est à cause de l'ancêtre de cet abrutit qu'on en est là_. »

« Eh Potter t'es dans tes rêves, tu te remémores tes dernières parties de marelle ? » L'interrompit encore une fois l'autre qui ne paraissait pas se lasser.

Harry l'ignora royalement et reporta sa concentration sur son album.

« Eh Potter montre moi ça. » Dit Johan avant de s'emparer de l'album mais il n'eu pas le temps de l'ouvrir qu'il se prit le point d'Harry dans son œil valide ce qui eut pour effet de le calmer légèrement.

Le lendemain lorsque maître Hikku vint les chercher il ne fit aucun commentaire sur le second œil au beurre noir de Johan.

La journée se passa exactement de la même façon que celle de la veille sauf que la difficulté augmentait sans cesse, les deux jeunes hommes étaient toujours à bout de force et devaient vraiment puiser dans leurs réserves pour tenir le coup.

Cela faisait cinq jours qu'ils étaient à Shuido et l'entraînement était déjà devenu la routine habituelle, certes il était exceptionnellement difficile et ça allait en s'empirant, mais l'effort physique et le goût du dépassement de soit s'étaient insinués dans les deux jeunes hommes ; ils avaient compris la leçon et plutôt que de s'insulter et se rabaisser tout en craignant une punition des plus difficiles, ils préféraient essayer d'impressionner l'autre ce qui les poussaient à se surpasser au grand plaisir de Maître Hikku. Ils avançaient à une vitesse impressionnante et maîtrisait maintenant toute les bases du combat à main nu, seul la partie magique leurs résistaient en particulier pour Johan qui maîtrisait mieux qu'Harry la technique mais souffrait d'un manque de concentration qui l'empêchait de faire ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Ils faisaient maintenant fréquemment des combats pour essayer de se départager mais ils gagnaient tout les deux une fois sur deux ce qui renforçait encore leurs déterminations.

Le lendemain, l'entraînement commença normalement avec le traditionnel parcours puis maître Hikku s'avança vers eux :

« Maintenant que vous connaissez les bases et que vous avez un peu pratiqué on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses, vous allez vous battre contre moi. Dit-il avec un petit sourire devant l'air effaré de ses deux disciples.

Mais maître nous n'avons pas le niveau pour nous battre contre vous. Dit Harry en se remémorant la démonstration qu'il leurs avait faites la veille.

Pour l'instant non, mais à deux vous pouvez y arriver. »

Harry et Johan se regardèrent d'un air dubitatif, puis résignés ils se placèrent en face de leurs maître.

Ce fut Johan qui attaqua en premier d'un coup de pied circulaire qui fut facilement évité puis Harry lança un direct du gauche qui fut également évité, le combat dura environs cinq heures, Harry et Johan attaquaient l'un après l'autre mais aucun coups ne portaient.

« Tant que vous ne vous coordonnerez pas, vous ne me vaincrez pas. » Dit le vieux moine.

Cependant il régnait une trop forte animosité entre les deux jeunes hommes pour qu'ils se fassent confiance.

« Bien comme vous ne voulez pas faire d'effort pour travailler ensemble, on va faire autre chose. Vous voyez cette montagne derrière vous ? » Demanda t'il en désignant un des plus grands sommets du massif, la montagne était littéralement couverte d'une forêt touffu d'où émergeait le sommet.

Harry et Johan acquiescèrent.

« On la nomme le « Pic Hurlant » en référence aux nombreux loups garous qui y résident mais ce n'est pas tout il y a tout un panel de créatures toutes plus terrifiantes et dangereuses les unes que les autres, autant vous dires que survivre relève de l'exploit d'autant plus que la pleine lune commence demain.

Et ? Demanda Johan avec une crainte non dissimulé sur ce qu'allait leurs demander Hikku.

Mais c'est évidant vous allez essayer d'y survivre pendant une semaine et j'aime autant vous dire que s'y vous ne vous entraidez pas je ne vous donne pas cinq heures, vous serez pisté jours et nuits, si vous ne gardez pas un œil sur vous et l'autre sur votre partenaire vous servirez de déjeuné à ces créatures. Dit Maître Hikku avec un sourire sadique.

Quoi ? C'est une plaisanterie ? S'étrangla Johan.

Non pas du tout mais tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller si tu veux tu peux directement rentrer chez toi. A ses mots Johan pâlit étrangement.

Excusez-moi maître. Dit le blond.

Cet exercice sera non seulement un entraînement très efficace mais en plus une très bonne épreuve de survie, pour vous donner un exemple l'épreuve de survie pour l'obtention du diplôme d'auror est environs cinq mille fois plus facile.

Et s'y on échoue. Demanda stupidement Harry.

Eh bien c'est que vous ne serez plus de ce monde, à au faites si vous sortez de la montagne avant qu'une semaine se soit écoulé vous pourrez rentrer chez vous. Maintenant je vous suggère d'aller vous reposer car dès demain vous entrerez dans la forêt. » Termina Maître Hikku.

Les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers leurs dortoirs et se couchèrent, Harry prit son album et informa Marine de la situation.

« Eh Potter, on va peut être crevé demain et t'as rien de mieux à faire que d'écrire dans ton stupide journal. Dit Johan d'une voix qui se voulait moqueuse mais qui reflétait de l'appréhension.

Ce journal contient ma raison de vivre, Hogway alors je fais mes adieux. Dit froidement Harry.

Eh c'est quoi ton problème Potter ? Dit le blond qui n'avait rien comprit et s'imaginait autre chose.

Pff. Je me demande pourquoi je perds mon temps avec toi.

Peut être parce que tu es obligé et que si demain on ne réussit pas à s'entraider on va mourir. Dit Johan ironiquement mais avec une certaine sagesse qui fit lever vers lui les yeux d'Harry.

N'oublis que c'est toi qui a commencé avant même que je ne te connaisse. Dit Harry d'une voix polaire.

Pff. Bon Potter ce n'est pas que t'as présence m'insupporte même si c'est le cas mais il faut que je sois en forme si je veux te sauver la vie demain parce que je ne sais pas ce que dira le maître si je lui ramène un cadavre. » Dit le blond avant de se retourner de son coté mais Harry affichait un petit sourire, ça avait au moins eut le mérite de le faire réfléchir même si ils pouvaient mourir le lendemain, non il ne mourrait pas, il l'avait juré à Marine. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à une de ses photos et se retourna à son tour dans sa paillasse.

Le lendemain ils se levèrent à l'aube, mais étaient en pleine forme; ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils n'avaient pas dormis aussi longtemps mais ça ne serait pas de trop face à ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

Après avoir déjeuné Hikku les emmena au pied de la montagne, ils mirent une bonne heure rien qu'à y aller.

« Bon je vais vous souhaiter bonne chance, si vous réussissez cette épreuve alors vous serez digne de mon enseignement et surtout cela prédestinera en vous de grands combattants, je voulais aussi vous dire que vous êtes tout les deux importants dans cette guerre et que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de vous perdre alors plutôt que de résister inutilement abandonnez, votre vie est plus importante qu'une épreuve. Ah et j'oubliais, je vous autorise à utiliser votre baguette, faites en bonne usage. »

Puis ils fit demis tour laissant Harry et Johan livrés à eux même, ils décidèrent alors de rentrer dans la forêt et de se trouver un abri sur pour la nuit.

Johan n'arrêtait pas de marmonner durant tout le chemin, il critiquait tout et commençait à énerver sérieusement Harry.

« Non mais t'as vu ce vieux con, il nous laisse dans une forêt pleine de bestioles qui veulent nous bouffer pour quatre heure et après il dit qu'on est important et qu'il ne pas se permettre de nous perdre, non mais on se demande, son raisonnement est complètement foireux, en plus faire équipe avec toi c'est carrément du suicide.

Bon t'as finit, moi aussi je n'ai pas envie de te supporter mais si on veut survivre il le faudra bien. » Dit Harry à Johan qui grommela dans sa barbe quelques chose qu'Harry n'entendit pas mais qui devait sûrement être très grossier.

Ils marchèrent quelques heures et s'arrêtèrent dans une clairière où ils préparèrent un feu en attendant la nuit.

« C'est bien beau tout ça mais qu'est-ce qu'on va bouffer ? Dit Johan.

Je pense qu'il faudrait essayer d'attraper un lapin où quelque chose comme ça. Dit Harry.

Mouais. » Dit Johan dubitativement en se levant pour suivre Harry dans la forêt environnante.

Ils revinrent trois quart d'heures plus tard avec deux lapins qu'ils firent griller sur le feu.

« La nuit est en train de tomber. Remarqua Harry en mâchouillant un bout de viande alors que l'obscurité emplissait peu à peu le camp.

Eh Potter t'es toujours aussi observateur où c'est parce que c'est la pleine lune. Dit Johan avec un sourire moqueur qu'il perdit vite en entendant un hurlement strident déchirer la nuit.

La pleine lune. Murmura-t-il à nouveau.

Il va falloir faire très attention, il faudrait mieux essayer de dormir la journée et rester éveillé la nuit. Dit Harry.

On pourrait grimper dans un arbre ils ne pourraient peut être pas nous atteindre. Dit Johan en crachant de dépit.

A mon avis c'est trop tard. » Murmura Harry en désignant un buisson où apparaissaient des yeux rouges sang.

Bientôt le camp se retrouva plongé dans un silence où ne perçaient que des grognements et la crépitation des flammes, on vit également des ombres inquiétantes se refléter dans la lumière du feu.

Aussitôt Harry attira Johan derrière un tronc d'arbre.

« On est encerclé. » Dit Harry à Johan qui sortit sa baguette et lança un _stupéfix_ au hasard dans la nuit. Il avait apparemment touché quelque chose car les grognements se firent plus présent et se rapprochèrent.

« Il faut une grande puissance magique pour arriver à toucher un loup garou à l'aide de sortilège, seul les impardonnable où quelques autres sorts seront efficaces, on ne peut pas compter sur notre baguette. Murmura Harry en se rappelant le cours que leurs avait fait Rogue en troisième année.

Oh bien sur monsieur Harry Potter a toujours une solution, tu crois peut être qu'on à le temps d'aller chercher des balles d'argent et de les faire bénir dans une chapelle dédié à saint Hubert puis de leurs tirer dans le cœur. Dit sarcastiquement le blond.

De l'argent. » S'écria Harry en se rappelant que le poignard que lui avait donné Aberforth était fait d'Argent, en plus il avait la propriété de tuer toutes créatures pas trop puissantes en un coup.

« J'ai une idée, je vais me battre au corps à corps avec eux et toi tu leurs lancera des sortilèges d'expulsion afin que je puisse les tuer un par un.

Mais bien sur, tu va nous débarrasser de tous ces loups. » Répondit ironiquement Johan mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire davantage car aussitôt un loup se jeta sur lui, heureusement Harry lui trancha la gorge avant qu'il n'atteigne la cible.

Johan marmonna un vague merci et se tint à la stratégie d'Harry. Les loups Garous semblaient êtres venu en meute car ils se jetèrent tous en même temps sur Harry et Johan eut toute la peine du monde pour les repousser.

Harry tua celui qui était à sa gauche d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur, il décocha également un coup de pied dans l'entre jambe du loup qui était en face de lui avant de lui couper un bras et de l'achever, Johan repoussa deux loups prêt à se jeter sur lui mais ils revinrent à la charge et Harry manqua de peu de se faire mordre lorsque la mâchoire d'un des loups lui frôla l'épaule; il les tua froidement et se concentra sur ceux qui arrivaient.

Ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux et à chaque fois qu'il en tuait un, deux autres sortaient à sa place, il en tua encore quelques uns lorsque Johan poussa un cri de douleur.

Harry tourna la tête et vie Johan qui se tenait le bras, il constata avec horreur que sur l'arbre contre lequel il se tenait se trouvait un _Accrobranchard_, une sorte de lierre qui s'enroulait autour des arbres possédant des épines empoisonnés, Harry vit alors par flash un cours de botanique auquel il avait assisté il y a deux ans.

Le professeur Chourave était une petite femme potelé et bienveillante, se jour là elle avait conduit tout les élèves dans la serre 4, celle destinée aux plantes dangereuses.

_« Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les Accrobranchards, qui peut me dire de quoi il s'agit ? »_

_Aussitôt Hermione et Neville levèrent la main._

_« Oui Hermione ? _

_L'Accrobranchard est une plante de type parasite, elle s'attache autour d'un arbre et se greffe à lui, lui prenant de la même façon une partie de ses ressources, la particularité de l'Accrobranchard est qu'il possède des épines empoisonnées qui donne la mort en une heure._

_Très bien Hermione dix points pour Griffondor, Neville tu peux compléter. Dit le professeur Chourave en donnant la parole au jeune homme._

_Le poison de l'Accrobranchard agit par étouffement en détruisant les globules rouges petit à petit, ce qui veut dire que plus le corps est en forme plus l'individu survivra longtemps. La seule chose qui permet de contrer ce poison est la racine du Briétarus._

Cette instant de déconcentration Harry le paya très cher, il sentit les griffes d'un loup se planter dans son omoplate et lui déchirer une partie de l'épaule pendant que Johan s'effondra en se tenant le bras il lança encore quelques sorts et baissa sa baguette comme résigné à une mort certaine, cette vision glaça le sang d'Harry.

« Non ils ne devaient pas mourir, ils ne pouvaient pas » Se dit il alors que les griffes du loup s'enfonçaient dangereusement dans son épaule.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Echappé sauvage

Chapitre 5 : Echappé sauvage

« Non ils ne devaient pas mourir, ils ne pouvaient pas » Se dit il alors que les griffes du loup s'enfonçaient dangereusement dans son épaule.

Harry décida de suivre une inspiration soudaine, il tua le loup d'un coup de poignard saisit sa baguette se concentra de toutes ses forces « Maxima illuminaé ». Cria t'il de toutes ses forces.

Aussitôt une lumière intense apparut dans un claquement sec, elle illumina le ciel et tous les environs, les loups autour d'eux qui avaient une vision nocturne très développé s'enfuirent en gémissant, les yeux brûlés.

Aussitôt Harry saisit Johan par le bras et l'entraîna avec lui, ils coururent plusieurs minutes sans s'arrêter.

« Briétarus, Briétarus. » Il n'y avait rien à faire Harry ne se souvenait plus où poussait cette plante, pourvu que ce ne soit pas en Australie.

« Putain fait un effort, rappel toi. » Se dit Harry en essayant de braver la panique.

Soudain une image lui revint le Briétarus rentrait dans la composition des potions anticoagulantes, et Rogue l'appelait familièrement Briétarus commun.

« Bingo. » Se Dit il en se souvenant que la plante poussait au pied des hêtres qui était un arbre qui se développait dans les quatre coins du monde.

« La chance commence à me sourire, seulement comment trouver un hêtre dans la nuit tout en étant poursuivit par des loups garous. » Se dit ironiquement le jeune homme mais il fut interrompu dans ses réfections par Johan qui s'essoufflait et gémissait de plus en plus fort.

« Tiens bon Johan, je connais un remède, essai de repérer un hêtre. Le rassura Harry.

C'est facile à dire.

Mais c'est la seule solution. » Le coupa Harry.

Harry chercha pendant une dizaine de minute, tout en continuant de courir, les signes distinctifs du hêtre, il distingua alors un massif de ces arbres ; le seul inconvénient fut les grognements derrière eux témoignant qu'ils étaient à nouveau suivit.

Harry les éblouit encore une fois et se mit en quête du Briétarus, il s'agenouilla et racla ses ongles dans la terre cherchant à l'aveuglette alors que les hurlements reprenaient de plus belle ; l'ambiance était oppressante au possible.

Soudain Harry mis la main sur ce qu'il cherchait, il l'arracha d'un coup et ne put se retenir de pousser un cri de victoire.

« Je l'ai » Dit Harry en se retournant vers Johan qui était affalé contre le sol mais sa joie se transforma en vision d'horreur quant il vit un loup lui sauter dessus.

Harry eut l'impression que le saut du loup se déroulait au ralentit ; il le voyait la gueule ouverte d'où s'échappaient de longs filés de bave se jeter sur un Johan aussi pâle et terrifié que la mort.

Une impulsion prit alors Harry ; une impulsion de survie mais également de mort, il voulait la mort du loup, une mort froide et instantané ; il leva alors sa baguette comme sous un imperium et on entendit ses mots terribles dans la nuit Japonaise.

« AVADA KEDAVRA »

Aussitôt une lumière verte se répandit et fit fuir les loups pendant que celui qui avait sauté sur Johan s'écroulait sans un bruit.

Harry fut tout d'abord tétanisé par ce qu'il venait de faire et Johan le regardait avec crainte ; puis il se reprit et froissa les racines du Briétarus afin d'en faire ressortir le principe actif ; il appliquât la pâte verdâtre sur la blessure de Johan puis découpa une partie de sa chemise et l'attacha autour du bras de Johan afin de maintenir la pâte.

« Ca devrait tenir, maintenant il faut se mettre à l'abris. » Dit Harry en désignant les loups qui revenaient à la charge.

Il lança un « incendio » sur des branches mortes qui traînaient sur le chemin, le feu prit rapidement barrant la route au loup.

Harry releva Johan et le soutint en prenant son bras derrière ses épaules ; il regarda autour de lui et aperçut un gros chêne où il serait facile de grimper.

Johan claudiqua jusqu'à l'arbre pendant qu'Harry maintenait les loups à distance à coup d'éblouissement et d' « incendio », Johan grimpa en grognant quelques chose comme : « j'espère qu'il n'y a pas d'Accobranchard dans ce putain d'arbre. »

Harry se précipita alors lui aussi sur l'arbre mais avant qu'il n'atteigne la première branche un loup se jeta sur lui mais fut renvoyé en arrière par un sortilège bleuté. Harry leva les yeux et vit Johan qui lui souriait la baguette levé avant de s'évanouir.

Harry se hâta de monter à son tour et s'assit sur une branche ; il passa alors les heures qui le séparait du lever du soleil à repousser les attaques des loups.

Les cadavres de loups s'étaient retransformé aux premières lueurs de l'aube et ce n'était pas beau à voir, certains étaient brûlés, d'autres avaient des membres arrachés, en fin, il y avait aussi celui mort par l' « avada kedavra ».

Harry se demandait encore comment il avait put utiliser le sortilège de la mort et tuer de sang froid, certes il avait tué mais jamais avec un tel sort, c'était en quelques sorte pire que tout, car la mort vient pour chacun de nous mais là ce n'était pas la vie qui partait mais la mort qui arrivait, cela permettait de tuer sans arrière pensé, sans remord, la personne restait alors comme marqué à tout jamais par ce que lui témoignait le sort, rien qu'a voir le visage des victimes mais ce qui chiffonnait le plus Harry était qu'il venait d'utiliser le sort qui avait tué ses parents, le sort utilisé par les mangemorts et par Voldemort, en était il arrivé au même point qu'eux ? Était-il devenu un monstre ?

« Tu ne devrais pas t'en vouloir. » Dit une voix qui le sortit de ses pensées, il sut alors que Johan venait de se réveiller, il ne tourna néanmoins pas la tête vers lui.

« Quant la fin est honorable le moyen utilisé compte peu. » Raisonna sagement Johan.

« Hier soir tu m'as sauvé plusieurs fois la vie, ces loups voulaient nous tuer, c'était nous ou eux, tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir tu as agit justement, en position de légitime défense qui plus est. D'ailleurs je te remercie car ce sort tu ne l'as pas utilisé pour te sauver toi mais pour me sauver moi, j'ai une grande dette envers toi. » Continua Johan.

« Laisse tombé, toi aussi tu m'as sauvé. Dit Harry.

« Non je t'ai aidé mais toi tu as supprimé les loups, tu m'as guérit, tu m'as mis en sécurité dans cet arbre, je te dois plus que la vie. Dit Johan d'un ton solennel qui fit rire Harry.

Je ne suis pas un obsédé des vieilles traditions et coutumes, tu ne me dois rien.

Si, à partir d'aujourd'hui je ne te lâche plus. Répliqua Johan.

Si c'est pour m'insulter à tout bout de champs, ce n'est pas la peine.

Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire mais tu as raison je te dois des excuses ; je me suis comporté comme un abrutit, je t'ai jugé par des préjugés que j'avais sur toi, je te croyais prétentieux, je croyais que tu utilisais ton nom pour te mettre en avant, que ta célébrité n'était pas légitime, que tu n'avais aucun talent ; c'est pour ça que je n'arrêtais pas de te provoquer, je voulais prouver que j'était meilleur que toi. Mais tu m'as prouvé le contraire, tu as vraiment fait preuve d'un grand courage et d'une grande force et je voudrais me racheter pour tout ce que je t'ai fait.

Oh c'est rien, j'ai connu bien pire que quelques provocations, d'autant plus que j'ai répliqué alors tu ne me dois rien par contre on peut toujours devenir ami. Dit Harry avec un sourire.

Tu as raison, alors ami ? Dit Johan en tendant la main vers Harry.

Ami. » Dit Harry en la serrant.

Puis ils éclatèrent de rire.

« On est vraiment des gamins. Dit Johan.

Parles pour toi. Répliqua Harry.

Pff. Bon Harry on fait quoi ?

Je ne sais pas mais je pense qu'on devrait chercher un vrai refuge pour cette nuit, on aura peut être pas deux fois la même chance. Encore surpris qu'il l'appelle par son prénom.

Tu as raison mais maintenant tu vas dormir, tu t'es battu toute la nuit pendant que je dormais alors on va inverser les rôles, il faudra qu'on soit en forme pour cette nuit.

Ok. »

Harry dormit toute la matinée puis lorsqu'il se réveilla il découvrit Johan qui faisait à manger, il avait apparemment trouvé de quoi se nourrir.

« Alors bien dormis ?

Ca peut aller. Répondit Harry dans un bâillement.

J'ai trouvé de la bouffe sur les cadavres, regarde. Dit Johan en lui envoyant un sac.

Apparemment ils avaient aussi prévu de quoi manger pour aujourd'hui. Paix à leurs âmes. » Ajouta t'il après un moment avec un sourire malveillant.

Le sac contenait toutes sortes de vivres, une aubaine ; Harry et Johan mangèrent en silence puis se mirent en quête d'un refuge, ils avaient décidé de monter sur le sommet.

Après deux heures de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin en haut, la vue était impressionnante, le Pic Hurlant surplombait tout le massif montagneux, et l'on pouvait voir le monastère de là.

« Ouah, pas mal la vue. » S'écria Johan puis voyant qu'Harry ne disait rien il lui donna une tape dans le dos.

« Qu'es-ce que t'as ?

Un mauvais pressentiment. Dit Harry qui grâce à sa sensibilité accru sentait venir le danger.

Quoi ?

Viens. Ne restons pas là. » Dit Harry en le tirant par la manche.

Il l'entraîna derrière un rocher et le fit s'asseoir.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Johan interloqué.

Chut. Regarde. Dit Harry en désignant la forêt d'où sortaient une vingtaine d'orques.

Qu'est-ce qu'ont fait ? Ils sont très bien armés contrairement aux loups garous et sont beaucoup plus nombreux, cela ferait du un contre dix c'est de la folie. S'exclama Johan.

Oui mais nous nous avons la magie. Répondit Harry d'un air mystérieux.

Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?

On va les avoir par surprise. Dit Harry.

Comment ça ?

Je vais tout d'abord leurs jeter un sortilège de confusion, ils vont alors commencer à se disperser, on pourra les tuer séparément.

Et ! Tu oublis que moi je n'ai pas de poignard magique. Dit Johan.

Tiens. Dit Harry en le lui tendant.

Mais toi. Dit Johan en regardant Harry comme s'il se doutait de ce qu'il allait faire.

Ne t'inquiète pas, il existe d'autres sorts pour tuer quelqu'un que le sort de la mort. Dit Harry d'un air absent puis devant le regard inquiet de Johan il poursuivit.

Bon alors on y va ?

Vas-y lance ton sort. » Dit Johan la main crispé sur la dague d'Harry.

Harry sauta sur le rocher et cria : « DELIRIUM TREMENS TOTALIS ».

Aussitôt une lueur brumeuse s'échappa de sa baguette et les orques commencèrent à crier, à courir dans tout les sens comme s'ils ne savaient plus ce qu'il faisaient.

Johan sortit alors de derrière le rocher et sauta sur la première créature puis il lui trancha la gorge.

Harry quant à lui jetait un sort que lui avait apprit Aberforth le « langua crematorem » qui produisait en faite une sorte de chalumeau et qui brûlait tout sur son passage, le sort d'Harry fit d'important dégâts dans les rangs orques qui, toujours soumis au sortilège de confusion, ne savaient pas ce qui leur arrivaient. Johan se contentait de tuer tout ceux qui tentaient de s'enfuir ; il arriva d'ailleurs au dernier orque qui semblait être le chef vu la beauté de ses armes ; Johan ne lui fit pas de cadeau et le décapita puis il récupéra son cimeterre qui était fait d'un manche en ivoire travaillé et d'une lame recourbé qui semblait pouvoir trancher une feuille ne deux dans le sens de l'épaisseur.

Harry brûla tout les cadavres restant ne laissant aucun indice sur ce qui venait de se passer.

« Et ben tu en connais un rayon en magie, il faudra que tu m'apprennes certains sorts. » Dit Johan en se laissant tomber à coté de lui sur un rocher.

Mais Harry ne répondit pas.

« Te traquasses pas, ces créatures font parties des créatures les plus abjectes que l'ont peut trouver à la surface de cette planète, elles passent leurs temps à se battre entre elles, à s'entretuer et après s'il reste des cadavres en état elles les dévorent. Les orques n'ont jamais apportés que la haine et la désolation. Tu as bien agit, il fallait les tuer tous sinon se seraient elles qui nous auraient tué.

Je sais mais ça me fait bizarre d'ôter la vie comme ça, comme si c'était si simple, comme si ces créatures n'étaient rien alors qu'au fond elles sont comme nous des êtres vivant. Dit Harry d'un air songeur.

Je n'ais pas dit que c'était facile, j'ai dit qu'il le fallait et si on veut gagner la guerre qui se prépare il faudra passer outre la facilité. Dit Johan ce qui rappela un discourt qu'avait prononcé Dumbledore à la fin de sa quatrième année d'étude à Poudlard après que l'on eut apprit le retour de Voldmort.

Tu me sembles bien impliqué. Dit Harry.

Plus que tout, ces salauds de mangemorts ont tué mes parents. » Dit Johan d'une voix haineuse qui fit frissonner Harry.

C'était sûrement pour cette raison qu'il l'avait détesté au début du séjour, parce que Harry était prit en pitié et adoré de tout le monde alors que lui, qui avait subit le même sort, se trouvait dans l'indifférence général.

« Non tu te trompes Harry, je ne cherchais pas la pitié mais plutôt la reconnaissance mais comme tu le sais j'ai fait fausse route. » Dit Johan avec un sourire devant l'air interdit d'Harry.

« Non ne t'inquiètes pas je n'ai pas lut dans ton esprit, c'est simplement en voyant ta tête.

Dit tout de suite que je suis moche. Répondit Harry tu tac-au-tac.

Je pencherais plutôt pour repoussant. Dit Johan avant d'éclater de rire suivit d'Harry.

Je peux te poser une question ? Demanda Harry en reprenant son sérieux.

Tu veux des conseils pour ta vie sexuelle ? » Demanda d'une voix faussement naïve Johan avant de se prendre un sortilège de « jambencoton »

« Bon c'est bon si on peut plus plaisanter. Reprit le blond en faisant mine de bouder.

Dis-moi, Malefoy… Dit Harry avant d'être coupé.

Quoi Malefoy ? Dit Johan la voix pleine de dégoût.

Tu lui en veux tellement parce que c'est lui qui a assassiné tes parents, je me trompe ? Demanda doucement Harry.

Non et je te jure que c'est moi qui butterait ce fils de pute, ce sale chien puant, et crois moi sa mort ne sera pas douce.

Tu avais quel âge quant c'est arrivé ? Demanda Harry.

J'avais six ans, j'étais trop vieux pour pouvoir oublier et trop jeune pour me rendre compte de ce qui se passait. Le pire c'est que cet enfoiré ne tuait même pas sur ordre. Non, il était complètement bourré et pour s'amuser un peu, il a reprit ses bonnes vieilles pratiques. Dit Johan avant de cracher par terre. Cela rappela à Harry la coupe du monde de quiddich où les mangemorts s'amusaient avec des moldus sans défenses.

Allez, ne t'en fait pas on vengera la mort de nos parents, mais ne laisse pas la haine t'envahir, on m'a toujours dit qu'elle était mauvaise conseillère, laisse le temps passer et un jour tu auras l'occasion de te retrouver face à Lucius Malefoy. Dit Harry d'une voix pleine de sagesse qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Tu as sans doute raison mais quant même, quant j'y pense.

Au faite tu habites où maintenant ? Demanda Harry.

J'habitais chez ma grand mère dans la banlieue de Los Angeles et j'allais à la C.A.M., la Californian University of Magic, une école ce sorcellerie comme Poudlard, mais ma grand mère est décédé cette été et le professeur Dumbledore qui connaissait ma grand mère est venu me chercher et m'a ramené ici.

Je suis désolé pour ta grand-mère. Dit Harry.

Oh on n'avait pas une relation fusionnelle et la vie que nous menions était difficile tu peux me croire, ce n'était pas les grands hôtels et la fine fleur de la bourgeoisie locale. Dit Johan en lançant un regard à Harry qui voulait tout dire.

Si tu crois que vivre dans un placard sous un escalier pendant onze ans peut être qualifié d'hôtel de luxe et que mon Oncle et ma Tante qui ont passé leurs temps à me martyriser gentiment font partie de la bourgeoisie, alors je pourrais te recommander un éminent spécialiste des troubles psychologiques. » Dit Harry d'une voix cassante alors que Johan pâlissait en murmurant un vague pardon.

« Allez c'est pas grave, on est pas là pour nous plaindre de notre sort, il faut voir au delà et avancer. » Dit Harry en se levant.

La nuit arriva rapidement et avec elle la lune refit son apparition, de partout on entendait à nouveau des hurlements sinistres se répercuter en échos dans la montagne.

Harry et Johan avaient décidé de se mettre au sommet du renforcement rocheux, qui surplombait une clairière, et qui faisait office de sommet, ainsi ils avaient une vue imprenable sur le danger.

Aucuns d'eux ne parlaient, scrutant au loin la lisière de la forêt s'attendant d'un moment à un autre à voir apparaître des loups déchaînés.

Chacun savaient qu'ils avaient eut beaucoup de chance la veille et qu'ils pourraient y laisser la vie.

Harry les yeux toujours fixés sur la forêt pensait à Marine, il l'entendait chanter de sa voix douce et sentait les larmes lui monter. C'était trop cruel, comment pouvait on les séparer.

Johan fidèle à lui même ne laissait rien paraître mais l'on sentait la tension régner dans le jeune homme.

Ils furent tout les deux interrompu dans leurs réflexions, par les ombres qui sortaient des bois.

« Tu devrais essayer de les désorienter. Dit Johan.

Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, ces créatures ne se contrôlent déjà pas en temps normal alors les rendre folles pourraient les pousser à devenir encore plus agressives et dangereuses.

Qu'est-ce qu'on risque de pire que d'être bouffer de toute façon. Dit Johan s'attirant le regard noir d'Harry.

Je peux toujours essayer mais le loup qui est en eux n'a pas le même fonctionnement de pensée que nous, ce sera très dure de les désorienter car briser leurs volontés est quasiment impossible, c'est comme lancer un imperium à un détraqueur. Comment veux-tu contrôler l'esprit d'une créature sans âme ?

Essaye toujours. »

Harry se leva et se concentra pendant de longues minutes car il fallait que son enchantement soit d'une rare puissance pour désorienter autant de loup pendant tout la nuit puis lorsque les créatures furent assez proche il cria : « DELIRIUM TREMENS TOTALIS »

La brume se dispersa alors sur toute la plaine et les loups comme le craignaient Harry devinrent encore plus agressif et sautaient partout seulement ils commencèrent à se prendre eux même pour cible et se jetèrent dessus en s'entretuant.

Harry se laissa glisser à terre, l'enchantement avait utilisé une bonne partie de ses forces.

« Génial, tu vois ça valais le coup. Dit Johan avec un cri de joie.

Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, l'enchantement ne tiendra pas longtemps je n'ai pas eut assez de force pour le faire durer. Dit péniblement Harry ce qui enleva son sourire à Johan.

Hum, on ne va pas se laisser abattre, on va se battre Harry. Dit Johan alors que le brun lui adressait un petit sourire ironique.

Dans mon état je ne tiendrais pas cinq minutes.

Je savais que j'avais bien fait d'apprendre ça. » Murmura Johan pour lui avant de pointer sa baguette sur Harry qui se rétracta croyant qu'il allait l'attaquer.

« IMPERIUM FRATER BENEFICIUM »

Aussitôt Harry sentit de la chaleur s'insinuer en lui, il se sentait mieux, ses sens étaient plus alertes et son énergie était en partie revenue.

Ce ne fut que quant il vit Johan lâcher un soupire qu'il réalisa qu'il venait de lui donner de son énergie, il ouvrit la bouche pour le remercier mais le blond le coupa d'un geste de la main.

« Je te devais bien ça, maintenant on a tout les deux la même forme mais pas le temps de parler, ils arrivent. »

En effet les loups semblaient avoir reprit leurs esprits et bien qu'ils soient considérablement diminué, il en restait facilement une cinquantaine qui se jetaient gueule en avant vers eux.

« On ne tiendra jamais à deux contre cinquante au corps à corps, il faut faire le plus de dégât possible avant de se battre manuellement. Dit Harry en analysant rapidement la situation.

Tu propose quoi ? Dit rapidement le blond.

Tu connais le sort d'oléification. (huile)

Le « oléum » ? Qui ne le connaît pas ?

Lance le sur tous les loups et laisse moi faire. » Dit Harry coupant cour aux interrogations du blond.

« OLEUM » Dit Johan ce qui eut pour effet de répandre de grosses nappes d'huile sur les loups qui visiblement ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait, aussitôt Harry sauta sur ses pied et cria « LANGUA CREMATOREM ».

Il fit jaillir une langue de feu de plusieurs mètres de sa baguette ; à peine le feu était il au contact des loups imbibés d'huile que ceux ci se consumaient en poussant d'horrible cris, le feu les dévorants de toute parts, les loups hurlaient et devenaient des torches ambulante courant dans la nuit, certains retournèrent dans la forêt ce qui déclencha un incendie.

Le champ de bataille était devenu un véritable brasier et de loin on aurait pu y voir un spectacle pyrotechnique si les loups ne gémissaient pas à la mort pendant qu'Harry les incinérait sans pitié alors que Johan achevait les loups qui s'approchaient trop près.

Il faisait très chaud, et une horrible odeur de chair brûlé se répandait dans l'air Japonais, Harry sentait la sueur perler sur son front, les vapeurs d'huile qui s'échappaient des cadavres encore fumant à moitiés calcinés lui donnait la nausée, il sentait la fièvre lui monter, une voix dans sa tête qui lui rappelait étrangement celle de Cedric Diggory lui disait qu'il n'était qu'un assassin, un tueur de masse pire que les mangemorts. « _Non ce n'est pas vrai, c'est juste une impression, il faut que je me concentre » _se dit il mais déjà une seconde voix faisait irruption dans son esprit, une seconde voix qui ressemblait plus à celle de Johan et qui lui disait qu'il n'agissait que par légitime défense, que c'était normal, qu'il ne faisait que sauver sa vie. Une troisième voix qui le dégoûtait profondément résonna alors dans sa tête : Bellatrix Lestrange. _« Alors bébé Potter, on aime faire souffrir, on aime tuer finalement tu vois tu n'es pas différent de nous, allez vas y tue. TUES ! TUES ! Ca soulage n'est-ce pas ? C'est exactement ce que j'ai ressentit en tuant ton abrutit de parrain. » _Il ne pouvait pas se laisser influencer, non, il fallait tenir, il ne restait plus qu'une quinzaine de loup. « _C'est trop dur, je ne tiendrais jamais » _Se disait il_. « Encore un effort » _Lui disait la voix de Johan dans sa tête. Mais elle était remplacée par celles de Sirius et Cédric. _« Tu nous as assassiné, prépare toi à mourir_ ».

Il allait craquer, plus que dix loups et déjà il n'avait plus de force, il allait abandonner, il vit alors les visages de Ron, d'Hermione, de Ginny en larme qui criait. « _Tu nous a abandonné »_

Non il allait résister, il le fallait, plus que huit loups, il se sentait glisser, c'est alors que la vision de son parrain traversant le voile lui apparut.

« NON » Hurla alors Harry avant de sombrer et de s'écrouler par terre.

« _Harry, oh Harry, reveille toi. »_Dit une voix familière tout en lui donnant de grosses gifles.

Harry finit par émerger et regarda autour de lui, son regard d'abord flou finit par s'éclaircir, il distingua d'abord Johan qui le secouait, ses habits étaient déchirées et son visage était noircit par la suie mélangé à la sueur.

Le soleil était entrain de se lever, il devait être environs cinq heure du matin mais le jour ne semblait pas vouloir se lever tant la fumé dégagé par le charnier que constituaient les corps fumants des loups garous était imposante et voilait le ciel laissant une atroce odeur de brûlé.

Harry saisit la main de Johan qui l'aida à se relever.

« Je suis désolé. Dit Harry.

De quoi ? Tu as tué à toi tout seul quatre vingt dix pour cent des loups. C'est vrai que quant tu es évanouit tu ma fait peur mais il ne restait même pas une dizaine de loups alors j'ai rusé et je les ai poussés dans le feu. Mais toi par contre tu m'as impressionné, ce que tu as fait était extraordinaire, tu es vraiment très puissant.

C'est vrai que c'était impressionnant. » Dit une voix familière derrière eux.

Harry se retourna d'un coup baguette à la main car après la nuit qu'il venait de passer on était jamais trop prudent. Il distingua un homme à terre dont la silhouette lui disait quelques choses.

« Tu as beaucoup progressé Harry tes parents seraient fier de toi. Lui dit l'homme.

Re… Remus. Bégaya Harry alors que l'homme lui adressait un sourire douloureux.

Oui Harry. »

Le jeune homme jeta sa baguette et se jeta sur le corps à moitié calciné de son ancien professeur.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Dit le jeune homme dans un sanglot.

Ne pleure pas Harry tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire, en étant loup je ne me contrôle pas et si tu ne m'avais pas mis hors d'état de nuire j'aurais pu te tuer. Je suis fier de toi Harry tu deviens un puissant sorcier, je suis persuadé que tu ramèneras la paix sur le monde.

Mais Remus je ne veux pas que tu meurs, tu es un peu comme le denier membre de ma famille. Dit Harry au loup garou qui sembla touché par cette démonstration d'affection.

Harry la mort est une chose qui vient pour chacun de nous, aujourd'hui c'est mon tour, c'est la vie on y peut rien. Essaya de le raisonner Remus.

DUMBLEDORE ! Cria le jeune homme.

Quoi ?

C'est lui qui vous a envoyé ici pour me surveiller. C'est aussi de sa faute, après Sirius c'est à ton tour.

Pas exactement, certes j'étais censé garder un œil sur toi pour voir si tout se passaient bien mais j'étais également en mission pour l'ordre, il se trouve que Voldemort rassemble ses troupes Japonaise principalement constitués de loups garous et d'orques sur cette montagne, j'étais venu voir quels étaient ses effectifs. Ce n'est pas de sa faute Harry, chacun de nous quant il entre dans l'ordre, et tu es bien placé pour le savoir, sait qu'il risque sa vie à chaque instant, je savais ce qui m'attendait Harry.

Vous aviez l'intention de mourir ? S'exclama Harry.

Non mais le sixième sens du loup qui est en moi me la dit et je suis fier d'être mort de cette manière j'aurais vu tes progrès même si j'aurais préféré mourir en me battant contre un mangemort, d'ailleurs je sens que je n'en ai plus pour longtemps.

Non Remus ne me laisse pas.

C'est trop tard Harry, Bonne chance pour la suite et on se reverra à ta mort. » Dit Remus avant de s'éteindre laissant un Harry sanglotant sur son cadavre.

Harry demeura de longues minutes sur le corps de son amis puis se releva un air résigné sur le visage qui laissait cependant paraître sa haine et sa colère, il agita sa baguette et de la terre se souleva, Johan qui était resté en retrait lors de l'échange entre les deux sorcier comprit qu'il voulait lui faire une sépulture.

Quant il eut finit de soulever la terre, Harry y déposa le corps de Remus et le recouvrit, il plaça sur le dessus une stèle qu'il avait taillé dans un tronc d'arbre sur la quel il écrivit :

CI-GIT REMUS J. LUPIN

_AMI FIDEL ET DEVOUE, OPPOSANT VOLONTAIRE_

_ET COURAGEUX AU SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES_

_GRAND DEFENSEUR DE LA JUSTICE ET AMATEUR_

_DE LA VALEUR MORALE._

_REPOSE ICI EN PAIX REMUS._

Johan sentant le trouble de son ami s'avança et lui mit une main sur l'épaule :

« Je suis désolé pour ton ami, Harry »

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes fixant la tombe de fortune jusqu'à ce qu'une voix les sortent de leur fixation.

« Harry, Johan, merci Merlin il ne vous est rien arrivé. »

Les deux jeunes homme se retournèrent et virent arrivé en courant maître Hikku.

« Je suis désolé. Dit-il avant de reprendre son souffle.

Pourquoi ça faisait parti de l'entraînement non ? Dit Johan avec un haussement d'épaule qui se voulait décontracté.

Pas exactement, en fait il n'y a normalement dans cette forêt qu'une dizaine de loups. La première nuit j'ai entendu de nombreux hurlements mais je ne me suis pas inquiété outre mesure connaissant votre potentiel, j'ai été un peu plus surpris quant j'ai vu un éclair vert, vous avez rencontrez des mangemorts ?

Non, en faites… Dit Johan gêné avant d'être coupé par Harry.

C'est moi qui ais utilisé le sort de la mort. » Dit Harry d'une voix rauque qui laissa un froid.

Le vieux maître le regarda pensivement avant de reprendre la parole.

« Harry sais tu ce qui fait la différence entre la magie blanche et la magie noire, les bons et les mauvais sorciers, le bien et le mal ?

Le point de vue. Dit Johan avec l'intention manifeste de détendre l'atmosphère ce qui lui valu le regard noir de son maître.

Effectivement, mais je parlais d'un point de vue complètement neutre.

La magie noire c'est quant on utilise des sorts interdits. Dit Harry.

Tu te trompes Harry, je vais t'expliquer ; derrière chaque sort se cache une intention, un sentiment ; si le sentiment ou le but qui t'anime est louable alors d'un point de vue neutre tu es bon, bien sur il y a plusieurs conceptions de ce qu'est la magie mais c'est la mienne. Dit maître Hikku puis voyant qu'Harry ne semblait pas convaincu il ajouta

« Les sortilèges interdits sont interdits car ils sont immoraux et dangereux, au fil des siècles, ils ont tellement été associés à la magie noir que dans l'esprit de la plupart des gens ils en font partie, mais ce n'est pas le cas ce n'est pas de la magie noire, comme je te l'ai dit aucune magie n'est noir ou blanche, la magie n'a pas de couleur, elle a la valeur du sorcier qui l'utilise, maintenant c'est vrai que certains sorts ne sont pas recommandé mais la encore les sorts interdits n'en font pas partie, un sort de « magie pervertie » comme je l'appelle est un sort qui demande un sacrifice où qui apporte une perversion de l'âme, on reconnaît les grands pratiquants de « magie pervertie » par leur cruauté et leurs crises de démence, une utilisation trop abusive et à long terme peut même conduire à la mort. Mais ne te fais pas trop d'espoir Voldemort est intelligent et a certainement trouvé quelque chose pour se préserver, de plus il donne toujours les sortilèges et les rituels les plus nocifs, à faire à ses sbires, où alors il se contente de potions issu de l'art noir, mais nous ne parlerons pas de cela maintenant, rentrons au monastère avant que d'autres créatures rapplique. J'ai oublié de vous dire que je suis fier de vous, vous avez usé d'intelligence pour vous sortir de situations dangereuses. J'ai vu le brasier hier soir, il y avait des flammes qui montaient à plusieurs dizaines de mètres, j'ai un instant cru que c'était vous qui en faisiez les frais mais rien qu'à voir les corps calcinés je peux dire que c'est vos adversaires qui ont tout pris. »

A ces mots Harry baissa les yeux vers la tombe, la culpabilité se lisant dans ses yeux. Hikku sembla désarçonné par le comportement de son jeune disciple mais Johan se chargea de lui expliquer.

« Harry je comprends ta douleur mais il faut se ressaisir, ce n'est pas en se morfondant que justice sera faite, si tu veux vivre en paix un jour il faut que tu élimines Voldemort et pour cela il faut que tu t'entraînes. » Dit maître Hikku en posant une main sur l'épaule à Harry.

« Allez venez, rentrons au monastère vous l'avez largement mérité, très peu de sorcier confirmé auraient pu survivre comme vous l'avez fait, vous avez gagné ma confiance et je m'excuse encore une fois, ce n'était vraiment pas prévu. Ah si j'avais su, heureusement que Dumbledore m'a prévenu ce matin du danger. » A ces mots Harry grogna, il devait admettre que Dumbledore n'était pas vraiment fautif et que Remus était responsable de ce qu'il faisait mais il lui fallait un exutoire pour passer ses nerfs.

Quant ils arrivèrent à Shuido, Hikku eut la générosité de leur accorder une demi-heure de pose ; décidément comme le disait Johan il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas.

La pose ne dura en fait qu'une dizaine de minute car le vieux maître semblait avoir quelques pertes de la notion du temps et il les fit se mettre en face de lui dans le but de poursuivre le combat qu'ils avaient engagé quelques jours avant afin de voir la collaboration entre les deux disciples.

Harry et Johan se positionnèrent côte à côte puis quant le signal fut donné attaquèrent en même temps sans se soucier de leurs rivalité passé ; ils ne se complétaient pas encore tout à fait, par manque d'entraînement ainsi que par fatigue, mais les coups qu'ils portaient étaient rapides, précis et puissant si bien que le vieux maître devait user de tout son talent pour atteindre ses deux élèves qui se défendait l'un l'autre, ce qui choqua le plus Hikku fut quant Johan se sacrifia pour qu'Harry puisse porter son coup, il sourit en voyant la complicité qui s'était infiltré entre les deux jeunes. Le combat dura toute l'après midi, personne ne voulant rien lâcher, les blessures se faisant de plus en plus nombreuse, Johan avait le visage ensanglanté et le nez cassé, Harry avait un bras qui formait un angle inquiétant et quelques cotes cassé, Maître Hikku quant à lui n'avait que quelques hématomes mais semblait commencer à fatiguer, finalement il découragea complètement ses élèves lorsque d'un coup de genou il envoya valser Johan contre un arbre, et le mis hors d'état de nuire celui ci étant assommé ; Harry ne tint qu'une dizaine de minutes avant de le rejoindre.

Quant Harry se réveilla, il s'aperçut qu'il était dans sa chambre avec Johan, quelqu'un avait soigné ses blessures et il ne souffrait plus ; curieusement il ne se sentait plus du tout fatigué alors que la nuit était encore loin d'être terminé.

Johan poussait de petits ronflements saccadés tout en murmurant des choses inaudibles signe qu'il avait lui aussi des nuits agités ; Harry soupira puis sortit de la chambre habillé seulement d'un jeans dans le but de trouver un endroit tranquille pour s'exercer à la méditation.

Il sortit du bâtiment principal sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveillé les quelques élèves présents durant l'été, puis il se dirigea vers une colline derrière le camp d'entraînement, il remarqua alors qu'il n'était pas seul.

Assis en tailleur se trouvait une silhouette qui semblait se concentrer, Harry se rapprocha et put distinguer une fille de son âge. Elle était plutôt petite, mince, ses cheveux noir jais, coupés au niveau du cou, étaient coiffés en mèches qui lui tombait élégamment sur le visage ; elle ressemblait assez au stéréotype Japonais qu'Harry se souvenait avoir vu dans un manga qu'il avait discrètement volé à Dudley.

Après un moment d'hésitation, Harry s'avança :

« Excuse-moi ? » Demanda-t-il sur un ton d'excuse ne voulant pas la déranger.

Elle releva la tête et Harry pu voir qu'elle avait le visage fin et de beaux yeux en amande qui lui rappelaient Cho Chang, à cette pensée Harry eut un frisson de dégoût, décidément jamais il ne pourrait lui pardonner ce qu'elle lui avait fait l'année précédente.

Voyant qu'elle ne disait rien Harry se risqua à nouveau :

« Excuse moi de te déranger mais… Parles-tu Anglais ? » Se coupa lui même Harry réalisant que tout le monde ne parlait pas forcément Anglais d'autant plus qu'ils se trouvaient au fin fond du Japon.

La jeune fille eut un sourire en voyant la réaction d'Harry.

« Je sais dire quelques mots dans votre langue, en effet. » Dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Harry sourit à son tour.

« Je suis désolé si je t'ai dérangé mais je voulais te demander si je pouvais squatter ta colline pour méditer moi aussi.

Ce n'est pas ma colline donc tu peux faire ce que tu veux et ne t'excuses pas pour le dérangement je t'avais détecté depuis un moment, de toute façon j'ai finit alors je ne vais pas te déranger à mon tour.

Oh mais tu ne me déranges pas, si tu veux on peut même discuter un peu.

Pourquoi pas après tout je n'ai pas cour demain. » Dit la jeune Japonaise.

A ses mots Harry la dévisagea un moment l'air choqué.

« Il y a un problème. S'impatienta celle ci.

Oh non c'est juste que je croyais que les cours dans cette école étaient intensif, sept jour sur sept et 18h par jour.

Qui est ton professeur ?

Maître Hikku.

Alors là je comprends tout, il est vraiment très dur et très peu de gens sont capables de tenir l'entraînement à son rythme et même quant ils y arrivent c'est lui qui les vire, il paraît que son épreuves d'admission est carrément impossible. S'extasia la jeune femme ce qui fit grimacer Harry.

Peut être pas impossible puisqu'on l'a faite mais j'y ai beaucoup perdu… Et gagné aussi. Rajouta t'il après quelques instants d'hésitation.

Et vous avez dut faire quoi ? Demanda t'elle une lueur de curiosité dans les yeux ce qui arracha une deuxième grimace à Harry.

On a passé les deux dernières nuits sur le Pic Hurlant. »

A ses mots la jeune femme écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

« Il est fou, cette montagne est maudite, personne n'y va plus de nos jour.

Ce n'est pas encore trop la superstition, je n'y crois pas vraiment mais cette montagne est truffé de loups garous, d'autant plus en ce moment quant Voldemort rassemble ses troupes. »

A ses mots la jeune fille arrêta de sourire et porta un regard vers la cicatrice d'Harry qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué avant.

« Tu es Harry Potter n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry acquiesça tristement.

« J'ai entendu parler de ce mauvais sorcier ainsi que de tes exploits. » Dit-elle gravement puis pour détendre l'atmosphère elle ajouta :

« Même dans ce trou pommé, on entend certaines choses, non sérieusement je trouve que tu as beaucoup de courage et je sais que tu mèneras le monde à la victoire même si le combat sera acharné.

Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix mais j'espère que tu dis vrai. Dit Sombrement Harry.

La nuit est si belle se soir, calme, sans nuage, la pleine lune a disparu et avec elle les troubles et l'agitation ; ce fut une pleine lune étrange ; beaucoup plus de hurlement que d'habitude, des brasiers et des feux gigantesques et puis il y eut cet éclair vert. »

Au fur et a mesure qu'elle parlait Harry se tassait, il était sans aucun doute le responsable de ce massacre, mais le plus déroutant c'était sans conteste la jeune fille qui avait coupé court la conversation sur une note farfelu qui lui rappelait Luna Lovegood mais avec un air plus profond, plus respectueux.

Cependant quant elle aborda l'éclair vert, Harry put voir une larme coulé sur sa joue.

Harry ne pouvant se retenir passa un bras derrière ses épaules, il l'a senti frissonner à ce contact puis murmura à son oreille :

« Je suis désolé »

La jeune femme sécha sa larme puis jeta son regard dans celui d'Harry.

« De quoi ?

C'est moi qui lancé le sort de mort.

Tu avais une bonne raison de le faire, c'est moi qui suis stupide, après toutes ses années ça ne veut pas me passer, et je revois sans cesse cet éclair tuer ma petite sœur.

Tu n'es pas stupide, moi aussi il m'arrive de revivre le meurtre de mes parents alors que je n'avais qu'un an au moment des faits, je pense que c'est une réaction normal, on ne peut pas oublier quelqu'un de cher que l'on a perdu. » Dit doucement Harry.

Elle se desserra doucement de l'étreinte d'Harry.

« Merci mais… Tu sais je ne veux pas te faire de peine mais tu n'es pas trop mon genre. » Dit elle nerveusement.

A ses mots Harry éclata de rire.

« Je n'essayais pas de te draguer détrompe toi, j'ai déjà une copine à laquelle je tiens plus que tout.

C'est bien de nos jour les hommes ont tendance à ne plus être fidèle. Ajouta-t-elle sur le même ton qu'Harry.

Soit pas triste je te présenterais mon collègue, tu verras c'est quelqu'un de bien… Quant on le connaît. Ajouta-t-il.

Au fait quelle malpolie je fais, je ne me suis même pas présenté, je m'appelle Umi.

C'est jolie, mais t'excuse pas, moi non plus je ne me suis pas présenté, de toute façon ça n'a pas d'importance tout le monde me connaît. Dit Harry en bombant le torse.

Prétentieux va ! » Dit elle en lui donnant une petite tape derrière la tête.

Harry lui sauta dessus et lui jeta un sortilège de chatouillis, elle ne pu parler que quant il ne consentit à la libérer.

« Bon je vais te laisser, il faut que j'aille me coucher, j'ai passé une bonne soirée et je me suis découvert, enfin j'espère, un ami. Peut être se reverra t'on demain soir, où alors un autre jour. » Dit Umi avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue d'Harry et de repartir vers le camp.

Décidément cette fille était surprenante, se dit Harry avant de se concentrer sur sa transe.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Fin d'apprentissage angoiss

Chapitre 6 : Fin d'apprentissage angoissante

Le lendemain Harry et Johan se retrouvèrent sur le terrain d'entraînement où les attendait déjà maître Hikku :

« Vous avez atteint une étape importante de votre enseignement, hier vous vous êtes très bien débrouillés, vous maîtrisez déjà la technique et votre cohésion ne cesse d'augmenter, encore quelques jours d'entraînement et vous serez de taille à me battre en un contre un, nous passerons alors aux armes. Pour commencer vous allez me faire cent tours de parcours. » Dit le vieillard d'une voix calme tandis que ces deux élèves le regardaient avec des yeux ronds..

« Heu maître vous devez faire erreur. Essaya Johan.

Non il n'y a aucune erreur et si vous ne partez pas tout de suite ce sera deux cents. » Dit Maître Hikku coupant cour les discussions »

La journée se poursuivit dans le même schéma qu'elle avait commencé c'est à dire harassante et sans répits, ce ne fut que quant Harry et Johan regagnèrent la quiétude de leur couchage qu'ils surent que la journée était finit.

« Malgré tout le respect que je lui dois au vieux, je tiens à dire qu'il est décidément complètement taré. » Maugréa Johan ce qui provoqua les rires d'Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à rire sal binoclard. Dit Johan avec un air faussement méchant en lui balançant son oreiller.

Ah Johan, il est grand temps que tu te trouve une copine ça te détendrait et tu pourrais passer tes nerfs sur quelqu'un d'autre que ma pauvre personne.

Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes des filles j'en ai autant que je veux, elles sont toutes folles de moi. S'insurgea ce dernier.

Mais oui. Dit Harry en essayant d'étouffer son rire dans son oreiller.

Grrr, tu verras à Poudlard.

Pourquoi attendre Poudlard, je pourrais te présenter quelqu'un ici.

Laisse moi rire tu connais quelqu'un ici toi, ah oui ce doit être la cuisinière, la pauvre même un tromblon ne serait pas jaloux de son physique, d'ailleurs je pense que c'est à moi qu'il s'en prendrait pour avoir oser une tel comparaison mais bon je te pardonne Harry, tout le monde ne peux pas rêver de canon. Tiens en passant tu lui diras que la bouffe est vraiment dégueulasse.

Tout d'abord ma petite amie est plus belle que toute les femmes sur cette planète réunis et je peux te le prouver rien qu'avec ça. Dit Harry en lui lançant une photo de Marine. »

Johan émis un sifflement admiratif.

« Respect mon vieux je t'aurais jamais cru capable de dénicher une fille pareille.

Et un peu de respect ne parle pas de ma petite amie comme d'une chose, elle est ma seule raison de vivre et en plus d'être belle elle est aussi très intelligence et gentille. Dit Harry d'une voix dur.

Désolé. Dit Johan en voyant qu'il avait touché un point sensible.

C'est rien. Bon alors tu veux que je te la montre, tu va halluciner.

Je te suis, mais avec toi je ne pourrais qu'être déçu.

La photo. Lui rappela Harry en tendant la main.

C'est bon je me tais. » Grogna le blond en lui rendant.

Harry se dirigea vers la colline suivit de Johan.

« Salut Umi. Dit Harry en remarquant la jeune femme assise sur l'herbe.

Oh Harry tu m'as fais peur. » Dit elle en posant une main sur son cœur histoire d'appuyer ses dires avant de se lever.

Se dernier ricana gentiment.

« Au faite je te présente mon ami, celui dont je te parlait hier, il s'appelle… Commença Harry mais il fut coupé par Johan.

Depuis quant je suis ton pote, tu m'apprends des choses là, de plus je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me présenter. Dit Johan en se tournant vers Umi alors qu'Harry levait les yeux au ciel ce qui fit sourire la jeune femme.

Je me nomme Johan Hogway et je suis ici avec ce rustre sans éducation par contrainte mais je dois avouer que me retrouver en votre compagnie me fais oublier tout les soucis que m'impose la vie quotidienne. Dit pompeusement Johan se voulant galant, avant de s'agenouiller au pied d'Umi et de lui faire un baisemain pendant qu'Harry se tenait le ventre pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Je me demande comment une personne si raffiné et si charmante peut supporter la compagnie d'un tel imbécile.

Je me demande aussi. Répondit celle ci en faisant un sourire à Harry.

Accepteriez-vous de me tenir compagnie pour une visite de cet endroit si magnifique ? Dit Johan qui était complètement parti dans son délire et ne semblait pas s'apercevoir du paysage dévasté qui les entourait.

Mais en pleine nuit ?

Votre apparition a illuminée ma vie alors pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas éclairer notre chemin ?

Heu ? Dit celle ci, se tournant vers Harry dans l'espoir d'y trouver de l'aide.

N'oublis pas que je ne suis qu'un rustre imbécile sans manière. Dit celui ci, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Très bien résumé, on peut au moins être sur que vous avez bonne mémoire. » Intervint Johan se qui fit à nouveau sourire la jeune femme.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à cet imbécile, se demanda Harry. Il se prend réellement pour un chevalier du Moyen Age avec ses manières d'il y a des siècles, mais bon si c'est ça sa technique de drague.

« Ha Ha, tu ne m'avais pas habitué à être si courtois ; d'habitude tu aurais plutôt utilisé un langage très fleuris si mes souvenirs sont exactes et comme j'ai bonne mémoire. Dit Harry toujours sur un ton moqueur à Johan qui commençait à s'énerver.

Venez gente demoiselle éloignons nous de ce personnage médisant. » Dit Johan en entraînant Umi avec lui, celle ci se retourna à nouveau vers Harry avec un sourire contrit pendant que celui ci éclatait de rire.

Harry réalisant qu'il se retrouvait tout seul soupira puis se mit en position de méditation et entra dans une transe des plus profonde.

Harry avait une maîtrise de plus en plus importante des ses flux magiques, en plus de pouvoir en faire ce qu'il voulait, il arrivait maintenant à réguler parfaitement la puissance de ses sorts, ce qui lui permettait d'avoir le moins de déchets possibles et ainsi d'économiser sa puissance au maximum.

Le lendemain Harry retrouva Johan devant le parcours, celui ci arborait des cernes impressionnants qui témoignaient de son manque de sommeil.

« Alors bien dormis ? Demanda Harry avec un sourire narquois.

Tu apprendras cher amis que pour une femme il faut savoir faire des sacrifices. Répondit Johan en lui lançant un regard noir.

Et toi tu as décidé de sacrifier ta nuit si je comprends bien.

Tout à fait mais je ne le regrette pas, j'en suis même heureux parce que franchement je crois que j'ai trouvé la perle rare, ça suffit à mon bonheur.

Au tient peut être mais pas au sien, dit Harry en désignant maître Hikku qui venait d'arriver, surtout avec l'état de fraîcheur dont tu fais preuve. Murmura Harry à son oreille, il sentit Johan déglutir.

Bien bonjour à vous, dit le vieux maître avant de saluer ses élèves qui l'imitèrent, aujourd'hui nous allons procéder aux tests, après le traditionnel échauffement ; dit il en désignant le terrain ; vous allez m'affronter en un contre un. »

Cette dernière phrase eut l'effet d'une bombe sur les deux jeunes hommes qui se dépêchèrent de commencer l'échauffement.

« Bon maintenant que vous avez finit, on va commencer ; voici les règles : tout les coups sont permis dans tout l'espace disponible, on ne peut pas tuer son adversaire et utiliser des armes où des sorts. Pour réussir ce test vous devez réussir à me battre une fois chacun, je vous rappel que la notion de victoire ne s'obtient que par K.O. ou par abandon. Vous combattrez en non-stop chacun votre tour comme ça vous pourrez vous reposer et peut être m'épuisez ; bien maintenant que j'ai énoncé les formalités, on va commencer. Johan avance. »

Le blond s'avança d'un pas incertain ; le vieux maître en profita et l'attaqua par surprise ce qui l'envoya valser à plusieurs mètre, mais il réussit à se relever tant bien que mal ; il se ressaisit, et s'élança, cette fois le combat était lancé, Johan qui avait une technique parfaite déployait une grande panoplie de coup varié mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à y mettre la magie nécessaire à la puissance, de ce fait Hikku les bloquaient assez facilement.

Harry regardait le blond se battre avec une détermination qui paraissait sans failles, il avait totalement confiance en lui et se permettait même des fantaisies dans l'espoir de surprendre son adversaire mais Hikkku ne se laissait pas abuser et alors qu'il amorçait un crochet du droit, il se prit une manchette à la gorge, il tituba un instant puis tombât, aussitôt Harry enchaîna.

Le combat se poursuivit pendant deux bonnes heures puis Johan, qui s'était remit, enchaîna.

La journée se défila rapidement au rythme des combats, et bientôt la nuit ; Harry et Johan était épuisé alors que Hikku ne trahissait aucun signe de fatigue à leurs plus grand désespoir.

« Ca suffit pour aujourd'hui. » S'exclama alors celui ci avant de se retourné et de partir sans ajouter un mot, laissant les deux jeunes épuisés et incrédules.

Quand Harry et Johan se réveillèrent, le soleil s'étirait déjà à l'ouest et les ténèbres reprenaient leurs droits plongeant le monastère dans une ambiance lugubre, la nuit était noire et la lune qui en était à son premier croissant dégageait une lueur rouge peu rassurante. Harry avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il fut vite conforté dans sa pensé par Johan qui plissait les yeux, signe de méfiance notoire chez lui qu'Harry avait découvert dès les premiers jours.

Hikku ne leurs ayant pas laissé d'instruction ; ils marchèrent vers le stade dans l'espoir de l'y trouver, le monastère n'était éclairé que par des petites lanternes rondes aux airs de lampions qui diffusaient une lumière faiblarde et vacillante ce qui en rajoutait encore à l'ambiance qui était déjà particulièrement corsé.

Arrivé à l'emplacement où ils se retrouvaient habituellement pour l'entraînement ; ils furent étonnés de ne pas y trouver leur maître mais un parchemin ; que Johan saisit.

« Harry, Johan nous avons subit une attaque de Sedrujj, des démons Chinois spécialistes dans les illusions ; je pars protéger les rescapés, je suis désolé mais je n'ais pas le choix, il va falloir que vous vous débrouilliez seul, surtout ne croyez pas ce que vous voyez, suivez votre instinct et vos perceptions pour trouvez le chemin, ne vous laissez pas abuser et n'oubliez pas seul ceux qui regarderons l'amour sans ciller et réussiront à percer son centre connaîtrons leurs fin. » Lut Johan perplexe.

« Putain mais qui nous a foutu un abrutit pareil pour mentor, monsieur le maître Japonais des arts martiaux, avec ma canne et ma philosophie ; en garde démons me voilà. Putain, « seul ceux qui regarderons l'amour sans ciller et réussiront à percer son centre connaîtrons leurs fin. » Mais ça veut rien dire ce charabia, on va faire quoi, on va leurs chanter un poème à ses démons et peut être qu'avec un peu de chance ils se transformeront en petit Cupidons qui iront joyeusement répandre l'amour dans le monde. Non mais franchement y s'y croit trop le vieux on est au vingt-et-unième siècle bordel pas au moyen âge, c'est fini les ninjas et autres conneries ; si il sait quelque chose il avait qu'à nous le dire au lieu de nous réciter son énigme à deux noises.

Calme toi, ça ne résoudra rien de s'énerver même si je suis de ton avis, maintenant essayons de trouver ces démons.

Putain mais ce n'est pas possible, t'es vraiment obligé de jouer ton survivant, tu ne peux pas flipper comme tout le monde. » S'énerva Johan.

A ces mots l'expression d'Harry se raidit et il lui jeta un regard noir.

« J'ai peur comme tout le monde mais mes ennemis n'ont pas besoin de le savoir, je ne leur laisserais pas ce plaisir. » Dit le brun coupant court à la discussion.

Autour d'eux l'atmosphère était devenue si oppressante que l'air n'était que difficilement respirable ; la température était montée d'au moins vingt degré si bien que les deux jeunes hommes suaient à grosses gouttes.

« Tu peux penser ce que tu veux mais moi j'aimes pas ça. Rumina Johan.

Allez viens restons pas là, il faut qu'on les trouve. » Dit Harry en tirant Johan par la manche.

Les deux sorciers se dirigèrent vers un endroit sombre du monastère qu'ils ne connaissaient que très mal, ils se rapprochaient de la source du mal, selon Harry, en effet plus ils avançaient plus le vice semblait palpable.

Ils avançaient de moins en moins vite en faisant attention au moindre bruit, lorsqu'ils entendirent un cris féminin qui semblait provenir d'une impasse avoisinante.

Aussitôt ils se précipitèrent vers la voix et quelles ne fut pas leurs stupeur lorsqu'ils y découvrirent une femme pleine de sang et de sueur tenant son enfant contre elle, tout en rampant pour s'éloigner d'un incendie qui s'était déclaré dans une maison et s'était propagé jusqu'à l'entouré complètement.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas madame ont va vous sortir de là. » Cria Johan en lançant un puissant jet d'eau à l'aide de sa baguette, mais fait étrange le feu semblait persister et l'eau lui était insensible.

« Harry c'est un feu magique, il faut trouver un contre sort, aide moi. Cria le blond à Harry qui s'exécuta et se mit à réfléchir.

Je sais essaye un sort de remblaiement, il faut le recouvrir, aucun feu même magique ne peut y résister.

Ya juste un problème, je ne connais pas ce sort. Dit Johan sur un ton d'excuse.

Alalala, soupira Harry, Terra pactam recovertum. »

Aussitôt de la terre vint recouvrir le feu.

Johan s'élança alors dans le but d'aller au secours de la pauvre femme mais quant il arriva à coté d'elle le feu ressortit de sous la terre, ce qui provoqua la stupeur des deux jeunes hommes, d'autant plus que la femme avait cessé de crier mais seul Harry semblait s'en rendre compte.

« Eh Harry qu'est- ce qui se passe, ton sort à loupé ou… » Johan s'arrêta de parler brusquement quant il sentit une main l'agripper.

Lorsqu'il se retourna Johan lâcha un cri de surprise ; la femme et son enfant avait disparu remplacé par une espèce de créature aux yeux rouges sang ; ses bras étaient munis de longues griffes acérés qui lui transpercèrent l'épaule. Ce qui lui arracha un hurlement, il réussit tant bien que mal à s'arracher de son emprise.

Harry était paralysé de stupeur devant ce qui venait de se passer mais il se ressaisit rapidement et commença à lancer des sorts sur la créature mais celles ci semblait être insensible à la magie et ne faisait que reculer pendant que Johan se tenait l'épaule en regardant le démon avec effrois soudain celui ci sembla apeuré par quelques chose provenant de derrière Harry.

« Derrière toi ! Lui cria-t-il. »

Harry eut juste le temps d'éviter un poignard qui alla se planter dans un mur.

« Merde. On est encerclé » Murmura celui ci en apercevant des formes sombres se dessinant dans les volutes de fumés noirâtres s'échappant des bâtiments en feu.

Les démons se rapprochaient dangereusement et aucuns sorts ne semblaient porter contre eux, tout comme les attaques physiques, Johan avait donné un coup de cimeterre, hérité du chef des orques, à un des démons mais celui ci n'avait pas bronché.

Harry de son coté s'employait à les faire reculer avec des sorts de projections, mais cela ne suffirait pas indéfiniment d'autant plus que les créatures étaient de plus en plus nombreuses.

_« Seuls ceux qui regarderons l'amour sans ciller et réussiront à percer son centre connaîtrons leurs fin. »_

Cette phrase avait obligatoirement une signification et connaissant Hikku c'était certainement vital pour qu'il leurs donne une information, même si il devait bien le reconnaître il aurait pu être plus explicite, il avait toujours considéré chaque situation comme un entraînement potentiel mais là… Maugréa Harry.

Soudain il eut une idée, il tendit sa baguette et cria : « SPERO PATRONUM », en pensant à la première fois qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard ; aussitôt un cerf majestueux sortit de sa baguette et alla se confronter au groupe de démons qui se tenaient devant lui.

Ceux ci paressèrent apeurés mais ne firent que reculer, ce qui désespéra Harry.

_Mais bien sur ! La solution était à porté de main, son patronus n'avait pas pu les éliminer car il était basé sur un souvenir de joie et seul l'amour pouvait exterminer ces démons._

« HARRY » Cria Johan le sortant de sa réflexion, il se retourna et vit que celui ci était acculé contre le mur et la créature semblait sur le point de l'égorger.

Harry ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir une seconde de plus, il ne savait pas comment mais il était sur de réussir.

Il pensa à la première fois qu'il avait embrassé Marine et lança son patronus, seulement cette fois le cerf n'était plus argenté mais doré et énorme, il jaillit de sa baguette et se rua vers le démon qu'il tua d'un coup avant de s'occuper de ce qui se rassemblaient à nouveau derrière Harry.

Harry était impressionné par la beauté et la force de son patronus mais le plus improbable fut que lorsqu'il eut finit sa tache macabre il ne disparu pas, laissant Harry perplexe.

« A mon avis il faut que tu le renvoi » Dit Johan en rappelant sa présence à Harry qui se dirigea vers lui se rendant compte que le patronus l'avait vidé de ses forces ; heureusement le cerf doré avait éteint les flammes et il pu se rendre au coté de son ami.

Celui ci était salement amoché, il avait une grave hémorragie à l'épaule et était brûlé sur une grande partie du corps à cause des flammes magiques.

Harry lui lança un sort d'apaisement, il ne pouvait pas faire plus puis il prit son bras derrière son épaule et l'aide à marcher.

Ils arrivèrent péniblement jusqu'au village, le cerf doré supprimant automatiquement toutes les créatures qui s'approchaient.

Bientôt ils entendirent des cris provenant d'un coin du monastère où se tenaient les villageois rescapés encerclé par une cinquantaine de créatures, certains dont maître Hikku les tenaient éloignés mais il était évident que cela ne suffirait pas. Harry envoya son cerf et le regarda massacrer les démons, soudain il sentit un objet tranchant lui transpercer l'omoplate et une douleur immense l'envahir.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Convalescence et nouvelles

Chapitre 7 : Convalescence et nouvelles armes

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Harry dût cligner plusieurs fois des yeux tant la clarté de la pièce l'éblouissait.

Et lorsqu'il essaya de se redresser une douleur intense lui transperça le dos.

Harry gémit puis essaya de se rappeler ce qui c'était passé mais sans résultats ; puis, observant la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait il se rendit compte qu'il était dans une sorte d'infirmerie vu la blancheur aseptisée qui y régnait.

Harry réussit, à grand peine, de se relever puis entreprit de sortir de la salle, il se retrouva dans un couloir d'où il pu entendre le son de plusieurs voix.

« Maître vous croyez qu'il se remettra bientôt ? » Demanda une voix anxieuse qu'il identifia comme celle de Johan.

Harry se sentit étrangement bien en entendant que le jeune homme s'inquiétait de son sort.

« Je ne sais pas exactement, il est dans le coma et il est peu probable qu'il se réveille cette semaine ; ce qui ne m'arrange absolument pas comme tu le sais. » Lui répondit le vieil homme.

Quoi ? Pas avant une semaine. S'exclama son compagnon d'entraînement.

Ce n'est pas surprenant vu l'attaque qu'il a subit alors qu'il était très faible ; il est d'ailleurs extraordinaire qu'il est survécu ; ce garçon possède une vitalité incroyable. »

Harry décida qu'il en avait assez entendu bien que ce soit surtout à cause du froid qui régnait dans le couloir.

« Hum.

Harry ! Non d'un chaudron ! S'exclama maître Hikku lorsqu'il aperçu le survivant.

Ca fait plaisir de te revoir Potter. » Dit Johan en lui mettant une tape sur le dos ce qui plia Harry de douleur devant l'air dépité du blond.

« Oh désolé, j'ai complètement oublié, je suis vraiment un imbécile.

Ca tu l'as dis. » Grogna maître Hikku en lui mettant un steak derrière la tête.

Harry éclata de rire pendant que Johan se massait la tête avec un air menaçant.

« Putain c'est pas marrant enfoiré. Cria le blond.

-Vocabulaire. » Dit Maître Hikku en lui remettant un steak.

Harry se roula par terre mais s'arrêta devant le regard dur de maître Hikku et son mal de dos.

« Harry ce que tu as fais est incroyable, tu nous as tous sauvé ; à vrai dire lorsque je vous ais laissé ce message je ne croyais pas vraiment que vous y arriverez ; je nous croyais tous condamnés car il y avait énormément de ces créatures, qui sont considérés comme invincibles et dire que tu viens de trouver un moyen de nous en débarrasser, tu es un héros et bien qu'il y ait eu beaucoup de mort ta réputation n'est pas usurpé. » Dit le vieux moine.

Harry voyant Johan se morfondre dans un coin intervient.

« Maître Johan a aussi beaucoup aidé, je ne suis pas le seul à mériter cette gloire. Dit le brun avec un sérieux qui fit pâlir Johan et sourire maître Hikku.

Eh bien au moins je suis heureux de voir que vous êtes lié au plus profond de vous même. Répartit maître Hikku puis voyant le regard noir plein de sous entendus que lui adressait Johan il se reprit.

Je parlais d'un amour tout à fait fraternel bien sur. »

Puis regardant Harry le vieux moine ajouta :

« Je ne vais pas te le cacher, Harry nous ne sommes plus en sécurité ici et dès que tu seras remis dans, je pense trois jours, nous partirons finir l'entraînement ailleurs.

Quelle perte de temps. Grogna Johan.

Ne t'inquiète pas le voyage en lui même constituera un entraînement des plus ardus. » Dit Maître Hikku avec un air mystérieux.

« Harry tu ne pourras pas faire d'activités physique pendant trois jours le temps que les potions que je vais te donner fassent effets mais nous n'allons pas perdre de temps je vais vous initier à la fabrication des armes ; il nous faudra au moins cela pour les réaliser entièrement. »

Après s'être changé et avoir prit une potion au goût atroce mais qui le soulagea au plus haut point Harry rejoignit Johan et Maître Hikku dans une sorte de forge.

« Bien, vous êtes tout les deux là, je dois dire que votre exploit à quant même de bons cotés, les villageois ayant survécu m'ont demandés comment ils pourraient vous récompenser, je leurs ai dit que nous allions vous créer des armes, ils vous ont donc offert toutes les composantes possible à la fabrication d'armes. Tout d'abord il faut savoir ce que vous voulez comme armes : sabres, épée, katana, cimeterre, bâton, etc… Chacune ayant ses spécificités, avez vous déjà une idée de ce que vous voulez ?

Un katana. Répondirent Harry et Johan d'une même voix ce qui fit sourire Maître Hikku.

Ah les jeune ! Le katana est cependant un très bon choix, car il est très maniable et permet des combats très technique et très rapide, il conviendra parfaitement à Johan par contre, pour toi, Harry ce ne serait pas très approprié car tu tires ta force de la magie plus que de la technique à l'état pur, c'est pourquoi il vaudrait mieux que tu prennes un saesashi.

Un quoi ? S'exclama Harry en coupant la parole à Hikku qui lui jeta un regard noir.

Un saesashi, il s'agit d'une variante du katana, il est plus grand et moins souple mais permet une vraie maîtrise de la magie.

Si vous pensez que c'est mieux pour moi je le prends. Dit Harry.

Moi je prends le katana. S'exclama Johan.

Attendez un peu il faudra déjà réussir à le créer, je vais vous expliquer comment faire. Premièrement chaque armes est unique, elle est sensé être parfaitement adapté au sorcier qui l'utilise et seul celui ci pourra en tirer le meilleur de ces capacités. Une arme est composée de trois choses principales, un corps, une essence et une magie ; je m'explique. » S'interrompit maître Hikku en voyant la tête de six pied de long que tirait Johan.

« Le corps est la matière dans laquelle sera faites votre arme, il faudra prendre les meilleurs éléments, les meilleurs alliages pour obtenir plus de souplesse ou alors une puissance accru, tout cela dépendra en faite de ce que vous voulez en faire. L'essence est en faites ce qui donnera une âme à votre arme. » Continua Maître Hikku en se hâtant d'expliquer ses propos en voyant que Johan commencer à froncer les sourcils.

« Une armes est toujours basé sur quelques chose, cela peut être un animal ou un végétal, cela donnera à votre arme un caractère propre, un peu comme pour votre baguette magique, d'ailleurs je vous conseille de reprendre les mêmes éléments que ceux qui figurent à l'intérieurs. Enfin la magie apportera les caractéristiques souhaitées à votre arme, par exemple une rune d'invincibilité rendra votre arme indestructible et une rune de destruction donnera à votre arme une puissance insoupçonnée. Voilà vous avez des questions. Termina maître Hikku ?

L'élément de ma baguette est une plume de Fumseck, il faudrait que je demande à Dumbledore s'il veut bien m'en donner une. Dit Harry.

Ne t'inquiètes pas ce cher Dumbledore est connu pour toujours penser à tout, il se doutait que je vous ferais fabriquer des armes, il m'a donc envoyé une plume de son phénix mais pas n'importe laquelle, une plume de magie.

Je ne comprends pas. Dit Johan.

C'est simple un phénix à en faite plusieurs sortes de plumes, les plumes ordinaires qui sont nombreuses et qui repoussent et les plumes magiques, un phénix ne possède que quelques plumes magiques et elles ne repoussent pas, elle donne à celui qui l'utilise une puissance énorme. Dumbledore t'a fait un grand cadeau. Termina maître Hikku.

Maître ma baguette était celle de mon père, elle ne me correspond pas. Dit Johan en essayant de cacher son malaise.

Hum on doit avoir ce qu'il te faut ici. » Dit Maître Hikku en saisissant un carton remplit d'ingrédient.

« Prend ça. » Dit-il en lui tendant une sorte de peau de lézard avant de lui retirer un moment après.

« Non essayes plutôt ça » Dit il en lui tendant un poil de créature avant de lui reprendre et de lui en tendre un autre.

Cette scène rappelait à Harry la fois où il avait été acheté sa baguette chez Ollivander mais il n'eut pas le temps de se pencher plus longuement sur le sujet car la griffe que tenait Johan venait de lancer des gerbes d'étincelles bleu-vertes.

« Bien c'est une griffe de destructeur d'Auvergne, une race de dragon éteinte il y a plus de mille ans, il est d'ailleurs étonnant d'en trouver une ici ; quoi qu'il en soit c'est une chance car ces dragons étaient très puissants, pas magiquement mais ils avaient des caractéristiques physiques inégalables, leurs vitesses combinés à leurs forces destructrices en faisaient les créatures les plus dangereuses que l'on puisse trouver dans les montagnes. »

Le vieux moine se tourna vers un deuxième carton duquel il sortit des blocs rectangulaires de différents métaux parmi lesquels Harry put distinguer, de l'or, de l'argent, du mirthril, de l'acier et tout un tas d'autres dont il ne connaissait même pas l'existence.

« Voilà maintenant le corps de vos armes, les différents alliages que vous utiliserez seront déterminants pour les capacités de vos katana, par exemple un alliage d'or et d'argent produira une armes magnifique mais qui se brisera au premier choc contrairement à par exemple un alliage de tungstène et de métacrite qui sera quasiment indestructible. Pour vous aidez dans vos choix j'ai amené ces deux livres qui vous renseigneront sur les caractéristiques des métaux et les effets produit par leurs alliages. Choisissez avec attention et si vous vous sentez en confiance innovez, l'imagination est souvent source de miracle » Dit Maître Hikku en leurs tendant deux lourds volumes.

Aussitôt Harry et Johan se plongèrent dans la lecture d'où ils ne ressortirent que plusieurs heures plus tard.

« Alors vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? Les questionna Maître Hikku.

Je pense que je prendrais un alliage de métacrite, d'uranium et d'argent avec une poignée en ivoire de dragon des Andes et de l'étanyte fondu dans la lame. Dit Johan.

Hum bon choix, très solide mais maniable et légère parfait pour les techniciens, l'uranium avec ses propriétés accélératrice te permettra de réaliser des combos interdits par les lois de la gravité, l'étanyte dans la lame est très bien pensé, chaque coup portera des dommages extraordinaires enfin l'ivoire de dragon des Andes offre un très bon maintient, et toi Harry ?

Eh bien je ne sais pas si ça va fonctionner mais comme vous avez dit que l'on pouvait innover, je pensait à un alliage de mirthril, de cristaux de lune, de cristaux de soleil, d'acier blanc, de platine et de pyloxiar d'étoiles avec une poignée en vermeille polixérisé et de la brume d'or noire des ténèbres dans la lame.

Ingénieux, oui très ingénieux, je n'ai jamais vu de tels alliages de près ou de loin ; ça pourrait être parfait, seul le résultat nous le montrera ; sinon c'est une bonne idée d'équilibrer toutes les forces dans ton saesashi avec les cristaux de lune, de soleil et le pyloxiar d'étoile, les armes ont souvent tendances à pencher d'un coté, la tienne sera magiquement neutre ce qui t'offre d'énormes possibilités. Le mirthril et l'acier réaliseront une armes solides mais lourdes et puissante, le platine la rendra très esthétique, la brume d'or noire dans la lame sera un très bon catalyseur de magie et enfin le vermeille étant un très bon conducteur de magie ta poigné sera très efficace. » Termina Maître Hikku.

« Je suis très content de vous je vous conseillerais simplement d'ajouter quelques joyaux, des saphirs et de l'ambre pour toi Johan et des émeraudes et des rubis pour toi Harry devront faire l'affaire. Maintenant passons à la réalisation.

Mais Maître nous mettrons beaucoup plus que trois jours si on doit forger nos armes, ce dois être infiniment difficile et précis à réaliser. S'étonna Harry.

En fait non, c'est simplement très douloureux et très fatigant mais ça ne prendra que quelques instants, après il vous faudra une journée de récupération et nous consacrerons le troisième jour à poser les runes et les sorts.

Ca y est le vieux est sénile ! » S'écria Johan avant de se prendre un uppercut qui le propulsa contre un mur et l'assomma à moitié.

« Pardonnez-moi maître je me suis laissé emporter. S'excusa Johan en se relevant péniblement.

J'espère bien jeune insolent. Bon comme je le disais avant de me faire interrompre. Dit le vieux moine en jetant un regard noir à Johan tandis qu'Harry essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas éclater de rire. La fabrication de l'arme sera très simple puisque ce sera votre magie qui la créera d'elle même, ainsi l'arme vous correspondra totalement. Pour commencer vous aller faire un tas de tout les éléments que vous allez utiliser, ensuite vous allez vous imaginer grossièrement à quoi vous voulez que votre arme ressemble juste histoire de bien placer chaque éléments et que, par, exemple l'ivoire ne compose pas la lame au lieu de la poignée, ensuite vous allez méditer profondément sur vous même et quant vous serez totalement en osmose avec votre corps, vous mettrez vos paumes sur un bloc de métal composant votre arme, peu importe lequel tout en prononçant avec engagement la formule suivante : ELEMENTARUM ARMA FUSIUNT, maintenant c'est à vous prenez votre temps. »

Harry et Johan se mirent chacun dans une pièce avec leurs tas et se concentrèrent.

Au bout de deux heure de méditation Harry atteint l'osmose, il se sentait parfaitement sur de lui alors il posa ses main sur le métal et cria : « ELEMENTARUM ARMA FUSIUNT »

Aussitôt il sentit ses mains brûler comme si il les plongeait dans de la lave en fusion, il faillit hurler mais se mordit les lèvres se faisant saigner.

Ouvrant les yeux à travers la douleur il s'aperçut que le métal était à présent en fusion à cause de quelques chose qui s'échappait de ses mains, et là il comprit, c'était sa magie qui s'échappait de lui, lui causant une sensation de vide et une douleur immense qui ne cessait d'augmenter.

Sa magie s'échappait de lui de plus en plus vite, et la douleur était tel qu'il gardait les yeux totalement fermés, il n'avait jamais subit de pareil douleur, même le doloris de Voldemort n'était pas aussi puissant. Une goutte de sueur froide glissa le long de sa nuque puis de sa colonne vertébrale lui causant des tressaillements. Le vieux s'était bien garder de leur parler de ça, le résultats avait intérêt à en valoir la peine, soudain il étouffa un cris, sa magie passait dans une troisième phase et le débit était à présent énorme, il n'allait pas tarder à s'évanouir, déjà il ne ressentait plus rien que la douleur qui l'irradiait mais il fallait qu'il tienne, il en avait l'intime conviction.

Enfin il sentit qu'il arrivait à la fin, la douleur s'arrêta d'un coup, il n'avait plus une once de magie en lui et lentement il se sentit tomber.

Quant il ouvrit les yeux, Harry, se sentit étrangement bien malgré les courbatures que lui avait laissé la douleur.

« Alors enfin réveillé. Dit une voix provenant de sa gauche.

Il faut croire que j'avais plus de magie à régénérer que toi. Dit Harry sentant qu'il avait touché un point sensible.

Quoi ! Enfoiré. Pff mais quel vieux salaud, j'ai jamais eu aussi mal, et toi ?

Idem. Dit Harry en se retournant pour être en face de Johan avant de faire une grimace de douleur.

Tiens prends ces potions ça te fera du bien.

Merci maman. Rigola le brun mais la réaction de Johan était troublante soudain une évidence sauta aux yeux d'Harry.

Pfff.

Umi ! S'exclama Harry.

Quoi Umi ! S'emporta Johan.

Elle va bien je veux dire, elle n'est quant même pas…

Non. Grogna le blond. Mais elle est partie avec les survivants sans que j'ai eu le temps de lui dire adieux.

Allez vieux je sais que c'est dur mais faut rester fort.

Non tu ne sais pas. Rétorqua le blond.

Attends, c'est vrai moi je pourrais revoir ma copine mais tu crois que je me réjouis à l'idée que l'on soit séparé par des milliers de km et que je ne puisse la voir que deux ou trois fois par ans. Allez, je suis sur que tu la reverras. » Tenta de le réconforter Harry.

Comme à son habitude c'est moment que choisit Maître Hikku pour pénétrer dans la pièce.

« Alors vous vous êtes bien reposés. » Dit-il avec un sourire sadique en voyant le regard noir de ses élèves.

« Allez, ne faites pas cette tête et venez nous avons du travail. » Dit il avant de sortir suivit d'Harry et Johan.

« Bien vous devez être impatient de voir les chefs d'œuvres qui vous ont coûté tant de souffrances, je me trompe ?

Non. Répondit Johan d'un ton abrupt.

Eh bien appelez-les.

Comment ? S'exclama Harry alors que Johan se contrôlait pour ne pas sortir de remarques qui lui auraient values un uppercut supplémentaire.

En créant vos armes vous même, avec votre propre magie, vous les avez marqué comme votre propriété à tout jamais, le lien qui s'étend entre vous et votre arme est si puissant que vous pouvez vous en servir pour l'appeler n'importe où, il vous suffit pour cela d'y penser très fort. » Termina Hikku.

Impatient de les découvrir Harry et Johan s'y mirent immédiatement et après quelques minutes ils tenaient chacun le fruit de leur douleur, avec un sentiment de fierté devant la beauté de l'œuvre.

Le katana de Johan était très long environs 1m40, mais souple et fin, il avait l'air d'avoir une maniabilité incroyable et semblait très léger. La lame était assez fine, elle était argenté avec à l'intérieur des reflets bleutés, et dégageait une sorte de luminosité, le manche était d'un blanc d'une pureté incroyable avec des saphirs incrustés et le pommeau était fait d'une immense pierre ambré. Le katana dégageait une incroyable beauté assortit d'une expression de puissance solidement ancré.

Le saesashi d'Harry était plus court et plus massif, la lame était plus épaisse mais quasiment transparente, laquelle contenait une sorte de bué sombre. La surface de la lame brillait cependant de plusieurs couleurs (rouge, jaune et vert) selon l'éclairage. La poigné était faites de vermeille incrusté d'émeraudes et le pommeau était constitué d'un unique rubis d'au moins 5cm de diamètre. Il dégageait une beauté hors du commun avec une domination de rouge et de vert mais il y régnait surtout une comme une tension magique et l'on pouvait sentir à plusieurs mètre que l'arme était redoutable.

« Bien maintenant que vous avez pris connaissance de vos armes nous allons y appliquer des runes mais avant j'ai un petit cadeau pour vous, j'ai profité de la journée d'hier pour vous faire des fourreaux qui vous permettrons de transporter facilement votre arme sur votre dos où à la ceinture. » Dit Maître Hikku en leurs tendant deux magnifiques fourreaux, d'argent incrusté de saphir pour Johan et d'un cristal brillant de mille feu sertit de rubis pour Harry.

« Ils sont un peu voyant mais vous n'aurez qu'à prononcer la formule _sobrecem _pour les rendre furtifs »

Le vieux moine laissa un instant ses disciples contempler leur travail, ils l'avaient bien mérité, avant de reprendre.

« Nous allons maintenant y ajouter des runes, qui sont comme vous le savez sûrement déjà une sorte d'incrustation de sort, ce qui le rend plus puissant, inépuisable et indépendant. C'est pour cela que leurs réalisations est très difficile mais je ne doute pas de vous. Dit Maître Hikku en observant ses élèves.

Maître combien peut-on mettre de rune sur une arme ? Demanda Johan.

Hum très bonne question, cela dépend en faite de deux choses, la puissance magique de l'arme et celle de son possesseur. Vous avez des armes très puissantes, la tienne Johan étant plutôt technique tu pourras en mettre trois si tu es très puissant ; Harry ton arme étant magiquement très puissante tu pourras sûrement en mettre quatre. Enfin c'est une moyenne pour des sorciers adultes et très expérimenté. Vous avez d'autres questions ?

Euh non.

Très bien alors vous allez regarder dans ces livres et choisir les runes que vous souhaiteriez apposer à vos armes. »

Après une heure de recherche Johan choisit de mettre une rune permettant de changer sa lame en feu et ainsi de carboniser ses ennemis par simple touche, une autre la changeant en glace ainsi que ces ennemis, les emprisonnant dans un moule de glace. La dernière rune qu'il choisit de mettre était très compliqué à réaliser, elle était appelé rune de pouvoir numéro un ; et permettait d'augmenter pendant un court laps de temps toute les caractéristiques du katana ; rendant le coup tellement rapide qu'il était quasiment imparable, la lame disparaissant quasiment. De plus le coup se trouvait renforcer et il était écrit sur le livre que bien utilisé ce sort pouvait facilement couper un rocher en deux.

Harry, du fait de la stabilité de son saesashi avec les différents éléments, choisit de mettre une rune de lumière, d'ombre et de nature dans un premier temps.

Pour la rune de lumière il choisit une rune d'invisibilité qui pouvait lui permettre d'être invisible pendant un court laps de temps afin de porter des attaques furtives.

Il choisit de prendre une rune de « coup empoisonné » qui permettait de porter des coups destructeurs du fait du poison naturels dont serait recouverte la lame.

Enfin il prit une des runes les plus sombres et les plus difficiles à maîtriser pour la rune d'ombre, il s'agissait de la rune de destruction de l'âme qui comme son nom l'indiquait permettait de détruire l'âme d'un adversaire, l'effet étant semblable à celui d'un baisé de détraqueur. Le sort était si sombre qu'il recourrait l'utilisation d'une partie du sang de celui qui le lançait pouvant ainsi lui coûter la vie ; d'ailleurs même maître Hikku le regarda bizarrement.

Ensuite Harry choisit d'y ajouter une rune de pouvoir, la numéro deux, qui était une rune permanente et ajoutait à l'arme la puissance de son possesseur ce qui rendait un coup porté plus ou moins fatal, le seul problème était qu'elle fatiguait également son possesseur et celui ci pouvait mourir simplement en l'utilisant.

Enfin Harry opta pour une autre rune sombre, le rune d'absorption du pouvoir qui comme son nom l'indiquait permettait d'absorber l'énergie magique d'un adversaire afin de le réutiliser avec le saesashi ou bien en l'absorbant carrément dans son propre corps ; c'était cependant une pratique interdite considéré comme appartenant à l'unes des branches les plus sombre de la magie noir, en plus de cela, elle était très dur a manier.

« Bien vous avez chacun fait vos choix, plus ou moins judicieux je dois dire, mais de toute façon il y a assez peu de chance que vous réussissiez à réaliser toutes ces runes, enfin nous verrons bien cependant je voudrais vous dire, surtout à toi Harry que vos runes sont très dangereuses pour vous comme pour vos adversaire et qu'un contrôle optimal vous serra nécessaire. Celui ci ne vous sera bien sur accessible qu'avec un entraînement acharné et il vous faudra être très fort. Maintenant commençons. »

Après de nombreuses heures d'acharnement Harry et Johan réussirent à réaliser la totalité de leurs runes, ce qui constituait, selon maître Hikku, un exploit non négligeable. Cependant le danger était de plus en plus pressant et comme Harry était complètement remis il fallut songer à partir.

« Maître je sens des présences malfaisantes. S'écria Johan.

C'est exact, ça fait plusieurs jours qu'ils nous observent mais nous ne pouvions pas nous résoudre à partir, Harry était trop juste. Maintenant par contre il faut y aller mais je dois vous prévenir le voyage que nous allons entreprendre couvre plus de cinq cents kilomètres que nous parcourront en deux jours sans nous arrêter.

Mais c'est impossible de parcourir une telle distance en deux jours. Objecta Johan.

Au train où nous irons si, mais seul les plus forts y arrivent, j'espère que c'est votre cas. A titre d'exemple un moldu sans entraînement mourrait au bout d'une journée. Dit Maître Hikku en souriant devant l'expression qu'affichaient ses élèves.

Toujours aussi rassurant le vieux. Murmura Johan dans l'oreille d'Harry en prenant bien garde de ne pas se faire entendre. »

_( …)_

« Enfin ! S'écria Johan en s'étalant littéralement sur le sol.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais été autant d'accord avec toi. » Dit Harry avant de s'écrouler lui aussi.

Même maître Hikku semblait sur le point de s'affaisser ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé depuis le début de leur séjour.

« Hum ces sports ne sont plus de mon âge. »Dit le vieil homme en lançant un clin d'œil à ses élèves, bien que cela soit quant même surprenant qu'à son âge avancé il soit encore capable de courir à un tel rythme pendant deux jours et deux nuits, d'autant plus qu'ils avaient dut affronter un groupe de vampire, deux ou trois furies, plusieurs démons mineurs et même un ogre, le tout sans s'arrêter.

« Enfin avec ça au moins vous avez un peu de condition physique. » Rajouta-t-il avec un sourire devant les regards noirs que lui jetaient ses élèves.

« Bien nous allons consacrer le reste des vacances à la maîtrise de vos armes mais je vais être indulgent je vous laisse vous reposer jusqu'à demain matin 6 heure. Dit il avant de partir vers sa cellule, en effet ils étaient arrivés dans un autre monastère où Hikku avait des amis qui ont accepté de les héberger.

Merci Maître vous êtes bien trop généreux. Mima Johan ne prenant bien garde que le vieux moine soit trop loin pour l'entendre, sérieux y commence vraiment à me les briser ; vivement qu'on soit à Poudlard au moins je pourrais me replonger dans mon passe temps préféré le M.A.C.

Le quoi ?

Meufs, alcool et conneries c'est ma devise.

Je vois. Dit Harry en éclatant de rire. Tu as vite oublié Umi. Mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit un voile passer devant les yeux du blond.

Bof, c'est qu'une fille. Dit celui ci sans conviction en essayant de se rassurer.

T'inquiète pas, à Poudlard sa sera la fête, j'ai une carte qui montre tout les passages secrets donc niveau connerie y aura à faire. Dit le brun en essayant de lui remonter le moral.

J'espère bien, bon allez je vais me coucher, bie. »


	8. Chapitre 8 : Derniers préparatifs et fin

Chapitre 8 : Derniers préparatifs et fin de vacances

_« Vous avez atteint maintenant un niveau tel qui fait penser que je n'ai plus rien à vous apprendre ; l'art du combat est en vous, le reste viendra par l'entraînement ; je dois dire que j'ai grandement apprécié le temps que j'ai passé avec vous malgré les épreuves et les souffrances que nous avons rencontré. Vous avez été sans conteste parmi les meilleurs élèves que ma très longue vie m'ait permis de voir. La lutte, oui la lutte voilà en faite tout ce qui est important, c'est elle qui vous a donné le courage de relever la tête et de revenir au combat, c'est également elle qui vous à rapproché, vous êtes maintenant frères d'armes, je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que vous accomplirez à vous deux ; n'oubliez jamais cela, même si c'est à Harry seul que la prophétie a donné le rôle d'anéantir Voldemort c'est à plusieurs que vous vaincrez ; vous deux et encore d'autres, j'en est l'intime conviction. Vous m'avez aujourd'hui comblé de fierté et je vous souhaite bonne chance dans la vie car je ne pense pas que l'on se revoit jamais ; je compte sur vous pour ne jamais faillir à votre tâche. S'exprima le vieux moine ému et ils s'écrièrent en même temps : « Oui Maître ». A cet instant la fierté et le respect était passé outre les différences et le maître et ses élèves surent que ces instants avaient définitivement changés leurs vies._

Les dernières paroles que leur avait adressées Maître Hikku ne cessaient de revenir dans l'esprit d'Harry avant que celui ci ne soit secoué par un coussin envoyé par Johan.

« Eh, si sa majestueuse célébrité veut bien se donner la peine de bouger son gros cul, je lui rappel qu'on à des courses à faire. »

La réalité revenait toujours de manières brutal se résigna Harry avec un sourire.

A la fin de leur apprentissage Maître Hikku leurs avait fait savoir que Dumbledore était trop occupé pour venir les chercher, il avait donc demandé à Harry d'apprendre le transplanage à Johan et de rentrer par ce moyen. Seulement une fois cela fait, ils n'avaient pas voulu rentrer immédiatement et se retrouver enfermés à Square Grimmaurd ; ils avaient donc décidé de passer les derniers jours de vacances qu'ils leurs restaient à Sapporo qui était la grande ville du coin et qui était abondamment peuplé de sorciers. Ils s'étaient donc retrouvés dans un petit appartement confortable.

« C'est bon, on y va. » Soupira Harry en se levant.

Le monde caché sorcier de Sapporo était en tout point étonnant, premièrement parce qu'il n'était pas caché ce qui était assez rare pour être souligné et les moldu vivait en harmonie parfaites avec les sorciers qu'ils respectaient et appelait moines ou prêtres, en contre partit ceci ne faisait pas trop démonstration de leurs pouvoirs et soignaient les corps et les esprits. Deuxièmement car la technologie moldu était partout allié à la magie, Harry qui avait été élevé dans une famille moldu comprenait assez bien certaines technologies mais Johan était totalement perdu.

« Hey salut ma belle. Lança d'ailleurs celui ci pour la énième fois à une jeune femme qui malgré la barrière du langage comprenait assez bien et rougissait. Celui ci essayait probablement d'oublié Umi mais ça leur avait déjà coûté une demis douzaine de duel contre des frères protecteurs ou des maris jaloux, les coutumes étant un point non optionnel de la société Japonaise. Heureusement grâce à leur entraînement ils s'en tiraient toujours assez bien.

« Quel est le programme aujourd'hui sa sérénissime célébrité Harry Potter. Dit Johan en faisant mine de s'incliner.

Tu sais que tu me fais penser à Malefoy quant tu fais ça. Dit Harry avec un sourire en sachant très bien qu'il avait touché un point sensible ; d'ailleurs Johan perdit automatiquement son sourire tandis qu'Harry riait de plus belle.

Oh c'est bon, tu fais chier. S'écria finalement Johan en riant à son tour.

On passe à la banque dans un premier temps, il paraît que Gringott possède une succursale dans cette ville, une chance.

Moué sa dépens pour qui, j'ai pas de compte. Grogna Johan.

Je suis sur que tes parents t'ont laissés quelques chose après tout tu fais partis d'une grande famille de sorcier. » Le rassura Harry alors qu'ils passaient la porte de l'établissement.

« Excusez moi, dit Harry en s'adressant au gobelin de l'accueil, nos coffres se trouvent en Angleterre comment pouvons nous faire pour en avoir accès ?

C'est très simple Monsieur Potter si je ne m'abuse, dit le Gobelin en détaillant sa cicatrice, tout les comptoirs du monde de la banque Gringott sont reliés à l'endroit où sont réellement entreposés les coffres c'est à dire en Angleterre, nous pouvons donc si vous le souhaitez allez les visiter. D'autres questions ?

Oui, je voudrais savoir si mes parents avaient un coffre chez vous où ils m'auraient laissé de l'argent. Demanda Johan.

Votre nom s'il vous plait. Dit le gobelin en ouvrant un énorme grimoire poussiéreux.

Hogway. Dit Johan alors que le gobelin tiqua.

Bien sur les Hogway font partis des familles les plus riches d'Angleterre avec quelques autres comme les Potter.

Comment ?! S'étonna Johan.

Vous avez très bien compris, votre coffre à la particularité de ne s'ouvrir qu'au contact avec l'un des membres de la famille.

Comment se fait il que je fasse également parti des familles les plus riches, mon coffres est bien remplis mais de là à être milliardaire ? Demanda Harry.

Vous avez parlé de votre coffres pas de celui de votre famille, vous en recevrez la clef à votre majorité latine.

Majorité latine ?

Oui l'âge de majorité varie d'un pays à un autre et les Potter sont d'origine Suisse Italien si mes souvenirs sont bons, dans ces pays la majorité ayant été fixé à 18 ans et l'âge de possession du coffre en étant de même vous n'aurez les clefs que l'année prochaine. A cela s'ajoute l'héritage de la famille Black, une des familles les plus nobles et les plus riches d'Angleterre, je crois que votre héritage s'élève à 50 Milliards de galions et a été reversé dans votre coffre familial dont personne ne connaît la valeur exacte. Récita le gobelin. Vous êtes présentement le sorcier le plus riche d'Angleterre sans même connaître l'étendu de votre fortune ; à ce propos puisque vous ne semblez pas être au courant vos parents nous avaient laissé une lettre, la voici. » Termina le gobelin en lui tendant une enveloppe jaunis.

_Cher fils et héritier de la noble famille des Potter_

_Si tu reçois cette lettre c'est que ta mère et moi sommes malheureusement décédés. Donc nous sommes là pour parler de la situation économique de la famille, tu dois savoir, vu que tu es en possessions de cette lettre, ce qui concerne les modalités de compte. Nous avons choisis ta mère et moi au cas où nous disparaîtrions de te laisser une somme d'argent sur un compte pour être ton argent de poche jusqu'à tes 18 ans ; utilise le bien et ne deviens surtout pas comme un de ses petits crétins prétentieux et stupides tel les Malefoy, mais j'ai confiance en toi mon fils ne t'inquiètes pas. Enfin assez de sermons le principal est de t'amuser alors dépense comme un fou puisque le temps des responsabilités n'est pas encore venu._

_A quant tu seras mort mon fils_

_Tes parents qui t'aiment_

_P.S. : D'autres indications sur comment gérer la fortune familiale viendront à ta majorité._

« Eh ben si je m'attendais à ça j'ai un an pour dépenser tout mon coffre. Dit Harry.

Si vous voulez bien me suivre afin de visiter vos coffres. » Dit le gobelin en s'avançant vers un ascenseur.

Les deux sorciers suivirent le gobelin et montèrent dans l'ascenseur qui les mena directement dans le sous sol de la Gringott Anglaise ; ils s'arrêtèrent d'abord devant le coffre de Johan qui contenait d'impressionnants monticules d'or, d'objets et de pierres précieuses, plus qu'Harry n'en avait jamais vu en tout cas, puis ils allèrent à celui d'Harry.

« Excusez moi mais si j'ai besoin de dépenser de grosses sommes d'argents, cela risque de m'encombrer inutilement vous n'auriez pas une solution. Demanda Harry.

Si bien sur, un nouveau système reprit sur les moldu a été mis à disposition par la Gringott international, il s'agit d'une carte de crédit magique qui vous permettra de payer dans tout les endroits magiques où non du monde, du moins dans les espaces possédants cette technologie mais le monde devrait en être totalement équipé d'ici quelques mois, cette merveille vous sera accessible pour la modique somme de 40 gallions. Dit le gobelin en se frottant les mains rappelant ainsi la cupidité de leur espèce.

Très bien je la prends. Dit Harry.

Moi aussi. » Renchérit le blond.

Satisfait d'eux Harry et Johan se dirigèrent vers les boutiques en vue de faire du shopping sans modération.

Ils se dirigèrent tout d'abord vers une boutique de vêtement à la mode, Harry voulant renouveler sa garde robe qui datait encore des vêtements que Dudley ne voulait plus.

Harry, une fois rentré, demanda une garde robe extra complète et aussitôt deux vendeuses se jetèrent sur lui et lui firent essayer des centaines de vêtements, finalement il repartit avec toute la collection vampire très en vue au Japon, elle était composés de vêtements en cuir de dragons savamment déchiré ou alors avec des dessins et des symboles ressortant, il prit cinq pantalons en cuir noire, des vestes avec des runes et des signes cabalistiques dans le dos ainsi que deux paires de bottes elles aussi en cuir de dragons. Il prit également de longues robes de travail entièrement noires avec capuches, des vêtements de duel, pour le reste il choisit des vêtements à la mode issus de collection moldu : Jeans, T-shirts, sweets et chemises de marques tel Teddy Smith, Diesel, Ralph Lauren, Adidas, Nike, Com8, Georgio Armani, Lacoste, Dolce Gabbana et d'autres, il prit un peu de tout les styles. Enfin il choisit une dizaine de très belles robes de luxe de couleurs différentes ainsi que des robes de soirées luxueuses et étincelantes tant elles étaient parsemés de pierreries et de dorures. Au final Harry paya les 1300 gallions qu'il devait et sortit de la boutique écrasée par une montagne de vêtement sous les moqueries de Johan.

« Arrêtes un peu de te foutre de ma gueule et aides moi à rétrécir ce bordel. S'énerva Harry.

C'est la rançon de la gloire. S'amusa le Blond.

Si tu commences à faire de l'esprit je ne sais pas si je tiendrais jusqu'à notre retour à Poudlard.

Oh allé, bon on va où maintenant ? Je pencherais plus pour ce magasin d'objets magiques, j'ai besoin de deux ou trois trucs.

Ok pas de problèmes. » Dit Harry en lui emboîtant le pas.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un magasin de taille impressionnante qui s'étendait sur plusieurs étages et où régnait une agitation à faire pâlir la salle commune un soir de fête.

« Bon je vis faire un tour là haut, on se rejoint plus tard. Dit Johan.

Ok. » Répondit le brun en se dirigeant vers un rayon proche.

Ce rayon contenait des malles comme celle de Fol Œil, avec diverses variantes, certaines contenaient de nombreuse serrures et permettaient un grand rangement, d'autres offraient des espaces entiers grand comme une chambre. Vers le bout du rayon se trouvait une très belle malle sur laquelle était affiché « prototype » , en effet le vendeur affirmait que c'était la première fois qu'on avait poussé le sort d'agrandissement de l'espace réduit à un tel niveau et qu'il pouvait encore exister des risques bien qu'il ait une totale confiance en son créateur.

La malle contenait cinq serrures donc cinq espaces, les deux premiers étaient totalement normal et avait la grandeur d'une malle normal, le troisième avait le taille d'une armoire géante et permettait un stockage énorme, les deux derniers espaces étaient des espèces de salle entièrement vide, la première avait à peu près la taille d'une salle de cour quant à la seconde sa taille avoisinait à peu près celle de la salle commune de Griffondor.

Harry pensa immédiatement à s'en faire une salle d'entraînement et se renseigna sur le prix au près du vendeur, il grimaça d'ailleurs en entendant la réponse, dix milles gallions rien que ça, mais à près tout il pouvait bien se permettre de petites folies étant le sorcier le plus riche d'Angleterre, d'autant plus que cette malle allait lui être de la plus grande utilité ; il l'acheta et continua de valdinguer dans les rayons et fit également l'acquisition d'une nouvelle montre en argent massif incrusté d'émeraude et possédant de nombreuses fonctions comme un système dérivé du GPS moldu et permettant d'afficher la carte de n'importe quel endroit dans le monde, elle permettait également de communiquer avec n'importe qui possédant une montre du même model. Harry se sentit irrésistiblement attiré, il en acheta une autre en or incrusté de rubis pour Johan en se rappelant que son anniversaire aurait lieu le lendemain. Puis il alla rejoindre Johan qu'il retrouva dans le rayon adulte en train de contempler un exemplaire de Vélane aguicheuse un sourire Béa aux lèvres.

« Alors on s'amuse bien. Intervint Harry de derrière son dos le faisant sursauter d'un mètre avant de remettre l'exemplaire dans le rayon précipitamment.

Ptin c'est toi, tu m'as foutus les boules. Dit Johan avant de reprendre l'exemplaire comme si de rien était.

Non mais t'es pas bien, y a plein de monde qui te regarde.

Je les emmerde. Renchérit le blond.

Alors achète ce magasine, tu le liras plus tard on a d'autres trucs à faire, je pensais aller au magasin de quiddich.

Bonne idée, dit Johan, en prenant une pile entière de magasines, des vidéos centaures viril, une boite de potions aphrodisiaques et étrangement un string léopard.

Euh, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, je peux te demander ce que tu comptes faire avec sa ? Dit Harry en pointant le vêtement des doigts.

Si on te demande tu diras que tu ne sais pas ok. » Répondit l'autre en se dirigeant vers la caisse laissant un Harry stupéfait et mort de rire.

Le magasin de quiddich était situé de l'autre coté de la rue sorcière et ils durent marcher une bonne dizaine de minutes où Johan ne se priva pas pour mater, enfin pour étudier la morphologie si particulière des femmes de type asiatique comme le disait Johan avec un air pseudo scientifique.

« Eh attend deux secondes Harry, je voudrais aller faire un tour dans cette boutique là-bas. Dit Johan en désignant un magasin de style Japonais classique.

Ok. » Acquiesça le brun.

L'intérieur de la boutique était décoré de façon totalement contraire à l'extérieur et Harry s'aperçu qu'il était entré dans un magasin de persings et de tatouages.

« Yes, génial je voulais me faire percer l'oreille gauche, les meufs adorent. » Lança Johan.

Harry, qui était séduit par l'idée se fit percer l'arcade, choisit un beau perçing argent avec une émeraude qui avait la particularité, selon le vendeur, de pouvoir être enchanté de façon à devenir un artefact. Johan quant à lui se fit poser un énorme saphir bien voyant qui ajoutait à son allure de dragueur invétéré un air rebelle de luxe.

Enfin comme Johan insista pour se faire faire un tatouage, Harry considéra que ça pourrait bien lui aller et il se fit faire sur le dos un énorme tigres blanc au yeux vert particulièrement réaliste et esthétique mettant bien en valeur son corps musclé et qui avait, toujours selon le vendeur, le pouvoir de protéger le sommeil du porteur.

Johan, quant à lui, trouva qu'il était du plus bon goût de se faire tatouer un « I FUCK THE WORLD » particulièrement voyant sur le torse avant de se raviser et de choisir un tatouage géant, comme celui d'Harry, seulement représentant un phénix.

Puis les deux jeunes hommes sortirent de la boutique après avoir à nouveau payé une fortune et avec le dos en feu avant de se diriger vers la boutique de quiddich.

« Je suis pressé d'être à Poudlard pour voir où en est mon sex-appeal. » Dit Johan devant un Harry moqueur mais qui se demandait tout de même comment le trouverait Marine lorsqu'elle le verrait.

« Oh putain mates moi ces balais je ne les ais jamais vu dans aucunes revues. S'écria Johan en sautant sur une vitrine comme un gamin avant de se ruer dans un magasin, rappelant Ron à Harry.

En se renseignant auprès du vendeur Harry apprit que, comme pour la technologie moldu, la technologie sorcière avait beaucoup d'avance au Japon et ainsi les balais en vitrine ne sortiraient en Europe que dans environs un an.

Harry se mit alors à lire les écriteaux posés devant chaques nouveaux modèles. Il y en avait trois, le premier s'appelait Tsunami, c'était un balais très puissant avec une grosse accélération et une bonne conduite de manche, le balais pouvait aller jusqu'à 300 km heure, mais sa grande force résidait dans le faite qu'il pouvait passer de 0 à 300 km heure en 1,6 seconde ce qui était énorme et convenait parfaitement à un poursuiveur ; c'est donc tout naturellement que Johan l'acheta immédiatement avec son emportement habituel, devant un Harry exaspéré par le comportement de son ami qui était en train de s'engueuler avec un autre client pour savoir qui l'avait vu le premier ; les deux hommes ne parlant pas la même langue la conversation vira rapidement en duel qui se poursuivit au milieu de la rue une fois que le propriétaire les eut virés de son établissement.

Pendant que Johan s'amusait Harry examina le deuxième model, il s'appelait l'éclaire de guerre et correspondait plutôt au batteur tellement il était robuste et caractérielle si bien que Harry ne s'y intéressa que très peu et passa directement au dernier balais.

C'était sans conteste le plus beau balais qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu, il possédait des courbes élégantes avec un manche en ébène massif décoré avec de la peinture d'or, d'ailleurs chaque motif était unique tout comme le numéro de série ; Harry apprit ainsi qu'il s'agissait d'un balais hors série de la Nimbus Japonaise qui ne serait commercialisé qu'en 99 exemplaires.

Quant Harry vu le numéro qui était précisément le 99 son cœur fit un bon dans sa cage thoracique. C'était le dernier exemplaire de ce fabuleux balais, d'autant plus que la fiche technique avait de quoi faire baver, il s'appelait le Courant d'Air 99, en effet chaque balais avait son propre numéro de série derrière le nom, comble du luxe ; le balais possédait une agilité jamais vu et était parfaitement adapté au figure de vol. En plus de cela il possédait une vitesse de pointe extraordinaire : 500 km heure ! Avec une accélération de 0 à 100 km heure en 2 seconde ; c'était certes moins bien que le tsunami mais ce n'était pas la force du balais qui était tout désigné pour les attrapeurs. Il avait cependant deux inconvénients, le premier était son prix, 16 000 galions une fortune, mais ça Harry pouvait se le permettre largement, le second par contre était un petit écriteau caché sous le balais où était marqué que le balais était réservé aux équipes professionnelles du fait du très grand risque qui subsistait dans son utilisation étant le balais le plus rapide du monde ; mais Harry n'en démordait pas et plutôt que de laisser cette merveille au Japon il préféra donné un pot de vin au vendeur montant ainsi le coût total du balais à 17500 galions qu'Harry paya avec sa carte.

Attiré par le bordel qui sévissait dans la rue, Harry sortit du magasin et vit Johan qui avait provoqué en duel la moitié de la rue et, semblait en mauvaise posture, se battant contre une vingtaine de sorciers en même temps. Il essayait de parer les sorts tant bien que mal tandis que tous les autres y allaient de toutes leurs forces en utilisant des sorts plus que violents.

Lorsque Harry vit ça son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il détestait qu'on s'en prenne à ses amis et même si Johan avait du provoquer la bataille ces sorciers n'étaient pas loyaux ; vingt contre un, surtout que certains n'utilisaient pas que de la magie très propre. Harry sentit alors une dangereuse colère monter en lui, décuplant ses forces et faisant ressortir son aura, il avait découvert depuis peu que cette manifestation se produisait à chaque fois que ses émotions étaient trop fortes.

« Ca suffit ! » S'écria celui ci déployant une telle puissance dans sa voix que tout les sorciers s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes avant de se jeter sur lui.

Harry bloqua tout les sorts d'un bouclier puis projeta tout ses adversaires contre un mur avec le sort « catapulta », la plupart s'évanouirent et les autres s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste.

Harry se calma, il avait tout de même eut de la chance, ses adversaires étaient faibles et couards, ça ne se serait pas passé de la même façon sinon. C'est alors qu'il entendit des explosions synonyme de transplanage, il comprit immédiatement que se devaient être les représentant de l'ordre japonais, de sortes d'aurors.

Harry ne perdit pas une seconde et attrapa Johan et toutes leurs affaires avant de transplaner à l'appartement.

« Eh ben on peut dire que t'es encore pire que moi pour t'attirer des ennuis, allez, je vais m'occuper de toi. » Dit Harry à un Johan toujours évanouit qu'il posa sur un lit avant de procéder aux premiers soins, il n'avait apparemment rien de méchant et une bonne nuit de sommeil devrait achever de le remettre sur pied.

Le lendemain Harry se leva de bonheur pour préparer un bon petit déjeuné se rappelant de l'anniversaire de Johan.

« Oh putin j'ai mal partout j'espère seulement que t'as pas profité de ma perte de connaissance pour profiter de moi. Dit Johan en arrivant dans la cuisine en s'étirant avec une grâce douteuse. Je voulais dire j'espère que tu m'as pas… Rajouta Johan comme pour compléter sa phrase précédente.

C'est bon Johan j'avais compris et la réponse est non, je ne sais pas si tu t'en rappels mais MOI j'ai une copine. » Dit Harry an souriant pendant que Johan lui faisait un bras d'honneur.

« A part ça je te souhaite un bon anniversaire vieux. Dit Harry en lui tendant un paquet.

Eh mais c'est vrai je m'en rappelais même plus. Dit Johan en sautant sur le paquet d'Harry en murmurant un vague « merci mais y fallait pas » suscitant le rire du brun.

Putain elle déchire, merci. Dit Johan en mettant la montre autour de son poigné.

Allez c'est rien. En plus elle nous permettra de communiquer entre nous, je te montrerais comment elle s'utilise.

Merci t'es vraiment un pote mais j'ai une question.

Vas-y.

Eh bien avec le bordel que j'ai foutu, je suppose qu'on est recherché en ce moment même.

Très bonne supposition mais ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai pris les mesures qui s'imposaient. Dit Harry

Hein ! Mais ce n'était pas ça ma question. On fait quoi pendant la semaine qui reste ?

Eh ben je propose de s'entraîner à l'épée et de réviser les duels magiques.

Tu te fous de ma gueule, on va faire ça dans ce soixante mètres carré ? S'exclama Johan.

Du calme, j'ai la solution. » Dit Harry en ouvrant le dernier compartiment de sa malle avant d'y descendre devant l'air ahurit de Johan.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Rentrée bien mérité

Chapitre 9 : Rentrée bien mérité

« Tu crois qu'il viendra. Demanda un grand rouquin avec des vêtements rapiécés à une jeune femme brune avec des cheveux ébouriffés.

Bien sur où veut tu qu'il aille ? Répondit-elle sèchement alors que le garçon lui lançait un regard peiné.

Salut Hermione, Ron, ça va Ginny ? Demanda un garçon à l'air un peu perdu.

Hello Neville, tu as passés de bonnes vacances ? Demanda à son tour, la jeune rouquine avec un sourire qui le déstabilisa.

Génial, les événements de l'été dernier auront au moins eu le mérite que ma grand mère me considère comme un adolescent et pas comme un gamin de deux ans.

Il faut dire que tu te comportes un peu comme tel des fois. Le taquina le rouquin.

Ron ! Tu es bien placer pour parler, toi qui as fait la gueule toute la semaine simplement parce que Maugrey a dit que tes défenses étaient insuffisantes. Le réprimanda sa sœur pendant que celui ci prenait un air boudeur avant d'éclater de rire suivit de ses amis.

Oh faite, où est donc Harry ? Demanda Neville.

Je commence à croire qu'il nous a réellement abandonné. Dit Hermione en sortant de ses pensées.

Hermione ! Réagirent les deux rouquins.

Tu sais très bien qu'il n'a pas eut le choix et que c'était pour son bien.

Moui, tu as sans doute raison. Venez, on ferait mieux de rentrer le train ne va pas tarder à partir. »Dit celle ci, peu convaincu.

Une fois installé dans un compartiment Ron proposa une bataille explosive à laquelle se joignit sa sœur et Neville bientôt rejoins par une fille à l'air rêveuse et aux cheveux d'un blond sale, pendant qu'Hermione lisait son manuel de potion jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre avec fracas.

« Malefoy ! S'exclama Ron en se levant.

Eh ouais Weasmoche je sais, j'ai la chance de posséder un nom célèbre contrairement à toi, d'ailleurs je m'étonne que tu ne sois pas mort de faim cet été, à moins que… Oh je sais, tu as été pris en charge par l'armée du salut. Dit sarcastiquement un garçon très pâle dont les cheveux blond platine tombait négligemment sur les épaules lui donnant un charme extraordinaire, une sorte de mixe entre un ange et un bad boy ce qui n'était pas le cas des deux énormes armoires à glace qui l'encadraient.

Malefoy tu va voir. S'écria le rouquin en levant sa baguette.

Tututute, fit le blond en le désarmant avec une facilité incroyable, toujours aussi mauvais à ce que je vois, enfin ce n'est pas étonnant ça doit être de famille. Bon, aussi étonnant que ça puisse te paraître je ne me suis pas dérangé pour ta personne soit dit tout à fait inintéressante mais pour Potter, où est donc Harry sans famille. Dit celui ci déclenchant une incompréhension chez Ron

Alors Malefoy on s'instruit à la culture moldu ? Ca m'étonne venant de toi. Dit Hermione ce qui déstabilisa le blond pendant une demis seconde.

Vois tu Granger, les moldu ne me dérangent pas lorsque je ne les vois pas, ce qui m'insupporte se sont les sales sangs de bourbes comme toi qui pollues l'espace vital des vrais sorciers. Répartit le jeune homme. Bien, ces quelques politesses ayant été échangés, je vais m'en retourner, Londubat, Lovegood par pitié ne faites pas d'enfants, Miss Weasley. » Termina celui ci avant de sortir avec un signe de tête déclenchant un regard d'incompréhension de Ron envers sa sœur.

« Non mais tu as vue ce connard, eh pis toi, tu me caches quelques choses. S'énerva Ron contre sa sœur.

Ron ne soit pas stupide, il voulait juste t'énerver. » Dit Hermione encore plus hystérique que lui, déclenchant un regard peiné de Ginny.

« Mes chers élèves, professeurs, elfes, fantômes et autres esprits frappeurs, vampires et krakens, commença un vieil homme nommé Dumbledore provoquant le rire des élèves les plus anciens et l'effroi des plus jeunes ; nous sommes à nouveau réunis pour une nouvelle année qui sera, j'espère exceptionnelle, et sous la protection du porc comme le dit Aristote à Platon mais ça c'est une autre histoire. Continua celui ci provoquant à nouveau des réactions partagées entre le rire et un sentiment de folie du directeur, voir même les deux. Aussi, je vous demanderais de faire patienter encore un petit moment vos estomacs, dont les gémissements retentissent, comme un extravagant opéra, à mes oreilles ; afin de laisser place à la répartition. » Finit celui ci avec un regard soucieux vers les places libres à la table de Griffondor.

Aussitôt une vieille femme rêche et à l'air sévère s'avança munit d'un chapeau rapiécé et d'une liste avant de crier : « Marion Alweet »

Celle ci enfila le chapeau qui cria « Griffondor » ; puis elle appela chaque élèves par ordre alphabétique : « Peat Bones –Poufsoufle- ; Hector Bradley –Serpentard; Lisa Connor –Poufsoufle-; Jeff Dubois –Griffondor-; Paul Edge –Serpentard ; Kimmy Elwing – Poufsoufle- ;Moris Funestar –Serdaigle-; Iffrit Gordon –Griffondor- ; Sophie jirkov – Serdaigle- ; Susan Jewel –Poufsoufle- ;Kevin Jifin – Griffondor- ; Kiwi Kjong –Serdaigle- ; John Korona –Serpentard- ; Anna Lewis –Serdaigle- ; Eric lovewar -Griffondor- ; Sylvie Millani –Griffondor- ;Will Niddes –Poufsoufle-; Christopher Nerval – Serpentard- ;Jamelia Nouviny –Griffondor- ;Iluna Ovkrov- Griffondor-, Frédéric Patil -Serdaigle- ;Nada Peers –Serdaigle- ; Helga Qweek –Serpentard- ; Carl Rivers – Serdaigle-, Manuel Rosier_ –_Serpentard _- _;Dimitri Sebjov –Poufsoufle_- _;Lucas Sila –Griffondor- ;Flavie Terig –Griffondor- ; Klein Titov- Serdaigle- ; Jim Ulkom- Serdaigle- ; Rasheed Werewolf – Serpentard- ; Dorian Wilkies_- _Griffondor- ;Luis Zabinny - Serpentard_-._»

« Je m'excuse de devoir encore solliciter vos subconscients, mais cette année sera très différentes des précédentes en raisons tout d'abord du contexte politique instable que nous connaissons mais aussi de la modernité. Tout d'abord nous avons décidé d'instaurer un couvre feu permanant qui ira de 22h00 à 6h00 pour tout le monde, exceptés les préfets ; tout manquement non justifié sera sévèrement puni. Le parc sera interdit à la tombé de la nuit, la forêt est toujours, et d'autant plus maintenant, interdite et toutes les sorties à Pré au Lard sont, pour le moment, suspendues. » Dit Dumbledore, soulevant une nuée de cris désapprobateurs.

« Oui c'est vrai, ce sont des mesures sévères mais n'oubliez pas que nous sommes en guerre et que tout cela n'est mis en place que pour votre propre sécurité, d'ailleurs pour garantir la sécurité de l'établissement, des sorciers ont eu l'amabilité de nous donner de leurs temps. » Dit Dumbledore en désignant un groupe de sorcier, assit à une table situé à l'écart des autres dans le fond de la salle, dont faisait partit une dizaine de membres de l'ordre desquels se détachaient Maugrey et Tonks.

« Sur une note plus joyeuse, le conseil d'administre a décider de donner plus de confort aux élèves, ainsi tout les élèves concernés par des examens, c'est à dire de la cinquième à la septième année auront chacun leurs chambres personnelles, pour faciliter les études bien sur. » Ajouta Dumbledore avec un sourire avant de se prendre un regard désapprobateur émanant de McGonagal.

« Sur ces dernières paroles je vais vous souhaiter un bon appet… BAM. »

La porte de la grande salle venait de s'ouvrir violemment révélant deux silhouettes drapés de grandes capes noires avec des capuchons cachant leurs visages et faisant penser à des Mangemorts.

Aussitôt un vent d'effrois se propagea dans toute la salle.

« Qui êtes vous et que faites vous dans cet établissement. Demanda fortement Dumbledore la baguette levé.

Allons professeur vous n'allez tout de même pas agresser deux étudiants revenant d'un séminaire au Japon. Répondit la silhouette de gauche. Ce qui fit immédiatement sourire Dumbledore qui baissa baguette.

Ce n'est pas sérieux professeurs nous pourrions être des mangemorts. Dit l'autre silhouette.

Peut être mais je fais confiance à mon instinct, Messieurs Potter et Hogway il me semble. » Répondit le vieil homme pendant que toutes la salle demeurait stupéfaite sans comprendre la discussion.

Aussitôt les deux élèves enlevèrent leurs capes devant l'air ébahit des autres occupant de la salle. En effet ils semblaient irréels, vêtu de robes blanches brodés d'or, leurs épées attachés dans le dos et les airs sur d'eux qu'ils arboraient faisait penser à des sortes de guerriers elfes.

Johan avait attaché ses très longs cheveux blond or en une queue de cheval, tandis qu'Harry avait simplement fait des pics avec les cheveux du haut de son crâne, les contours étant rasés avec des dessins taillés, ce qui était une coupe totalement inédite dans le monde des sorciers.

Les murmures ne tardèrent pas à se propager de table en table provenant surtout de la gente féminine qui semblait trouver les deux jeunes hommes particulièrement à leur goût, tout en n'en revenant pas du changement opéré chez Harry, en trois mois il était passé du petit maigrichon pâle et timide à un bel homme très bien fait et sur de lui.

« Si ce n'est pas indiscret pourrions nous savoir les raisons de votre retard ? Demanda le professeur McGonagal.

Hum une petite mésentente avec les autorités Japonaise nous a poussés à effectuer un détour, d'où notre retard. Dit Harry en lançant un regard expressif à Johan.

Bien Monsieur Hogway il faudrait songer à vous répartir, veuillez mettre le Choixpeaux sur votre tête. » Dit la vieille femme en désignant un morceau de tissus rapiécé.

Johan passa le choixpeau et aussitôt une lutte sembla se livrer entre le chapeau et le jeune homme d'où Johan paru sortir vainqueur. En effet aussitôt après le choipeaux cria « GRIFFONDOR » déclenchant un tonnerre d'applaudissement à la table des Griffondors pendant que les deux jeunes hommes allaient s'asseoir à leur place.

« Bien après cette petite interruption, je pense que vos estomac pourront encore attendre quelques minutes car je viens de m'apercevoir que j'avait oublier de présenter les nouveaux professeurs. » Dit Dumbledore sur un ton d'excuse tandis que le professeur McGonagal semblait penser qu'il était irrécupérable.

« Donc le poste de défense contre les forces du mal sera confié au professeur Damien Lowin.

Pour les options, l'attaque contre les forces du mal sera confié au professeur Dorian Lowin. » Dit Dumbledore en désignant deux hommes identiques qu'Harry reconnu comme étant des membres de l'ordre sympathique qu'il salua.

« La défense contre les créatures magique sera enseigné par le professeur Felloney Edge (un homme blond, sans allure et ressemblant à tout le monde, passant inaperçu), le duel sera également enseigné par les professeurs Lowin, le combat magique sera enseigné par le professeur Miroslav Malakov( Un grand sorcier à l'air dur et froid), la médicomagie par le professeur Belwood (Une magnifique blonde parfaitement dessiné qui attira l'attention de tout les représentant masculin de la salle même de Rogue), enfin les cours d'initiation aux techniques d'auror seront dispensé par Marcus Bent qui est formateur aux département des aurors au ministère de la magie. Les autres matières seront dispensées par les professeurs déjà en place. Ah ! Et je tiens à dire que tout les décrets publiés par notre très cher professeur Ombrage ne sont plus valables, sur ce bon appétit. » Termina Dumbledore déclenchant une pluie d'applaudissement.

« Harry mon pote comment ça va ? Demanda Ron en lui mettent une tape dans le dos tout en engloutissant une moitié de poulet d'un coup.

Ca va, ça va, vieux et vous vous avez passé de bonnes vacances. » Lui répondit celui ci avant de se prendre un flash provenant de l'appareil de Colin et d'être assaillit de questions provenant de toute la table et même de personnes qu'il ne se souvenait même pas avoir déjà vu.

De son coté, Johan était entouré de filles qui voulaient toutes lui tenir compagnie au plus grand plaisir de ce dernier.

« Bien j'espère que vos estomacs sont suffisamment remplit pour ne plus crier famine, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit et une bonne année, sur ce je rappel à messieurs Potter et Hogway qu'ils sont attendu par le professeur McGonagal. » Dit Dumbledore pendant que tout le monde se levaient et rejoignaient leurs salles communes.

« Ptin ça commence bien, on est à peine arrivé qu'on va nous casser le cul pour des broutilles, si c'est encore de la faute des Japs je retourne la bas et je les butte, et cette fois tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher Potter. S'énerva Johan laissant toute la table choqué par le langage du blond et un Harry mort de rire.

T'inquiètes pas la prochaine fois je ne te lancerais plus d'enervatum. Plaisanta Harry.

Vous vous êtes battu ! Vous allez encore nous faire perdre des points. Intervint Hermione.

Eh baisse d'un ton avec moi préfète de mes deux, t'as aucune autorité sur moi. On m'avait dit que t'était intelligente mais sa ne doit pas être le cas puisque vu, que ce qui c'est passé est arrivé avant le début de l'année scolaire et qui plus est en dehors de Poudlard, Griffondor ne perdra pas de point. Sur ce, bonne nuit et ravi de faire ta connaissance. » Dit Johan en s'éloignant vers le bureau de McGo en entraînant Harry derrière lui, laissant la table partagé entre ceux qui voulaient lui sauter dessus pour venger la préfète et ceux qui était soulagés qu'on l'est enfin fait redescendre sur terre.

« Eh ben t'y es pas allé de mains mortes. Dit Harry.

Au cas où t'avais pas remarqué je n'encaisse pas l'autorité et je déteste les petites prétentieuses qui ont toujours le nez coincé dans un bouquin et qui savent même pas ce que c'est qu'une ….

En tant normal pour ce que tu viens de dire sur ma meilleur amie je te mettrais bien la tête dans les chiottes mais depuis un moment elle se conduit bizarrement et elle avait besoin qu'on la remette en place.

Pff, de toute façon maintenant, qui peut nous comprendre ? Les autres ne font pas partis de notre combat. Nous sommes seul et il faudra survivre, c'est comme ça que je le vois.

Ne dramatise pas non plus. Dit Harry tout en sachant qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tord.

On verra bien. » Dit Johan en frappant à la porte du bureau de la directrice adjointe.

« Entrez ! Ah je vous attendais, on peut dire que votre entrée à fait sensation. Dit sévèrement McGonagal .

Ce n'était pas l'effet recherché mais le résultat était plaisant. Dit Johan s'attirant un regard noir.

Monsieur Hogway je ne sais pas de quel école vous venez mais peut être qu'aux Etat Unis l'insolence était permise, dans cet établissement elle est cependant fortement déconseillé. » Rétorqua t'elle à Johan qui déglutit ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait devant Hikku.

« Cependant je ne vous ais pas fait venir pour ça, en effet il se trouve que vous êtes d'après le directeur particulièrement concerné par la guerre et il pense que vous avez les capacités nécessaire pour avoir des cours de magie noir. Dit-elle en regardant Johan comme si elle pensait qu'il n'en était pas capable.

QUOI ! De la magie noir, c'est de la folie. S'écria Johan.

C'est également ce que j'ai signifié au professeur Dumbledore mais il m'a répondu qu'il y a des fois où l'on ne peut combattre le feu que par le feu. En tout cas il vous faut connaître les armes de vos ennemis. Êtes-vous d'accord ?

Pourquoi pas après tout, au point ou j'en suis. Dit Harry un air triste dans les yeux que ne releva pas McGonagal.

Mmm d'accord. Dit Johan après une longue réflexion.

Bien vos cours se tiendront le mardi et le jeudi soir, je vous ferais savoir quant ils commenceront car pour l'instant Miss Iris Wittleman qui doit vous enseigner est en mission. Maintenant monsieur Hogway je vous prierais de sortir, je dois parler avec monsieur Potter.

« Bien Potter, Miss Johnson ayant finit ses études le poste de capitaine de l'équipe de Griffondor est libre et c'est vous le plus compétant pour assurer ce poste, alors je me demandais si vous seriez capable de prendre encore un peu de votre temps, qui je le sais est précieux, pour prendre en charge l'équipe de Griffondor ? » Demanda McGonagal avec espoir.

Harry n'y croyait pas, lui, capitaine de l'équipe, mais en y repensant c'était plutôt logique vu qu'il n'y avait plus que Trois joueurs dans l'équipe dont Ron qui n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience et Katie Bell qui n'aimait pas donner des ordres et ne souhaitait, de toute évidence pas devenir capitaine, sans compter les joueurs de remplacement de l'année dernière qui était tellement mauvais qu'ils ne seraient certainement pas re-titularisés à part peut être Ginny.

« Potter, vous m'entendez ? Alors votre réponse. Dit McGonagal le tirant de ses rêveries.

Euh oui professeur excusez moi, j'accepte le poste. Dit Harry euphorique.

Bien ce ne sera pas une tache facile, cette année encore plus, vous allez devoir dans un premier temps renouveler l'équipe titulaire lors de la sélection qui est prévu pour Samedi prochain puis créer l'équipe de réserve avec son capitaine à la même date et l'aider dans un premier temps à mettre en place son équipe et ses entraînements. Vous aurez ainsi à animer vos propres entraînements que nous avons fixé à deux fois par semaine, dont un en commun avec votre réserve. Comme vous êtes le premier vous allez pouvoir choisir vos emplacements d'entraînements fixes. » Dit McGonagal.

Harry réfléchit et mit le mercredi après midi pour l'entraînement commun, le lundi soir pour l'entraînement de l'équipe titulaire et le vendredi soir pour l'entraînement de la réserve, de façon à être libre pour les cours de magie noir tout en ménageant ses week-ends. Bien Potter, comme vous êtes le capitaine je peux vous donner une information qui n'a pas encore été communiqué aux autres élèves, il risque d'y avoir un tournoi inter-école avec une quinzaine d'autres écoles, une équipe de Poudlard sera alors constitué et j'attend de vous qu'il y est le plus de joueurs de notre maison qualifiés dans l'équipe, bien que ce ne soit pas une tache facile, je dirais même très difficile car selon moi vous êtes le seul joueur de l'équipe pouvant y arriver avec Miss Bell, Monsieur Wesley étant malheureusement trop faible, enfin pour l'instant, car j'espère que vous arriverez à redresser votre ami. Bon notre entrevu est terminé Potter et surtout ne dites à personne cette information tant qu'elle n'a pas été rendu officielle, sur ce bonne nuit. »

Eh bien cette soirée est décidemment riche en événement se dit Harry avant de rejoindre Johan qui était accoudé contre un mur et échangeait des insultes avec un tableau.

« Ah, t'en as mis du temps. T'aurais pu me prévenir qu'elle n'était pas commode la vieille, une véritable furie. Oh faite elle te voulait quoi ? Lui demanda le blond.

Je suis le nouveau capitaine de Griffondor.

Capitaine ? Du club de bavboule ?

Mais non abrutit de quiddich.

De quiddich ! Tu vas pouvoir me prendre alors.

Pourquoi tu sais jouer toi ? Demanda Harry comme si il l'en jugeait incapable.

Quoi ? Non j'ai juste été désigné trois fois de suite meilleur poursuiveur du championnat dans mon ancienne école. Ironisa Johan.

Ca tombe bien je crois qu'il doit me rester une place sur le banc. S'amusa Harry.

HAHAHAHAHAHA ! Que c'est drôle, c'est que tu as bouffé un clown ou c'est ton anus qui te chatouille ? Cria si fort Johan qu'il scandalisa plusieurs portraits et fantômes qu'il fit taire d'un regard assassin.

Oh c'est bon pour une fois que je sortais une blague.

Chacun son domaine les blagues c'est moi, toi c'est jouer le sauveur de l'humanité c'est pas mal non plus.

C'est sur qu'avec un humour comme le tien ! Tu peux peut être même réussir à tenir une conversation avec Malefoy.

Quoi ? Ah oui c'est vrai qu'il y a ce fils d'assassin dans le bahut. S'énerva Johan.

Laisse tomber, de toute façon il faudra que tu fasses tes preuves à la sélection que je vais organiser. » Dit Harry alors qu'ils arrivaient devant le portrait de la grosse dame.

« Mot de passe ? Demanda le tableau à Johan devant un Harry interdit.

Euh je suis sensé lui répondre quoi à la grosse bourgeoise. S'énerva Johan qui était déjà passablement énervé.

ESPECE DE MAL ELEVE, JAMAIS DURANT TOUTES CES CENTAINES D'ANNEES ON A OSE ME MANQUER DE RESPECT DE LA SORTE. MEME SIRIUS BLACK A ETE PLUS DELICAT LORSQU'IL A POIGNARDE MA TOILE. S'égosilla le portrait pendant qu'Harry commençait à s'arracher les cheveux en voyant Johan prêt à répondre.

JE NE ME RAPPEL PAS VOUS AVOIR DEMANDER VOTRE AVIS ESPECE DE GROSSE DINDE FOUINEUSE ET PERVERSE.

PERVERSE, MOI, PERVERSE !

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Cria Hermione qui venait de franchir le tableau, calmant la vieille dame.

Ah c'est vous mais vous êtes malades vous avez réveillé les première années qui sont terrorisés.

Eh ben fait ton travail va leur raconter une histoire moi je vais me coucher, je suis mort. Bonne nuit Potter, agréable soirée. Dit Johan en passant devant Hermione et en s'engouffrant dans l'ouverture du tableau comme si de rien était.

Mais il est taré ce type. Comment tu peux traîner avec un crétin pareil, je suis sur que ces parents lui ont toujours cédés tout ces caprices. Râla Hermione ce qui énerva Harry.

Premièrement ne juges pas ce que tu ne connais pas, sa vie à sans aucuns doutes été plus dur que la tienne, deuxièmement je fais ce que je veux et je ne reçois d'ordre de personne sinon c'elle qui en ont le pouvoir et troisièmement bien qu'insupportable Johan est mon frère de guerre et sa présence m'est devenu très cher tout comme à lui même si il ne l'avouera jamais, et même si il a une grande gueule c'est quelqu'un de bien. Résuma Harry.

Bon si c'est comme sa que tu le prends, bonne nuit. Dit Hermione en rentrant précipitamment dans la salle commune.

Ahhhh. » Soupira Harry avant de la suivre.

Une fois à l'intérieur il fut accueillit par Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan, des camarades de classe, qui le félicitèrent d'avoir mis leur préfète en rogne en plus d'avoir fait sensation à leur arrivé et lui demandèrent de lui présenter Johan un de ses jours, car il était la pire grande gueule qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu, tout en l'invitant à partager une partie de bataille explosive, qu'Harry déclina poliment avant de rejoindre les dortoirs qui avaient été réaménagés.

En effet la où se trouvait auparavant leur dortoir commun se trouvait maintenant un couloir avec de nombreuses portes où étaient inscrites les noms de ses camarades de classes par ordre alphabétique. Sa chambre était l'avant avant dernière situé entre Dean et Neville.

Harry ouvrit la porte et découvrit une pièce de taille respectable entièrement décoré rouge et or comprenant un grand lit et un bureau. Il y avait également une salle de bain personnel ce qui était un véritable confort vu le temps que mettait Dean à sortir tout les matins quant ils devaient tous se satisfaire d'une salle de bain commune.

Harry commença par changer la décoration, il peignit la pièce en vert et argent grâce au sort pento , ça faisait très Serpentard mais Harry adorait cette couleur et y était irrésistiblement attiré, peut être du fait qu'il ait refusé d'y aller. Puis il sortit quelques meubles qu'il avait acheté, par réflexe, de sa malle et les disposas de façon à se que sa soit confortable esthétique. Il sortit ensuite un ordinateur portable et un téléviseur écran plat de technologie japonaise qui pouvaient résister aux ondes magiques. Pour le reste il décida d'attendre d'en savoir plus sur les sortilèges d'agrandissement magique de l'espace, il pourrait alors transformer sa chambre en véritable suite.

Enfin, épuisé, Harry se traîna jusqu'à la douche, puis se jeta dans son lit en méditant sur sa journée de rentrée qui avait été particulièrement harassante, la preuve étant qu'il était exténué alors que son entraînement lui permettait de ne plus avoir besoin de dormir beaucoup, peut être étais-ce également dut à l'entraînement intensif qu'ils s'étaient aménagés avec Johan, et qui lui avait semblé être plus dur que celui de Hikku. Ce n'avait, cependant, pas été inutile car ils s'étaient considérablement améliorés dans différents domaines. Après cette dernière pensée Harry s'endormit.

Le lendemain Harry s'éveilla vers 5h00 du matin, il avait encore deux heures et demis avant d'aller déjeuner, il commença par continuer sa correspondance avec Marine qui lui manquait plus que tout au monde, d'ailleurs rien qu'en y pensant il sentait son cœur se serrer et des interrogations l'envahir : Et si il n'arrivait pas à la faire sortir de cet île ? Et s'ils étaient séparés par quelque chose ? Chaque jour la distance les séparant se faisait plus pressante et plus dur à supporter, ça avait au moins le mérite de lui faire comprendre un peu les pensés de Johan, qui voulait sortir avec le plus de filles possibles pour essayer de combler le vide en lui, bien que ça n'excusait pas la manière sans aucun respect qu'il employait.

Après cela Harry consacra une heure à la méditation en essayant d'affiner encore plus ses sens et une autre heure à la musculation histoire de garder la forme, Puis il alla prendre une douche et s'habilla plutôt sexy avec un pantalon en cuir moulant et une chemise d'un blanc éclatant laissant voir son torse musclé.

A peine eut il finit que Johan entra sans même frapper visiblement de bien meilleur humeur que la veille.

« Harry mon pote, bien dormis ?

Ca peut aller.

Bon on y va, j'ai une faim de loup. » Dit le blond en sortant expressément suivit d'Harry.

Une fois à table Harry discuta avec un peu tout le monde même avec Hermione qui était redevenu tel qu'il la connaissait pendant que Johan faisait connaissance avec des filles de septièmes années.

« Emplois du temps. » Cria soudain Hermione en faisant passer des feuilles.

Heures/Jours

**Lundi**

**Mardi**

**Mercredi**

**Jeudi**

**Vendredi**

8h00-9h00

Potion

Sortilège

Duel

Potion

ACFM

9h00-10h00

10h00-11h00

Métamorphose

DCFM

Combat et physique

Initiation à la médicomagie

11h00-12h00

12h00-13h00

Pause de midi

Pause de midi

Pause de midi

Pause de midi

Pause de midi

13h00-14h00

Sortilège

ACFM

Métamorphose

DCFM

DCFM

14h00-15h00

15h00-16h00

Duel

DCCM

Initiation techniques d'auror

Duel

16h00-17h00

Combat et physique

17h00-18h00

**Emploi du temps des 6èmes années spécialité formation de combat**

**Effectif: 12 **** 6ème A**

Abbot Hanna Poufsoufle

Avery John Serpentard

Bones Susan Poufsoufle

Boot Terry Serdaigle

Brocklehurst Mandy Serdaigle

Corner Michael Serdaigle

Hogway Johan Griffondor

Malefoy Drago Serpentard

Parkinson Pansy Serpentard

Potter Harry Griffondor

Weasley Ron Griffondor

Zabini Blaise Serpentard

« Hermione n'est pas avec nous ? Demanda Harry à Ron.

Non elle fait une spécialité recherche, tu sais le genre de truc où il n'y a que des Serdaigles.

Ouais enfin notre groupe est assez homogène.

Les Serpentards sont en supériorité numérique. Maugréa Ron.

Les autres maisons se joindront à nous et pis, de toute façon il faudra bien collaborer. Soupira Harry alors que Johan venait de prendre connaissance de son emploi du temps.

Bordel on va se coltiner Malefoy. S'écria celui ci.

C'est vrai que ce n'est pas un cadeau mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'énerves autant, tu ne l'as encore jamais vu. S'étonna Ron.

T'occupes. Répondit le blond avant de s'éloigner vers un groupe de fille pendant qu'Harry disait à Ron de laisser tomber.

Moi je veux bien, mais sérieux tu ne crois pas que si il ne se calme pas il ne va pas tenir longtemps ici, surtout qu'on commence par Rogue qui ne va pas lui faire de cadeau.

Ouais faudra que je lui parle. » Répondit Harry.

La classe 6A se dirigea vers les cachots, Harry et Ron saluèrent leurs condisciples des autres maisons tout en leurs présentant Johan. Enfin, quant ils atteignirent le cachot de Rogue, ils eurent la mauvaise surprise de voir les quatre Serpentard de leur classe adossés tranquillement au mur, le point central était évidemment Malefoy qui arborait un rictus narcissique et un sourire ironique très souvent synonyme de conflit à venir.

« Alors voici ceux qui auront l'honneur de partager l'année avec nous, enfin ne t'inquiètes pas Weasley nos rapport ne seront pas non plus amicaux mais peut être que je te laisserais devenir mon esclave, un de nos elfes de maison à perdu la vie cet été. Commença le blond alors qu'Harry retenait Ron.

« En parlant d'elfes de maison Potter on ne peut pas dire que ceux de la famille Black soit un model de fidélité. Ajouta-t-il faisant rire ses condisciples.

C'est vrai Malefoy mais que veux-tu le service n'est plus ce qu'il était, prenons Azkaban il paraît que les prisonniers sont traités de manière sordide et qu'ils ne tardent pas à devenir fou. Répartit Harry en référence au père du Serpentard.

Eh eh tu as changé Potter, tu ne t'emportes plus comme avant, intéressant. Et toi, le nouveau, je te déconseille fortement la fréquentation de certains individus. Dit Malefoy en regardant particulièrement Ron.

Vois-tu j'ai eu une éducation qui me le choix de fréquenter qui je veux excepter les fils de mangemorts, et toutes ces raclures de fond de chaudron qui sont indignes de vivre. » Dit Johan avant de cracher au pied de Malefoy. Tout les élèves s'étaient à présent tus et attendaient la réponse de Malefoy.

« Ce soir minuit, duel en haut de la tour d'astronomie, je prendrait comme second Zabini et on verra qui est indigne de vivre. » Lui dit Malefoy avec un rictus mauvais dans un murmure parfaitement audible.

Johan se tourna vers Harry qui acquiesça.

« Je viendrais avec Harry comme second. Répondit Johan.

Malefoy ce duel m'en rappel un autre et j'espère que tu auras la décence de venir sans jouer les balances. Intervint Harry.

Que veut Potter nous étions jeunes et insouciants, on apprend les responsabilités qu'avec l'âge. » Dit, d'une sagesse qu'Harry ne lui connaissait pas, Malefoy.

C'est ce moment que choisit Rogue pour arriver et remarquer le crachat aux pieds de Malefoy ainsi que le regard méprisant que lui lançait Johan.

« Hogway 5 points de moins pour avoir salis mon cachot. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour entrer ? » Grogna Rogue.

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que vous faites partie des classes comprenant les meilleurs élèves de ce collège, bien que je n'ai toujours pas compris comment certains aient fait pour avoir leurs B.U.S.E. » Dit Rogue en regardant Harry qui ne cilla pas.

« Le principe de cette classe spécial étant de vous préparer à combattre les forces obscure sous toutes leurs formes, nous apprendrons essentiellement des potions de soins, des antipoisons, et des potions utiles en combat. Finit les potions d'euphories et de babillages, nous allons composer des potions très subtiles, très difficile aussi et il faudra vous dire que pour chaque potion mal préparés c'est votre vie que vous mettrez en danger. Nous allons commencer dès maintenant par une potion de régénération sanguine, mettez vous en binômes. Dit Rogue en agitant sa baguette recouvrant ainsi le tableau de dizaines d'indications sur comment procéder.

« Non non non, pas ces binômes là ; Hogway avec Zabini, Potter avec Malefoy et Weasley avec Parkinson. » Dit Rogue avec un sourire mauvais.

« Eh bien Potter nous voilà obliger de cohabiter et quelques chose me dit que ce ne sera pas la dernière fois cette année avec cet imbécile de Dumbledore qui prône le rapprochement des maisons à croire qu'on va finir par nous croire gay. Dit Légèrement Malefoy.

Pour une fois tu n'as pas tord Malefoy. Dit Harry en s'autorisant un petit rire.

Je sais. Nous avons peut être plus à gagner en faisant une trêve pendant les cours qu'à nous entretuer, au moins nous aurions de bonnes notes.

Bonne idée. Dit Harry en lui tendant la main que Malefoy ne prit pas.

Nous ne sommes pas amis pour autant Potter, nos but sont complètements opposés et je serais peut être un jour amené à te tuer qui sais. Dit Malefoy en reprenant son air malfaisant.

Ca ça m'étonnerais, mais tu as raison je ne peux pas serrer la main à quelqu'un de l'autre camp.

N'oublis pas une chose si tu m'avais serré la main en première année tout serais aujourd'hui différent, nous aurions fait de grandes choses ensembles mais tu as scellé le destin et un Malefoy ne propose son amitié qu'une seul fois.

Je ne savais pas que les Malefoy avaient autres choses que des connaissances et des esclaves.

C'est vrai mais dit toi bien une chose Potter, les trahisons font toujours plus de mal quant ils viennent de ses amis, d'ailleurs il y a un proverbe qui dit « garde tes amis prêt de toi et tes ennemis encore plus prêt.

Eh bien merci du conseil Malefoy, maintenant mettons nous au travail. » Dit Harry avec un sourire ironique.

Ils ne parlèrent plus de tout le cour, et rendirent une potion qui semblait être parfaitement réussit, d'ailleurs le cour se passa plutôt bien jusqu'au moment ou Johan qui en avait marre de Zabini, lui mit la tête dans le chaudron, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire enfler considérablement, les effets produits furent en tous points différents, le Serpentard se précipita à l'infirmerie, les élèves hormis les Serpentards s'autorisèrent un petit rire discret, de peur de se faire entendre par Rogue, il faut dire que Zabini qui était particulièrement fourbe et traître, même parmi les élèves de sa maison, était très loin d'être apprécié; et Rogue enleva 50 points à Griffondor qui commençait bien l'année.

Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt bien, ils continuèrent le programme de l'année passé en métamorphose, apprirent le sort _celeritum _qui permettait d'augmenter sa vitesse en sortilège.

Et en duel où les frères Lowin firent sensation dans une démonstration, ils firent un petit championnat pour tester leurs niveaux, il n'y eut pas de matchs très intéressant en dehors de la spectaculaire élimination de Zabini qui fini emplâtrer dans un mur par un sort de propulsion envoyé par Johan qui n'avait pas digéré les points perdus, et tout le monde, même Malefoy, rigola de la situation. Les autres duels s'étaient arrêtés aux demis finals qui opposeraient au prochain cours Harry à Johan et Malefoy à Mandy Brocklehurst qui était très douée.

Enfin en combat magique, le professeur qui était très sévère, et dont l'entraînement était particulièrement ardu bien qu'il n'égala pas celui de Hikku, exigea qu'ils ne fassent que de la préparation physique lors de leurs premières cours, ce qui consistait à faire le tour d'un parcours du combattant pendant deux heures. La plupart des élèves abandonnèrent dès le premier tour ce qui fit perdre des points à leurs maisons. Seul Harry, Johan et curieusement Malefoy parvinrent à venir à bout du parcours qui sembla une vrai ballade de santé pour les deux premier et firent gagner 50 points chacun à leur maisons. Certain comme Mandy Brocklehurst, Ron ou Terry Boot résistèrent tout de même une heure et demis ce qui leur rapporta 5 points chacun. Le professeur Malakov exigea d'eux comme devoir qu'ils fassent chaque jour une heure de course autour du lac afin de gagner en condition.

En regagnant sa salle commune Harry soupira d'aise, la première journée de cour était passée et il se sentait enfin chez lui.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Premières complications

Chapitre 10 : Premières complications

« Dans quoi je me suis encore embarqué. » Se demanda Harry en serrant sa cape autour de ses épaules tant le vent était violent.

Johan de son coté faisait les cent pas et était tellement nerveux que plusieurs fois Harry cru qu'il allait tomber de la tour à force de sauter sur la corniche.

« Il va se dégonfler, il ne viendra pas, c'est un lâche comme tout les Malefoy. Dit Johan au bout d'un moment en essayant de reprendre constance.

Dit plutôt que t'as peur. Dit Harry avec un sourire sardonique.

Quoi moi jamais, tu m'entends, je constatais simplement. S'énerva le blond.

Alors arrête de paniquer, tu donnes des armes à tes ennemis.

Oh mais j'y peux rien monsieur je m'énerve jamais. S'emporta Johan.

Qu'est-ce que je disais.

Oh tu m'emmerdes.

Alors on a l'air de bien s'entendre. Dit une voix qui provenait de derrière eux.

Malefoy ! S'écria Johan.

Lui même. Dit le blond avant de se montrer entièrement suivit de Zabini qui restait en retrait et semblait effrayé après ce que Johan lui avait fait subir durant la journée.

Bon on commence j'ai pas tout mon temps. Dit Harry alors qu'un silence commençait à s'insinuer.

T'es pressés de te faire botter les fesses Potter. Répondit Zabini.

Botté les fesses ? Quant on ne sait pas éviter un simple sort de propulsion on la met en veilleuse. Dit froidement Harry.

Allez c'est bon on commence. » Intervint Malefoy.

Les deux blonds se placèrent chacun à un bout de la tour et commencèrent à se tourner autour, comme d'habitude c'est Johan, qui était toujours le plus nerveux qui lança le premier sort « Stupéfix », Malefoy répliqua immédiatement « anihillum » ce qui produisit un espèce de trou noir qui avala le sort, « persecum » cria ensuite Malefoy lançant une sortes de trait noir sûrement issu de la magie noir et que Johan évita de peu ; « Stupefix », « expélliarmus », « crochecum » Hurla Johan lançant un triple sort, Malefoy évita les deux premiers mais le dernier lui entailla le bras laissant s'échapper un filet de sang. « Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort Hogway ». « Enflatum », « Persecorps » Cria le serpentard avant que Johanne puisse réagir. Celui ci fut envoyé s'écraser contre un mur et se releva avec difficulté en se tenant le bas ventre, alors que Malefoy continuait de l'attaquer avec des sorts plus ou moins puissant et noirs.

« Alors Hogway, tu veux que j'arrête ? Je te demande juste de t'agenouiller à mes pieds pour ça et après tout s'arrêtes.

Jamais. » Dit Johan.

« Ebouillantis » murmura le Serpentard, avec un sourire cruel, arrachant un cri de douleur à Johan si bien qu'Harry voulu intervenir, mais il savait que le duel n'était pas finit.

« Ecarlatum » Ce fut cette fois Malefoy qui vola dans le décor.

« Tu m'as humilié mais tu vas voir, aujourd'hui je vais venger ma famille. Cria Johan de la haine plein les yeux avant de lever sa baguette devant un Malefoy plus pâle que jamais comme si il savait ce qui allait se passer.

Non Johan. » Cria Harry connaissant très bien les intentions de son ami.

Mais c'était trop tard et déjà Johan prononçait les premières syllabes du sort interdit « Avad… »

« Tempus exa » S'écria Harry provoquant un éclair blanc aveuglant.

Harry réapparu un centième de seconde plus tard tout essoufflé et tenant Johan dans ses bras alors que les Serpentards ne comprenait rien à la situation.

« Tu, tu m'as sauvé la vie. Dit Malefoy encore sous le choc.

Non je me fous de ta vie, j'ai évité beaucoup d'ennuis à Johan c'est tout.

Mais j'ai quant même une dette envers toi.

Et bien elle est payé, je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de ce duel, Ok ? Dit violemment Harry.

Bien.

Bonne nuit Malefoy. » Dit Harry en descendant les escaliers de la tour, portant toujours Johan ne laissant pas le temps à Malefoy d'ajouter quelque chose.

Le lendemain Harry se réveilla en pleine forme malgré le goût amer du duel de la veille, il alla prendre une douche puis mis sa tenu de sport pour aller courir un peu ; avant de partir il alla réveiller Johan qui dormait encore comme un bébé sur son canapé.

« Alors la marmotte, tu te lèves ? Le secoua Harry.

Hein ! Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? On est Malefoy ? S'écria le blond en sautant sur ses pieds.

Houlà t'inquiètes, je t'ais ramené hier.

Et Malefoy il est…

Non bienheureusement je suis intervenu avant. Dit sombrement Harry.

Tu es intervenu avant ? QUOI mais tu n'as quant même pas utilisé ce sort ?

C'était la seul solution. Dit Harry.

Mais tu as risqué ta vie pour cette enfoiré, les sorts de temps ne s'utilise pas à la légère.

Ca suffit, je fais ce que je veux et d'abord si je l'ai fais c'est pour t'éviter des ennuis. Maintenant va t'habiller moi j'y vais. » Dit le brun en sortant de la chambre.

Harry du éviter Peeves et Rusard avant de se retrouver dehors ; il inspira profondément, l'air frais du matin s'insinuant en lui et lui procurant le plus grand bien.

Il était à peine 6h00 et la rosé matinal finit de le réveiller tandis qu'il faisait ses tours du lac.

Ce ne fut qu'après en avoir fait une cinquantaine qu'Harry se décida à rentrer, il alla prendre une douche dans la salle de bain des préfets qui lui était accessible maintenant qu'il était capitaine de quiddich, puis il descendit prendre son petit déjeuné dans la grande salle.

« Harry ! L'appelèrent Ron et Hermione, le priant de les rejoindre.

On te cherchait où étais tu ? Demanda Hermione.

Oh j'étais courir un peu. Répondit celui ci avec un sourire en essayant d'ignorer les regards féminin qui se posait sur lui.

Oh regardez c'est le courrier. » S'écria Ron alors qu'une chouette déposait la gazette du sorcier devant Hermione.

Celle ci s'en saisit mais le relâcha quelques secondes plus tard

« Regardez ça ! » Leur cria-t-elle en brandissant un article.

_Fudge déposé_

_La haute cour de justice magique a réunit hier la commission d'expertise du gouvernement sorcier ainsi que le Magenmagot, en vu de traiter les nombreuses plaintes déposés à l'encontre de l'actuel ministre de la magie, à savoir Mr Cornélius Osvald Fudge. Les audiences ainsi que le délibéré ont durés toutes la journée et une partie de la nuit. C'est vers 22h30 que Monsieur Geoffrey Boot, porte parole de la haute cour de justice, à prononcé la déposition de monsieur Fudge qui est suspendu de ses fonctions pour fautes graves, non assistance à personnes en danger, non assurance de ses fonctions et complot contre certaines personnalités politiques et autres comme par exemple Monsieur Harry Potter, il est également accusé de tentative de prise de pouvoir pour sa gloire personnel d'un organe de l'Etat, à savoir Poudlard. Son adjointe et première conseillère Miss Dolores Ombrage est également mis en cause pour exécution de complot, abus de pouvoir et association de malfaiteur dans le but d'exercer certaines pressions contre les adversaires de monsieur Fudge. _

_Monsieur Fudge en plus d'être démis de ses fonctions devra également s'acquitter d'une amende 100 000 gallions, miss Ombrage quant à elle, est également démis de ses fonctions et devra verser 20 000 gallions d'amendes au Magenmagot._

« Eh ben putain, ça fait du bien. S'exclama Ron.

Tu l'as dit mon vieux. Renchérit Harry en mettant une tape dans le dos de son ami.

Eh ben il ne perde pas de temps. S'exclama Hermione visiblement furieuse.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Ron.

A peine le poste est il libre que déjà ils se jettent dessus comme des charognards, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai toujours détesté la politique. Dit la jeune femme en leurs montrant un autre article.

_En conséquence de la déposition de monsieur Fudge des élections devraient être organisés prochainement, la gazette a donc interrogé, sur leurs projets, les principaux intéressés pour être ministre de la magie ainsi que les hauts responsable de l'administration sur leurs réactions. . _

_Mr Diggory Amos__ (65 ans, directeur du département de contrôle des créatures magiques) :_

_Ce n'est que justice, Fudge est l'un des ministres les plus incompétents que le Royaume Unis ait connu, il a commis de nombreuses erreurs que je m'engage à réparer, car oui je compte me présenter. Je mettrais tout en œuvre pour contrer Vous-savez-qui qui est responsable de la mort de mon fils. _

_Mme Bones Amélia __(47 ans, directrice du département de la justice magique) :_

_En tant que représentante de la justice, je suis contente qu'il n'y est pas eut d'impunité dans cette affaire qui a eu de très lourdes conséquences notamment du fait de la très mauvaise gestion de la société magique par Monsieur Fudge. Je ne souhaite pas me présenter, nous sommes déjà surchargés dans notre département sans pouvoir nous permettre de démissionner._

_Monsieur Lenshman Karl__ (56 ans, présidant du groupe parlementaire du « Sigle noir » à l'assemblée magique) :_

_Bien évidemment l'éviction de Fudge est un grand motif de satisfaction et nous allons travailler pour le remplacer, car j'ai le privilège de me porter candidat. Mon projet sera principalement de cesser les conflits avec le seigneur des ténèbres. Nous ne sommes pas en guerre et je suis persuadé que nous pouvons trouver un terrain d'entente qui serait bénéfique pour la société en évitant toute effusion de sang._

_Monsieur Shacklebolt Kingsley__ (39 ans, Commandant de la brigade des aurors) :_

_Il s'agit d'une affaire très grave, je suis content de l'éviction de monsieur Fudge qui n'était pas, selon moi, assez impliqué dans la guerre._

_Monsieur Rectum Gervase__ (97 ans, Directeur du département des mystères) :_

_Cette affaire est très grave mais elle ne modifie rien au fonctionnement de mon département, en effet Monsieur Fudge n'y a jamais mit les pieds, je ne suis même pas sur qu'il en connaisse l'existence._

_Madame Niddes Elva__ (43 ans, Directrice du département de l'économie sorcière et des relations avec Gringott) :_

_Nous sommes dans une situation de crise, qui est très mauvaise pour les affaires, ainsi la plupart de nos concitoyen ont du ressentir une baisse de leur pouvoir d'achat, en étant candidate je m'engage à résoudre cette crise le plus vite possible afin que le pays retrouve sa tranquillité économique comme le montre la conjecture de 1725 qui…_

_Monsieur Pencil Harvey__ (60 ans, directeur de la commission de surveillance magique du territoire) :_

_La situation à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur est très préoccupante, nous sommes sur le point de rentrer à nouveau en guerre contre Vous-Savez-Qui, j'espère que le prochain ministre fera ce qu'il peut pour le contrer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

_Monsieur Davies Honnicius__ (Présidant de l'assemblé magique) :_

_Il s'agit d'une crise politiquement très inquiétante qu'il va falloir résoudre rapidement sous peine de voir notre pays sous domination, je voudrais rappeler que tout les jours les parties politiques classiques perdent des membres au profit du sigle noir ce qui est très inquiétant, il ne leur manque plus que vingt trois membres avant de prendre le contrôle de l'assemblé._

_Monsieur Weasley Percy__ (secrétaire général d'état de Monsieur Fudge) :_

_Je pense que la sanction contre Monsieur Fudge est un peu exagéré, on est en train de démolir son image en rappelant ses erreurs et on en oubli les bonnes décisions qu'il a prise, je dois rappeler qu'avant il y a un an, sous le mandat de Monsieur Fudge la communauté sorcière avait connu une très longue période de paix et de sécurité, c'est pourquoi je me présente en vu de revenir au principe fondamentale de la démocratie qui comme le rappelait…_

« Incroyable, cet abrutit de Percy se présente, il n'a toujours pas compris la leçon celui là. Je ne connaissais même pas sont titre en entier _« secrétaire général d'état »_, mais quel abrutit celui là. Enfin il aura peut être la gloire qu'il « mérite ». S'exclama Ron ironique.

- C'est très risqué ce qu'il fait, si il n'est pas élu il sera classé comme membre de l'opposition et plus personne ne voudra l'embaucher au ministère. Déclara Hermione.

- Le Sigle Noir ça me fait froid dans le dos, tu connais ? Demanda Harry à Hermione.

- Il s'agit d'un mouvement nationaliste considéré comme proche de Voldemort, il avait déjà fait des siennes durant l'ancienne guerre et il n'a réellement repris du service que très récemment comme quoi Vous-Savez-Qui est bien de retour. Récita Hermione.

- Merci mais on le savait. Lui dit Harry en lui jetant un regard noir.

- Excuse moi ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais ce mouvement devient chaque jour plus important, et tu l'as lu toi-même, encore quelques attentats et coups de pressions sur certains députés et il prendra le contrôle de l'état en livrant les clés du ministère à Vous-Savez-Qui.

- Bref la situation est critique. Conclut Harry alors que Johan arrivait tout sourire.

Salut tout le monde. Cria le blond à toute la table qui lui répondit par un signe de tête pour les garçons et de grands signes de mains pour les jeunes femmes.

T'as l'air plus en forme que ce matin. Plaisanta Harry.

Parce que, vous avez eut le temps de vous voir ce matin ? S'étonna Ron.

Eh ben il se trouve qu'une araignée avait élut domicile dans la chambre de Johan et comme il en a horreur je l'ai accueillit sur mon canapé. Mentit tranquillement Harry tandis que Johan qui n'osa pas démentir lui jeta un regard noir.

C'est vrai, alors on a la même phobie." Commença Ron qui continua sa conversation avec Johan au sujet d'une peluche transformé en araignée par Fred et Georges quant il avait quatre ans pendant que le blond semblait sur le point de craquer et de se jeter sur Harry.

La matinée se passa plutôt bien, ils continuèrent l'apprentissage du sort de célérité en sortilège et révisèrent tout les sorts de défenses qu'ils connaissaient en DFCM, enfin Malefoy visiblement pas encore remit ne l'ouvrit pas ce qui facilita l'entente entres les maisons.

« Bonjour à tous pour ce premier cour d'ACFM. » Dit le professeur Dorian Lowin de derrière son bureau.

« Bien cette spécialité n'est réservé qu'aux élèves voulant entreprendre une formation de combat, savez vous pourquoi ? Oui monsieur Zabini.

Parce que ces abrutis d'intellos n'ont pas le courage de prononcer un sort dangereux.

Merci pour cette réponse monsieur Zabini, elle coûtera néanmoins 5 points à la maison Serpentard. » Dit tranquillement le professeur Lowin alors que Malefoy adressait un regard polaire à Zabini qui venait de leur faire perdre des points.

« Bien est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre que monsieur Zabini a une réponse à nous proposer ?

C'est parce que les sorts d'attaques doivent être parfaitement maîtrisés pour ne pas avoir à en subir un contre coup or les élèves ne faisant pas la spécialité ne seront pas assez entraînés et n'auront pas la motivation nécessaire pour réussir. Récita Mandy Brocklehurst.

Très bonne réponse, dix points pour Serdaigle. Donc, comme cela a été très bien résumé, les sorts d'attaques doivent être parfaitement maîtrisés et contrôlés, ce qui signifie que j'attends de vous le plus grand sérieux car un instant d'inattention pourrait vous coûter très cher pour certains sorts que nous allons apprendre. Nous allons commencer tout de suite par le sort « langua crematorem », quelqu'un le connaît il ? » Demanda le professeur alors que Johan jetait un regard à Harry qui leva la main.

« Oui monsieur Potter, venez donc ici, vous allez jeter le sort sur moi de toute votre force.

Mais, professeur vous êtes sur ? Demanda Harry incertain.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne le maîtrisez certainement pas au point de me faire du mal. Dit pompeusement le professeur alors que Johan le regardait avec les yeux ronds.

Très bien. » Dit Harry sur de lui.

« LANGUA CREMATOREM » Cria celui ci de toutes ses forces alors qu'une langue de flamme de plusieurs mètres surgissait de sa baguette surprenant tout le monde à commencer par Harry qui n'en avait jamais produite d'aussi grande. Le professeur qui ne s'était pas préparé à ça eut tout juste le temps de jeter un sort de bouclier avant d'être projeter dans le mur avec une force incroyable.

Il mit d'ailleurs plusieurs minutes à se remettre, plusieurs minutes où la classe resta silencieuse.

« Eh bien ça m'apprendra à sous estimer un élève, j'accorde 40 points à Griffondor pour cette performance. » Dit-il en faisant un sourire à Harry.

« Le cours est terminé je ne suis plus vraiment en état de continuer. » Termina le professeur.

« TROP DE LA BALLE ! » Cria Johan en sautant sur ses pied comme un gamin surprenant toute la classe, autant par son expression, que par son comportement des plus étranges.

« Putain Harry tu devrais utiliser ce genre de sorts plus souvent. S'exclama Ron à la sortie de la salle.

Ouais, enfin… Dit Johan se rappelant la façon dont avait été tué Rémus.

Il nous reste une heure avant le proschain cour pourquoi n'irions nous pas voir Hagrid. » Dit Harry, coupant court à la conversation.

Sur le chemin de la cabane de demis géant, Johan ne manqua pas de mater tranquillement quelques filles mais il eut le malheur de laisser son regard glisser sur… Ginny qui lui retourna une droite.

« Mais elle est folle ta sœur. S'exclama Johan, à l'intention d'un Ron hilare, en se massant l'œil.

Non et je pense que si je n'étais pas aussi mort de rire je t'aurais bien refait l'autre, solidarité Weasley tu comprends.

Gnangnangnan, de toute façon c'est de la concurrence déloyale les Weasley sont plus nombreux qu'un troupeau de Fouchtrons. » Répondit le blond avant d'être poursuivit par le rouquin qui n'appréciait que moyennement la comparaison, laissant Harry seul.

« Alors Potter on se promène ? Le sortit de ses pensés Malefoy.

Que veux-tu, il faut bien que je fasse profiter toutes ces demoiselles de mon corps d'athlète. Dit ironiquement Harry ce qui eut également le mérite de faire sourire Malefoy.

Moui c'est vrai que c'est un passe temps que j'apprécie également beaucoup, d'ailleurs il semblerait qu'une d'elle est remarqué mon charme ainsi que ma position social bien plus avantageuse. Dit le blond en regardant Harry.

« A plus Potter. » Dit celui ci avant de se diriger vers un groupe de filles qui gloussaient du mieux qu'elles pouvaient.

« Il te voulait quoi cet enfoiré ? Demanda Johan qui était de retour.

Oh rien d'important, bon on y va ? » Dit Harry concluant la conversation.

Après avoir été visité Hagrid, ce qui fit plaisir au demi géant, les trois Griffondor se dirigèrent vers la lisière de la forêt où devait se dérouler le cours de défense contre les créatures mauvaises.

Ils arrivèrent les premiers, enfin s'y on ne contait pas Malefoy assit contre une souche et tenant de très près une jeune femme qui était visiblement très excité au contraire de Malefoy qui avait l'air aussi attaché à elle qu'au dernier elfe de maison des cuisines de Poudlard.

« Rrrr, quel enfoiré je suis sur qu'il fait ça pour me provoquer, tu vas voir, je vais lui monter le potentiel des Hogway. S'énerva Johan.

Je crois qu'il le connaît déjà. » Dit sèchement Harry faisant taire Johan qui culpabilisait, alors que Ron leur jetait des regards qui attestaient de son incompréhension.

Il voulu demander quelques chose mais déjà les autres élèves étaient arrivés suivis du professeur Felloney Edge.

« Bien bonjour à tous. » Commença le professeur qui récita les traditionnelles formules de présentations, qu'Harry n'écouta pas, trop occupé à le détailler.

Edge était grand, blond, les yeux bleus et possédait un anneau pendant négligemment à son oreille gauche, son physique aurait put le rendre très attractif et séduisant mais ce n'était pas le cas. En effet il dégageait une banalité effroyable, tellement banale qu'elle ne pouvait pas être naturelle, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec cet homme.

Sans savoir comment, Harry entreprit d'essayer de sonder l'esprit de l'homme, mais n'étant pas habitué à cet exercice, qu'il n'avait jamais pratiqué, il ne réussit que difficilement à voir son attaque échouer lamentablement contre les défenses mentales de Edge qui semblaient très puissantes. Celui ci sans aperçut immédiatement et le regarda dans les yeux avec un air mystérieux.

« Bien, monsieur Potter qui a l'air très intéressé à mon cour va pouvoir nous montrer, selon mes instructions, souligna le professeur avec un air malfaisant, comment on élimine un inferi mineur. »

Harry qui n'avait rien suivit au cours depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes se réveilla d'un coup.

Après un moment d'hésitation, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, il sourit à son professeur surpris qui s'attendait à le voir embarrassé, et s'avança vers l'enclos ou se tenait un petit mort vivant de la taille d'un enfant.

Une excitation extrême monta alors en Harry comme cela n'avait plus été le cas depuis longtemps et Harry laissa un peu de sa partie sombre prendre le dessus afin de lui donner les forces nécessaires. Sa bouche s'étira un sourire sadique et ses yeux reflétait une lueur de folie suffisant à effrayer une partie de l'assistance et Harry en était bien conscient.

Soudain alors que l'inferi s'avançait vers Harry, une aura d'un rouge sang se déploya autour de lui comme à chaque fois que son niveau d'adrénaline était tel que sa gorges se serrait. Le jeune Griffondor saisit son saesashi provoquant un éclair blanc dut à l'activation de la rune de pouvoir, la seul qu'il avait apprit à maîtriser lors de son entraînement, ensuite il ne lui fallut pas plus d'un quart de seconde pour couper son ennemi en petit morceau qu'il brûla à l'aide de la « langua crématorem », dégageant une odeur de chair brûlé insoutenable alors que tout le monde le regardait avec une expression mi-impressionnés mi-effrayés.

_« J'ai peut être abusé, il faudrait que j'apprenne à contrôler ces montées d'adrénalines, elles peuvent me desservir autant qu'elles peuvent m'aider, de plus ce n'est vraiment pas discret. » _Songea Harry en se rappelant qu'Alberforth l'avait mentionné lors de son apprentissage mais ses facultés n'étaient réellement apparu que durant la dernière partie de son séjour au Japon.

Harry n'aimait pas utiliser ce pouvoir surtout qu'il lui était pour l'instant incontrôlable, mais en même temps ça faisait ressurgir au fond de lui comme un désir caché, un désir inaccessible qui se traduisait par des pertes de contrôles momentanés, lui causant une jouissance extrême. D'ailleurs la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait les comparer était un orgasme, prouvant bien combien ces explosions de pouvoir étaient puissantes. Il faudrait qu'il se penche davantage sur le sujet mais pour l'heure il se tira de ses réflexions pour faire face à son professeur, toujours amorphe.

« Qu'y a-t-il professeur ? J'ai fais ce que vous demandiez, non ? Demanda innocemment Harry, secouant de même Edge.

J'enlève dix points à Griffondor pour non respect des consignes, nous ne sommes pas en combat magiques ici ; je ne veux plus jamais revoir cette armes dans mon cour. Répondit le professeur, déclenchant la colère d'Harry qui ne le montra pas et rejoignit ses amis.

Putain quel connard ce gars. Murmura Johan à son oreille pour le soutenir, Harry lui répondit par une tape dans le dos.

Ouah Harry c'était génial, presque trop pour être franc, tu avais une tête effrayante, je ne te conseille pas de refaire ça devant une certaine jeune femme bien connu, perdu sur une île quelque part dans un des océans. » Plaisanta Ron ce qui eut pour effet de faire sourire Harry qui repensait à Marine, avant de remarquer l'intérêt soudain que lui avait attaché le professeur.

Il changea son sourire en un regard noir et suivit ses camarades qui repartaient vers le château, heureux de la fin des cours.

A peine rentré Harry se précipita à la bibliothèque afin d'emprunter un livre sur les auras, il prit également un livres d'aménagement magique intérieur afin de pouvoir agrandir sa chambre.

Après le soupé alors qu'Harry était tranquillement entrain de lire, quelqu'un vint frapper à sa porte.

« Entrez. Cria le brun.

C'est moi, je voulais te proposer quelque chose. Dit Johan en s'installant directement sur le canapé.

C'est quoi ? Dit Harry sans quitter son livre des yeux.

Une petite expédition. Dit le blond surexcité, alors que piqué au vif, Harry leva les yeux de son livre.

On va où ?

J'ai pensé que tu pourrais me faire visiter la forêt.

Quoi ? Mais c'est super dangereux, j'ai même rencontré Voldemort une fois dedans.

Oh allez, c'était une exception, y faut absolument que je vois ça. Y parais qu'on n'est pas réellement intégré à l'école tant qu'on n'a pas fait un tour dans la forêt, de préférence la nuit. Aller vient sinon j'y vais tout seul, en plus ce n'est même pas la pleine lune. Et pis on pourra toujours s'entraîner à l'épée, on aura de l'espace. Dit Johan.

C'est bon je viens, attends deux secondes. » Dit Harry avant de prendre sa grande cape noir ainsi que son saesashi.

Johan n'avait pas mentit ce n'était pas la pleine lune, le problème c'était justement qu'il n'y avait pas de lune et le parc était plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

Harry rentra en premier dans la forêt suivit de près par Johan qui ne semblait plus si sure de lui en entendant des bruits tout autour de lui.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer tant bien que mal dans la forêt en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Harry recherchait une clairière où ils pourraient s'entraîner tranquillement, mais au bout d'une heure de marche, ils n'en trouvèrent aucunes et comble du malheur, ils s'aperçurent qu'ils avaient quitté le sentier et qu'il n'y avait pas moyen de le retrouver.

Ils continuèrent de chercher le sentier pendant une bonne demi-heure encore sans se rendre compte qu'ils se perdaient encore plus.

« Putin mais tu fais chier, tu nous as perdu. Commença à s'énerver Johan alors qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés dans une toute petite clairière qui était bizarrement éclairé par les étoiles.

Je te rappel que c'est toi qui voulais venir alors que je te l'avais déconseillé. Renchérit Harry.

Ouais mais t'es venu quant même et tu connais mieux la forêt, alors c'est de ta faute. Continua Johan d'une voix paniqué.

Oh ta gueule, j'entends quelque chose. » Dit Harry qui avait des sens plus développés que Johan et surtout les nerfs à vif.

C'est lorsque les sons se transformèrent en voix qu'Harry prit Johan et le força à se coucher par terre avant de faire de même.

« C'est encore loin ? Demanda une voix.

Comment veux tu que je le sache, imbécile ? » Dit une deuxième voix.

Harry plissa les yeux et réussit à apercevoir un petit groupe constitué d'une dizaine de personnes habillés de noir.

_« Pourvu que ce ne soit pas des mangemorts. »_ Songea Harry qui se laissait gagner par l'inquiétude, d'ailleurs Johan semblait être dans le même état si on prenait en compte sa respirations saccadé.

« Silence, c'est par là » Dit une troisième voie autoritaire en se rapprochant de l'endroit où étaient couchés Harry et Johan.


	11. Chapitre 11 : L’ennemie joue toujours le

Chapitre 11 : L'ennemie joue toujours le premier

« Silence, c'est par là » Cette voix ne leur était pas inconnue et Harry ne fut pas surpris de voir la tête blonde du jeune homme qui guidait le groupe lorsque celui ci rabattit sa capuche.

« Malefoy, cette fois je me le fais. Murmura Johan avant qu'il ne soit retenu par Harry.

Ne les sous estimes pas, quelque chose me dit qu'ils font partit des élèves les plus dangereux de Poudlard et à deux contre dix ça serait du suicide. » Le raisonna le brun, tout en se concentrant sur les actions de Malefoy.

Le jeune Serpentard se dirigea vers le fond de la petite clairière et s'agenouilla sur ce qui semblait être un ancien foyer, il jeta une poigné de poudre sur l'âtre éteint et récita une phrase qu'Harry ne réussit pas à entendre.

Aussitôt une fumée bleuté s'éleva dans l'air avant de prendre l'apparence d'un homme sinistre, il était grand, massif et très brun, son regard était très froid et rude.

« Mes salutations Lieutenant Igorinov. Dit respectueusement Malefoy avant de s'incliner devant la fumée représentant l'homme, ce qui était plutôt comique et Harry dut mettre un coup de coude à Johan pour ne pas que celui ci éclate de rire.

Relevez vous Malefoy, je n'ais pas beaucoup de temps l'attaque va avoir lieu d'une minute à l'autre. » Répondit avec arrogance l'homme.

A ces mots le cœur d'Harry sauta un battement, une attaque ! Il fallait avertir Dumbledore.

« Avez vous fait ce que je vous ais demandez ?

Oui la marque flotte sur le château et tout ces imbéciles en cherchent la provenance, ils ont appelé des renforts, ils craignent une attaque. Répondit Malefoy.

C'est parfait, la cible sera moins surveillé, vous avez fait du bon boulot Malefoy, le seigneur des ténèbres en sera avertit.

Merci lieutenant Igorinov.

Allons allons, au faite avez vous récolté des informations sur Potter et son ami ?

Je n'ais pas réussis à savoir grand chose mais ils sont très puissants, bien plus qu'ils ne devraient l'être si vous voulez mon avis, Hogway a faillit me tuer et Potter a démoli un professeur, toutefois la confrérie a réussit à récupérer les informations que vous nous avez demandé sur les autres élèves. Dit Malefoy en tendant plusieurs parchemins à l'homme.

Intéressant, de toute façon le maître va se pencher très bientôt sur le cas Poudlard, ils ne resteront plus éternellement caché derrières ces murs poussiéreux. Dit l'homme d'un ton dédaigneux.

Vous avez raison, il me tarde de voir ça. Réagit Malefoy.

Comme à nous tous Drago, comme à nous tous. Tenez voici votre ordre de mission. Dit l'homme en tendant un parchemin noirci à Malefoy à travers la fumée.

Merci lieutenant, ne vous inquiétez pas il ne sera pas découvert.

Je ne m'inquiète pas mais je dois y aller, pensez à entraîner ceux là, dit l'homme en pointant du doigt le reste de la troupe comme si il s'agissait de vulgaires animaux, le seigneur des ténèbres n'accepte pas les loques à son service. N'oubliez pas Drago les ténèbres sont en marches, vous avez choisi le bon camp, votre père serait fier de vous, à ses mot le visage du blond se figea en un sourire, « Remectae Tenebris Pactam ». Termina l'homme.

« Remectae Tenebris Pactam ». Répéta Malefoy alors que la fumée se dissipait.

« Allez dépêchons nous de rentrer avant qu'ils s'aperçoivent de notre absence, je vous dirais ce que vous avez à faire plus tard. » Dit Malefoy en entraînant tout le groupe derrière lui.

Aussitôt Harry et Johan se levèrent et les suivirent sans bruit jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt.

Une fois arrivé, ils virent la marque, géante et d'un vert phosphorescent ; flotter au dessus du château.

Aussitôt Harry alla prévenir Dumbledore, chargeant Johan de surveiller Malefoy et ses acolytes.

Comme d'habitude Harry traversa le château à toute vitesse malgré le couvre feu, et eut de la chance de ne pas croiser Rusard, et comme d'habitude, il se planta devant la statut qui masquait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore.

Seulement cette fois la statue grogna « membre de l'ordre » et s'ouvrit d'elle même.

_« Pas mal, cette fonction »._ Songea Harry.

Harry frappa à la porte du bureau de Dumbledore et c'est la voix bien connu de Maugrey qui lui dit d'entrer.

« POTTER. » S'exclama Rogue, qui réagit le plus rapidement parmi la vingtaine de personnes qui étaient présentes, dont la plupart étaient des professeurs et d'autres membres de l'ordre.

« Allons Severus, Harry a sûrement une bonne raison de se trouver là au milieu de la nuit. Dit Dumbledore de derrière un groupe de personne.

Professeur, la marque des ténèbres est une diversion, Voldemort passe à l'attaque ailleurs. Dit rapidement Harry faisant frissonner la plupart des sorciers composants l'assistance.

Je croyais que tu n'avais plus de problème avec les cauchemars que t'envoyait Voldemort. Dit sérieusement Dumbledore, cela blessa d'ailleurs Harry qui s'étonna que Dumbledore ne le croit pas.

Mais professeur c'est sérieux, nous avons suivit Malefoy dans la forêt et nous l'avons vu communiquer avec un mangemort, Igorinov ou quelque chose comme ça. S'insurgea Harry, masquant un peu la vérité. Au nom du mangemort, Dumbledore et Maugrey tiquèrent immédiatement.

Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, il faut agir. Dit Dumbledore après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes.

Mais professeur vous ne pouvez pas croire un gamin comme lui, je vous rappelle que son imbécillité a coûté la vie à Black. Dit Rogue alors qu'Harry sentait à nouveau des pulsions l'envahir et son cœur se remplir de haine envers son professeur.

SEVERUS !!! Dit Dumbledore d'une voix forte et sèche. Harry est membre de l'ordre du phénix et il a souvent prouvé son utilité, je me fis autant à son jugement qu'au votre. »

Aux parolex de Dumbledore, Harry fut à nouveau furieux que celui ci le considère comme un objet surtout qu'il ajouta :

« Je te remercie de nous avoir informés, nous allons aller nous occuper de cette attaque, nous en reparlerons demain Harry. Bonsoir. » Dit le vieux sorcier en le mettant gentiment à la porte.

Harry rentra dans sa chambre tel une bombe en se demandant ce qu'on pouvait bien lui cacher, et qu'avait voulu dire Malefoy en parlant de confrérie, il ne fit même pas attention à Johan qui lui demandait comment ça s'était passé et fonça dans sa male afin de se défouler à coup de sort puissant, ou bien d'épée.

Il fut rapidement rejoint par Johan qui n'abandonnait jamais la partie, s'en suivit un duel intense ou tout les sorts y passèrent, puis n'arrivant pas à se départager, ils passèrent aux armes et se battirent de toutes leurs forces, Harry aveuglé par la colère qu'il ressentait envers Dumbledore, et Johan dont l'excitation était à son maximum lâchaient leurs coups sans faire attention à la dangerosité des sorts ni à la puissance qu'ils mettaient dans leur duel, ils rivalisaient encore et après cinq heures de duel ils jetèrent leurs armes pour finir dans un combat à main nues épique.

Quant ils eurent finit, l'horloge indiquait les 7h30 et ils eurent tout juste le temps d'aller prendre une bonne douche avant d'aller en cour, fatigué mais serin.

Le duel les avait bien calmé et avait encore affermit leur amitié.

Ils coururent jusqu'à la salle de duel où les autres élèves étaient déjà présents.

« Eh ! Vous étiez où ce matin ? On vous a cherché partout avec Hermione, on aurait dit que vous aviez disparu même la carte…

Chut ! L'interrompit Harry en s'apercevant que Malefoy les écoutait attentivement.

Alors Potter, je suppose que nous allons nous retrouver en finale, et que je vais t'exploser. Dit le blond.

En finale ? Demanda Harry qui ne comprenait pas.

Houhou réveilles toi Potter, t'as pas oublié le concours de duel quant même. »

A ces mots Harry se frappa le front, ça allait être un carnage, il s'était vidé de ses forces toute la nuit, remarque Malefoy n'avait pas l'air très frais non plus, sans doute à cause de son escapade de la veille. Cependant il semblait si sure de lui qu'il ne faisait pas de doute qu'il avait préparé un mauvais coup. En plus ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer de sonder son esprit, il devait être surprotégé afin de pouvoir garder les informations de son maître secrètes, surtout que cela semblait carrément impossible vu le peu de maîtrise qu'Harry possédait en plus de son état, qui était plutôt critique.

« Bonjour à tous » Dirent les frères Lowin en arrivant simultanément, Dorian avec des béquilles et son frère tout sourire.

Comme d'habitude ils commencèrent par un échauffement puis la suite des duels commença, comme prévu Malefoy battu Mandy Brocklehurst bien que celle ci résista une bonne vingtaine de minutes.

Ensuite Harry et Johan, qui étaient dans le même état de fraîcheur physique, se firent face, ils avaient convenu d'axer tout le duel sur la stratégie afin de ne pas se fatiguer et de se laisser une infime chance en finale contre Malefoy qui était en bien meilleur état.

Le duel ne fut pas d'une intensité hors du commun contrairement aux attentes des autres élèves, vu la banalité des sorts utilisés.

Enfin c'est Johan qui triompha en poussant tout simplement Harry hors du ring comme si il s'agissait d'un enfant. Les autres élèves regardaient Harry avec un air d'incompréhension, encore plus quant celui éclata de rire et alla féliciter Johan qui le suivit dans son délire.

Bien qu'éliminé Harry avait prit conscience d'un de ses points faibles notoire, ses forces étaient beaucoup trop axées sur sa réserve de magie contrairement à Johan qui utilisait beaucoup sa force physique. Ainsi ayant vidé la quasi totalité de son énergie durant la nuit il lui était impossible de gagner.

_« A moi de me rendre indépendant de ma réserve de magie. »_ Se dit-il.

Ensuite se fut le moment de la grande finale et Harry recommanda à Johan de ne pas s'énerver car ça pourrait lui être préjudiciable, de plus il valait mieux ne pas se découvrir et abandonner plutôt que de dévoiler son potentiel à un ennemi, surtout qu'il n'était pas de taille magiquement à ce moment précis avec Malefoy.

Aussitôt le duel engagé Malefoy attaqua avec des sorts violents que Johan s'appliqua à parer, et contre-attaqua quelques fois avec des sorts mineurs, tel que le stupéfix. Malefoy s'énervait de voir son adversaire être si peu impliqué par le duel et redoublait d'ardeur. Johan n'allait pas tarder à craquer et décida de jouer le tout pour le tout : « CAELLUM IMPLOSIA » sur le coup Malefoy s'arrêta, il semblait être gêné par quelque chose d'invisible et rosissait à vu d'œil comme si la gravité à l'endroit où il se trouvait avait été multiplié par dix le forçant à se plier. Cependant Johan qui avait utilisé ses dernières forces ne put en profiter et ne vit pas venir l'expelliarmus sournois que lui envoya Malefoy. Il retomba à plusieurs mètres de là sans sa baguette. Sachant qu'il serait dangereux pour sa vie de continuer vu le niveau très préoccupant de magie qu'il lui restait, Johan fut, pour une fois, raisonnable et abandonna, surprenant Harry qui alla lui mettre une tape dans le dos.

« Le vainqueur est donc Monsieur Malefoy, bravo. J'accorde 25 points à Monsieur Potter et Miss Brocklehurst, 50 à Monsieur Hogway et 100 à Monsieur Malefoy. » Dit Dorian Lowin tout en regardant Harry et Johan bizarrement comme si il suspectait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas battu au maximum de leurs capacités.

Malefoy aussi était furieux, mais la victoire fut pour lui une occasion de montrer sa supériorité et de flatter son ego.

« Putain je déteste perdre comme ça, c'est la honte. S'énerva Johan.

Mais non, dis toi qu'au moins comme ça Malefoy va nous sous estimer, il sera plus facile à gérer et puis il ne sait rien de nos réelles capacités. C'est nous les vainqueurs. Essaya de le consoler Harry.

Je savais que vous ne vous étiez pas battu à fond, ça paraissait impossible pour vous de perde. » Dit Ron avec un sourire que lui rendirent les deux autres, amusés par l'innocence dont pouvait faire preuve leur ami.

La suite de la matinée fut tout aussi pénible pour les deux jeunes hommes surtout qu'ils avaient combat magique et que le professeur Malakov leur fit exécuter un entraînement physique encore plus difficile que les fois précédentes, voulant vérifier si ses élèves s'entraînaient en dehors des cours.

Les cours finis, Harry consacra son après midi à l'étude de nombreux livres qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque tandis que Johan ronflait sur son canapé.

Harry soupira en voyant l'état de la seule compagnie qu'il possédait, _pourquoi avait il fallut que Ron ait une réunion de préfet ?_

Heureusement ces heures libres lui avaient permis de finir d'aménager sa chambre, il avait enfin trouvé comment agrandir les espaces. C'était relativement compliqué, principalement car il fallait auparavant tracer tout les plans pour avoir l'idée exactes de ce qu'on voulait. Le reste était une question de puissance, en effet pour agrandir les espaces il fallait créer une distorsion de l'espace qui nécessitait une grande force et un grand contrôle, ensuite on finalisait le volume de la pièce à l'aide de runes, Harry remercia d'ailleurs profondément Maître Hikku pour les leurs avoir enseignés même sommairement.

Ainsi Harry transforma sa chambre en un appartement cinq pièces, sa puissance ne lui permettant pas d'en faire plus mais cela constituait toutefois un bel exploit pour un sixième année.

Harry se fit un très beau salon, qu'il décora de rouge et or car bien qu'il préfère des couleurs assez Serpentardienne, il devait reconnaître que celles ci étaient incontestablement plus chaleureuse. Il équipa ce salon de technologie moldu magiquement modifié qu'il avait commandé aux Japon l'avant veille ; ainsi la pièce se retrouva équipé d'un magnifique écran plat haute définition, avec un home cinéma et une chaîne stéréo dernier cris, le tout disposé d'en un cadre très confortable avec plusieurs fauteuils et un canapé.

Il se construisit aussi une cuisine, ce qui était très pratique s'il ne voulait pas descendre dans la grande salle ou tout simplement s'il avait un petit creux. Ensuite il se fit une pièce de travaille avec une bibliothèque qu'il remplirait en tant voulu et tout ce qu'il fallait pour créer une ambiance studieuse.

Pour la quatrième pièce il agrandit la salle de bain, copiant celle des préfets. La dernière pièce était sa chambre qu'il laissa en état.

Une fois le travaille terminé il posa les runes qui étaient malgré tout assez complexe et s'effondra devant une tel débauche d'énergie, c'est ce moment que choisit Johan pour émerger.

« Wouaa, la classe Potter. Dit-il admiratif.

Ouais je sais, mais que veux-tu ? Chez les Potter la classe est naturelle. Répondit Harry sur un ton faussement prétentieux.

Tu pourras me refaire ma chambre aussi ? Demanda le blond, plein d'espoir.

T'as vu la vierge en 3D, t'as qu'à te la faire tout seul, c'est trop épuisant. Utilises ces livres, ils devraient te mettre sur la voie. Dit Harry en désignant un tas de bouquin à un Johan qui essayait de comprendre le sens de son expression.

Au moins j'aurais appris une nouvelle expression, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de penser que les Potter sont de sales égoïstes. » Dit le blond avant d'éviter un sort envoyé par Harry.

« Arrêtes ça, déjà que t'es crever, tu vas encore clamser maintenant et puis j'aurais ton cadavre sur la conscience. Dit Johan d'un ton faussement sérieux. Au faites tu ne devrais pas annoncer que tu vas faire des sélections pour le quiddich ?

A ouais, j'avais complètement oublié. » Dit le brun avant de lâcher l'oreiller qu'il s'apprêtait à lui lancer.

Les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent alors vers la salle commune afin de passer l'annonce.

Harry monta alors sur une chaise : « Ecoutez moi tous. Cria-t-il, ce qui eut l'effet de produire un grand silence dans la salle. Je me présente pour ce qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis Harry Potter, je suis cette année capitaine de l'équipe de quiddich de Griffondor et je voudrais vous dire que les sélections se feront Samedi, ainsi je demande à tout les élèves au-dessus de la première année de venir et de donner le meilleur d'eux même, pour la gloire et l'honneur de Griffondor et pour que la coupe de quiddich nous reviennent cette fois encore, d'autant plus que cette année il y a une équipe de réserve et qu'il me faudra aussi des remplaçants. Donc tout le monde aura sa chance en plus j'ai décidé de mettre les 18 joueurs de mon groupe Griffondor (les 2 équipes plus les remplaçants) en compétition afin que tout les joueurs puissent accéder à la première équipe, il suffira pour cela d'être les meilleurs. Voilà j'espère vous voir nombreux Samedi pour faire perdurer l'honneur de Griffondor, surtout que cette année il risque d'y avoir quelque chose de plus c'est pourquoi j'encourage tout les joueurs des équipes prochainement constituées à se surpasser pour pouvoir y participer si jamais cette chose devient officielle. Maintenant si vous avez des questions c'est le moment. Demanda Harry devant tout les Griffondors réunis.

Pourquoi est-ce que les premières années ne peuvent y participer alors que si j'en crois mon grand frère tu as été sélectionné en première année ? Demanda un tout petit garçon mais qui avait tout de même un caractère bien trempé.

Tu t'appelles Dubois n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Harry avec un sourire.

Oui. Répondit celui ci.

Bien alors écoutes moi, ce n'est pas ton frère, qui était mon capitaine à l'époque et qui restera un des meilleurs capitaines que Poudlard n'ait jamais eu, qui m'a choisi, d'ailleurs je n'ai même pas participé à la sélection ; c'est grâce à ce cher bon vieux Malefoy qui croyait me faire renvoyer en me faisant rattraper un rappeltout, mais manque de chance pour lui j'ai rattrapé cette bille de verre juste à coté du bureau de McGonagal alors que je n'étais jamais monté sur un balais, c'est comme ça que je suis rentré dans l'équipe. Maintenant moi je n'ais pas le pouvoir de te faire rentrer dans l'équipe par contre McGonagal l'a, alors viens quant même à la sélection et si McGonagal te remarque tu auras peut être une chance de rentrer dans l'équipe, mais même si tu n'y arrives pas tu auras sans doutes l'occasion d'y rentrer l'année prochaine. Dit Harry toujours avec un sourire ce qui fit rougir le petit Dubois qui semblait désolé d'avoir manqué de respect envers Harry, mais celui ci lui dit que ce n'était pas grave et qu'il avait eu raison car lui aussi ne trouvait pas normal que les premières années ne puissent avoir de balais.

Bien, d'autres questions ?

Est-ce vrai que tu es le plus jeune joueur depuis un siècle ? Demanda un autre Griffondor.

C'est exact mais comme je vous l'ai dit c'est un coup de chance. » Dit Harry avec modestie au jeune garçon qui ne sembla pas y faire attention et considérait visiblement Harry comme un héros. Harry continua à répondre à des questions sur le quiddich qui le concernaient essentiellement, il expliqua même les règles à certains premières années et donna une séance d'autographe, au début il refusa nette mais devant l'insistance des filles dont certaines premières années étaient à la limite des larmes il accepta et passa une bonne heure à signer tout et n'importe quoi sous les moqueries de Johan qui était plié en deux et subissait les regards noirs d'une bonne partie des filles de la salle. D'ailleurs il ne s'arrêta pas là et insista pour se faire dédicacer un string Tanga qu'il avait eu on ne sait comment.

Lorsqu'il eut finit il était l'heure d'aller dîner et Harry se rendit dans la grande salle suivit par Johan.

« Ha ha trop marrant capitaine Potter. Ricana Johan qui ne s'était toujours pas remis.

Pour toi c'est juste Potter, je te rappel que tu n'es pas dans l'équipe. Répliqua Harry avec un air moqueur.

Oh c'est bon. Se calma Johan visiblement blessé.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise un bon capitaine ne choisit pas ses équipiers parce qu'ils sont ses amis.

Tu te fous de ma gueule, ne me dis pas que tu as choisis Weasley sur ses capacités parce que d'après ce qu'on m'a dit c'est loin d'être génial. Renchérit le blond.

Ron a gagné la sélection ! S'insurgea Harry tout en se rappelant qu'il avait été pris parce que celle qui aurait du avoir le poste préférait aller à un de ses divers autres clubs.

C'est bon, c'est bon. En tout cas je dois te dire que je ne pourrais pas venir faire d'escapade dans la forêt avec toi ce soir. Dit Johan le plus naturellement du monde devant un Harry outré par le sans gène de son ami qui lui rejetait la faute alors que c'était son idée.

Quoi ?

Tu as bien compris j'ai un rendez vous avec Neptunia Mac Loyd. Dit Johan en bombant le torse.

7ème année, Serdaigle, brune, pas mal. Le charia Harry.

Et comment tu sais ça toi ?

Que veux tu la célébrité a de bon cotés.

Hum toi tu vas voir, quant j'en parlerais à ta meuf. » Dit Johan avant de le poursuivre dans tout le château, criant et sautant comme un gamin.

Le repas se passa sans anicroches à par quant Johan eut la bonne idée de provoquer une bataille de nourriture qui leur valut le retrait de nombreux points.

Puis Johan partit avec Neptunia Mac Loyd dans un coin « tranquille, hyper discret et très romantique » selon les paroles de Johan alors qu'ils semblaient se diriger vers la volière, lieu qui était loin de rassembler les trois critères.

Harry qui était trop déconcentré par la fatigue pour travailler la moindre chose, décida d'organiser une petite soirée dans son appartement où il invita Ron, Hermione et Ginny à regarder des films sur son écran plasma.

Les deux Weasley furent surpris du concept mais ne tardèrent pas à être sous le charme et la soirée se passa très bien.

C'est alors qu'Harry raccompagnait ses invités à la porte de son appartement, qu'il ressentit un picotement au niveau du cœur ce qui était signe d'un appel de l'ordre.

Harry se précipita vers le bureau du directeur laissant les Weasley et Hermione perplexe devant sa fuite subite.

« Ah Harry bonsoir, assis toi je t'en pris. » Dit Dumbledore a peine Harry eut il frappé a la porte de son bureau.

La pièce contenait un petit nombre de membres de l'ordre, Harry n'en connaissait, chose insolite du fait de sa proximité avec les cadres de l'organisation, aucun.

« Harry comme tu dois t'en douter, le sujet de cette réunion concerne les informations que tu nous as donné, vois tu ces personnes, dit le vieux mage en désignant l'assemblée dont certains lui firent un signe de tête, forment le corps diplomatique de Grande Bretagne.

Mais professeur, je croyais que le sujet de cette réunion concernait une certaine organisation, si ce n'est pas le cas pourquoi suis-je ici. Demanda Harry.

Très bonne question Harry, je vais laisser monsieur Barney te répondre. Dit Dumbledore en désignant un petit sorcier bedonnant qui rajusta ses petites lunettes avant de prendre la parole.

Hum voilà l'attaque de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom sur l'Hôtel des Ambassades à London Square avait pour but d'effrayer et de faire prendre conscience aux autres pays de ce qu'il représente en vu de leur ôter l'envie d'intervenir, malheureusement nous avons en ces périodes troubles grand besoins de l'appuie de nos alliés.

Il y a eut une attaque contre l'ambassade ? S'étonna Harry.

Oui mais l'affaire a été étouffé avant l'intervention de la presse mais écoute plutôt ce que va te dire Monsieur Barney. Répondit Dumbledore.

Oui donc notre rôle à mes collaborateurs et à moi même est de restituer la confiance aux autres pays, car il faut le reconnaître l'attaque a été très violente, tout le personnel de ces organisations a été décimé et les locos entièrement rasés avant que nous n'ayons pu intervenir.

Et en quoi puis-je vous aider ? Demanda Harry septique.

J'y viens, j'y viens, vous êtes sûrement la personnalité la plus connu de Grande Bretagne à l'étranger avec Dumbledore ici présent, vous incarnez la jeunesse, le combat, la résistance du fait de votre résistance à l'avada kedavra. Dans quelques jours se tiendra à Paris une assemblé de la confédération international des mages et sorciers votre rôle sera donc d'accompagner le professeur Dumbledore et de plaider en notre faveur, si bien sur vous acceptez. » Termina l'homme.

Harry regarda Dumbledore dans l'attente d'une réponse mais celui ci se contenta de sourire.

« Je viendrais. Annonça finalement le jeune homme.

Très bien, nous n'en attendions pas moins de quelqu'un comme vous Monsieur Potter, dit le vieil homme avant de lui serrer la main et de lui tendre une chemise pleine à craquer, ceci contient les éléments que vous aurez à traiter lors de la conférence, sur ce, nous allons y aller, nous avons à faire, je laisse au professeur Dumbledore le soin de vous expliquer de quoi il en retourne exactement. Termina l'homme en tendant la main à Dumbledore qui s'en saisit puis à Harry qui fit de même.

Bonne route Flegmus.

Eh bien Harry, dit Dumbledore en se tournant vers Harry, veux tu une bièraubeurre ? » Surprenant Harry

Décidemment ce type est complètement barge.

« Oui je veux bien.

C'est bien que tu ais acceptés Harry, tu voulais pouvoir intervenir, tu as aujourd'hui un rôle très important dans la guerre.

Mais professeur je ne vois pas en quoi ma petite intervention pourra retourner toute l'opinion mondiale.

Je n'ai pas dit cela mais il faut te rendre compte que ta célébrité peut nous aider bien que tu ne l'ais pas voulu. Je sais que tu doutes de cela mais si tu ne t'es jamais rendu compte du pouvoir de ta réputation c'est parce que je l'ai toujours empêché.

Comment ? S'étonna Harry.

Je vais t'expliquer, il y a 16 ans, c'est à dire après cette date fatidique d'halloween qui a pour toujours bouleverser le cour de l'histoire à plus d'un point, mais nous en parlerons un autre jour, quant nous t'avons récupéré, je t'ai tout d'abord placé chez les Dursley pour te protéger car même si tu les haïs et qu'ils te l'ont bien rendu, ça ta belle et bien protégé. » Dit Dumbledore en fixant Harry qui semblait prêt à protester.

« Puis faisant parti du Magenmagot, j'ai fait voter un décret qui interdisait formellement à la presse internationale de t'aborder, ce décret prendra fin à halloween prochain et avec cette conférence nous prendront un peu d'avance.

Mais professeur je ne suis qu'un adolescent que beaucoup de monde croit dérangé, comment vais-je faire ?

Reste-toi même Harry. » Dit Dumbledore en le fixant une lueur emprunte de tristesse dans le regard.

« Rester soi même » Pensa Harry pour la vingtième fois de la journée, la bonne affaire ce qui lui valu un coup de coude de la part de Ron, en effet ça faisait deux bonnes minutes que Rogue attendait une réponse et comme Harry n'avait aucune idée de la question la situation était des plus désespéré, d'ailleurs Rogue ne se gêna pas pour lui retirer une trentaine de points.

Le reste de la journée se passa de la même façon, il tenta cependant de rester attentif pour le cour d'initiation aux techniques d'auror, l'éducateur Bent était un homme explosif et tout ce faisait à cent à l'heure dans son cour, de plus tout comme Maugrey il voyait le danger partout.

« C'était peut-être conforme à la profession » Se dit Harry.

Le cours consistait à un peu de tout, on y découvrait les lois et les procédures pénales et d'interventions, il leurs montrait divers techniques de filature, de camouflage et d'écoute, de quoi leur faire une idée du métier.

« Quoi mais c'est super important ! Il faut préparer ça immédiatement. Dit Hermione en plongeant tête la première dans les documents dont avait hérité Harry, celui ci soupira et regretta d'en avoir fait part à Hermione, celle ci était prête à rendre service mais il se demandait réellement s'il était du genre à lire un discours de 500 pages à une bande de vieux pontes, Harry sentait, d'ailleurs, le sommeil lui venir rien qu'en y pensant.

C'est à se moment que Ron rentra dans la salle en courant, en semblant soudainement très content « je vais me coucher » dit celui ci en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain commune, et si le lieu était inhabituel pour dormir il en était de même pour l'heure puisqu'il n'était que 18h15.

Hermione ne réagit même pas tant elle était concentré, Harry quant à lui bailla et acquiesça tout en continuant de regarder Hermione travailler.

« Ahh je te jure ce connard de rouquin va m'entendre je vais lui tomber dessus mais pour l'instant il faut terminer. Attends j'ai une idée. Eh Potter ont peut squatter ton canapé? Une bombe à bouse a dévasté ma chambre, je soupçonne d'ailleurs cet abrutit de Weasley. Dit Johan qui venait de pénétrer dans la salle commune passablement énervé avec sa nouvelle petite amie qui était très largement débraillé signe qu'ils s'étaient sûrement fait surprendre par une présence non désiré.

Ouais ouais. Dit Harry sans les regarder tellement l'ennuie qui le touchait était persistant.

Merci. Dit le blond en entraînant sa copine derrière lui.

HEINN ! Reviens là enfoiré. S'écria Harry en sautant de sa chaise, se rendant compte 5 seconde plus tard des intentions du blond. Réveillant du même coup toute la grande salle qui éclata de rire devant la situation et la nouvelle copine de Johan, dont Harry ne se souvenait plus du nom. Celle ci mit une gifle retentissante au blond et sortit en courant des quartiers Griffondoriens, se sentant sûrement découverte, bien qu'elle aurait put s'en rendre compte avant au vu de son accoutrement, mais il est vrais que le point fort des copines de Johan, mis a part Umi, n'était pas leurs intelligences mais plutôt leurs silhouettes siliconés.

Johan se trouva alors seul au milieu de la salle et Harry alla réconforter son ami.

« Fous-moi la paix enfoiré de gnome à lunette. » S'énerva le blond avant de sortir à son tour de la salle.

Harry soupira un instant puis sourit, ça faisait du bien de rire un peu surtout en ces temps troublés et puis il savait bien que le lendemain tout serait arrangés entre eux et leurs amitié repartirait comme avant.

« Harry viens là j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant. » Cria Hermione qui n'avait même pas prit la peine d'examiner la situation.

Harry soupira encore une fois, décidemment tout était bien trop normal.


	12. Chapter 12 : Une semaine mouvementé

Chapitre 12 : Une semaine mouvementée

« Debout fainéant, une grosse journée nous attend. Dit Johan en balançant un seau d'eau sur le lit d'Harry.

Putain mais tu es malade, en plus il n'est que quatre heures de matin. Rugit Harry en bondissant hors de son lit.

Ca t'apprendra à faire fuir mes copines, et pour ce qui est de l'heure j'ai pensé qu'un petit entraînement à la mode Hikku ne nous ferait pas de mal.

Tu as sans doute raison, j'arrive. »

Il était sept heure passé lorsque les deux amis ressortirent de la malle d'Harry, en sueur et souffrant de nombreuses contusions.

Après avoir prit une bonne douche, ils rejoignirent la table des Griffondor où Ron était, comme à son habitude entrain de s'empiffrer allègrement sous le regard noir d'Hermione et les encouragements des frère Creevey qui semble t'il, prenaient des paris sur la quantité de nourriture que serait capable d'avaler le rouquin.

« Alors qu'avons-nous ce matin ? Demanda Harry à Ron alors qu'il s'asseyait.

ACFM, tu vas pouvoir finir la seconde jambe du prof. S'amusa Ron s'attirant le courroux d'Hermione.

Harry c'est vrai ce qu'il dit ? Demanda-t-elle suspicieusement.

Oui mais ne t'inquiètes pas il parait qu'il adore se promener à cloche pied. Répondit le brun avec humour.

Depuis quant tu fais de l'humour toi ? Je préfère quant tu joues au super héros ça rend mieux. Le taquina Johan.

Grrr. Bon on y va. » Coupa Harry.

« Bonjours à tous pour ce double cours d'ACFM, nous allons aujourd'hui apprendre plusieurs sorts offensifs, sans cette fois nous sous estimer mutuellement. » Dit avec un sourire le professeur Lowin en regardant Harry.

Le cours se passa très bien vu qu'il n'y eut aucun duel et les élèves se contentèrent d'apprendre des sorts.

Ainsi Harry découvrit deux sorts intéressants dont le « Voltum » qui agissait comme un choc électrique plus ou moins puissant en fonction de la puissance employé dans le sort, ou encore le sort de glaciation « glaceo ».

La fin de la semaine se déroula de la même manière que le début, à savoir harassante mais instruisante, si bien qu'Harry se retrouva en direction du terrain de quiddich avant d'avoir vu filer la journée du vendredi.

« Tu vas voir, je vais exploser cette sélection en moins de deux et même toi tu seras obligé de l'admettre, et peut être même de me céder ton titre de capitaine maintenant que j'y pense. Oui, ça me parait être une bonne idée. Se vantait allégrement Johan tout le long du chemin.

Mais bien sur, fait surtout attention de ne pas mettre ton dossard à l'envers. Le chambra Harry.

C'est sur en plus tu auras plus de mal pour apercevoir son numéros et pouvoir le noter dans la liste des exclus de la sélection. Renchérit Ron.

Grrr vous verrez bien, vous allez faire dans vos frocs devant mes performances. »

« BONJOURS A TOUS ET MERCI D'ETRE VENU SI NOMBREUX CE SAMEDI AFIN DE PROCEDER AUX SELECTIONS DE L'EQUIPE DE QUIDDICH DE GRIFFONDOR. AVANT DE COMMENCER J'AIMERAIS DIRE QUELQUES MOTS, JE VOUDRAIS QUE VOUS SOYEZ TOUS CONSCIENT DE L'IMPORTANCE QUE REVET UNE PLACE DANS L'EQUIPE DE LA TRES NOBLE MAISON AUX LIONS, JOUEZ BIEN ET VOUS SEREZ COUVERT DE GLOIRE ET HONOREREZ LA MAISON POUR TOUJOURS, PERDEZ ET VOUS HUMILIEREZ VOTRE PROPRE MAISON AINSI QUE VOUS-MEME. C'EST POURQUOI JE N'ACCEPTERAIS QUE L'EXELLENCE ET SEUL LES PLUS MOTIVES. CEUX QUI SERONT PRES A MOURIR SUR LE TERRAIN N'AURONT INTERET A MES YEUX. Haranguait Harry, sa voix magiquement modifié raisonnant dans tout le stade qui était remplis par les élèves de Griffondor ainsi que de certains d'autres maisons.

POTTER !!!!!! Hurla la voix du professeur Mcgonagal.

Quand je parlais de mourir sur le terrain c'était une image ; professeur. » Bafouilla Harry alors que tout le stade s'éclaffait.

D'ailleurs une banderole avait été accroché à une tribune et l'on pouvait voir Harry avec un bonnet d'âne avec marqué à coté POTTER IMPOSTEUR.

Harry avait l'intime conviction que Johan en été l'auteur, d'autant plus qu'il briguait son poste.

« BIEN APRES CETTE PETITE MISE AU POINT, JE VOUS SOUHAITE BONNE CHANCE, DONNEZ VOUS A FOND ET FAITES VOUS PLAISIR. »

Harry aurais bien ajouté quelques mots sur l'honneur de la maison, ça pouvait toujours booster mais le professeur McGonagal le regardait d'un œil noir.

Les premières épreuves consistaient en du vol libre et servaient surtout à écrémer la sélection de tout les joueurs vraiment trop mauvais.

Ils y avaient bien quatre vingt participants pour quatorze places et Harry se serait félicité de la popularité de l'équipe si il ne savait pas que beaucoup de participant était des filles qui ne voyait que lui et sa célébrité comme intérêt dans l'équipe, et, qui la plupart du temps ne savait même pas voler.

A l'issue de la première épreuve, il ne restait plus qu'une quarantaine de participants, c'était deux fois moins mais ceux là savait à peu près voler.

La seconde épreuve consistait à du vol rapide avec passes et feintes.

Il ne restait déjà plus que trente cinq candidats.

Pour les épreuves suivantes, Harry mit les participants par postes, il s'occupa des aspirants attrapeurs, Ron des candidats briguant le poste de gardien et Katie Bell se chargea des poursuiveurs.

Tant mieux, pensa Harry, il n'aurait pas à supporter Johan.

Enfin lui et Ron s'occupèrent des batteurs.

Les tests se déroulèrent sous formes de situation de jeu et un match géant clôtura les essais.

A la fin des essais, Harry, Ron, Katie et le professeur McGonagal se réunirent pour choisir les joueurs qui composeront les deux équipes, ils sélectionnèrent également quatre remplaçants supplémentaires car si match international il y avait, mieux valait être paré à tous problèmes.

« Bien, je vous remercie d'être tous venus, les résultats serons dévoilés ce soir durant le repas. »Conclut Harry avant de se diriger vers les vestiaires afin de prendre une bonne douche.

« Alors, comment j'étais ? Demanda Johan tout sourire avant d'entrer à son tour dans la douche.

Je dois reconnaitre que t'étais pas mauvais. Admis Harry.

Ca veut dire que je suis pris ?

Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Dit le brun avec un sourire sadique.

Je m'en fous, je suis sur d'être pris, les autres étaient nul, quoi que la petite Weasley, elle, n'a pas que des défauts, et pas qu'en quiddich si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Je ne vois pas trop faudra que je demande à Ron ce qu'il comprend. Charia Harry.

Putain, t'as pas intérêt de raconter quoi que ce soit au rouquin.

T'inquiètes pas, tu sais bien que je suis une tombe.

Ouais ouais, c'est ça. Putain, là tu vois, c'est le moment où je regrette qu'y est pas des filles qui envahissent le vestiaire, avec nos corps d'athlètes on ferait un ravage.

Je te rappel que moi je suis casé, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire des orgies, et espères pas te rattraper sur moi.

Ohh t'es vraiment pas drôle Potter. »

La grande salle était plutôt bruyante et l'ambiance assez tendu, tous attendaient l'annonce des joueurs retenus pour l'équipe de Griffondor, les essais concernant les autres maisons n'ayant lieux que plus tard.

« Hum Hum, mes chers élèves aujourd'hui a eut lieu les essais de quiddich de la maison Griffondor dirigé par son capitaine Harry Potter. Donc, je ne vais pas vous faire languir plus longtemps, l'équipe première sera composée d'Harry Potter au poste d'attrapeur et de capitaine, Ron Weasley au poste de gardien, les poursuiveurs seront Katie Bell, Ginny Weasley et Johan Hogway et enfin le duo de batteur sera confié aux frères Creevey. L'équipe réserve sera quant à elle constituée de Elfie Johnson au poste d'attrapeur et de capitaine, Andrew Park sera le nouveau gardien réserviste, les trois poursuiveuses seront Annie Simpson, Sonia Malabia et Kylie Stevens et les batteurs réservistes seront Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan. Enfin cette année il y aura quatre remplaçants car nous avons jugé utile de prévoir des solutions de substitution au cas où un évènement serait organisé. Donc les remplaçants seront Ali Jaziri, kenneth Bakes, Noumea Idrissa Diakhaté et enfin, fait exceptionnel puisqu'il n'est qu'en première année, le jeune Jeff Dubois, dont on espère tous qu'il aura la qualité de son frère, complètera l'équipe de Griffondor de cette année. »

« OUAIHHH, je le savais. » hurlait Johan tout en envoyant le contenu d'un bol de sauce sur Malefoy et ses équipiers qui se moquaient allègrement de l'équipe de Griffondor, ce qui lui valu la perte de dix points de la part du professeur Rogue mais Harry n'était même pas sur que le blond s'en soit rendu compte.

Harry était plutôt content de la composition de ses équipes qu'il trouvait particulièrement compétitives puisque même les remplaçants étaient très bons, certes un peu inexpérimentés mais très prometteur. L'équipe première était réellement l'une des meilleurs qu'Harry est vu, elle était bien meilleur que l'année passée surtout avec Ginny et Johan associés à Katie au poste de poursuiveur. A eux trois ils feraient des merveilles tant le talent était palpable, Katie avait l'expérience et une solide vision du jeu, Ginny avec son tempérament de feu était un poison pour les défenses et Johan avec son style provocateur et sa classe naturelle avait réellement de très belles aptitudes au quiddich avec des lancés spectaculaires. Les frère Creevey bien que moins bon que les jumeaux évoluaient avec alchimie et étaient plutôt bons, ils avaient dût s'entrainer tout l'été et allaient encore progresser. Enfin avec un peu de confiance en lui, Harry savait très bien que Ron pouvait s'avouer être un gardien exceptionnel.

Au niveau de l'équipe réserve aussi, Harry était très content. La petite Elfie Johnson avait une classe du tonnerre et son tempérament était encore plus énergique que celui de sa grande sœur, elle n'avait vraiment pas froid aux yeux d'autant plus que pour une troisième année elle faisait déjà très femme et était très belle avec ses longs cheveux blond, sa peau sombre et scintillante et son air moqueur. Harry l'avait immédiatement choisit comme capitaine de la réserve, il savait qu'elle ferait du bon travail. Andrew Park était un garçon plutôt timoré mais qui avait été assez redoutable devant les anneaux. Les trois poursuiveuses étaient toutes prometteuses bien que possédant un style radicalement différent, Annie Simpson était très grande et carré, son physique et sa puissance étaient redoutables bien qu'elle ne soit pas très féminine, Sonia Malabia était une ravissante métisse aux yeux en amande, elle jouait tout en finesse et éclairait réellement le jeu, quant à Kylie Stevens c'était une brune sulfureuse au style très rebelle qui ne manquait pas d'efficacité aussi bien sur le terrain que dans la vie où elle avait administré une gifle retentissante à Seamus qui tentait de la draguer, tout en l'insultant de vieux troll boursouflé d'orgueil avec des prétentions plus grosse que ses c….., même Johan en avait été soufflé. Enfin ses deux camarades de dortoir utilisaient leurs amitiés comme une arme et se donnait à fond dans un réel travail d'équipe ce qui avait bien plus à Harry, bien qu'ils passent un peu trop de temps à rigoler sur le terrain à son gout, mais de toute façon la jeune Johnson serait là pour les recadrer.

Enfin les remplaçants n'étaient pas mauvais du tout. Harry les avaient pris jeunes pour pouvoir assurer la relève, ainsi, à part Jeff Dubois qui était en première année, les trois autres étaient en secondes année et ils avaient tous le temps de progresser. Si Ali et Kenneth avait un style assez classique, Jeff et Nouméa était très impressionnant sur un balais compte tenu de leurs âges respectifs.

Harry passa le reste du repas à méditer différentes stratégies en regardant du coin de l'œil Johan essayer d'engager la discussion avec une Kylie Stevens visiblement pas très conciliante, lorsqu'il vit Malefoy et quelques uns de ses acolytes se lever tout en murmurant.

Leurs intentions n'avaient pas l'air des plus pures, Harry réfléchit un centième de seconde avant de se lever discrètement, la tentation de savoir étant trop forte.

Il appela sa cape d'invisibilité à lui d'un discret sortilège d'attraction et suivit les Serpentards dans le couloir qui menait vers les cachots.

Il s'était maintenant assez rapproché pour les entendre parler.

« Draco ça ne peut plus durer, il faut agir. Dit avec précipitation un garçon grand et pâle qu'Harry se souvenait comme s'appelant Théodore Nott, pas particulièrement grillé comme étant un fidèle de la marque des ténèbres mais certaines rumeurs sur lui persistaient sur l'utilisation de sorts particulièrement dangereux.

Silence !!! Nous n'agirons que lorsque nous aurons le feu vert, Igorinov a été intransigeant la dessus. De plus nous ne sommes pas encore près, il faut neutraliser Potter et ses amis avant d'intervenir.

J'ai justement une suggestion. Dit un garçon à la voix très rauque la tête caché par son capuchon qu'il avait rabattu.

Je t'écoute Dolohov.

Mon père, qui comme chacun sait, est un expert dans les arts noirs. » Il marqua un temps d'arrêt afin d'observer le frémissement qui se propagea dans les rangs Serpentards.

« Je disais donc, mon père m'a parlé d'un sort rituel qui pourrait nous permettre de nous en débarrasser sans avoir besoin de les approcher »

Harry sursauta en entendant cela, ce qui eut pour effet d'attirer l'attention des Serpentards. L'ambiance qui n'était déjà pas très bonne risquait de devenir rapidement très mauvaise.

« Fermes-la ! On dirait que nous ne sommes pas seules. Retournez à la sale commune et laissez-moi régler ça. » Dit Malefoy d'une voix forte qui ne laissait pas la place à une objection.

Aussitôt le groupe de Serpentard se mit en route en grommelant.

« Sort de la Potter, il y a longtemps que je soupçonne l'existence d'une cape d'invisibilité. Le nargua le blond.

Pour une fois qu'ils sont justifiés. Dit Harry en se relevant.

Alors comme ça tu nous espionnes ? Crois tu sérieusement que tu va t'en sortir vivant cette fois ?

Il me semble que quant on discute à propos de ma mort la moindre des choses serait de m'inviter au débat. Répondit Harry caustique.

Tu ne me fais pas peur Potter et je vais te le prouver, le plan de Dolohov n'aura même pas besoin d'être mis en application, tu seras mort ce soir. Dit Malefoy en sortant sa baguette.

Eh bien, on va voir ce que tu as dans le ventre alors. » S'excita Harry qui sentait toujours une adrénaline rageuse s'emparer de lui à l'approche d'un combat et, visiblement, il en était de même pour Malefoy dont le visage portait les marques d'un rictus d'excitation.

Malefoy n'attendit pas, cette fois de jauger son adversaire, et lança le premier sort, « Kinesum ». Aussitôt Harry se sentit léviter, l'empêchant de jouer de sa supériorité physique. C'était bien pensée, apparemment Malefoy avait dut y réfléchir depuis quelques temps.

« Equilibrium tremens » Riposta Harry, Malefoy fut alors incapable de se tenir debout.

« Enfoiré, tu vas voir, EOLUS PROJICUM »

Harry qui flottait déjà en l'air fut brutalement projeté dans un mur par le sortilège de vent, le blessant au dos.

Les deux adversaires se relevèrent péniblement et s'observèrent avec toujours le même sourire rageur sur les lèvres.

« Tu as bien progressé Malefoy, je ne pensais pas que tu me livrerais une tel opposition.

Tu vas voir Potter, on va maintenant passer aux choses sérieuses. » Dit le blond en sortant de sa poche une main humaine toute fripé qu'Harry reconnu comme ayant vu dans la vitrine de chez Barjow et Beurk plusieurs années auparavant.

« Nox totalis ». Aussitôt la salle se retrouva totalement plongé dans la pénombre et Harry n'aperçut plus rien, seul Malefoy pouvait y voir quelques chose grâce à sa main de la gloire, c'était encore une fois très bien pensé bien que totalement démuni de loyauté, mais après tout il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ça de la part d'un Serpentard.

Harry essayait tant bien que mal d'apercevoir le blond alors que celui-ci le narguait en lui envoyant des sorts mineurs ainsi que des coups, Harry se prit plusieurs coups qui lui coupèrent le souffle suivit d'une droite qui lui cassa le nez. La situation était vraiment critique car même un sort de lumos ne pouvait pas éclairer la salle et le blond riait à chaque fois qu'Harry faisait une tentative.

Harry avait du sang dans la gorge à force d'encaisser sans broncher, soudain une idée illumina son esprit, il n'avait pas besoin de voir pour pouvoir percevoir les choses.

Celui-ci se mit alors en position de méditation et bientôt pu ressentir les mouvements du blond, qui en fait, ne faisait que tourner autour de lui en courant tout en lui mettant des coups.

Harry appela alors discrètement son saesashi à lui et le cacha dans son dos, ainsi lorsqu'il sentit le coup venir, il envoya un coup de toute ses forces envers son asseyant ce qui le fit arrêter tout net et remplaça ses ardeurs guerrières par des hurlements.

N'ayant plus assez de forces pour maintenir le sort d'obscurité la lumière revint et Harry put constater l'ampleur des dégâts.

Le blond gisait au sol dans une marre de sang, son cou ayant été entaillé profondément et son oreille en partie coupé avec une partie de ses cheveux.

Harry réagit immédiatement et referma la plaie sur son cou, mais laissa le bout d'oreille dans l'état où il se trouvait, ça lui apprendrait et de toute façon il n'avait aucune idée de comment faire pour recoudre des organes.

C'est alors que quelqu'un cria à l'autre bout du couloir où il se trouvait, Harry eut juste le temps de jeter un stupefix.

Il aperçut alors Randy Bellona le nouveau préfet des cinquièmes années de Serpentard.

Harry tituba jusqu'à lui afin de lui poser un sortilège d'oubliette, décidemment il avait bien fait de supplier Aberforth de lui enseigner.

Cependant lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit Malefoy disparaitre au bout du couloir en courant sans demander son reste, laissant derrière lui une marre de sang ainsi que le bout d'oreille sanguinolent.

Harry allait nettoyer le sol d'un coup de baguette lorsqu'il eut une idée, le sang était souvent demandés pour les rituels et potion en tout genre, si il voulait contrer Malefoy il avait peut être intérêt à garder ces « parties » de lui.

Il les rassembla dans une éprouvette et partie vers l'infirmerie pour se faire soigner, le sang lui étant remonté dans les yeux et menaçait de lui faire perdre connaissance, cet enfoiré l'avait bien amoché, heureusement il avait moins subit que lui. Se dit Harry en pensant au tube à essais qui attendait tranquillement dans sa poche.

« Harry !!! » S'exclama Johan en voyant l'état de son amis au détour d'un couloir.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Tu t'es battu ?

Mais non je suis tombé dans l'escalier. Railla Harry.

Pff, allez raconte.

Bof un duel avec Malefoy, il complotait quelque chose contre nous, d'ailleurs il faudra s'y pencher, ça à l'air sérieux.

Ouais en tout cas il t'a bien arrangé.

T'inquiète il a bien mangé aussi. Plaisanta Harry.

Bon je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie par contre comme excuse, les escaliers ce n'est pas trop crédible, je penserais plutôt à autre chose.

Dit toujours. Dit Harry septique.

Tu n'as pas réussi à satisfaire Kylie Stevens et elle te l'a fait payer très cher. Se marra Johan.

Décidemment elle te plait cette petite. Dit Harry en regardant Johan avec un sourire goguenard.

Bof elle est juste mignonne comme ça mais son caractère est irrespirable.

Ouais ouais. » Se marra Harry sachant très bien que Johan était beaucoup plus attaché à la petite qu'il n'y paraissait cependant il allait devoir s'accrocher parce que là, sortir avec cette fille au caractère de harpie s'avérait surement plus dur que réussir un impardonnable pour un moldu. D'ailleurs Harry avait entendu une fois Lavande dire qu'elle avait assommé son ancien petit copain avant de le balancer par-dessus la rampe de l'escalier du premier étage ce qui lui avait valu deux mois d'hospitalisations, le pauvre avait tellement peur des représailles qu'il n'avait jamais eu le courage d'avouer qui lui avait fait ça, et tout ça simplement parce qu'elle l'avait surpris entrain de reluquer une autre fille qu'elle. Enfin provenant de Lavande l'information avait besoin d'être relativisé et ne restait qu'au stade de rumeur pour l'instant.

« Harry viens ici tout de suite, on doit travailler ton discours pour l'assemblé, j'ai quelques idées. Lui cria Hermione à peine eut il franchit le tableau révélant l'entrée de la salle commune, une fois guérit par madame Pomfresh.

Johan éclata de rire et se dirigea vers Ron, Dean et Seamus qui disputaient une partie de carte, il n'oublia pas cependant de jeter un coup d'œil appuyé vers Kylie Stevens qui rigolait près du feu avec ses amis.

Le lundi matin Harry se leva à nouveau très tôt afin de pouvoir faire ses exercices, il alla tout d'abord sortir du lit Johan ce qui n'était pas chose facile puis ils allèrent courir histoire de bien commencer la semaine.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune ils tombèrent sur une énième dispute entre Hermione et Ron, apparemment celle-ci reprochait à Ron le sort de visionnage dans les douches des filles alors que celui-ci niait avoir fait quelque chose, tout en évitant les jets d'objets.

Harry n'était pas aussi sur qu'elle de la culpabilité de Ron, le vice semblait ailleurs se dit il en regardant Johan qui regardait distraitement par la fenêtre avant de prendre un air colérique en voyant qu'Harry le soupçonnait.

La journée se passa plutôt bien et Harry s'amusa grandement devant le style qu'avait du adopter Malefoy pour cacher son nouveau handicape, celui-ci avait du mettre un bandana et allonger ses cheveux de sortes que ceux-ci lui retombent sur le visage sous formes de mèches plutôt sombres. Le résultat n'était vraiment pas mal mais le fait est qu'il ressemblait trop largement à un basketteur moldu avec son bandana ce qui l'aurait surement rebuté si il l'avait su ou plutôt si il avait eu le choix.

Le soir eut lieu le premier entrainement de l'équipe première de Griffondor, à cela s'ajoutait également Elfie Johnson qu'Harry avait invité pour lui montrer quoi faire, vu qu'elle était la nouvelle capitaine de la réserve et qu'elle n'avait jamais dirigé un entrainement.

L'équipe avait globalement un bon niveau mais les automatismes et surtout la condition physique était à travailler, c'est pourquoi Harry déclara en début de séance qu'ils pouvaient ranger les balais car ils étaient partis pour trois heures d'entraînement physique, ce qui entraîna des protestations qu'Harry arrêta d'un geste de main.

« Je sais que vous êtes tous impatient de monter sur des balais et de me montrer ce que vous valez, mais ce n'est pas en s'amusant qu'on gagne des matchs, la saison promet d'être très longue cette année, croyez moi et une condition physique parfaite ne sera pas du luxe. »

Ils partirent donc pour une heure de footing et deux heures de renforcement musculaire.

Harry se montra intraitable et poussa chacun à donner le meilleur de soit. A la fin de l'entrainement Harry était satisfait, ils s'étaient tous donné à fond et n'en pouvait plus même Ron qui avait un peu protesté au début.

« Vous verrez, les efforts que vous avez fournis aujourd'hui seront payés les jours de match quant c'est vous qui ferez tomber les Serpentards de leurs balais. Plaisanta Harry, Vous avez tous bien travaillé aujourd'hui, vous pouvez allez prendre votre douche. Elfie tu peux rester deux secondes s'il te plait. Demande Harry à la petite blonde.

Et Potter c'est pas parce que tu es le capitaine qu'il faut en profiter. Dit Johan en déclenchant les rires.

Qu'est ce qu'y a Jo ta pas assez couru ? » Demanda Harry avec un sourire féroce ce qui fit fuir tout ses coéquipiers de peur de se voir attribuer un entraînement prolongé mais toujours en riant, Harry soupira, au moins l'ambiance était bonne.

Puis il se tourna vers la petite Johnson qui le regardait avec fierté et honneur ce qu'Harry appréciait bien qu'elle soit un peu impressionnée.

« T'inquiètes pas ça n'a rien à voir avec l'entrainement d'aujourd'hui, pour tout te dire tu m'as impressionné. » Commença Harry pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Je sais que je ne t'ai pas donné une charge facile en te confiant le poste de capitaine alors que tu n'as toi-même jamais fait de match officiel avec l'équipe mais j'ai tous de suite senti que tu avais le tempérament pour mener l'équipe à la victoire, tu as le caractère qu'il faut et les qualités que j'apprécie chez un meneur d'homme. Donc voilà je voulais te dire de ne pas t'inquiéter, je ne te met pas la pression, je sais que tu feras du mieux que tu pourra et que si tu as besoin d'aide pour entraîner l'équipe, je serais là, ok ?

Ouais c'est bon capitaine je pense pouvoir y arriver seul et puis ma grande sœur m'a donné des conseils. Répondit pas le moins du monde effarouché la petite capitaine.

C'est de très bon conseils alors, Angelina était une joueuse redoutable et une très bonne capitaine, d'ailleurs tu pourras lui transmettre mes amitiés ?

Bien sur, bon allé, faut que j'y aille. Dit-elle avant de partir.

Ok bon soirée, à Mercredi pour l'entraînement en commun. » Dit Harry avant de se diriger à son tour vers les vestiaires.

« Alors Ryry, tu nous l'a pas trop traumatisé la petite Johnson ? Demanda Johan en mettant un coup sur l'épaule d'un Ron hilare.

Nan elle va bien par contre en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouve Ron j'ai la cruel impression que tu as profité de te trouver en commun avec lui dans les douches pour lui montrer des choses.

Eh !!! Protesta Ron

Potter cours, quiconque remet en cause mon hétérosexualité est un homme mort. » Dit Johan en bondissant sur ses pieds, si bien qu'Harry fut obligé de s'enfuir.

La course poursuite fut surement l'une des plus mémorables que l'on est vu à Poudlard puisqu'elle dura environs trois heures, les deux adversaires ayant recours à tout les sorts qu'ils connaissaient, il y eut même des paris sur qui rattraperait qui. Ainsi Ernie Macmillan perdit les dix gallions qu'il avait misé sur Johan quant celui-ci rentra de plein fouet dans Rogue, qui, loin de goutter à la plaisanterie, le confina en cuisine avec comme retenu d'aider les elfes à préparer les repas pour les dix prochains jours.

La nouvelle de la punition de Johan partagea Harry, d'un coté il était mort de rire, de l'autre il devrait maintenant prendre un contrepoison avant chaque repas ce qui était plutôt énervant.

Le mercredi après midi, l'ensemble de l'équipe se réunit au stade pour le premier entrainement en commun. Harry dit à Elfie de venir avec lui pour faire un petit discours.

« Bien bonjours à tous, c'est le premier de nos entraînement en commun qui se dérouleront tout les mercredis à cet heure. Bon nombre d'entre vous sont inexpérimentés, certains n'ont même jamais joué au quiddich, dit Harry en regardant plus particulièrement les réservistes, mais ce n'est pas un problème, l'équipe réserve est la pour vous faire progresser et vous serez appelés dans le futur à nous remplacer en équipe une. En fait j'attends de vous trois choses : discipline, travail et envie ; tout ça dans la bonne ambiance bien sur. Donc voilà l'équipe une à déjà eut son premier entraînement avec moi donc elle sait ce que j'attends et comment je fonctionne, maintenant je vais laisser la parole à Elfie qui sera la capitaine de l'équipe réserve et je veux que tout le monde sache que j'ai toute confiance en elle et que tout manquement à ses consignes se suivra des mêmes sanctions que si c'était moi votre capitaine.

Je ne suis pas très bonne en discours mais j'aimerais dire à mon équipe que je suis très fier et très heureuse de pouvoir entraîner, jouer et surtout m'amuser avec vous et j'espère que comme moi vous avez tous soif de titre et de victoire, que vous n'avez ni peur de la sueur ni des coups et que vous serez vous montrez digne de la confiance que j'ai placé en vous. Enfin comme l'a dit le capitaine Potter je ne tolérerais également aucun manquement à mes consignes. » Termina celle-ci en secouant sa longue chevelure blonde.

Harry était impressionné mais nullement surpris, la petite avait hypnotisé son auditoire et galvanisé son équipe et les secondes et troisièmes années qui composaient en majorité celle-ci buvaient ses paroles.

« Je pense que c'est suffisamment claire, rit Harry, vous avez une très bonne capitaine. » Ajouta celui-ci à l'intention des réservistes.

« J'aimerais ajouter quelques mots sur le fonctionnement des équipes. A la base je m'occuperais des titulaires et des entraînements en commun et Elfie se chargera des réservistes et remplaçants mais cela pourra changer en fonction de nos disponibilités. Ensuite comme je le disais à la sélection je n'hésiterais pas à intégrer d'autres joueurs à l'équipe une, en fonction des blessés bien sur, mais aussi du mérite de chacun, donc j'écouterais ce que me dira Elfie sur vous et j'assisterais également à certains de vos entraînement. Donc la balle est dans votre camps, les plus motivés se verront gratifiés de places dans l'équipe une, ou réserves pour les remplaçants.

Je ne vois pas bien comment nous pourrions mettre un turn over efficace en place même en se donnant à font, en sachant qu'il n'y a que trois matchs dans la saison et que de toutes façon c'est insuffisant pour nous débutant, pour nous améliorer. » L'interrompit Kylie Stevens.

Harry sourit cette petite était vraiment hors du commun.

« Question très intéressante mais malheureusement à laquelle je n'ai pas le droit de répondre, je vous dirais seulement que cette saison sera peut être différente, voir très différente, et le nombre de matchs très conséquents. Maintenant je ne veux aucune questions à propos de cela, je n'ai rien le droit de vous dire. » Répondit Harry avec un sourire à une Kylie Stevens qui prit une moue boudeuse avant d'éclater de rire suivit de Johan qui ne lâchait jamais la jeune femme.

« Encore une chose, j'aimerais préciser le statut de remplaçant, nous avons choisis les quatre remplaçants en fonctions de plusieurs critères, leurs talents bien sur mais également leurs jeunes âges puisqu'ils sont tous en première ou deuxièmes années et représentent donc l'avenir de l'équipe, ainsi que le fait qu'ils n'aient pas de postes définis et peuvent ainsi effectuer des remplacements facilement. En travaillant bien je ne vois aucune raisons, et Elfie je pense non plus, d'intégrer des remplaçant à unes de nos équipes, cependant sans vous faire de reproches, dit Harry en s'adressant directement aux quatre remplaçants, au vue de vos jeunes âges et de vos inexpériences, il sera sans doute très difficile de briguer une place cette année, mais elles vous seront sans aucun doutes destinés dans les années à venir, non je n'oublis pas mon cas personnel, dit Harry en regardant le jeune Jeff Dubois qui la bouche ouverte allait l'interrompre, et si vous le méritez vous aurez votre chance. Enfin nous avons convenu avec le professeur McGonagal que vu vos jeunes âges et le fait que vous êtes dans des années d'études où l'adaptation joue un grand rôle avec beaucoup de contraintes notamment de temps, vous ne serez pas obligé d'assister aux entraînement en commun bien que cela soit vivement conseillé pour ceux qui veulent réussir. » Leurs dit Harry avec un clin d'œil amical.

L'entraînement se déroula façon Harry c'est-à-dire dur, intense et long et même Johan lui dit qu'Hikku faisait pâle figure à coté de lui.

Ils commencèrent par une heure d'entrainement physique avant de poursuivre par une heure de vol sans balle et enfin ils eurent droit à une heure de passes et d'actions qu'ils considérèrent comme une récompense. Finalement chacun rentra dans son vestiaire, exténué mais heureux de son entrainement et convaincu qu'avec Harry comme entraîneur la coupe était à eux.

Harry était particulièrement satisfait de son équipe car, des titulaires indéboulonnables comme Katie Bell, aux remplaçants les plus frêles chacun y allait à fond sans mesurer ses efforts.

La fin de la semaine se passa assez normalement hormis le fait que la qualité générale des repas avait largement baissé et ce comme par hasard depuis que Johan avait prit un rôle actif dans les cuisines de Poudlard, lui-même semblant plus s'amuser à énerver les elfes qu'à satisfaire ceux à qui étaient destinés les repas et Rogue qui n'avait pas mangé depuis trois jours considéra que l'incapacité de Johan était tel qu'il ne pouvait même pas réussir une retenu et le dispensa avec comme motif : débilité mentale profonde et incapacité chronique à réussir n'importe quelle actions infantiles.

Les cours étaient toujours aussi passionnant ou énervant tout dépendait de la matière, bien qu'une mention ait été accordé au cours de potion où Rogue défiait continuellement les lois de la discrimination, comme si il essayait de rentrer dans le Guinness. En effet celui-ci inventait tout les jours des stratagèmes pour pénaliser les Griffondors et autres Poufsouffles et avantager les Serpentards.

Cependant le cours d'initiation aux techniques d'aurors vint pimenter une fin de semaines trop routinière, en effet Marcus Bent qui enseignait cette matière était un petit homme moustachu, bourré de tique nerveux et d'absences chroniques, on avait du mal à croire qu'il puisse avoir été auror, c'était d'ailleurs probablement la raison pour laquelle le ministère l'avait placé à ce poste, une sorte de placard comme ne se priva pas de commenter Malefoy.

Mais le pire était à venir, en effet celui-ci trouva intéressant de procéder à une simulation grandeur nature, dans le parc, d'une attaque et de la neutralisation d'un groupe de mangemort, le problème était que, celui-ci n'étant visiblement pas malin, il mit, à leur grand plaisir Malefoy, Avery, Parkinson et Zabini dans le rôle des mangemorts qui se firent une joie de mettre, et de remettre pour certain, la traditionnel cagoule, à cela s'ajoutait Michael Corner et Susan Bones qui n'étaient particulièrement connu pour leur loyauté surtout Corner.

C'est ainsi que ce qui devait être une simulation avec désarmement et mise en état de nuire se changea en véritable guerre où tout les coups où quasiment était autorisé, Malefoy ayant eu le bon sens de glisser à l'oreille de ses sbires le fait que l'usage d'impardonnable était superflus.

Le bilan de fin de cour était édifiant on retrouva Susan Bones et Terry Boot assommé dans un arbre, Zabini se faisait secoué dans tout les sens par le calamar géant, Parkinson qui avait essayé dans un geste de panique de transplaner à Poudlard ce qui était impossible comme le rappela Ron en souriant surtout qu'elle n'avait pas son permis se désartibula, Johan eut les deux jambes cassé par un sort jeté en partenariat par Corner et Malefoy, le même Corner qui finit saucissonner et assommé contre un mur par un sort de Ron.

En fait à la fin du cours il ne restait plus qu'Harry et Malefoy de valide, qui s'apprêtait à se faire une petite revanche mais le professeur pour qui tous les objectifs pédagogiques étaient atteints mis joyeusement fin au cours, envoyant huit élèves à l'infirmerie, un à Saint Mangouste sans compter le fait que l'on ne retrouva pas Avery le jour même.

Le vendredi matin la grande salle fut envahit par environs de fois plus de chouettes que d'habitude et Hermione fut l'une des premières à découvrir l'origine de toutes ces lettres supplémentaires.

_Avis à la population magique de Grande Bretagne_

_Suite à la mise à pied de Monsieur Cornelius Oswald Fudge, la communauté sorcière va procéder à des élections ministérielle anticipées qui se dérouleront les 28 Septembre (premier tour) et 10 Octobre (second tour). Ainsi les sorciers et sorcières majeurs (âgés de 17 ans ou plus) seront invités à donner leurs voies en faveurs de l'un ou l'autres des candidats présentés ci-dessous :_

_-__ Monsieur Diggory Amos__ (65 ans, directeur du département de contrôle des créatures magiques) : représentant du mouvement de « Lutte contre le seigneur des ténèbres. », candidat de rupture prônant la mise en place de défenses conséquentes contre les forces du mal._

_-__ Monsieur Lenshman Karl__ (56 ans, présidant du groupe parlementaire du « Sigle noir » à l'assemblée magique) : représentant du mouvement : « Pour une communauté magique pur » prônant la paix avec le seigneur des ténèbres._

_-__ Monsieur Weasley Percy__ (21 ans, secrétaire général d'état de Monsieur Fudge) : représentant du mouvement « Pour une communauté stable et paisible », qui agit plutôt dans une mouvance conservatrice que réformiste._

_- __Madame Griselda Marchebanc__ (198 ans, présidente du comité d'examinassions scolaire magique et membre permanent au Magenmagot) : représentante du mouvement : « Pour la protection de nos valeurs et de nos famille »_

_- __Lord Salscius Edwards__ (74 ans, membres permanant de la chambre des Lords, directeur du département de l'intérieur et parlementaire) : représentant du mouvement « Négocions et avançons » qui prévoit un compromis avec le seigneur des ténèbres tout en le laissant loin du pouvoir afin de retourner à une vie normal._

_- __Madame Hiniwa Sahalia __(42 ans, ancienne auror) : représente le mouvement « Pour un monde juste » qui prévoit de combattre le seigneur des ténèbres et d'améliorer les conditions de vie des créatures et semis créatures (centaures, loups garous, vampires) magiques._

_(Nous rappelons qu'il n'y aura de second tour que si l'un des candidats venait à réunir une majorité absolu de voix, c'est-à-dire 51)_

_Ci-joint les programmes des différents candidats_

« Eh ben putain ce coup ci on y est, selon le choix qu'on prendra la guerre et son optique prendra une autre tournure. Dit sagement Johan

Je ne te savais pas si raisonné. Le chambra Harry.

Il faut croire qu'à ton contact, on apprend des choses.

Je prendrais ça pour un compliment.

C'en est un. Conclut Johan

Hum hum, je pense que le meilleur candidat est Diggory, il propose les mesures les plus radicales contre Vous-savez-qui. Dit Ron après s'être raclé la gorge

Je ne sais pas, tu sais Ron il est très aigri par la mort de son fils et pense plus vengeance que justice, ce qui pourrait le conduire à des actes ou des mesures inconsidérés, comme par exemple autoriser l'utilisation des impardonnables pour les aurors en services. Réagit à son tour Hermione

C'est peut être une mesure nécessaire. Dit Ron pour appuyer son idée.

Peut être mais dans ce cas les aurors seront aussi cruels que les mangemorts et on ne pourra plus parler de justice. Dit la jeune femme.

Il faut parfois combattre le feu par le feu. Argumenta Johan.

Non, car cela n'exclut pas la bavure et une fois quelqu'un mort ou torturé le mal est fait. Continua celle-ci.

Quant pense tu Harry ? Demanda Ron.

Je suis assez d'accord avec Hermione et je pense que cette ancienne auror là, Hiniwa Sahalia, serait un bon compromis bien que je n'ai jamais rien entendu à son sujet.

Tu as raison, je vais aller faire des recherches à la bibliothèque.

Et voilà ça recommence encore et toujours la bibliothèque, ce n'est pas à Griffondor qu'il fallait aller ma vieille mais à Serdaigle. Grogna Ron

Ce n'est pas de ma faute Ron Weasley si tu es allergique à toutes formes de culture, tes propos sont comme toujours stupides et sectaires.

Quoi ?! Tu viens de me traiter de stupide. Rugit le rouquin.

Non j'ai simplement mis en avant le fait que tu étais borné sur certaines idées.

Ca revient strictement au même Miss-je-sais-tout, ce matin tu es vraiment chiante et je suis sur qu'Harry est d'accord avec moi. » Dit le rouquin avec rage en se tournant vers Harry.

« Harry ? »

Mais celui-ci, lassé des disputes chroniques avait déjà mis les voiles suivit de Johan, se rendant vers leurs prochains cours.


	13. Chapitre 13 : La confédération internati

Bonjours à tous, cher lecteurs et lectrices de ma fiction. Donc voici la suite, je tiens tout de suite à m'excuser pour la faible longueur du texte mais j'ai choisit de couper là, désolé. Donc voilà la suite sera pour le chapitre suivant.

Donc je voulais simplement vous supplier de laisser des reviews, ne serait-ce que pour savoir ce que vous pensez de ma fic afin de pouvoir améliorer certaines choses (si c'est possible), vos suggestions sont les bienvenues.

La suite ne sera pas pour toute de suite, je le crains, avec le bac qui arrive, mais elle viendra ne vous inquiétez pas.

Donc merci encore et excusez moi d'avance si j'ai laissé trainer des fautes d'orthographe.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapitre 13 : La confédération internationale des mages et sorciers

Le temps pressait maintenant et Harry en passait le plus claire avec Hermione à peaufiner le discours qu'il devrait prononcer à la conférence international des mages et sorciers car, après tout, cela avait autant d'importance que son entraînement quotidien, l'issu de la guerre passant peut être par les potentiels alliés qu'il pourrait récupérer, il allait devoir se montrer persuasif. Heureusement Hermione avait un talent inné pour tout ce qui était revendicative et influence, possédant déjà une expérience avec la S.A.L.E. bien qu'Harry n'était pas sur que cela soit une réussite.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, je sais que tu les convaincras, si il le faut un à un mais tu y arriveras. Le rassura Hermione avant son départ.

De toute façon avec toi, préparant mes discours même le président des Etats Unis ne pourra rivaliser dans la persuasion. Flatta Harry.

Alors comme ça tu nous abandonnes pour aller draguer une bande de vieux croutons grabataires, séniles et débiles notoires. Interrompit Johan sous le regard outré d'Hermione devant les qualificatifs employés envers de si « respectueux » dignitaires du monde la magie.

T'inquiètes pas boy, maman sera vite de retour. Plaisanta Harry.

Ouais c'est ça et n'en profite pas pour draguer la délicieuse progéniture d'un chef d'état étranger venu en famille.

T'inquiètes pas si j'en vois, je lui donnerais ton adresse hiboux-postal. Dit Harry avant de faire une accolade à son frère d'arme.

Prend soin de toi quant même sal binoclard.

Je n'y manquerais pas. » Conclut Harry en disant au revoir à Ron et Hermione avant de se diriger vers le grand hall où l'attendait Dumbledore.

« Alors Harry près pour ta première mission diplomatique ? Demanda le vieux sorcier avec un franc sourire lorsqu'Harry arriva dans le hall d'entrée.

Et bien j'espère parce qu'avec mes amis on a beaucoup potassé le discours. Répondit Harry sur le même ton.

J'imagine, il me semble d'ailleurs avoir vu monsieur Hogway à la bibliothèque, il tenait une torche dans une main et un fouet dans l'autre, c'est assez étrange mais j'imagine qu'il effectuait simplement des recherches sur les uses et coutumes des corps diplomatiques. Dit Dumbledore en regardant Harry de derrière ses lunettes en demis lune, celui-ci menaçant d'éclater de rire.

Vous avez sans doute raison. Confirma faussement le brun, n'étant pas au courant de cette affaire bien qu'il ait entendu Johan maugréer dans un de ses fantasmes qu'un jour il ferait un bucher de la bibliothèque et mettrais cents coups de fouet à madame Pince, lorsque celle-ci l'avais surpris alors qu'il venait juste de recevoir le numéros 4536 hors série de centaure virile qui contenait d'après lui un nouvelle épilateur miracle.

Oui, sinon Harry je voulais te poser une question. Demanda Dumbledore en prenant un air soudainement grave.

Je vous écoute monsieur. Répondit Harry en sentant son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer devant l'importance que devait revêtir la requête du directeur.

Voudrais-tu un esquimau citron ? »

Harry failli tomber à la renverse mais après tout pourquoi s'étonner Dumbledore était connu pour être moitié fou, réflexion faites, les Dumbledore étaient connus pour être tous à moitié fous.

« Bien Harry le portoloin ne va pas tarder à s'activer. » Dit Dumbledore en sortant une vieille chaussette qu'Harry saisit.

Quelques secondes plus tard il se sentit soulever et disparaitre dans un tourbillon qui lui donna la nausée.

L'atterrissage fut assez rude mais finalement Harry parvint à se tenir sur ses pieds.

En regardant autour de lui, il se rendit compte qu'ils avaient atterri dans une sorte de Hall d'entrée luxueux.

« Où sommes nous ? Demanda-t-il à Dumbledore.

Nous nous trouvons présentement dans le très célèbre hôtel parisien George cinq, spécialement réservé pour l'évènement. Les économies n'ayant jamais été une priorité de la confédération internationale qui, regroupant un grand nombre de vieillards comme moi, préfère assurer le confort de ses membres plutôt que des sorciers qu'ils représentent. Enfin que veux-tu, il semble de coutume aujourd'hui, que toutes institutions quelles qu'elles soient, soient pourris de l'intérieur. Dit le vieil homme en voyant l'air étonné d'Harry devant tant de luxe pour une réunion de crise.

Messieurs Dumbledore et Potter ? Demanda un grand homme cinquantenaire, qui portait à la perfection un uniforme de majordome, dans un anglais impeccable.

C'est cela même.

Puis-je vous conduire à vos appartements ? »

La chambre ou plutôt la suite où avait élu résidence Harry était d'un luxe rare tant tout y était raffiné. Harry avait plusieurs employé à son service et de la nourriture de toute sorte était à sa disposition. Harry s'attaqua donc à une montagne de petits fours tout en pensant à son amis Ron qui aurait sauté sur tant de profusion.

Le lendemain matin Harry se réveilla aux aurores afin de profiter pleinement de la salle de musculation mise à sa disposition puis il se prépara, en enfilant un superbe costume noir et or avec une cravate assortie lui donnant un réel air de businessman.

« Alors Harry, es-tu prêt pour l'assemblée ? Demanda le professeur Dumbledore après avoir eu l'autorisation de rentrer dans la suite.

Fin prêt, j'ai cependant quelques questions. Répondit le jeune Potter.

Je t'écoute.

Eh bien voilà, nous sommes venu ici par des moyens magique en ne cachant aucunement notre appartenance au monde magique, cependant le personnel de l'hôtel n'a pas eu l'air surpris et c'est comporté comme si de rien était. Pourtant ce sont bien des moldus ? Demanda Harry faisant sourire le directeur.

Nous avons ici un exemple de l'exception culturelle française, vois-tu Harry, ici en France la sorcellerie a toujours été présente dans la vie des hommes bien que ce soit sous formes d'histoires que l'on leur raconte lorsqu'ils sont petits ou la présence de lieux de visites considérés comme magique. La France est considérée comme le pays des sorcières chez les moldus et bien que la plupart ne voient cela que comme une légende, ils ont développé une certaine tolérance à l'égard de la magie. Il est ainsi plus facile de mettre les moldus au courant du monde la sorcellerie. Les employés de cet établissement sont donc liés à une charte qui, tout en les tenants au silence, leur permet de répondre aux attentes des sorciers dans de grands évènements comme ceux-ci.

Très bien, sinon où se tiendra l'assemblée ?

Il semblerait que la Sorbonne ait été réservée. Maintenant si tu le veux bien, nous devons y aller. »Termina Dumbledore.

Dumbledore n'avait pas mentit le plus grand amphithéâtre de la légendaire université était bondé de sorciers de toutes sortes criant, jetant des feuilles et s'insultant copieusement. Le tout formait une cacophonie assourdissante et en voyant le regard étonné que lançait Harry, Dumbledore déclara avec résignation :

« Les luttes pour le pouvoir sont toujours les plus acharnés et certains n'hésitent pas à se livrer aux dernières grossièretés. Dit le vieux mage en regardant plus précisément un petit homme très énervé qui était monté sur son pupitre pour crier des obscénités.

Cet homme m'a l'air dangereux. Qui est-ce ? Demanda Harry.

Nicolas Zwartoky, un ultra conservateur Français et je pense qu'il faudra compter avec lui dans cette guerre.

Dumbledore, monsieur Potter, bienvenue, veuillez prendre place. » Dit un grand homme qui se tenait en haut de la tribune et semblait diriger les débats à grands coups de sonorus et silencio tout en faisant un petit signe amical à Dumbledore qui lui rendit.

Une bonne centaine de sorciers et sorcières en tout genre arrivèrent progressivement et achevèrent de remplir l'amphithéâtre géant, enfin le forum international put commencer.

Les débats étaient profondément ennuyeux, les sorciers présents préférant s'occuper de leurs propres intérêts et s'embrouillant dans des histoires politiques totalement dénués d'intérêts.

Enfin après près de quatre heures d'attente, se fut au tour d'Harry et de Dumbledore d'aller à la barre.

Dumbledore rappela à tous les enjeux de la guerre qui se profilait et la situation du Royaume Unis dans ce conflit, il demanda à tous de se joindre à leurs efforts pour repousser Le seigneur des ténèbres qui, de toute façon, arriverait un jour, si ce n'était pas encore fait, jusqu'à dans leur pays.

Il fut applaudit par une partie de l'assistance tandis qu'une minorité le huait copieusement, puis se fut le tour d'Harry et pour la première fois depuis le début du forum, l'assemblée se fit totalement silencieuse.

Le nom de Potter avait finalement de gros avantages.

Harry avait la gorge noué de voir autant de regards importants braqués sur lui mais le regard encourageant de Dumbledore l'incita à se lancer.

« Je me présente je suis Harry Potter. La plupart d'entre vous ne me connaissent que grâce à ça. » Dit Harry en pointant son doigt sur sa cicatrice, Hermione avait pensé qu'insister sur sa propre condition serait un bon moyen de monopoliser l'attention, après tout, n'est pas star qui veux.

« Ce n'est pas qu'une simple cicatrice, non, et je ne dit pas ça par orgueil, cette cicatrice est le symbole du combat de toute une génération contre le plus grand mage noir de ce siècle, Lord Voldemort, c'est le combat de centaines et de centaines de sorciers morts, handicapés, ayant vu leurs familles déchirés, c'est le symbole de toute une génération sacrifié. Cependant tout ces gens se sont battus jusqu'à leurs derniers souffles pour préserver ce qu'ils croyaient juste, pour préserver leurs familles, pour préserver tout espoir de paix future. Ils ont su s'unir et oublier leurs différents pour contrer ce mage noir, tout comme chacun devrait également le faire ce soir. Cette cicatrice marqua le début d'une trêve de treize ans, treize ans de paix pour la plupart des sorciers mais aussi treize ans de lutte quasiment chaque années pour empêcher le mal de s'étendre, treize ans que de nombreux sorciers s'acharnent à repousser le retour de Lord Voldemort pendant que de nombreuses personnes flânent tranquillement et ne pensent qu'à leur plaisir personnel sans savoir qu'il y a des gens qui se sacrifient pour les protéger. Aujourd'hui il est de retour, il a ressuscité devant mes yeux et même si je voulais l'oublier je ne pourrais pas, cet homme ou plutôt cette créature est une véritable perversion de l'être humain, il corrompt chaque homme, l'attache à sa volonté ou le brise comme une simple brindille quant celui-ci a le courage de résister. Je pourrais moi aussi me laisser emporter par la couardise et la faiblesse, aller me cacher quelque part, ou encore mieux me suicider mais ça serait oublier trop de choses, ça serait oublier le sacrifice de mes parents, oublier tout ce qu'a fait pour moi le professeur Dumbledore et surtout cela serait oublier les espoirs que tant de sorciers ont posé sur moi. Si je dois servir de porte flambeau alors je le ferais mais je veux que tous ici présent me suivent dans la bataille, que tous se rangent derrière notre bannière et c'est ensemble que nous vaincront. Esseulé rien ne l'arrêtera, il tuera nos enfants, violera nos épouses, torturera nos amis et nous soumettra à l'esclavage. Si c'est votre vision du monde et bien alors vous pouvez vous cacher comme des rats et attendre que plus personnes ne soient là pour se dresser entre vous et lui, si par contre vous voulez vivre et surtout vivre libre alors soulevez vous, enfilons nos armures et sortons nos glaives de leurs fourreaux, l'heure de la bataille à sonné. Enfin pour finir j'aimerais citer le professeur Dumbledore ici présent et vous rappelez à tous que l'union fera notre force et la division notre faiblesse. » Harry termina son discours sans s'être rendu compte qu'il l'avait fini en criant pour se faire bien comprendre et apparemment ça avait du porter puisque plus personne ne bougeait. Puis soudain il y eut une grosse salve d'applaudissement de la plupart des sorciers et sorcières présents, il n'y avait qu'une petite vingtaine de mages qui le regardaient d'un très mauvais œil.

Dumbledore posa une main sur son épaule, et Harry put voir que le vieux sorcier était aussi fier qu'il était ému.

« HUM HUM !!! Silence ! Que ceux qui veulent poser des questions à Monsieur Potter le fassent. » Cria le président de l'assemblée pour couvrir le brouhaha.

Les questions demeuraient assez basiques, la plupart des sorciers semblant convaincu et ne demandant que des précisions sur lui et Voldemort où alors sur ce qu'il comptait faire pendant la guerre.

Cependant Harry vu d'un très mauvais œil l'arrivée de Zwartoky à la barre, il n'aimait pas cet homme et sentait que celui-ci le haïssait profondément, cependant il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si celui-ci était avec où contre lui, sachant que les sentiments personnels étaient à mettre de cotés dans ce genre de crise.

« Monsieur Potter, dit celui-ci d'une voie doucereuse, votre discours était certes très bien ficelé, plus belliqueux que politique, mais assurément très intimidant. Vous avez su imprimer votre point de vue à cette bande de loques ce qui n'est pas peu dire, continua celui-ci pas le moins du monde gêné par les regards noirs, cependant j'espère que votre vision du monde est la bonne. Il ne faudrait pas se tromper, votre parole ayant valeur de dogme, et votre tempérament de feu n'étant plus retenu par aucun garde fou, vous pourriez très bien propulser la société magique dans le chaos par un excès d'importance et de fiel. C'est pourquoi je demanderais au conseil que si jamais une armée devait être levée, elle ne le soit pas sur une impulsion irréfléchie d'un gamin de 16 ans et soit confié à des gens responsables et digne de confiance. Finit celui-ci faisant bien comprendre qu'il pensait tout particulièrement à lui.

Voyez-vous Monsieur Zwartoky, notre vision du monde et de ce qu'il faut faire est radicalement opposée. Vous êtes d'ailleurs le genre d'homme qui ne m'inspire pas confiance, quant à savoir si vous êtes quelqu'un de responsable, cela reste à voir. La plus grande différence entre vous et moi est une différence de point de vu, vous ne voyez que ce que vous pourrez tirer de ce conflit tandis que moi je pense aux orphelins, aux veuves, aux familles déchirés et à toutes les victimes de la guerre et je veux qu'ils puissent connaitre la paix durablement. Le jour de sa résurrection Vodemort m'a dit une chose très juste et correspondant parfaitement aux personnes qui justement ne sont pas digne de confiance, il a dit ceci : Le bien et le mal n'existe pas, il n'y a que le pouvoir et ceux qui sont trop faible pour le convoiter. Et ce qui effrayant c'est que c'est exactement ce que vous venez de me dire sous une autre forme. » Harry appuya son regard en prononçant ces derniers mots.

Zwartoky semblait quelque peu désarçonné par le répondant du jeune homme et plus d'une personne le regardaient avec l'espoir d'une réponse cinglante qui ferait continuer ce passionnant débat.

« Bien, on pourra au moins dire que vous avez le courage de vos idées, et vous m'avez sincèrement rassuré sur le fait que vos parole ne sont pas lancés par pur démagogie. Je reste persuadé que la façon dont vous voulez vous attaquez au problème n'est pas la bonne et je ne fais aucunement confiance à votre capacité à diriger une guerre, de la même façon que vous ne me portez pas dans le cœur. Vous pouvez conter sur un soutient de la France mais attention, soyez sur que je m'opposerais à toute décisions irréfléchis. » Bonsoir à tous. Dit celui-ci en surprenant toute l'assemblée avant de quitter la salle alors qu'Harry applaudissait la volonté de l'homme.

Comme quoi dans cette guerre les opinions de valeurs étaient à laisser de coté, il faut savoir s'allier même avec les gens qui à première vu ne nous inspirent pas confiance. Se dit Harry en prenant bien soin de graver sa réflexion dans son crâne.

C'est alors que des explosions se firent entendre dans le fond de la salle et une trentaine de mangemorts ainsi que plusieurs créatures hideuse ressemblant grossièrement à d'énormes chiens boursoufflés avec des gueules énormes apparurent, provoquant des cris d'horreurs dans l'assemblée.

« Que ce passe t'il ? Il ne me semble pas que vous soyez invité à cette assemblée. Veuillez videz les lieux dans les plus brefs délais ou je fais appeler la sécurité. Demanda le président de l'assemblée sans parvenir à masquer la peur qui perçait dans ses mots déclenchant les rires des mangemorts.

Et bien, étant donné que nous avons trouvé cette association très fortement anti démocratique, les opinions du seigneur des ténèbres n'étant pas suffisamment représentés, nous nous somme permis de venir rétablir l'équilibre. Quant au service d'ordre il faudra penser à en engager un plus consistant celui-ci était bien frileux. » Dit le chef des mangemorts, un homme taillé comme un roc dont le visage était caché par un capuchon replié sur lui tout en regardant un de ses énormes molosses qui finissait de grignoter tranquillement un os humain.

Harry eut envie de vomir devant l'ignobilité de la scène. Du coin de l'œil il vit Dumbledore se saisir de sa baguette mais avant qu'il n'eut put dire le moindre mot un sort vert jaillit de la baguette du chef des assaillant et le corps du président de l'assemblée tomba de l'estrade dans un bruit mate.

Aussitôt la plupart de l'assemblée céda à la panique et tout le monde se mit à courir pour éviter les sorts des mangemorts.

« Harry, il faut agir, les mignons, dit il en désignant les molosses, ne sont quasiment pas sensible à la magie, je sais que tu maitrises ton saesashi avec superbe, il va falloir que tu t'en occupes mais fait attention, ta vie est bien plus importante que toutes les nôtres réunis. Je me charge des mangemorts avec ceux qui résistent. » Termina le vieillard en se dirigeant vers un groupe d'une dizaine de sorciers qui envoyaient des sorts depuis l'arrière de la tribune.

Harry invoqua son arme dans sa main droite et sentit un mélange d'excitation et de haine sans borne l'emplir au contact du pommeau. L'arme avait sur lui des effets hors du commun, le plongeant dans un état extatique tant la perspective du combat le faisait vibrer.

Il avait envie de briser son adversaire, de ne même pas en laisser une miette corporelle serait-ce la plus infime.

C'est ce moment que choisirent les mangemorts choisirent pour lâcher les mignons.

Aussitôt il bondit de l'estrade et atterrit juste devant le premier molosse.

La bête était énorme et on ne pouvait pas la couper en morceau facilement, il fallait la blesser progressivement tout en évitant les coups de crocs ravageurs qu'elle tentait de lui porter.

Le combat dura une dizaine de minutes et Harry du lâcher ses coups pour en venir à bout, enfin la bêtes s'effondra dans un long gémissement qui attira le reste de la troupe.

Il avait à peine terrassé la première bestiole qu'il se retrouva entouré par sept mignons tous plus gros les uns que les autres.

_Là ça ne va pas être facile du tout. Il va falloir y aller à fond dès le début._ Se dit Harry tout en sachant que si il dépensait trop d'énergie, il pouvait, soit mourir d'épuisement, soit voir son enveloppe corporelle détruite par la violence de la dépense.

Aussitôt Harry déclencha les trois runes qu'il avait apprit à utiliser à savoir celle de puissance, de poison et d'invisibilité.

Il sentit son corps s'embraser et les quelques dixièmes de secondes qui passèrent furent certainement les pires de sa vie tant il ne savait pas si son corps allait tenir.

Puis la tension un peu retombé Harry se lança toujours invisibles sur ses ennemis sachant très bien que le temps était limité.

Ses coups étaient dévastateurs et trois mignons tombèrent sous la combinaison de ses coups magiquements renforcés et, qui plus est, empoisonnés.

Cependant le contre cout se faisait à présent ressentir et Harry perdit progressivement l'usage de son ouïe puis de son odorat, alors qu'il sentait son sang gicler dans sa bouche.

Trois autres tombèrent et la tête d'Harry se mit à tourner de plus en plus violemment tandis que tous ses muscles implosaient uns à uns.

Le pire était cependant à venir, en effet ses runes s'éteignirent, n'étant plus alimenté par aucune magie, le rendant visible aux yeux du derniers monstres qui se tenait près à se jeter sur lui.

Harry sentit qu'il allait tomber et se reprit de justesse encaissant au passage un violent coup de griffe du mignon qui lui déchira le poitrail.

Il s'écarta de quelques pas et vit entre deux spasmes la bataille qui se déroulait entre les mangemorts et les membres de la confédération internationale.

Les cadavres jonchaient le sol et les gradins, les mangemorts étaient beaucoup plus nombreux que le petit nombre de sorciers qui avaient refusés de céder à la panique et ceci tombaient à présent les uns après les autres, seul Dumbledore surnageait dans la bataille.

Cependant les mangemorts n'étaient pas idiots et menacèrent de tuer immédiatement une trentaine de sorciers qu'ils avaient désarmés et tenait alignés contre un mur à la merci de leurs baguettes.

Harry vit le vieux sorcier baisser sa baguette puis sa tête.

Il se maudit alors de sa faiblesse, de son incapacité à protéger les gens qu'il aimait et la haine l'emplit entièrement, ses yeux rouges de sang ne virent cependant que trop tard la patte du monstre lui casser la colonne avant de l'envoyer dans un mur.

Cependant, il ne ressentait étrangement aucune douleur mais seulement une haine, une haine énorme, insoutenable et soudain il sentit qu'il pouvait puiser de l'énergie dans sa haine, c'est alors qu'il sentit la rune numéros cinq s'allumer dans son saesashi et lorsque la bête lui sauta dessus dans le but de l'achever, il leva son arme et lui plongea dans le ventre.

C'est alors qu'il se sentit mal, terriblement mal et vomit avec plusieurs hoquêtement un mélange de gerbe et de sang au contact d'une énergie qui lui labourait les veines.

Cependant ce n'était pas la sienne, c'était une énergie mauvaise, une énergie bestiale.

Son esprit s'éclaira d'un coup, signe que l'énergie avait été absorbée, il sentit son cerveau qui n'avait plus été alimenté en sang depuis de longues minutes revenir à lui.

La rune cinq, la rune maudite, celle dont la moindre évocation pouvait valoir d'être enfermé pour des pratiques liés à la nécromancie. Cette magie était profondément répugnante mais elle avait fait son effet et Harry se sentait profondément sal mais fort.

Il n'avait pas le temps de soigner ses blessures, il se jeta simplement un sort anti douleurs et un sort de maintient provisoire des os.

_Encore un héritage de la nécromancie_, pensa sombrement Harry avant de se glisser derrière le groupe de mangemorts et de jeter discrètement un sort d'oléification sur eux avant de lancer la langua crematorem sans leur laisser le temps de réagir.

Comme au bon vieux temps, pensa sombrement Harry. Cette méthode était barbare et profondément écœurante mais Harry n'avait plus ni la force de combattre chaque sorcier au corps à corps, ni même l'imagination pour inventer une nouvelle technique.

Il maintint son sort jusqu'à ce qu'il est carbonisé la plus grande partie des mangemorts, le chef s'étant enfuit après que Dumbledore l'ait désarmé puis il sombra dans l'inconscience, son corps et son esprit ne pouvant plus en supporter davantage, d'autant plus qu'il avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang et que son sort de maintient des os et son sort anti douleur avaient disparus lui causant souffrance sans nom.


	14. Chapitre 14: Réveil difficile et conséqu

Chapitre 14 : Réveil difficile et conséquences

_« Vite, il faut le prendre en charge immédiatement, c'est de la première importance. »_

_« Je n'ai jamais vu ça !!! Comment a t'il put marcher et même se battre alors que son corps totalise au moins une quinzaine de fractures dont plusieurs de la colonne. »_

_« Je ne comprends pas, le mal n'est pas physique ; on dirait qu'il est possédé. »_

_« Deux énergies sont en lui, chacune essaye de prendre le dessus sur l'autre, le problème c'est qu'il y en a une qui est profondément maléfique et de surcroit totalement exogène. Je ne comprends pas comment cela a pu avoir lieu. »_

_« Son état est de plus en plus critique, le combat en lui est de plus en plus violent et j'ai réellement peur qu'à terme on assiste à une destruction de son enveloppe corporelle. »_

Après tant et tant de combat, l'ultime affrontement était enfin arrivé.

Harry se tenait droit, la baguette levé, et faisait face à Voldemort qui l'observait avec son habituel air de supériorité.

Enfin, chacun sorti sa baguette pour jeter un unique sort : « SPERO PATRONUM ».

Aussitôt un immense cerf doré jaillit de la baguette d'Harry tandis qu'un mignon doré à l'air féroce sortait de la baguette de Voldemort.

L'affrontement entre les deux champions fut dévastateur et Harry se sentit faiblir plus d'une fois mais il tint bon et finalement l'immense cerf transperça son adversaire d'un coup de défense.

La bête poussa un hurlement terrifiant et Voldemort disparu en criant de rage.

_« Son état c'est stabilisé d'un coup, c'est miraculeux, il est simplement endormi. »_

La lumière aveuglante eut tôt fait de faire comprendre à Harry qu'il se trouvait encore une fois à l'infirmerie, lieu tant haït car tant fréquenté.

Seulement, en ouvrant les yeux, il découvrit que le blanc aseptisé n'était pas celui de l'infirmerie de Poudlard mais plutôt celui d'un hôpital, qui n'était d'ailleurs pas non plus Saint Mangouste.

« Alors Harry, comment c'est passé l'affrontement ? Dit une voix sympathique assez facilement reconnaissable, à ses cotés.

Professeur ! Comment savez-vous ? Demanda Harry clairement surpris par la clairvoyance du vieil homme.

Là n'est pas la question. La question serait plutôt, comment te sens-tu ? Je te mentirais d'ailleurs si j'affirmais que nous ne nous sommes pas inquiétés. Ton état était préoccupant, bien plus encore que celui dans lequel tu es arrivés à Poudlard cet été.

Et bien, je pense être à nouveau sain. Dit Harry en réfléchissant et en s'apercevant que la magie de la créature avait totalement disparu, ce à quoi Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.

Tu sais Harry, je ne remets nullement en cause les raisons qui te poussent à utiliser certaines techniques, cela serait d'ailleurs fortement hypocrite de ma part sachant que tu m'as sauvé la vie ainsi qu'à nombre de sorciers grâce à cela. Cependant certaines techniques s'avèrent très dangereuses et surtout très couteuses en terme de sacrifice. Sais tu où mène la nécromancie et l'appropriation des âmes ?

A la magie noire. Répondit sombrement Harry.

Pas seulement Harry, pas seulement. Murmura Dumbledore presque pour lui-même. Ce genre de magie à un coût comme je te l'ai dit et tout don mérite sacrifice, en l'occurrence ce type de sacrifice peut conduire à la folie. Tu ne t'es jamais interrogé sur le comment du fait que Voldemort ait pu résister à la mort ?

Je pensais à un entrainement mental lié à des pratiques de magie noires.

Non Harry, Voldemort, pour acquérir ce qu'il voulait a du faire comme chaque personne voulant obtenir quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir de lui-même et tu penses bien que le cout pour l'immortalité est faramineux. Continua le vieux mage toujours en murmurant.

Mais qu'à t'il put donner de si important ?

Son âme, ou plutôt ses âmes, lui enlevant, de ce fait, toute humanité et tout sentiments, autres, que la haine, la colère ou la peur. Répondit Dumbledore devant un Harry interloqué. Cependant le moment n'est pas venu d'en parler, lorsque tu te seras remis nous y reviendrons.

Quel jours sommes nous et, où sommes nous d'ailleurs ? Demanda Harry pour changer de sujet.

Nous sommes le 30 Septembre, tu es donc resté dans le coma plus de dix jours. Nous nous trouvons dans la section sorcière de l'hôpital parisien du Val de Grâce, le présidant du conseil des sorciers Français t'a d'ailleurs fait l'honneur de te prêter la chambre qui lui réservé à l'année. Il faut dire que tes faits d'armes ont abreuvé les journaux locaux comme internationaux et tout le monde te voit désormais comme un héros, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.

Et ben, ça va être gai. Sinon vous avez eut des retombés de la confédération ?

Oui et c'est plutôt positif puisque, grâce à ton superbe discours et à ton acharnement à combattre et à protéger les autres même lorsque tu étais à deux doigts de mourir, la plupart des pays nous ont rejoins où plutôt ont promis de ne pas prendre part dans l'opposition ce qui est déjà une grosse avancé. Je dois quant même te dire qu'une vingtaine de pays se sont ralliés à la cause de Voldemort dont la plupart des pays d'Europe de l'est. Il y a la Bulgarie, la Russie, l'Ukraine, la Serbie, la Slovaquie, la Lettonie, la Lituanie, l'Estonie, la Moldavie, l'Islande, le Yémen, la Somalie, la Corée du Nord, le Japon, l'Indonésie, le Chili, les Comores, la Finlande et Saint Marin.

Ca fait déjà pas mal.

En effet mais de toute façon, nous savions déjà qu'ils allaient le rallier avant la réunion ce n'était plus qu'une formalité. Au fait pendant que j'y suis, tu as loupé le premier tour de l'élection du premier ministre. Amos Diggory et Karl Lenshman sont passés au second tour, c'est assez inquiétant si tu veux mon avis, les membres du sigle noir ont du corrompre un grand nombre de grands électeurs et se livrer à diverses manipulations pour passer au second tour, il n'est pas possible qu'autant de monde se soient ralliés à eux, quoi qu'il en soit nous allons surveiller de très très près le second tour et ils devraient, je l'espère, être recalé, sinon la situation empirerait encore de manière dramatique.

Argg, en effet. Encore une petite chose professeur, je sais que vous êtes pressé mais je me demandais ce que j'allais faire à présent, j'imagine que dans mon état il est inutile d'espérer utiliser la magie et faire des combats. Demanda Harry avec un reste d'espoir.

C'est très bien résumé Harry, d'ailleurs non seulement tu ne peux pas mais en plus tu es interdit de voyage pour les deux semaines qui viennent ce qui signifie que tout retour au Royaume Unis est prohibé.

Oh non, c'est une blague pas vraie ? S'écria Harry.

Malheureusement non, par contre si tu veux une blague, ton amis Johan Hogway m'en a raconté une bien bonne l'autre jour, c'est l'histoire d'un troll, d'une harpie et d'un balafré…

Professeur !!!

Ah oui, excuse moi, le moment est peut être mal choisit, d'ailleurs je me demande si il n'aurait pas un peu modifié la blague d'origine, enfin je disais, tu vas rester ici pour une rééducation magique et physique puis tu rentreras en Ecosse mais ne t'en fait pas, j'ai veillé à ce que tu ne perdes pas ton temps, tu vas apprendre certaines choses fortes utiles. Voilà, tu trouveras sur ta table de nuit les lettres et paquets, de tes admirateurs, magiquement réduits sinon cela aurait remplit tout l'espace disponible. Maintenant il faut que j'y aille j'ai beaucoup à faire, je te souhaite un bon rétablissement et à bientôt. Ah ! Au faite, prépare-toi une tenue de soirée pour Halloween, il y aura un bal. » Termina le vieux sorcier avant de disparaitre dans un plof, laissant Harry sans voix.

A peine eut il disparu que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à une très jolie médicomage dont les cheveux brun tombait négligemment sur sa blouse blanche et qui lui rappela la femme qui posait pour la première page d'un magasine qu'il avait emprunté à Johan un soir où la distance avec Marine était devenu plus qu'insupportable.

« Monsieur Potter, bienvenu dans notre établissement, je vois que vous vous êtes bien remis, il faut dire que vous avez une vitalité incroyable, vous êtes un sujet d'étude passionnant par ailleurs. Dit la jeune femme avec un léger accent Français du sud en lui souriant. Quelle mal polie je fais, je ne me suis même pas présenté, je m'appelle Karen Auger et je suis apprentie médicomage au centre médico-magique de Val de Grâce, j'ai été choisi pour m'occuper de votre cas. Dit-elle en le regardant avec un air impatient, comme si il était un objet qu'elle devait réparer le plus vite possible.

Harry Potter, mais je suppose qu'il n'est pas nécessaire que je me présente plus amplement, ma vie est des fois plus connues par les autres que par moi-même. Se présenta Harry sur le ton de la plaisanterie ce qui fit sourire la jeune infirmière, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de trois ou quatre ans de plus que lui.

En effet, espérons juste que votre célébrité ne vous fasse pas monter de fièvre à la tête, nous avons déjà bien assez de soucis avec vous pour nous occuper de cela. Reprit-elle sur le même ton.

Bien assez de soucis ?

En effet, votre rééducation n'aura rien à voir avec un séjour de vacances, je vous préviens si tant est que vous comptiez sécher les cours bien tranquillement. » Continua t'elle en riant gentiment ce à quoi Harry répondit par une moue boudeuse.

Le courant passait bien pour le moment entre Harry et la jeune femme, s'en faire une amie l'aiderait peut être à surmonter l'éloignement qu'il avait avec ses propres amis.

« En parlant de rééducation, un mage rééducateur viendra demain matin commencer votre traitement, je crois d'ailleurs que le professeur Dumbledore lui a demandé quelques aménagements, ça promet, dit elle en riant, bon je vais vous laisser, j'ai du travail, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit vous n'avez qu'à sonner. Sinon pour vous occuper vous pouvez toujours ouvrir votre courrier il y en a au moins pour toute la soirée. »

En effet il y avait des centaines de lettres dont certaines n'étaient même pas lisibles. A quoi pensaient les gens en lui écrivant en Russe, en Indien ou même en Français ? Lui qui avait toujours été incroyablement mauvais en langues étrangères.

La plupart des lettres étaient sans intérêts, contenant simplement des remerciements de la part des gens mais certaines étaient de la première importance. En effet, certains membres du conseil avaient été impressionné et lui envoyaient leurs entier soutien, d'autres, en revanche, lui envoyaient des menaces ou des insultes.

Il ne resta bientôt plus qu'un unique paquet de forme ovale, Harry le prit et l'ouvrit prudemment.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit un gros œuf d'une vingtaine de centimètres de diamètre ainsi qu'un livre.

D'abord surpris Harry voulu montrer l'œuf au médicomage, en effet cela pouvait être dangereux mais il se résolu finalement à ne rien dire, son instinct lui dictant de garder cela pour lui. Il se retourna alors vers le livre qui étrangement était totalement vide.

Perplexe Harry rangea l'œuf et le livre dans ses affaires et s'endormis, la journée du lendemain promettait de ne pas être reposante.

« Allez debout !!! Le sauveur du monde ne peut pas se permettre de paresser plus longtemps au lit. » Cria la voix délicieuse de Karen dans l'oreille du pauvre survivant qui ce matin là aurait tout donné pour ne pas l'être.

« Ta rééducatrice arrive dans dix minutes et tu as intérêt à être prêt. Sinon je me chargerais personnellement de ton cas. » Reprit-elle d'un murmure dans l'oreille qui fit frissonner Harry.

Cinq minutes plus tard Harry était fin prêt, ne voulant en aucun cas désobéir à la belle infirmière, d'autant plus qu'elle avait mentionné une rééducatrice et non pas un rééducateur, c'était une nuance capital mais Marine restait toujours la seul à exister dans son cœur.

Son corps était encore loin d'être opérationnel d'après les premières sensations qu'il avait ressenties en se levant, certes il arrivait à marcher normalement mais il se sentait encore loin de pouvoir combattre.

« Alors Harry tu es fin prêt ? Demanda une voix à l'accent bien Français qu'Harry identifia immédiatement.

Fleur !!! Si c'est une surprise. Dit le jeune homme alors que la Demi-vélane se jetait dans ses bras en guise de bonjour

Enfin Harry, tu sais bien que je suis médicomage spécialisé et étant de surcroit Française et membre de l'ordre du phœnix, ajoutât elle plus bas, Dumbledore a jugé que ce serait une bonne idée de me dépêcher sur place afin que tu ne te sentes pas trop seul et sans connaissance, pour assurer ta protection bien sur, bien que je doute que je puisse faire quelques chose que tu ne puisses faire et enfin car je pourrais t'enseigner deux trois chose peu commune et très utiles.

Eh ben, c'est tout un programme mais avec Dumbledore j'aurais du m'y attendre.

Dit tout de suite que tu n'es pas content de me voir. Dit la jeune femme blonde avec un air faussement blessé.

Mais non, je suis très heureux de te voir. Au fait comment vont Bill et les autres Weasley ?

Ils s'inquiètent bien évidemment pour toi mais sinon sa va. Bon il est temps de commencer, direction le gymnase. »

La première semaine fut entièrement consacré à la récupération physique d'Harry, en effet au bout de six jours à peine Harry se sentait en pleine forme, peut être même mieux qu'avant ses blessures ; il faut dire que les méthodes de Fleur étaient très efficaces.

Celle-ci lui imposait un entrainement quotidien de plus de huit heures qu'Harry faisait sans rechigner tout en se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui enseigner après même si cela était du programme de la deuxième semaine.

« Bien Harry, je suis fière de toi, je n'ais jamais vu quelqu'un récupérer aussi vite. Tu es maintenant à cent pour cent physiquement et nous allons pouvoir commencer ce que je voulais t'apprendre. » Lui dit la jeune femme avec un grand sourire charmeur alors que la première semaine de récupération se terminait.

« Comme tu le sais je suis d'origine vélane, et nous pratiquons nous aussi une forme de magie bien particulière que le professeur Dumbledore a jugé intéressante que tu connaisses. Il s'agit d'une magie très spéciale utilisé par de nombreux peuples parmi lesquels les hauts elfes, les celtes, les germains ou encore les chinois. Cependant ce savoir s'est perdu à travers les siècles, les hommes ont changé et abandonné ces pratiques pour les remplacer par la magie moderne que tu connais et qui s'utilise avec une baguette, quant aux Hauts Elfes certains disent qu'ils ont disparu, d'autres pense qu'ils demeurent cachés, en tout cas, ils ne sont plus là pour partager ce savoir immense. Il ne reste donc plus que les vélanes, et encore pas toutes, seules les élus maitrisent ce type de magie. Bien entendu notre savoir demeure incomplet avec toutes ces notions perdus mais je peux t'en enseigner les bases, tu pourras ensuite te débrouiller, tu es suffisamment doué pour cela. Vois-tu de quelle magie je te parle ?

Je pensais à la magie runique. Répondit le jeune homme excité à l'idée d'apprendre une nouvelle forme de magie.

C'est exact. Aurais-tu par le plus grand des hasards déjà pratiqué cette magie ? Demanda la jeune demi-vélane visiblement étonné.

En effet, répondit le brun avant d'invoquer son saesashi.

Ouah, ce que tu as là est un objet très puissant et très bien enchanté, tu as fait du bon travail. Bien que je ne puisse pas lire ces runes.

Pourtant je croyais que tu les maitrisais. La chambra Harry.

Tu devrais savoir petit impertinent que les runes sont comme les langues, chaque peuples possèdent les siennes, d'ailleurs même si je ne les connais pas je peux sentir que certaines ne sont pas très catholiques. Dit la jeune femme en regardant Harry bizarrement, le faisant rosir légèrement.

« Bon on ne va pas en rester la dessus, peut importe ce que tu utilises, je suis sur que c'est pour la bonne cause, maintenant commençons, je vais tout d'abord t'apprendre l'alphabet runique. »

Après quatre heures de cours Harry était épuisé mentalement tant il tentait d'assimiler immédiatement tout ce que lui disait Fleur ce qui n'était pas chose facile car il était très difficile de se concentrer lorsque le demi-velane le regardait dans les yeux et la jeune femme dut plusieurs fois le rappeler à l'ordre.

Cependant l'art runique avait quelque chose de passionnant et Harry ne se lassait pas d'étudier chaque lettre et sa signification et c'est ainsi que lorsqu'il réussit son premier tracé qui eut pour effet de créer une toute petite brise, il se sentit aussi heureux que première fois ou il avait touché sa baguette projetant quelques gerbes d'étincelles dan le magasin de monsieur Ollivander.

Dès lors Harry s'acharna à l'apprentissage de cette nouvelle matière qui le passionnait réellement car très pratique.

Maitriser les runes c'était pouvoir se passer de sa baguette magique et utiliser la magie n'importe où. D'ailleurs ce n'était pas leurs seules utilités, en effet les runes étaient très résistantes et très dures à contrer et Harry se promit de les connaitre le plus rapidement possible.

Le lendemain Fleur lui fit une surprise en l'emmenant visiter Paris.

« Passer en France sans visiter Paris serait un sacrilège. Avait Rugit la jeune Française lorsqu'Harry avait émie la perspective de s'entrainer à chaque seconde du temps passé sur le territoire Français.

Vous les Français ce n'est pas la modestie qui vous étouffe. Plaisanta Harry.

La modestie !!! Quelle modestie, tu te trouves devant une des merveilles du monde, un symbole, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment d'être modeste. S'emporta Fleur avant de l'entrainer de force dans la tour Eiffel.

La capitale Française était en fait réellement superbe et sa réputation vraiment pas usurpé. Harry passa de très bon moments à se balader et à visiter les monuments en compagnie de Fleur qui, sous ses aires un peu bourgeois, possédait un féroce sens de l'humour.

Les jours d'entraînements se succédèrent à grande vitesse et ne furent interrompu que par une lettre envoyé par Dumbledore.

_Cher Harry,_

_Tout d'abord bon rétablissement, je t'écris une petite lettre afin de te mettre au courant des dernières nouvelles d'Angleterre._

_Comme tu le sais surement le deuxième tour des élections a eut lieu et heureusement nous avons réussis à ce que l'élection soit totalement impartiale, ce qui a aboutit à une victoire très net de Amos Diggory qui est notre nouveau ministre, il sera sans doute compétant, il faut juste espérer qu'il ne se laissera pas ronger par la haine d'avoir perdu son fils et ne se lancera pas dans des actions inconsidérés._

_Sinon, je peux d'hors et déjà t'annoncer que je viendrais te chercher en début de semaine prochaine._

_Voilà c'est à peu près tout, j'espère que tu t'entraînes bien, et je te transmets les vœux de rétablissement d'une bonne partie du corps enseignant._

_A bientôt_

_P.S. Maintenant que j'y pense, un bal sera organisé pour Halloween, je te laisse choisir une cavalière bien que je sache pertinemment que ce ne sera jamais celle que tu veux, mais ne t'inquiètes pas je pense que tu la reverras très bientôt. Sinon ton ami Johan s'amuse à prendre des paris comme quoi tu viendrais au bal soit avec le calmar géant, soit avec mimi geignarde, c'est fait sur le tond de la plaisanterie bien sur mais à douze contre un je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de mettre quelques mornilles sur le calmar._

Après la lecture de la lettre, Harry éclata de rire, décidemment Johan lui manquait, quant aux membres du corps enseignant qui ne lui envoyaient pas de vœux, il avait une idée de qui ça pouvait être. En revanche la possibilité de revoir Marine bientôt lui enflamma le cœur comme une braise que l'on rallumait, il se sentit beaucoup plus fort et reprit son entrainement avec acharnement.

Le séjour en France touchait à sa fin et, Fleur et lui avait prévu de faire une petite mise au point de tout ce qu'ils avaient appris avant que Dumbledore ne vienne le chercher.

Harry dessina à l'aide d'un petit pinceau la plupart des runes qu'il avait apprises, il alluma plusieurs feus, déclencha des pièges et des illusions avant de s'écrouler de fatigue sous les applaudissements de Fleur. Transmettre son énergie dans une rune était vraiment quelque chose de très épuisant.

« Félicitation Harry, tu as appris les bases en beaucoup moins de temps que je ne le pensais, tu connais la grammaire, à présent il ne te reste plus qu'à t'entrainer dur et tu deviendras un maitre, j'en suis persuadé. Maintenant pour ta dernière soirée en France que dirais tu d'arroser ça ? Avec un vin typiquement Français. » Dit-elle avant de sortir une bouteille de Sancerre blanc en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry.

La soirée s'annonçait bien, et au fur et à mesure que les verres s'enchainaient l'ambiance était de plus en plus chaude, surtout lorsque Fleur alluma sa radio et invita Harry à danser très très serré.

C'est alors que leurs visages se rapprochaient dangereusement que chacun d'eux réalisa ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire.

« On ne devrait pas. Murmura Harry en s'éloignant.

Tu as raison, nous sommes tout les deux pris. Dit la jeune femme avec un sourire triste.

Oui, je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

Moi aussi. Dit celle-ci en lui faisant une bise

Bonne nuit.

Bonne nuit et, Harry ? Appela-t-elle alors que le brun montait déjà vers sa chambre.

Oui.

Si je t'avais connu mieux avant, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé. » Finit celle-ci avant de s'enfuir vers sa chambre, laissant un Harry perplexe.

Ce qu'elle venait de dire le troublait au plus au point, ça allait être dur de regarder Bill en face à présent, mais ce dont il était sur, c'est que la seul personne qu'il aimait s'appelait Marine.

Enfin, il était de retour chez lui, les deux semaines en France n'avaient pas été vraiment déplaisantes mais l'éloignement de ses amis avait fait que ça lui avait paru durer une éternité.

D'ailleurs il avait quasiment bondit de joie lorsque Dumbledore était venu le chercher, oubliant même la scène de la veille avec Fleur.

« Harry !!! » S'exclamèrent ses amis visiblement soulagés, lorsque celui-ci passa la porte de la salle commune, Hermione et Ginny lui bondissant même dans les bras.

« Eh vieux, comment vas-tu ? Dit Ron en lui mettant une claque dans le dos.

Ca va bien Ron, j'ai bien récupéré, et vous ? Dit Harry mais sa question resta en suspend avec l'arrivée de Johan qui bizarrement descendait de l'escalier menant aux toilettes des femmes.

Potter, enfin, j'ai finis par penser que tu le faisais exprès pour nous laisser tomber au premier match de quiddich contre Serpentard ce week-end.

Il parle beaucoup mais c'était lui le plus inquiet, tu aurais dut voir comment il était nerveux durant ton absence. Murmura Ron dans l'oreille d'Harry.

Eh !!! C'est quoi ces messes basses Roninouchet. Tu veux que je raconte à tout le monde ce que tu fais avec la petite Bones derrière la statue de Vitorus le mal aimé. Cria celui-ci, alors que Ron rougissait à vu d'œil devant l'hilarité quasi général des élèves présent dans la salle commune.

Roninouchet fait quoi ? S'étrangla Hermione.

Rien rien, je t'assure. Bafouilla le rouquin.

Mais de toute façon vous ne sortez pas ensemble que je sache ? Demanda innocemment Ginny s'attirant le regard noir d'Hermione qui entraina Ron à l'écart pour lui faire la morale.

C'est quoi le problème avec eux ? Demanda Harry visiblement décontenancé.

Oh ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, Hermione fait des scènes à Ron alors que celui-ci ne fait que vivre sa vie. Enfin que veux-tu, jalousie et intelligence ne font pas toujours bon ménage. Bon je vous laisse. Finit la jeune rousse avant de rejoindre ses amis un peu plus loin.

Alors quoi de neuf ? Demanda Harry à Johan une fois la rouquine partit.

Ben pas grand-chose, j'ai changé de copine, les cours sont chiants et on s'est entraîner au quiddich sévèrement, la petite Johnson a prit l'entraînement en charge pour tout le monde, ça fait qu'on n'a pas bien pu s'entraîner entre nous dans l'équipe première mais quel foutu tempérament, tu devrais te faire du souci pour ta place cette fille est une véritable croqueuse de…

Jo !!! Le coupa Harry avant qu'il n'aille plus loin.

Ouais c'est bon, c'était une expression. En tout cas bonne joueuse pour l'avenir.

En tout cas,j'espère que ce n'est pas elle qui t'a fait ça. Dit Harry en pointant du doigt une marque sur le visage du blond ?

Non, c'est Stevens qui m'a foutu un pain alors que je venais simplement l'aider à monter sur son balai. Dit Johan d'un air incrédule.

Ouais tu lui avais posés tes mains sur le cul sous prétexte de la porter. Dit Ron du fond de la salle, en n'écoutant visiblement pas les simagrées d'Hermione qui explosa tandis que Johan se renfrognait et Harry éclatait de rire.

Oh c'est bon Potter. Oh faite j'ai oublié de t'en parler, on a fait une petite fête avec quelques amis et ma chambre n'étant pas assez spacieuse on a pris la tienne. Il est d'ailleurs possible que j'ai laissé trainer quelques canettes vides et quelqu'un a vomi sur ton tapis. Se vengea le blond.

Quoi !!! Hogway t'es un homme mort. Rugit Harry avant de poursuivre son ex-ami à travers tout le château. » Les bonnes habitudes étaient de retour.

La dernière semaine de cours avant les vacances promettait d'être très rempli pour Harry, en plus de devoir rattraper son retard dans les différents cours, il devrait voir où en était l'équipe de quiddich afin de préparer le match du samedi contre Serpentard, et enfin il devait se trouver une cavalière pas trop chiante qui accepte de l'accompagner au bal d'Halloween en amie.

Harry soupira, fit son sac et se dirigea vers son cour de sortilège en prenant soin d'éviter une cohorte d'admiratrices voulant absolument aller au bal avec lui. Apparemment Johan avait dans l'optique de demander à Kylie Stevens bien qu'il ait déjà une petite amie. Il faut dire que sa façon de gérer ses petites amies étaient plutôt déroutante et très très loin du chevaleresque.

Le cours de sortilège et celui de DCFM furent très paisible puisque essentiellement théorique, en revanche il n'en fut pas de même pour le cours d'ACFM ou Dorian Lowin leurs fit subir une sorte de parcours du combattant particulièrement ardu qu'ils devaient finir en un minimum de temps tout en évitant des sortilèges placé un peu partout.

Harry qui n'était plus habitué à de tels entraînements laissa Johan remporter l'épreuve, en subissant un sort particulièrement fourbe ce qui lui fit perde les quelques secondes manquantes.

Il arriva deuxième ex ego avec Malefoy et dut encaisser les moqueries de son ami pendant le reste du cours.

Enfin le cours de DCCM fut particulièrement ennuyeux puisqu'il portait sur les strangulos qu'Harry et les autres maitrisaient déjà depuis la troisième année et les cours du professeur Lupin.

D'ailleurs Harry préféra discuter avec ses amis du bal d'Halloween. Ce fut l'occasion pour lui de savoir que Ron avait, contre les indications d'Hermione, invité Susan Bones et que Johan y irait bien avec sa petite amie du moment, Stevens étant déjà prise. Harry quant à lui leur exposa sa situation avec l'absence de Marine qu'il reverrait peut être plus tôt que prévu, mais leur conversation fut interrompu par Edge qui les surpris et les vira de cours.

Cette petite mésaventure ne déragea en aucun cas les trois compères qui avaient beaucoup à faire. Ron partie faire des entraînements supplémentaires afin d'être prêt pour le match de quiddich, Johan parla un moment d'aller exhumer un cadavre du cimetière de Pré-Au-Lard pour le mettre dans le lit de Malefoy, bien que l'hypothèse la plus probable fut qu'il était parti aux cuisines vider le stock de Whiskey pur feu des elfes de maison. Quant à Harry, il avait des cours à rattraper.

La journée du mercredi se passa plutôt bien, il y eut une bagarre générale en duel et Zabini finit une fois de plus à l'infirmerie dans un état bizarre, la combinaison des sorts de furoncle, de prothèse (dont on ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il avait été lancé) et enfin le fait que Johan lança une bouteille de poussos enflammé, n'ayant rien trouvé de mieux en guise de cocktail Molotov, étant réellement surnaturelle. En effet celui se retrouva affublé de trois bras verts et pustuleux et d'une tête littéralement couverte de furoncles ; on aurait pu le qualifier de Bulbobul humain comme le fit remarquer Johan.

Le professeur de duel jugeant ses élèves enfin prêts physiquement ou alors incapables de progresser plus, commença à les initier aux techniques de combat moldu sans armes tel le karaté ou le judo. Enfin ils apprirent à métamorphoser des plats mangeables de telle sorte qu'ils puissent survivre seul dans la nature, en métamorphose.

Le reste de la journée se passa sur le terrain de quiddich où Harry reteint son équipe plus de six heures de suite pour un entrainement titanesque. La petite Johnson avait fait du bon boulot avec l'équipe mais Harry voulait absolument montrer qui était le patron, son orgueil ayant été piqué à vif.

L'entraînement fut des plus difficiles mais tout le monde se comporta correctement, la petite Johnson montrant l'exemple en rendant le brassard de capitaine sans aucun commentaire et la tête haute, ce qui impressionna Harry ; il la savait très mature mais là, elle l'était carrément bien plus que certains, se dit il en regardant Johan qui envoyait des illusions de cognards aux remplaçants de l'équipe qui étaient en train de devenir fous à force de ne pas toucher les balles imaginaires.

A la fin de l'entraînement, Harry se dirigea vers la jeune capitaine de la réserve.

« Eh Elfie attend. Je voulais te féliciter pour ton travail en tant que capitaine ainsi que, bien sur en tant qu'attrapeur, tu rends vraiment service à ta maison.

Merci mais c'est normal, quant à mon poste d'attrapeur de toute façon je ne serais que ta doublure tant que tu seras à Poudlard. Même en m'entraînant à fond je ne pourrais jamais te dépasser. Dit celle-ci avec un sourire un peu triste.

Ne crois pas ça. Tu sais, je ne savais même pas que les balais existaient avant de venir au collège et je pense que ma force vient de l'envie, de la magie, c'est réellement sur un balais que je conçois le mieux la magie, après cela me permet de trouver un équilibre. Je t'ais bien observé et je pense que tu as ça en toi, si tu y crois plus fort que moi, alors tu deviendras au moins aussi forte. Sinon tu devrais te rappeler les paroles que j'ai dites le premier jour, il se peut que la saison soit plus longue que prévu ce qui vaudrait dire qu'il y aura un turn over et connaissant tes qualités je n'aurais aucun mal à te laisser ma place. Dit Harry alors que les yeux de la jeune femme s'illuminaient et qu'elle lui rendit son plus beau sourire.

Merci Harry, je n'aurais jamais pu rêver mieux comme capitaine, je sens que si je peux percer dans le quiddich se sera grâce à ton entraînement et à tes conseils.

Non, si tu perces se sera grâce à toi seul mais si tu as besoin d'aide ou de conseils je serais là, promis. Dit Harry en lui envoyant un clin d'œil.

Tu sais je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu étais quelqu'un d'aussi bien malgré tous ce que pouvait me dire ma sœur à ton sujet, j'ai toujours tendance à être méfiante, mais maintenant je sens que nous pourrons peut être devenir amis. Dit Elfie visiblement émue par les paroles du jeune homme.

Ca me dirait bien. Oh faite est-ce que tu vas au bal d'Halloween ?

Malheureusement non, le bal n'est pas ouvert en dessous de la quatrième année à moins d'être accompagnée par un élève plus âgé. Soupira celle-ci.

Je cherche justement une amie pour m'accompagner, est-ce que tu me feras cet honneur ? Demanda malicieusement Harry.

Bien sur mais, tu dois avoir eu des tonnes de demandes de la part de filles plus âgés et plus belles que moi, non ?

J'ai eu des demandes mais les groupies ne m'ont jamais attirés, j'ai déjà une petite amie et je cherche simplement une amie qui voudra partager cette soirée avec moi, ne pense pas que tu me sers de bouche trou, j'ai réellement envie d'y aller avec toi. Quant à la beauté je ne crois pas que les filles qui m'aient demandé possèdent quelque chose de plus que toi, tu es magnifique.

Merci, sourit celle ci, d'ailleurs ça m'arrange d'y aller entre amis, entre nous mon cœur est déjà pris par quelqu'un d'autre qui ne semble pas l'avoir remarqué et puis comme il est en troisième année ça me permettra de m'amuser une soirée avec un héros, après tout, ne serait-ce pas le rêve de toute jeune fille. Dit malicieusement la jeune femme.

Rrrr toi, tu verras tu va vite déchanter quant tu seras obligés de partager ta table avec Johan et les autres ça va encore se finir très très mal. L'arrêta Harry.

En parlant du loup. » Termina Elfie alors que Johan venait de plonger dans le lac pour éviter un sort de Ron qui avait la robe, ou ce qu'il en restait, en feu.

C'est ainsi que les deux (nouveaux) amis se séparèrent en riant. Harry partant repêcher Johan.

« Alors Jo, tu cherches le calamar géant ? Demanda ironiquement Harry en aidant Johan à remonter à la surface.

Encore une fois très marrant Harry, le rouquin ne m'a pas laisser le choix, j'ai bien vu une lueur assassine dans ses yeux et je crois bien qu'il n'aurait pas hésité à me lancer un impardonnable.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu n'as qu'à arrêter de le provoquer. Si tu as trop d'énergie donnes toi plus à l'entraînement. Conseilla Harry.

C'est ça, et en passant j'irais dire bonne nuit à Rusard. J'ai une meilleure idée. Dit Johan avec air peu rassurant.

Non je ne veux pas aller déterrer ce cadavre avec toi !!! Protesta Harry.

Quoi ! Mais je ne te parle pas de ça. Je pensais plutôt que la dernière visite de la forêt interdite que tu m'as fait faire n'a pas pu aller jusqu'à son terme. Peut être pourrions nous aller faire une escapade ?

Pourquoi pas, je sens que l'aventure nous appelle encore une fois, en espérant que nous ne tomberons pas sur les mêmes problèmes que la dernière fois. » Répondit Harry alors que Johan grimaçait en repensant à l'épisode.

La nuit tombait sur le parc alors que les deux amis franchirent la lisière de la forêt interdite avec toujours ce même amour pour l'interdit et cette quête du frisson.

Harry était passé devant vu qu'il connaissait un peu mieux la forêt que son ami, il diffusait une pâle lumière avec sa baguette à peine suffisante pour éclairer le sentier, en effet il ne fallait pas, tant que faire ce peut, alerter les créatures de la forêt qui n'étaient que rarement amicales envers les visiteurs.

« Oh fait Harry, quels genres de créatures trouve t'on dans cette forêt ? Demanda Johan tout en continuant de marcher.

Eh bien, je ne suis pas un spécialiste de la forêt mais en termes de créatures malfaisantes, je sais qu'il y a des centaures qui sont devenus nos ennemis depuis peu, des sombrals ainsi que des tas d'autres choses, on parle même de loup garous. Enfin rien que nous ne pouvons vaincre, pas vrais ? Dit sombrement Harry en regardant son ami se décrépir.

Surement mais le dernier souvenir de loups garous que j'ai n'est pas le plus plaisant de ma courte vie. » Renchérie le blond faisant grimacer Harry qui ne se souvenait que trop bien de cet incident.

Plus les minutes passaient, plus les deux amis s'enfonçaient dans la forêt s'écartant même du sentier sans le vouloir.

« Tu es sur que tu sais où tu vas ? S'inquiéta soudain Johan alors que la végétation se faisait toujours plus dense.

Pas du tout, tu voulais de l'inconnu, on est en plein dedans.

Quoi ? Putain t'as intérêt à retrouver le chemin avant l'aube, j'ai l'intention de prendre une douche avant d'aller en cours.

Chut. » Murmura tout d'un coup Harry tout ses sens en alerte en arrêtant la lueur diffusé par sa baguette.

De quoi ? Murmura à son tour Johan.

Regarde là, je ne pense pas que ce genre de choses devraient se trouver dans cette forêt. Dit Harry en désignant du doigt des ombres qui se dirigeaient vers eux en chancelant.

Merde !!! Des putain de macchabés, d'un coup je n'ai plus du tout envie d'aller exhumer des cadavres du cimetière de Pré-Au-Lard.

Bon la question se pose. On essaie de les combattre ou on s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Demanda sagement Harry.

Bien, en considérant le fait qu'ils soient peu rapide et que tu ne sais absolument pas où nous sommes, on pourrait peut être considérer un affrontement. De toute façon tu nous a bien prouvé en cours que l'utilisation de nos armes permettaient de couper les inferis en petit bouts à moindre cout. Dit calmement le blond en appelant à lui son katana.

Alors allons-y. »Dit Harry en brandissant son saesashi.

Mais Johan fut le plus rapide, il avait déjà déclenché la rune de feu qu'il avait appris à maitrisé et dont l'utilité contre les morts vivants n'étaient plus à démontrer.

Harry le regarda un instant déchiqueter le premier mort vivant, une façon d'évaluer ses progrès puis se jeta à son tour dans la mêlé en ne déclenchant aucune rune, le souvenir de son dernier combat était encore trop présent et il n'osait même pas penser aux effets secondaires que devait donner l'absorption de l'énergie d'un mort vivant.

Les premiers morts vivant tombèrent rapidement sous les puissants coups de lame des jeunes sorciers mais bientôt les effets de leurs coups eurent beaucoup moins de porté et ils commençèrent à esquiver de plus en plus, contraignant les deux amis à des efforts supplémentaires particulièrement épuisants, d'autant plus qu'il en arrivait de plus en plus, si bien qu'Harry les projeta tous le plus loin possible afin de parler avec Johan quelques instants sur la position à tenir.

« Dit, les inféris ne sont pas sensés agir de la sorte n'est-ce pas ? Haleta Harry en essuyant la sueur perlant sur son front d'un revers de la main.

C'est vrai que c'est troublant, on dirait qu'ils sont doués de raison, ils anticipent chacun de nos coups.

Il y a bien une possibilité logique mais j'aimerais beaucoup me tromper. Dit le brun en écartant les morts vivants qui revenaient vers eux d'une deuxième bourrasque.

Dit toujours, de toute façon la situation peut difficilement être pire.

Eh bien j'ai peut être une hypothèse que j'espère erroné. Les inféris ne sont peut être pas des inféris en fin de compte mais plutôt des zombis.

Des zombis mais…

Oui j'ai bien l'impression que l'on assiste à l'œuvre d'un nécromancien qui contrôle à distance ces cadavres et les fait agir selon son bon vouloir d'où l'impression de raison qu'ils donnent. Argumenta Harry en coupant le bras d'un de ces êtres ou plutôt de ces non êtres putrides et décharnés dont la couleur terne et la puanteur empoisonnaient l'air ambiante.

Bien, déglutit difficilement Johan, quelles sont nos options ?

J'aurais bien proposé la fuite mais dans l'état actuel des choses ça parait difficile. Dit Harry en montrant le cercle formé par les zombies autour d'eux.

Peut être qu'en dégommant le nécromancien on s'en sortira. Demanda Johan à un Harry plus que sceptique.

Je doute que ça soit si facile que ça et encore faudrait il le débusquer de sa planque.

Avec tes sens surdéveloppés tu devrais le repérer, il suffit que je me charge des zombies le temps que tu trouves. Proposa Johan.

Ca vaut le coup d'essayer, de toute façon on n'a pas vraiment le choix. » Dit Harry en s'accroupissant tandis que Johan déclenchait l'une après l'autres chacune des runes de son katana.

Harry devait agir vite, dans l'état actuel des choses Johan était quasiment invincible mais il ne savait que trop bien que l'énergie consommé était énorme et qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Le jeune homme fit abstraction du combat sanglant qui se déroulait et ouvrit son esprit en le projetant à travers la forêt.

Il finit par distinguer un esprit humain terriblement sombre, Harry n'osait même pas penser à la dose de magie noir qu'avait du utiliser cet homme dans sa vie, bien que ce ne soit nullement étonnant avec une telle maitrise de la nécromancie. Ce n'était tout de fois pas celui de Voldemort qui était plus puissant et moins noir, comme si il réservait les tâches les plus sombres pour ses sbires. De toute façon celui-ci devait surement être mangemort.

Harry releva la tête en essayant de localiser le nécromancien, il aperçut au loin une lueur dans les arbres, signe de la présence de magie mais celui-ci était intouchable, il devait vraiment être très puissant pour pouvoir contrôler les morts vivants d'aussi loin. Il allait falloir trouver quelques choses d'autre pour l'atteindre.

C'est à se moment que Johan rompit ses runes magiques, complètement épuisé. Il n'avait pas voulut mettre en danger sa vie et Harry le comprenait très bien, seulement il n'y avait désormais plus qu'une option, la fuite.

Harry attrapa Johan par le bras à coté des membres à moitié calcinés et encore fumants et le tira dans la forêt en courant le plus vite possible par la brèche créée par le massacre qu'avait fait Johan.

Ils n'avaient pas couru une centaine de mètre que déjà les zombies les encerclaient à nouveau.

« Putain Harry, je sais qu'on a déjà connu ce type de situation mais là faut que je le dise, on est dans la…

On va bien trouver quelque chose pour s'en sortir, pour l'instant le manipulateur de cadavres est hors d'atteinte mais on trouvera ne t'inquiètes pas. Le coupa Harry en essayant de se rassurer lui-même.

Ouais je veux bien mais ces salopards d'organismes pourris s'approchent et je ne veux pas qu'ils me bouffent. » S'écria Johan.

C'est à se moment qu'un vacarme assourdissant accompagna un gros objet qui traversa à toute vitesse la clairière dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, faisant reculer les morts vivants par la lumière éblouissante qu'il dégageait.

« LA VIEILLE VOITURE DES WEASLEY. S'écria Harry.

Qu'est ce que…

Pas le temps, monte ! Dit Harry en poussant Johan dans la voiture avant de monter à son tour.

J'espère que ta boite de conserve est moins dangereuse que les zombies parce que personnellement je ne suis pas convaincu.

Tu vas voir, les inventions moldu sont parfois terriblement utiles. Dit Harry en mettant le contact.

Ouais ben dépêches toi, ils se rapprochent.

Merde ça marche pas, j'avais oublié que cette machine ne marche que quant elle veut.

Potter c'est toi qui m'a mit la dedans t'as intérêt de m'en sortir également.

Oui oui, attend sa va aller. Dit Harry en essayant de redémarrer la voiture et en enchainant les sorts dessus.

Essai un sort de vitesse. Dit Johan alors que les zombies commençaient à essayer de défoncer le par brise.

Celerum. Ca marche pas putain. S'énerva Harry.

Normal, appliquer un sort aussi longtemps sur un truc de cette taille, il faudrait un truc permanent.

Un truc permanent, un truc permanent. Mais oui, pourquoi n'y ais-je pas pensé plus tôt ?

De quoi ?

Rien, essais d'empêcher ces enfoirés de rentrés, le temps que je me concentre. » Dicta Harry.

Ignorant les grognements de Johan, Harry entreprit de tracer un ensemble de runes avec sa baguette et un sort de peinture très intéressant que lui avait enseigné Fleur.

« Dépêches toi, j'ai l'impression qu'ils essaient de bouffer l'arrière. Le pressa Johan.

Oui c'est bon j'y suis presque. Dit Harry en finissant le tracé qui s'illumina tout d'un coup, projetant la voiture à une vitesse folle si bien que celui-ci eut du mal à en reprendre le contrôle et faillit heurter un arbre.

AHHHH !!! Putain qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » S'exclama Johan alors qu'Harry dirigeait la voiture à grande peine en évitant les arbres à toute vitesse.

Le voyage dura une dizaine de minutes qui en paru des heures pour les deux jeunes sorciers qui étaient tétanisés.

Enfin la voiture s'arrêta à la lisière et les projeta au loin.

« Eh ben, ça c'était de l'aventure. Essaya de se rassurer Johan.

Tu parles, on a failli crever, sans compter ce nécromancien dans la forêt. A ton avis qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?

Je ne sais pas mais à mon avis il planifiait une attaque contre Poudlard, ça devait être comme un entraînement, n'empêche que je n'ose même pas imaginer le nombre de cadavres qu'ils ont du débarquer à Poudlard. Frissonna le blond.

C'est clair. Tu crois qu'il faut en avertir Dumbledore ? Demanda Harry.

Ouais et comment tu lui expliqueras ce qu'on foutait là en pleine nuit ? Ironisa Johan.

T'as raison mais là c'est la sécurité de l'école qui est en jeu. On pourrait envoyer une lettre anonyme.

Mais non, tu t'inquiètes trop, maintenant qu'on a grillé leur plan, ils vont changer d'air par peur d'être découvert, je suis sur que demain si on retourne sur place il n'y aura plus rien. Dit Johan nonchalamment à un Harry peu convaincu.

Il est 4h30 du matin, je vais aller prendre une douche pour me remettre de tout ça. Finit Harry.

Je te suis. »


	15. Chapitre 15 : Un weekend de folie

Chapitre 15 : Un week-end de folie

La journée du lendemain fut particulièrement pénible pour les deux sorciers, qui bien qu'habitués aux nuits blanches, avaient du mal à garder les yeux ouverts en partie à cause de leur débauche d'énergie de la veille.

Ainsi Harry et Johan somnolèrent en potion, dormirent en médicomagie et s'effondrèrent en DCFM ce qui leurs valu un nombre conséquent de points retirés ainsi que de nombreuses réflexions de Malefoy et ses acolytes qui tombèrent malheureusement dans l'oreille d'un sourd où plutôt d'un endormis. Cependant comme le disait Johan l'important était d'être en forme pour le cours d'initiation aux techniques d'aurors qui dégénérait à chaque fois donnant lieux à des bagarres générales dont les deux jeunes sorciers raffolaient.

Comme d'habitude l'éducateur Bent les attendait dans le parc, l'air complètement perdu en triturant sa moustache.

« Bonjours à tous les enfants, aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de mettre à l'épreuve vos sens de l'orientations et de l'organisation en territoire hostile. Je vous explique le principe, vous allez former des groupes de trois personnes et vous allez pénétrer dans la forêt interdite, chaque groupe aura un totem à conserver et il lui faudra ramener les totems des groupes ennemis, le groupe qui réussira se verra accorder des points en plus. »

Harry et Johan se regardèrent immédiatement, à l'évocation de la forêt, avec une grimace.

« Hum monsieur vous êtes sur que la forêt… Commença Harry.

Tatati je sais bien que vous êtes impatient mais vous ne rentrerez pas dans cette forêt sans avoir fait des groupes. Le coupa le professeur.

Mais professeur… Renchérit Johan.

Ah monsieur Hogway, je sais que vous et monsieur Potter êtes de bon camarade mais il va falloir apprendre à travailler avec des personnes qui, à première vu, nous sembles un peu différentes, dit le professeur toujours avec sa bonne humeur habituelle, c'est pourquoi je constituerais moi-même les groupe ; voyons faisons par ordre alphabétique ce sera beaucoup plus simple.

C'est ainsi que Johan se retrouva avec Malefoy et Parkinson. Harry s'en sortait mieux, il était avec Ron et Zabini. Les autres groupes étaient constitués de Hanna Abbot, Susan Bones et Avery pour le troisième, et de Terry Boot, Mandy Brocklehurst et Michael Corner.

« Monsieur je proteste contre la formation des équipes, vous auriez du choisir un critère de pureté du sang, par exemple celui d'Hogway serait classé dans la catégorie douteuse, et celui de Weasley dans celui irrécupérable. Proposa tranquillement Malefoy tandis que Johan faisait des signes à Harry comme quoi il allait l'étrangler.

Ca me semble être une bonne idée, dit pensivement le professeur, mais je crois en avoir une meilleure pour pouvoir vous différencier.

Ah oui, laquelle ? Demanda Malefoy également intéressé par une classification selon la fortune.

La couleur. » S'exclama le professeur en brandissant sa baguette.

Aussitôt les robes de l'équipe d'Harry devinrent vertes, celles de l'équipe de Susan Bones rouges, celles de l'équipe de Terry Boot bleus, quant à celle de l'équipe Malefoy-Johan-Parkinson elles devinrent d'un rose bonbon affreux.

Autant cela allait comme un gant à Parkinson qui était émerveillé autant Malefoy et Johan donnait l'air d'avoir envie de commettre un meurtre, enfin une chose qu'il avait en commun cela allait peut être les inciter à collaborer dans le jeu, bien que le plus probable soit le décès de l'un des trois, probablement Johan qui était en situation d'infériorité numérique.

Le professeur passa distribuer les totems aux équipes, il donna celui de l'équipe verte à Zabini qui ne voulut plus le lâcher pour rien au monde, faisant soupirer Harry, ils allaient être obligé de le trimballer.

« Putain le jeu s'annonce foireux d'avance. Commença Johan.

Tu as raison je n'ai pas bien envie de retourner dans la forêt avec ce…

Pas un mot, n'oublis pas qu'on n'était pas sensé y être. Le coupa le blond.

Mmff, tu sais que je n'aime pas trop ça mais soit, il faudra juste faire attention pour ne pas aller dans ce secteur de la forêt si tant est que l'on s'en souvienne.

Oui, il nous faudrait juste un moyen de communiquer au cas où.

Alalala moi qui croyait que mon cadeau d'anniversaire t'avait fait plaisir. Dit Harry sur un ton faussement mélodramatique.

Mais oui la montre, ok on se prévient au moindre problème. Bon allez j'y vais, Malefoy commence à rentrer dans la forêt avec… Un chien ? S'étonna Johan en mettant sa main sur son front pour protéger sa vue du soleil, ah non c'est Parkinson. Quoi que ce n'est pas plus soulageant. » Termina celui-ci avant de courir rejoindre son groupe.

« Bon allez les gars on va y aller, par contre je tiens à vous prévenir, la forêt est encore plus dangereuse que d'habitude en ce moment donc restons sur nos garde. Dit Harry aux autres, et si Ron hocha la tête ce ne fut pas le cas pour Zabini qui commença à médire.

Qu'est-ce que tu crois Potter, c'est pas parce que Weasley se comporte comme si il était ton chien que je vais faire de même.

Zabini !!! Attention. Prévint Harry.

Tu me fais pas peur Potter, tu vas voir un jour le seigneur des ténèbres nettoiera toute cette bouse de sang de bourbe et tout les traitres avec eux, et toi Potter il te… Mais il ne put finir sa phrase Harry lui ayant jeté le sort du bâillon.

Mmmm mmm. S'acharna Zabini en essayant de lui mettre des coups.

Stupefix. Mobilicorpus. Enchaina Harry neutralisant ainsi définitivement Zabini.

Bon voilà qui est fait, on va pouvoir y aller à présent. » Dit Ron en se frottant les mains.

Chacun des groupes devait atteindre un certain point avant de pouvoir commencer à attaquer les autres, Harry, Ron et Zabini y arrivèrent rapidement.

« Avec notre connaissance de la forêt, je suppose qu'on a pris un peu d'avance, le temps de définir une stratégie. Qu'en penses-tu Ron ?

Je ne sais pas trop mais avec un terrain de jeu pareil j'ai plus envie de poser des pièges que d'aller au charbon, surtout en connaissant le talent malsain de certains Serpentard en matière de magie noir, non je ne parlais pas de toi Zabini, tu es certes un sombre crétin mais contrairement aux autres tu es aussi mauvais en magie.

Bien, je suis d'accord avec toi et j'ai quelques idées de pièges. Et toi Zabini ?

Mmmm mmm.

Très bien alors mettons nous au travail. Mobilicorpus. » Termina Harry.

Harry et Ron avaient travaillé pendant une bonne heure afin d'installer des pièges diverses dont des troues dans le sol, des pièges suspendus à des arbres. Harry avait également placé des batteries de sortilèges des plus compliqués et dessiné des tas de runes au sol.

Il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre tranquillement en récupérant de leurs efforts assis sur les branches d'un arbre tandis que Zabini était tranquillement stupéfixié en bas de l'arbre avec le totem entre ses mains servant ainsi d'appât sans le savoir.

Ils n'eurent d'ailleurs pas à attendre longtemps que déjà l'équipe rouge, la plus faible, constitué de Susan, Anna et Avery arriva sur les lieux.

Anna et Susan disparurent très rapidement, l'une suspendu à un arbre, l'autre dans un trou. Avery surpris tenait fermement sa baguette dans une main et le totem dans l'autre en tremblant de peur pendant qu'Harry et Ron faisaient leur possible pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Avery ne fit d'ailleurs pas long feux puisqu'il marcha sur une rune et fut enserré par des dizaines de lianes.

« Eh de un. » Dit Harry en agrippant le trophée à l'aide d'un wingardium leviosa.

Ils descendirent chercher les filles dans les pièges qui acceptèrent facilement leur défaite ce qui en fut pas le cas d'Avery qui alla rejoindre Zabini en tant qu'appât.

Ils patientèrent ensuite une vingtaine de minutes avant d'entendre des bruits d'affrontements au loin.

Après concertation Harry et Ron décidèrent d'aller voir, laissant les filles ramener Zabini et Avery au château.

Ils trouvèrent la totalité de l'équipe bleue et Pansy Parkinson évanouis dans un grand cratère qui était surement l'œuvre de Malefoy à moins que cela soit encore un cocktail trafiqué de Johan, celui-ci n'ayant pas l'habitude d'avoir la main leste, quant à Pansy, Harry soupçonnait également Johan de l'avoir poussé dans le cratère en le faisant passer pour un malheureux accident de parcours.

Après inspection, ils suivirent les traces laissés par les deux blonds.

Plus Harry marchait plus un malaise s'emparait de lui, c'était le même chemin que celui qu'ils avaient emprunté la veille. Soucieux pour son ami il pressa le pas encore plus.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry ? Demanda Ron inquiet du comportement de son ami.

Crois moi tu préférerais ne pas le savoir, restes sur tes gardes. Murmura Harry tout les sens en alertes.

Dis-moi simplement si ça a un rapport avec ton escapade d'hier soir ?

Comment sais-tu ?

C'est simple, tu n'es pas rentré de l'entrainement, tu as même oublié le diné. Expliqua Ron.

Ah merde, je savais bien qu'on avait oublié quelque chose. Ecoute, hier on était dans la forêt avec Johan. Confia Harry.

Ca je l'avais bien compris. Ironisa le rouquin.

Oui bon, et puis, je dois dire que ta vieille voiture nous a sauvés la vie.

Comment ça ?

Eh bien il y a des créatures très dangereuses qui sont apparus dernièrement dans la forêt et elles nous ont piégés, ces saloperies nous auraient bien bouffés sans l'intervention de la Ford Anglia.

Ouff, je suis, en fait, bien content de ne pas être venu avec vous.

Du moment qu'Hermione ne l'apprend jamais. Plaisanta Harry.

Elle n'est pas facile en ce moment, c'est vrai, je crois que les études la stressent trop, il faudrait la sortir un jour.

Peut être mais pour l'instant restons concentré. »

Ils progressèrent avec peine à travers les ronces et les fougères avant d'arriver dans une clairière.

« Tout ceci est beaucoup trop bizarre, cette clairière aurait du être jonché de cadavres.

De cadavres ?! Vous avez tué des gens ? S'exclama Ron.

Chut. Non bien sur, ce que je voulais dire c'est que les créatures combattus étaient déjà mortes.

Argg je vois. Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? S'étouffa le rouquin.

Il faut poursuivre, il leurs est peut être arrivé quelque chose, cependant je vais d'abord prendre quelques précautions que j'aurais déjà du prendre hier. » Dit Harry avant d'inspecter la clairière sous l'œil étonné de Ron

Ils repartirent une vingtaine de minutes plus tard en s'enfonçant vers ce qui ressemblait à l'extrémité septentrional de la forêt.

« Où sont-ils ? Ca fait des heures qu'on marche et la nuit commence à tomber. Demanda Ron.

C'est vrai que c'est bizarre, la trace se perd ici. J'ai une idée, je vais appeler Johan sur sa montre. » Dit Harry en remontant ses manches.

Après plusieurs clignotement la montre s'éclaira et le visage de … Malefoy apparu dans le cadran.

« Malefoy, qu'est-ce que ? S'étrangla Harry en imaginant les pires scénarios concernant Johan.

Ta gueule Potter, ce n'est pas le moment de jacasser Hogway est dans de beaux draps. Nous avons été capturé par un nécromancien, je m'en sors plutôt bien étant un fidèle du maître mais lui…

Malefoy s'il lui arrive la moindre chose je te tuerais de mes mains. Menaça Harry faisant sourire le blond.

Tu as de la chance, je l'aurais bien servi à ces zombis cependant j'ai une dette envers toi depuis le soir où tu as empêché Hogway de me tuer ce qui pourrait me valoir la mort si jamais le maitre l'apprenait, je vais donc t'aider afin de pouvoir l'effacer. Nous sommes actuellement dans une grotte non loin de la clairière où Hogway m'a raconté que vous vous étiez battu, c'est un peu à l'Est. Une fois à l'intérieur il vous faudra faire attention, ces saloperies de morts vivants patrouillent et ne font pas la distinction entre être vivants et un providentiel déjeuné. Le nécromancien est parti faire son rapport au maitre, il sera de retour sous peu, tu ferais mieux de te bouger le cul parce qu'après je ne donne pas cher de sa vie. Termina Malefoy avant de couper la conversation.

Merde, ça ne sent pas bon. Jura Harry.

C'est peut être un piège tendu par Malefoy. Proposa Ron.

Peut être mais de toute façon on n'a pas vraiment le choix. »

Ils coururent jusqu'à la caverne en suivant les indications donnés généreusement par Malefoy.

Cette dernière ne semblait pas très profonde mais l'obscurité totale qui y régnait n'était pas pour les rassurer tout comme la puanteur qui en sortait, signe de la présence des morts vivants.

Harry décida qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de réfléchir et sorti son saesashi en déclenchant la rune de puissance et demanda à Ron de ne lancer que des protego sur eux deux tout en le suivant.

Puis ils s'élancèrent, Harry découpant tout sur son passage. La grotte allait bientôt être encombré tant les membres humains déchiquetés étaient nombreux.

Après deux bonnes minutes de courses et de combats dans les entrailles de la terre, ils arrivèrent enfin au bout du tunnel où se formait une alcôve éclairé par un feu de bois grâce auxquels il pouvait dévisager Malefoy assis contre la parois rocheuse et Johan couché à même le sol du sang plein la chemise.

« Enfin vous avez mis le temps, il va bientôt crever et bien que ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça, je trouve qu'il y a déjà bien assez de morts dans cette grotte. Dit Malefoy.

Ta gueule Malefoy on n'a pas le temps avec tes blagues douteuses. Ron essais d'empêcher ses saloperies de rentrer, je m'occupe de Johan. » Dit Harry avant de se pencher sur son ami.

Il avait plusieurs côtes cassées, sans doute à cause d'une chute et était stupéfixié. Harry jeta un sort d'appoint sur les côtes de son ami puis le réveilla.

« Ahhh. S'écria-t-il en s'apercevant de la souffrance causé par ses côtes.

C'est bon Jo, on va s'en sortir maintenant.

Ca ce n'est pas encore sur. Dit sombrement Malefoy en regardant les zombis essayer de passer en force en résistant aux sortilèges de Ron.

Ta gueule Malefoy, va plutôt l'aider parce que je pense qu'avec la petite entrée que nous avons faite les bestioles ont dû oublier les ordres de leur maitre. Et vue la hargne qu'ils y mettent je pense qu'ils ne feront pas la différence entre toi et moi, on est tous dans la même galère. Dit Harry avec un sourire malsain qui décrocha un rictus de dégout à Malefoy.

De toute façon j'avais prévu cela, je déteste ces putains de manipulateurs de cadavres, cette pratique n'est vraiment pas digne de sang pur, j'ai laissé un message à l'autre croc mort pour le prévenir de mon désistement et expliquer mes raisons qui sont plus ou moins vitales, donc je suppose que je peux vous aider, enfin sauver ma vie. Essaya de s'auto convaincre Malefoy pendant qu'Harry le regardait bizarrement, il avait beau ne pas approuver l'idéologie nauséabonde du blond et le fait qu'il laisse des justificatifs à ses supérieur prouvant bien le fait qu'il soit mangemort, il n'avait absolument pas le temps d'être regardant la dessus et devait plutôt se réjouir de son soutient qui allait sans doute peser lourd dans la balance.

Il appliqua le sort que Johan avait utilisé sur lui au Pic Hurlant et transféra un peu de son énergie à Johan afin que celui puisse courir.

Celui-ci se leva en grognant et reprit immédiatement sa montre entre les mains de Malefoy.

« Il va falloir une bonne stratégie pour se sortir de là. Dit Ron en montrant l'accumulation de morts vivants devant la porte aux autres.

En effet, voilà ce que nous allons faire, je vais passer devant comme à l'allé mais comme je n'ai plus autant de force Malefoy devra m'épauler. Ron tu feras pareil qu'à l'allé en utilisant des sorts de protection. Quant à Toi Jo je sais que tu es mal en point mais essais d'utiliser des sorts d'expulsion pour que ces saloperies ne nous tombent pas toutes dessus en même temps, tout en continuant à courir le plus vite possible bien sur. Ordonna Harry.

Et pourquoi je ferais ce que tu me dis ? Demanda Malefoy avec hargne.

Parce que si tu veux vivre tu n'as pas le choix. Grogna Johan. Mais Harry, tu sais très bien que même à fond nous n'arriverons pas à les semer.

Si nous tenons jusqu'à la clairière nous avons peut être une chance. » Finit le brun avant de déclencher la rune de pouvoir de son arme et de se lancer dans la mêlé suivit de Malefoy qui distillait tout un panel de sort sombres sur les assaillants, les réduisant en loques et Harry devait bien admettre que, sur ce coup là, Malefoy était très précieux. Johan projetait des masses de créature aux loin tandis que Ron protégeait tant bien que mal tout le petit groupe des attaques.

Ils remontèrent à l'air libre en une dizaine de minutes, le retour étant bien plus éprouvant car en monté et infesté de créatures.

La suite fut encore plus rude car chacun faiblissait et le moindre mètre demandait un effort considérable, la clairière était à présent à vue mais la densité de zombis augmentait en continue, si bien que l'on se demandait réellement d'où il venait, bien que Malefoy ait suggéré que la grotte soit en fait l'entrée d'une crypte caché où l'on enterrait jadis les pensionnaires de Poudlard.

« Putain on va pas crever, à quelques mètres du salut. Se plaignit Malefoy alors qu'ils commençaient à être de plus en plus cernés.

Du salut ! Ca veut dire que tu mises tout sur ce qu'a mystérieusement prévu Harry. Ca m'étonne venant de toi.

Ta gueule Weasley sache que je me raccroche à chaque hypothétique chance de survie qui passe à ma portée et si elle vient de Potter tant pis je me flagellerais plus tard, ma vie est trop importante.

Oui oui on sait cela Malefoy, j'ai pu entendre toute l'étendu de ton ambition sans vomir tout à l'heure. Je ne sais pas ce qu'à préparé Potter mais moi, pendant que parliez chiffons, j'ai préparé quelque chose qui pourra nous aider à rejoindre la clairière. Dit Johan en sortant un récipient de sa poche.

Qu'est-ce que…

Ma dernière bouteille spéciale, Poussos, désherbant magique et whiskey pur feu. » Répondit celui-ci en jetant la bouteille enflammé.

Il y eut alors un grand éclair suivit d'un déluge de feu. Une fois la fumée dissipée, ils purent constater l'étendu des dégâts, un cratère de plus de dix mètres de diamètre défigurait la nature et des dizaines de zombis se trouvaient complètement calcinés, ressemblant à des bouts de charbon.

« Ce n'est pas le moment, il faut franchir la clairière. »Les interrompit Harry dans leur observation.

« Bien, maintenant que nous sommes de l'autre coté je peux vous expliquer mon plan. Continua le brun. Vous voyez ces signes sur les arbres ?

Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Malefoy.

Ce sont des runes de champ-de-force, ce qui signifie qu'une fois activées elles formeront une prison pour tous ceux présents à l'intérieur. Le point fort de cette clairière est qu'elle est quasiment hermétique et est le seul point d'accès à la grotte qui semble être la source de nos problèmes. Le but, vous l'aurez compris, est d'emprisonner le plus possible de ces saloperies dans la clairière, les quelques uns qui passeront à travers les arbres ne seront pas un souci pour nous quatre. Allez mettons nous au boulot. »Termina Harry

Ils passèrent ainsi toute l'heure suivante à pousser les zombies, qui continuaient de s'accumuler, dans la clairière, il y en avait à présent des centaines. Ils furent cependant interrompus par le bruit sec d'un transplanage.

« Merde ce doit être le nécromancien. S'exclama Malefoy qui avait blêmi ne voulant ni mourir, ni que l'on croit qu'il était un traitre.

On a plus le temps, je referme la clairière et on part en courant, on devrait pouvoir prendre suffisamment d'avance pour pouvoir s'en sortir avant qu'il n'arrive à casser mes runes. » Dit Harry avant de crier l'incantation de déclenchement.

Aussitôt une sorte de voile bleuté entoura toute la clairière, empêchant les zombies de passer, ceux-ci heurtant le voile comme un mur.

Puis les quatre sorciers coururent le plus vite qu'ils le pouvaient afin d'atteindre la lisière de la forêt qui était encore à plusieurs kilomètres.

« Enfin, on s'en est quant même tirés. S'exclama Ron alors qu'ils franchissaient la lisière.

Ne te réjouis pas trop vite Weasley, ils reviendront et le seigneur des ténèbres avec eux. Je ne vous ais pas aidé pour vous faire plaisir, j'ai sauvé ma peau c'est tout. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de cette aventure et dès demain je reprendrais mes petites habitudes. MORT AUX SANGS DE BOURBES. Cria Malefoy avec haine avant de partir en courant vers le château.

Il n'était vraiment pas obligé de hurler ça pour nous le faire comprendre, on est pas complètement con. Dit lentement Johan.

HARRY, RON, JOHAN, VOUS ETES VIVANTS. Rugit la voix bien connu d'Hagrid.

Hagrid ? S'exclama Harry.

On s'est tous beaucoup inquiétés, vous auriez du voir le savon que Dumbledore a passé Bent, je crois qu'il est à la limite d'envoyer une brigade d'auror à votre recherche. Venez, je vous emmène à son bureau. »Dit le demis géant d'une voix essoufflé.

Il régnait une grande agitation dans le bureau du vieux mage puisqu'une dizaine de personnes faisant partis du corps professoral parlaient, se disputaient et bougeaient continuellement. Leur arrivée provoqua un brouhaha énorme et Dumbledore fut obligé de mettre tout le monde à la porte pour écouter l'histoire des trois Griffondor qui avaient néanmoins prévu de tronquer le récit au niveau de leur aventure de la veille.

« Ainsi, ce serait un nécromancien qui vous aurait tendu un piège. Murmura le vieil homme soudainement beaucoup plus vieux.

Qu'est-ce que ça vous inspire professeur ? Demanda Harry.

Pas grand-chose Harry, pas grand-chose. En faite c'est très inquiétant, d'autant plus que je sais à peu près tout ce qui se passe sur les terre de Poudlard et que là je n'ai pas pressentit la moindre perturbation.

Professeur si je peux me permettre, je pense que l'on était sorti du domaine de Poudlard. Dit Ron timidement.

Comment le sais-tu ? Interrogea vivement Johan.

Eh bien Hermione me répète sans arrêt qu'il est impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte de l'école or nous avons bien entendu le nécromancien transplaner, j'en déduis donc que l'on y était pas. Continua le rouquin en rosissant légèrement.

Très bonne déduction Mr Weasley, la crypte serait donc en dehors des limites de Poudlard et de la partie dédiée de la forêt interdite. Ce que vous avez fait est tout bonnement exceptionnel, votre performance collective avec la participation de Monsieur Malefoy dénote d'une grande puissance. Bien vous devez être affamés, et épuisés alors je vais vous laisser retourner dans vos salles communes où vous sera servi un soupé, étant donné que vous avez loupé le repas. Je vais, de ce pas, envoyer des aurors pour s'occuper de cela, bien que je doute que le nécromancien y soit encore. »

Après deux jours aussi perturbés Harry et Johan passèrent la majore partie du vendredi à se reposer, dormant en cours ou jouant des tours à leurs camarades, ce à quoi les professeurs restaient relativement indulgents connaissant leur mésaventure de la veille. Malefoy avait, comme il l'avait dit, reprit ses activités dès le lendemain en humiliant publiquement Terry Boot qui était d'origine moldu et en criant à qui voulait l'entendre que les équipes de Serpentard écraseraient celles de Griffondor lors des matchs du lendemain.

Harry passa néanmoins observer l'entraînement de la réserve, aussi bien pour encourager l'équipe que pour voir sa cavalière. D'ailleurs il n'avait rien laissé filtrer et aucun de ses amis, qui se relayaient pour le questionner, ne savaient avec qui il allait aller au bal. Cette inconnue rendait d'ailleurs folle la plupart des filles de Poudlard qui ne pouvaient pas compter sur une information aussi capitale pour alimenter les ragots à mettre sur le dos du garçon le plus célèbre, le plus aimé mais aussi le plus détesté et en plus de cela un des plus séduisants. Une étude était d'ailleurs parue le jour même dans le journal de l'école, une initiative de Colin et Dennis Crivey aidés par Lavande Brown et les jumelles Patil les expertes en potin en tout genre. Cette étude se composait d'un long article avec les pourcentages de chance qu'avait tel ou tel fille de sortir avec le célèbre Harry Potter le tout agrémenté de photos faite par les frères Crivey où l'on pouvait le voir avec différentes filles. Certaines photos avaient été prises alors qu'il ne faisait que demander l'heure par exemple tandis qu'il ne se souvenait carrément pas de certaines rencontres comme le montrait une photo de lui avec une Poufsoufle de 4ème année nommé Esméralda Monteceas, il avait même l'impression d'avoir affaire à une photo montage. Mais le plus insolite était que sur tous les pronostics aucun ne mentionnait la petite Elfie Johnson.

L'entrainement avait commencé lorsqu'il arriva aux abords du stade et il pouvait déjà entendre la voix de sa capitaine adjointe s'échauffer en engueulant copieusement la moindre faute. Harry monta discrètement dans une tribune et entreprit de prendre des notes sur les différents joueurs, il ne manqua pas de noter des commentaires très favorables à Elfie, les trois poursuiveuses étaient également très bonnes joueuses et plus particulièrement la petite Kylie Stevens qui avait une classe du tonnerre et un culot monstre, enfin Jeff Dubois qui ne loupait jamais un entraînement se défonçait complètement, Harry n'avait jamais vu une tel volonté, il deviendrait sans doute plus fort que son frère.

« Alors capitaine, on nous observe ? Demanda la voix de Seamus accompagné de Dean sortant Harry de ses réflexions.

Eh les gars aujourd'hui je ne suis pas votre capitaine, par contre vous avez intérêt à retourner à l'entraînement sinon je crois que ça va chauffer pour vous. Leur répondit le survivant.

L'entraînement est finit Harry, on dirait que tu n'as pas si bien suivit que ça, j'espère que tu n'étais pas entrain de mater Stevens parce que la dernière fois qu'il m'en a pris je l'ai senti passer. S'amusa Seamus avec une expression rêveuse sur le visage qui laisser penser à un certain machisme de sa part.

Qui me matte ? Demanda soudain une voix pleine d'entrain mais néanmoins menaçante. En effet toute l'équipe se dirigeait vers la tribune.

Ah Kylie comment vas tu ? Il fait beau ce soir. Bafouilla Seamus.

Il fait beau mon cul. Attend que je t'attrape. Rugit celle-ci avant de poursuivre le pauvre sorcier.

Alors Harry, comment as-tu trouvé l'entraînement ? Demanda Elfie en s'asseyant à coté de lui avant de lui faire une bise sur la joue pas le moins du monde gêné.

Parfait, vous avez tous été géniaux sauf toi Dean qui a été minable.

Quoi ? S'étrangla le camarade de chambre d'Harry.

Je plaisante bien sur, tu as été très bon. Non sérieusement cet entraînement était de grande qualité et j'ai noté les personnes qui méritent d'intégrer l'équipe première, après tout, c'est une des raisons de ma présence ici. Dit Harry en désignant le carnet qui attira soudain toute l'attention. Il est enchanté pour que seul moi puisse le lire. Jugea bon de prévenir le brun.

Alors quelle est l'autre raison de ta présence ? Demanda Elfie.

Vous souhaiter bonne chance pour demain bien sur, j'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié que vous jouez contre Serpentard en ouverture du championnat.

Quoi, tu ne viendras pas nous voir ? S'exclama Sonnia Malabia.

Si bien sur, mais je n'aurais pas l'occasion de venir vous le redire, d'autant plus que je devrais m'échauffer pour notre match juste après le votre. » Termina Harry, laissant les joueurs rentrer aux vestiaires. » Il attendit Elfie afin de l'accompagner jusqu'au château tout en discutant dernière stratégie quiddich et tenue de bal.

Le lendemain Harry se leva tôt pour pouvoir faire un footing, de quoi le mettre en forme pour la journée très sportive qui l'attendait.

Le match des équipes réserves se déroulait en tout début d'après midi et les tribunes étaient loin d'être pleines ce qu'Harry avait trouvé dommage compte tenu du spectacle auquel il avait assisté. En effet, les équipes étaient toutes les deux d'un très bon niveau et le nombre du but avaient été très élevé en partie grâce à Kylie Stevens dans l'équipe de Griffondor qui avait enfilé les buts comme des perles. Au final la victoire avait été serré mais à mettre au crédit d'Elfie qui avait fait un superbe piqué de vingt mètres pour se saisir du vif d'or. Déclenchant les louanges de Kieron Dempsey qui s'occupait des commentaires. « Mais quelle action de haut rang, de la part de cette merveilleuse et non moins magnifique joueuse de Griffondor que beaucoup de garçon voudrait avoir comme cavalière au bal de demain. Griffondor gagne le match 320 à 160 » Faisant ainsi sourire Harry tant par la performance que par le fait qu'elle soit sa cavalière.

Harry rentra dans le vestiaire en trombe, étant un peu en retard après avoir vu la victoire de ses protégés de la réserve.

« Alors capitaine on laisse tomber son équipe ? Demanda malicieusement Katie Bell.

Jamais !!! Et puis je sais bien que sans moi vous êtes incapable de gagner. Plaisanta celui-ci.

Ca va t'as pas les chevilles trop gonflés ? Renchérie Ginny, magnifique dans sa tenue de quiddich.

Non ça va. Sinon je dois vous faire mes dernières recommandations pour le match puisque c'est de tradition. Nous savons tous que Serpentard a un jeu rugueux et qu'ils misent plus sur leur force que sur leur intelligence. Il faudra cependant être très méfiant dans la mesure où il constitue une très bonne équipe. Attention à Crabbe et Goyle qui sont, sans conteste, les plus grands dangers de l'équipe, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un frapper plus fort un cognard. Je demanderais donc à Colin et Dennis de se concentrer uniquement sur ces deux là en vue de protéger un maximum nos poursuiveurs, j'essaierais pour ma part de m'en sortir seul contre Malfoy. A présent bonne chance à tous et en avant Griffondor, donnons tout pour l'honneur de la maison. » Dit Harry avant d'enfourcher son courant d'air 99 flambant neuf et de pénétrer dans l'enceinte d'un stade comble aux couleurs vert et rouge où régnait une ambiance du tonnerre.

« ET NOUS ACCEUILLONS TOUT D'ABORD L'EQUIPE DE GRIFONNNNNDOR MENEE PAR SON CAPITAINE STAR HARRY POTTER QUI POUR L'OCCASION A ABANDONNE SON ECLAIR DE FEU POUR MONTER UN COURANT D'AIR, LE NUMEROS HORS SERIE 99 QUI N'AIT PAS ENCORE SORTIE AU ROYAUME UNIS ET NE SORTIRA SANS DOUTE JAMAIS. Hurla Dempsey.

« DEMPSEY CONCENTREZ VOUS SUR LE MATCH PAS SUR LES BALAIS. » Le rabroua McGonagal.

« TRES BIEN, ALORS VOICI L'EQUIPE DE GRIFFONDOR COMPOSE CETTE ANNEE DE WEASLEY, WEASLEY, HOGWAY, BELL, CRIVEY ET CRIVEY ET ENFIN POTERRRRR. A NOTER LE TSUNAMI DE HOGWAY MAIS NOUS N'EN PARLERONS PAS PLUS LONGTEMPS. » Présenta Dempsey déclenchant un tonnerre d'applaudissements de la part de la majorité du stade unis contre les Serpentards qui sifflaient copieusement.

« VOICI MAINTENANT L'EQUIPE DE SERPENTARD DONT LE CAPITAINE EST MALEFOY. L'EQUIPE EST CETTE ANNEE COMPOSEE DE WOODY, HUGGS, ZABINI, KEDINGTON, CRABBES, GOYLE ET MALEFOYYYYY. »Dit Dempsey en déclenchant cette fois des sifflets de tout le stade sauf de la tribune de Serpentard où perçaient des applaudissements.

« Et c'est parti, Mme Bibine donne le coup d'envoi après la poignée de mains des deux capitaines qui fut aussi brève que froide signe d'un match sans concession. »

« Le souaffle est à Ginny Weasley qui après deux feintes redouble une passe avec Bell et passe a Hogway qui donne toute la puissance de son balais et place une frappe surpuissante et CA RENTREEE !!! Il a faillit casser l'anneau sur ce coup là. »

« Le scores est à présent de 30 à 30 et toujours aucun signe du vif d'or, alors que Weasley vient d'effectuer un superbe arrêt. »

« On dirait que Potter a vu le vif, il donne toute la vitesse de son balais, Malefoy est beaucoup trop loin, il ne l'aura jamais mais OHHH QUEL COUP DE VINCENT CRABBES qui envoi le cognard sur le vif d'or, le projetant à plusieurs dizaines de mètres, lui permettant ainsi de redevenir invisible. Quel suspens mes amis. »

« C'est un festival d'Hogway qui vient d'enchainer quatre buts consécutifs et permet à Griffondor de mener 70 à 60. Oh !!! Gregory Goyle vient de lui lancer un cognard à pleine puissance dans les cotes, il n'a pas l'air d'aller bien. »

Harry tournoyait autours du stade lorsqu'il entendit les remarques du commentateur et vit Johan se tenir les cotes avant de cracher du sang. _Merde c'est vrai qu'il était blessé aux cotes, j'avais juste mis un sortilège d'appoint. Pourquoi n'est il pas allé se faire soigner ? _Bien que la réponse soit toute simple, il voulait jouer. Toujours est-il qu'Harry assista impuissant à la descente de son ami sur la pelouse avant d'être amené à l'infirmerie.

Désormais il fallait attraper le vif rapidement car l'écart allait se creuser pour Serpentard.

« Le score est à présent de 90 à 70, l'équipe de Griffondor est orpheline de son poursuiveur central. »

Après encore une demi-heure Serpentard menait par 220 à 70 contraignant Griffondor au mieux au match nul. Harry n'eut pas le temps de se désoler lorsqu'il aperçu le vif d'or près de la tribune ouest, le seul problème était qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir la petite bille doré en point de mir, Malefoy l'avait vu aussi et se dirigeait dessus en étant bien plus proche.

Harry donna toute la puissance de son balai et essaya de rattraper peu à peu son retard tout en évitant les nombreux cognards envoyés par Crabbe et Goyle qui s'acharnaient sur lui, délaissant le jeu de champs.

Harry finit par arriver au niveau de Malefoy quant le vif plongea à pic, suivit par les deux attrapeurs qui se balançaient des coups d'épaules à ne plus en finir. La vitesse devenait prodigieuse à fur et à mesure qu'ils plongeaient et, dans cette position les caractéristiques des balais n'avaient que peu d'influence sur l'allure de leur course. Harry et Malefoy étaient donc toujours cote à cote, aucun ne voulant lâcher le moindre centimètre.

Le sol se rapprochait dangereusement. 20 mètres. Ginny profitait de l'absence des batteurs adverses pour se jouer seul de deux poursuiveuses. 10 mètres. La rouquine contournait le dernier poursuiveur. 5 mètres. Elle plaça une frappe dans l'anneau de gauche. 2 mètres. Le gardien de Serpentard touche le souaffle.

Harry ne pouvait plus tenir à cette vitesse c'était la mort et tout le stade retenait son souffle, à coté de lui Malefoy tremblait et redressa au dernier moment tandis qu'Harry sautait de son balais à un mètre du sol, saisissant le vif et amortissant sa chute d'une roulade dans le sable.

_Le gardien de Serpentard touchait le souaffle et le laissait s'échapper celui-ci se logeant dans l'anneau portant le score à 220-80 alors qu'au même moment la main d'Harry se refermait sur le vif d'or, mettant fin à la rencontre et donnant la victoire à Griffondor au terme d'un match des plus intenses._

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit dans le stade et la foule envahit le stade.

« GRIFFONDOR VAINQUEUR 230-220 SUR UN NOUVELLE EXPLOIT DU CAPITAINE POTTER QUI AU TERME D'UNE ACTION SUICIDAIRE ATTRAPE LE VIF. QUE DIRE EGALEMENT DE GINNY WEASLEY QUI DONNE L'AVANTAGE A SON EQUIPE A QUELQUES SECONDES DE LA FIN DU MATCH. SALUONT AUSSI LA TRES BELE PERFORMANCE DES BATTEURS DE SERPENTARD QUI BIEN QUE RESPONSABLE DU DERNIER BUT DE GRIFFONDOR PAR LEUR ACHARNEMENT SUR POTTER NOUS ONT CREDITER D'UNE TRES BELLE PARTIE. » Rugit Dempsey.

Harry fut porté en triomphe avec les autres membres de l'équipe et reçut les félicitations de beaucoup de monde de Griffondor et d'ailleurs, dont sa capitaine adjointe, mais également les sermons de McGonagal qui n'était pas du tout contente de sa dernière action suicidaire.

Harry esquiva cependant rapidement ses fans et ses amis pour se rendre à l'infirmerie, l'état de Johan l'inquiétait suffisamment pour lui enlever l'envie de fêter la victoire.

A peine eut il posé la main sur la poignée de l'infirmerie que celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volé laissant passer Johan, un large bandage entourant son abdomen.

« Vite, dépêches toi, elle veut me garder trois jours pleins et je ne veux pas louper le bal. »Dit le blond avant de partir en courant suivit par Harry.

« Alors d'après les commentaires que j'ai entendus on te doit la victoire Harry ? Demanda Johan après avoir passé les portes du vestiaire de Griffondor qui étaient à présent vide tout les joueurs ayant été fêté la victoire.

Oh tu sais, Ginny Weasley a aussi été énorme et je n'oublis pas toute l'équipe.

Tu es trop modeste, ça me dégoute. Rit Johan en sortant de la douche.

Peuh !!! La célébrité m'irrite que veux tu ? Dit Harry en sortant à son tour de sa cabine.

Rien mais ce soir on va fêter ça. Aller direction la salle commune. »

La salle commune avait été entièrement décoré affichant des portraits grandeurs natures de tout les joueurs de Griffondor, titulaires comme réservistes et quelqu'un avait accroché un énorme panneau en haut, de la tour de façon à ce que tout le monde le voient, portant l'affichage : Griffondor 2 Serpentard 0.

Tout le monde dansaient et riaient quant Harry et Johan passèrent le portrait déclenchant les acclamations.

La soirée se passait plutôt bien et Harry accepta plusieurs slows avec Ginny, Elfie et quelques autres avant de commencer à tourner de l'œil sans doute à cause des suppléments alcoolisés que Johan, fervent protecteur de la formule, « avec alcool la fête est plus folle », avait rajouté.

Il ne fut donc pas surpris en voyant que son ami, uniquement vêtu d'un boxer, se balançait à une poutre tandis que les autres élèves applaudissaient à tout rompre certains ne sachant même plus ce qu'ils faisaient. D'ailleurs à part Hermione, Harry avait l'impression que la totalité de la maison depuis les premières aux dernières années étaient bourrés avec une mention spéciale pour leur année. En effet hormis Johan on pouvait voir Dean et Seamus se répandre de la chantilly sur le corps dans des poses très suggestives devant des premières années curieuses ce à quoi Hermione vint mettre fin en les traitant d'exhibitionnistes pervertisseurs d'enfants. Neville quant à lui sautait à cloche pied autour de la salle, déguisé en Minbulus Minbletonia et en chantant l'hymne de Poudlard.

Le lendemain la salle commune se réveilla dans une ambiance pâteuse où la gueule de boit était un sentiment partagé. La plupart des élèves avaient dormis sur place et se retrouvèrent des fois dans des situations bizarres tel Johan qui était couché presque nus dans un fauteuil avec une fille autre que sa petite amie du moment, ce qui lui valu une gifle retentissante de celle-ci et un changement de copine inopiné, le blond n'ayant aucune difficulté à convaincre sa partenaire d'une nuit de poursuivre l'aventure.

L'après midi précédant le bal était assez spéciale, en effet la plupart des filles avaient disparu afin d'aller se préparer et ceux plusieurs heures avant le début de la fête.

Afin de passer le temps et d'échapper à ses fans survoltés depuis la parution de son exploit de la veille dans le « Poudlard libéré », Harry suivit Ron, Seamus, et Dean qui avaient en tête de plonger dans le lac et accessoirement de vérifier si le calamar géant était bien une femelle. Johan quant à lui prétexta un mal aux cotes pour aller se reposer, bien qu'il n'emprunta nullement la direction de la salle commune mais plutôt celle de la grande salle où devait se tenir le bal.

La soirée approchait et les Griffondor remontèrent peu à peu dans leurs chambres pour se préparer au bal.

Harry qui préférait en général la mode moldu se revêtit d'un superbe costume blanc Georgio Armani avec des dorures, des manchettes et un nœud papillon qui le mettait excellemment en valeur et lui assurait l'attention non souhaité de toute la grande salle puisque la blancheur éclatante de son ensemble ferait vraiment contraste avec les ensembles plutôt de couleurs vives ou noires que portaient en général les sorciers et sorcières.

Il changea également son percing émeraude par un diamant pur s'accordant parfaitement à sa tenu. Son ensemble pouvait sembler un peu prétentieux mais après tout, il était le sorcier le plus riche d'Angleterre et devait porter haut son rang. Enfin il veilla à retailler sa coiffure toujours constituée de cheveux coiffés en pic sur le haut du crane avec des motifs dessinés sur les cotés grâce à un savant rasage.

Après s'être préparé, il descendit dans la salle commune où se trouvait déjà Ron qui arborait une robe de bal très classique mais au moins celle-ci était neuve. Johan les rejoignit peu après, lui aussi vêtu d'un costume Georgio Armani mais de couleur noir.

En effet, Harry avait souvent remarqué que la complicité qui s'était introduite entre eux les poussait à adopter souvent les mêmes gouts mais également à toujours vouloir exprimer leurs différences d'une façon où d'une autre, on pouvait réellement voir qu'il était inséparable simplement à leur tenu. Le blond avait également attaché ses cheveux en catogan et deux pierres ambrées brillaient à ses oreilles.

« Fiuuu, les gars vous vous êtes mis sur votre 31, mais c'est moi où vos costumes sont quasiments les mêmes hormis la couleur ? Demanda Ron impressionné mais nullement envieux, le rouquin ayant perdu toute forme de jalousie depuis l'épisode du ministère.

Normal on les a achetés dans la même boutique durant notre séjour au Japon. Répondit Harry.

Les gars ce soir c'est le grand soir, on va faire une de ces fêtes. Dit Johan en sortant des préservatifs devant l'œil interrogateur de Ron qui n'était pas habitué aux objets moldu malgré la passion de son père. Ca mon gars c'est pour si tu n'es plus en état d'utiliser un sort contraceptif après une fête bien arrosé, c'est assez pratique. Expliqua-t-il en en mettant un dans la poche de chacun de ses amis.

Non merci Jo mais tu sais très bien que je n'en aurais pas besoin. Je n'ai nullement l'intention d'être infidèle à Marine. Dit Harry en lui rendant l'anneau de latex.

Tu lui écris souvent, pas vrai ? Demanda Johan connaissant très bien le malheur qu'avait son ami à se trouver aussi loin de sa bien aimée.

Chaque soir. Soupira Harry.

Ne t'inquiètes pas c'est pour bientôt. Le consola Johan avec une tape dans le dos, ce qui toucha beaucoup Harry.

Bon les gars c'est très émouvant tout ça, et je ne dis pas que ça manque de virilité mais si on allait rejoindre nos cavalières qui nous attendent patiemment dans le hall. Plaisanta Ron avant de se prendre deux steaks dans la nuque de la part des ses deux amis.

Tu as raisons, descendons. » Admis cependant Harry avant de disparaitre par le trou du tableau de la grosse dame.

La majorité de l'école se tassaient déjà dans le hall en attendant l'ouverture de la porte de la grande salle. Tous les élèves se présentaient sous leurs meilleurs jours et la pièce était resplendissante de couleurs et de dorures émanant des nombreuses robes différentes.

Les trois amis descendirent les escaliers en même temps, Ron alla immédiatement retrouver Susan Bones qui l'attendait dans une ravissante robe beige, Johan alla rejoindre, en paradant devant un parterre d'admiratrices, sa nouvelle copine une dénommé Sylvia Cork qui était elle aussi très belle dans son ensemble bleu nuit. Enfin Harry descendit les escaliers sous les regards de la plupart des filles de Poudlard, toute se demandant qui serait sa cavalière.

Quelle ne fut pas leurs surprises lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la capitaine adjointe de Griffondor, la ravissante Elfie Johnson qui resplendissait dans sa robe doré. Cependant beaucoup de jeunes femmes se sentirent insultés qu'il ait préféré inviter une troisième année qui, en théorie, n'aurait même pas du avoir le droit de venir au bal, à elles mêmes.

Harry se dirigea vers sa cavalière avec un grand sourire.

« Tu es magnifique ce soir, encore plus que lorsque tu te bats avec le vif sur ton balais. Complimenta le jeune homme en faisant le baise main à Elfie qui apprécia d'autant plus le compliment qu'elle était fan de quiddich.

Tu n'es pas mal non plus bien que je préfère toujours voir les hommes sur leurs balais, tu sembles être aussi à l'aise dans un costume de bal. » Reprit elle sur la même voix que lui avant qu'ils éclatent de rire tout deux.

C'est ce moment que choisirent les portes pour s'ouvrirent révélant une grande salle métamorphosée. En effet les grandes tables avaient été enlevées pour laisser place à de petites tables rondes entourant la piste de danse. A la place de l'habituelle table des professeurs se tenait à présent une longue estrade de bois. Enfin c'est toute la salle qui avait été décoré façon Halloween avec des citrouilles creusés qui dansaient dans les airs en suivant le rythme de la musique provenant du groupe présent sur l'estrade.

Les couples commencèrent à rentrer petit à petit alors que Kieron Dempsey se tenait à la porte et annonçait les couples entrant grâce à sa voix magiquement amplifié.

Ce fut l'occasion de rire en entendant certains couples des plus farfelus. Ainsi Eloïse Midgen qui n'avait trouvé nulle part de cavalier avait du se contenter d'un première année de Poufsoufle. Justin Finch-Fletchley avait invité Ernie MacMillan dévoilant ainsi publiquement son homosexualité, ce à quoi Malefoy avait déclaré tout haut que c'était un scandale et que de tels aberrations de la nature n'avaient pas leurs places dans cette école, déjà qu'étant sangs de bourbes, et qu'il allait bientôt ouvrir un abattoir pour tout ces nuisible, s'attirant du même coup les regards noirs de la quasi-totalité de l'école où Justin et Ernie étaient très appréciés.

« Bonsoir à tout le monde, ce soir nous sommes réunis pour fêter dignement la fête des morts afin de ne justement pas nous laisser atteindre par des considérations morbides bien que ce soit plutôt d'actualité, dit Dumbledore en regardant tout particulièrement Harry. Donc je vous souhaite à tous de vous amuser toute la nuit afin de partir en vacance vidé de toute énergie, nous accueillons pour ce faire le groupe des Clavicules rouillés. » Finit le vieux sorcier en désignant du doigt quatre sorciers et sorcières tenant des guitares électriques tout en étant déguisés en squelettes.

Aussitôt les musiciens commencèrent à jouer tandis que la chanteuse du groupe débuta un morceau très célèbre : « L'amour est un ossuaire de beau sentiment ».

Harry n'eut pas le temps de protester que déjà Elfie l'avait poussé sur la piste. Il n'avait jamais été très bon en danse mais Elfie le guidait parfaitement ce qui faisait qu'il ne s'en tira pas trop mal.

Ils dansèrent ainsi pendant près de trois quart d'heure, Harry ayant pris gout à ce sport et s'amusant comme un fou avec une cavalière extatique qui l'entrainait dans des rythmes effrénés. A coté de lui Hermione dansait avec un serdaigle de septième année qui devait lui raconter le contenue des livres de métamorphoses de septièmes années, ainsi elle était sur de ne pas perdre sa soirée. Johan dansait lui aussi non loin de là et, d'après ce qu'Harry pouvait voir, ses mains ne tenaient pas en place.

La faim aidant les couples se rabattirent peu à peu vers les tables huit places en vu de commander à manger.

Harry et Elfie se retrouvèrent avec Johan et sa cavalière. Il y avait également Kieron Dempsey dont la gouaille et le sens de l'humour douteux en faisait un grand amis de Johan, celui-ci était venu avec Anna Abbot. Enfin la table se complétait au grand déplaisir d'Harry et Johan de Malefoy, vêtu d'une belle robe de satin noir et de sa cavalière, une certaine Morgana Krivstov, sang des plus purs, cinquième année, Serpentard mais cependant très belle avec son teint pâle et les ses longs cheveux blond clair. Cela avait au moins le mérite de ne pas les incommoder de la présence de Parkinson par exemples mais Harry pestait quant même contre Dumbledore qui aurait pu prévoir assez de tables pour que Malefoy ne soit pas obliger de s'asseoir avec eux.

Le repas se déroula sous fond de joute verbale entra Johan et Malefoy arbitré par Dempsey qui ne tenait plus en place dans sa robe violette.

Harry et Elfie essayait de ne pas trop plonger dans les provocations de Malefoy même si c'était parfois inévitable et préféraient parler entre eux, de quiddich par exemple.

La cavalière de Malefoy ne disait pas grand-chose mais ses paroles étaient pires que du venin et elle distillait parfaitement les coups placés sur Harry et ses amis au grand plaisir de Malefoy.

La soirée se déroula néanmoins dans un climat assez calme comparé à ce qu'on avait déjà connu, l'alcool aidant. En effet Johan avait encore du trafiquer les boissons.

Cependant vers 2h00 du matin alors que l'ivresse était à son comble, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent et des feux de bengales s'allumèrent partout dans la salle laissant place à une troupe de strip-teaseuses brésiliennes particulièrement aguicheuses au grand plaisir des hommes mais pas de leurs cavalières.

« Jo ? Demanda Harry soudain prit d'un doute.

Oui Harry. Répondit le blond qui avait enchanté un télescope à l'aide de Dempsey pour mieux voir le spectacle comme il l'avait expliqué à sa cavalière qui l'avait alors giflé et était partie sans que celui-ci ne le remarque.

Ne me dis que tu as invité des danseuses ?

Je pensais que la soirée serait peut être un peu terne alors j'ai pris les devants. » Répondit tout à fait normalement Johan alors que même Malefoy semblait pour une foi d'accord avec lui.

D'ailleurs le professeur Dumbledore qui avait un peu trop bu ne semblait pas non plus incommodé par la présence de ces artistes du nouveau musique Hall comme il tentait de l'expliquer au professeur McGonagalle.

Harry, ne voulant pas, par galanterie, forcer sa jeune cavalière à assister à la probable orgie qui allait suivre, orchestré par Johan et son compère préféra lui proposer une promenade dans le parc, qu'elle accepta avec joie.

Ils se baladèrent assez longtemps en essayant de découvrir qui étaient les nombreux couples éparpillés dans les jardins puis rentrèrent lorsqu'ils aperçurent Justin et Ernie assez excités.

Harry raccompagna Elfie à la salle commune où ils se souhaitèrent mutuellement bonne nuit, déclarant avoir passé une très bonne soirée. Puis Harry descendit à nouveau dans la grande salle ou se déroulait un numéro de French cancan avec Dumbledore à la baguette. Il retrouva également Johan ivre mort sur la scène qui tentait d'interpréter une chanson paillarde.

_Halalala, tout ce petit monde va se retrouver dans un beau coltard demain matin, enfin ça sentait bon les vacances. _PensaHarryquiattendait avec impatience le lendemain afin de rencontrer Dumbledore pour savoir de quoi allaient être faites ses vacances à lui.


	16. Chapitre 16 : Vacance au soleil

Chapitre 16 : Vacance au soleil

Comme prévue l'ambiance du lendemain était plutôt morne et les habitants du château se préparaient à partir en vacances en bougeant au ralenti du fait de leur soirée très arosée de la veille.

Harry se réveilla aux alentours de midi et, ne trouvant pas Johan, entreprit de partir sa recherche. Il retrouva son ami ronflant dans un plat de gâteaux restant de la veille.

« Oh debout mon vieux si tu ne veux pas que toute l'école te découvre dans cet état au levé. Tu as de la chance je pense être l'uns des seuls à être passé dans la grande salle pour le moment mais ça ne va plus être le cas très longtemps. Dit Harry dans l'oreille du blond en le secouant allègrement.

Potter si je me lève, ça sera uniquement pour te botter le cul. Menaça Johan qui n'appréciait visiblement pas le traitement de faveur du brun.

Tu ne voudrais quant même pas que toute la gente féminine te découvre débraillé, plein de crème chantilly et dormant dans un plat de gâteaux. Susurra-t-il à son oreille.

C'est bon j'arrive. A propos tu n'aurais pas une potion contre la gueule de bois sur toi ?

Désolé vieux, allez lèves toi. »Dit Harry, mettant fin à la conversation en saisissant Johan pour le mettre debout.

Harry accompagna Johan jusqu'à sa chambre où régnait un bordel monstre. En effet, on se demandait réellement comment une seule personne avait pu faire autant de dégâts, les vêtements côtoyaient les affaires de cours ainsi que de la nourriture plus très fraiche en apparence. Des morceaux de pizzas étaient collés au plafond et des bouteilles d'alcools de toutes sortes étaient alignés le long des murs, c'était selon Johan, pour donner une ambiance familiale à la pièce bien qu'Harry doutait sérieusement qu'il existe une famille sur terre possédant une maison aussi sale, toujours est il qu'il dut lancer plusieurs sorts de rangement, le temps que Johan ne prennent sa douche, tant l'atmosphère étaient oppressante.

« Ah ça fait du bien. Tiens, tu as fait le ménage ? Ce n'était pas nécessaire je l'ai fait à la rentrée. Dit Johan en sortant de la douche. Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait cet après midi ?

Je suis convoqué chez Dumbledore à deux heures, il veut me parler des vacances et surement de deux ou trois autres choses.

Ok on se rejoint plus tard, si tu me cherches, je serais surement vers les serres, j'ai entendu dire que Dempsey plantait une nouvelle variété de plante venant de Jamaïque. » Dit Johan soudain très intéressé par la botanique.

Une fois s'être restauré, Harry se dirigea tranquillement vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

« Eh bien Harry, prend donc un siège, nous en avons pour un moment. Invita gentiment Dumbledore une fois que le jeune homme eut passé la porte. Je suppose que tu aimerais avoir des nouvelles des aurors que j'ai envoyé dans la forêt, enquêter sur le nécromancien.

En effet, cela semble assez sérieux.

Eh bien comme je l'avais pressenti, ils n'ont rien trouvés, ni cadavres, ni nécromanciens, mais dans la précipitation, celui-ci n'a pas put effacer les traces de batailles, signe qu'il y a réellement eu une embuscade. De plus ils ont été inspecter la crypte, grâce aux informations de Monsieur Weasley et il semblerait bien que cette grotte soit en faite l'ancienne nécropole de Poudlard. Tout était calme mais c'est sans aucun doute parce que le nécromancien ne voulait pas attirer l'attention. Nous avons pris les mesures qui s'imposaient, la crypte a été murée et nous enquêtons toujours sur ce sorcier. Je dois dire que je n'avais plus entendu le moindre fait de nécromancie depuis la dernière guerre où Voldemort les utilisaient parfois, c'est tout sauf de bonne augure.

Sinon est-ce que je peux savoir ce que font les membres de l'ordre en ce moment? Demanda curieusement Harry.

Bien sur, tu es à présent membre, ne l'oubli pas. Les activités de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts sont assez calmes en ce moment, ils préparent sans doute quelque chose et nous espérons bien le découvrir. Nous nous concentrons sur la récolte de renseignements, la prospection de nouveaux membres et la formation. Maintenant parlons un peu du principal sujet pour lequel je t'ai fait venir. Je t'avais dit que tu pourrais retourner à Norrobaïa d'ici peu.

Oui. Murmura Harry en sentant son cœur battre de plus en plus vite.

Eh bien j'ai pensé que les vacances de la Toussaint seraient peut être bienvenues pour que tu ailles peaufiner ton entraînement mentale sur cette île ensoleillé. Dit le vieil homme avec un clin d'œil.

J'avoue que cette proposition me plait beaucoup. Dit Harry ne cachant pas un large sourire.

Très bien, nous partirons donc demain, je t'emmènerais sur l'île, cependant tu n'y resteras qu'une semaine, car j'aurais besoin de toi et peut être de monsieur Hogway pour une mission dans le cadre de l'ordre si tu pense qu'il est digne de confiance. J'ai demandé à Aberforth s'il était d'accord pour t'héberger à nouveau et ça ne lui pose aucun problème.

Très bien. Pour Johan il ne nous trahira jamais, il a bien trop souffert pour cela, il a mon entière confiance » Dit Harry avant de sortir du bureau en courant vers sa chambre pour aller écrire à Marine afin de lui annoncer sa venue.

Harry fut extatique toute la journée à l'annonce de son départ du lendemain, la seule chose qui aurait pu troubler sa joie était d'annoncer son départ à Johan mais ce ne fut en fait pas un souci car celui-ci était affalé dans l'herbe, les yeux rougis et menait une discussion passionné avec la moitié des arbres qui jalonnaient le parc.

Harry préféra lui laisser une note dans sa chambre et partit préparer sa valise.

Le lendemain Harry se leva de bonne heure et ne put saluer Johan qui dormait profondément, les autres étaient quasiment tous rentrés dans leurs familles.

Puis il rejoignit Dumbledore qui l'attendait dans le hall avec une vieille chaussette.

« Comment vas-tu Harry ? Demanda le vieux sorcier tout sourire.

Très bien, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Répondit celui si sur le même ton.

Je n'en doute aucunement, tiens d'ailleurs j'ai intercepté ta chouette avant de te rejoindre et pensant qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de te livrer ce qu'elle portait vu que l'on part avant le petit déjeuné, j'ai pris la liberté de te l'amener moi-même. » Termina Dumbledore en sortant un petit paquet bien enveloppé de sa poche ce qui fit sourire Harry de contentement.

Super, je ne pensais pas l'avoir à temps, merci. S'exclama le jeune homme alors que Dumbledore lui lançait un sourire entendu.

Le voyage fut comme d'habitude très secouant mais la récompense était de taille. En effet lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il découvrit la silhouette enchanteresse de Marine.

Il avait l'impression qu'elle était encore plus belle que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, le soleil éclatant de l'île reflétant sur ses cheveux d'un blond pur et éblouissant toute l'assistance, et lorsqu'elle adressa un sourire radieux à Harry découvrant ses dents d'un blanc parfait, celui-ci sentit son cœur fondre.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de se remettre de son voyage en Portoloin que déjà elle lui sautait dessus.

Harry se sentait enfin bien, serrant Marine dans ses bras comme si il avait peur qu'elle ne s'envole.

Dumbledore était parti discrètement en adressant un sourire à Harry et, depuis ce moment, il n'avait rien fait d'autre que d'embrasser et caresser la peau parfaite de la jeune Nerreïde. Ils avaient ensuite longuement marché sur la plage la main dans la main sans se parler, ils n'en avaient pas besoin.

Aberforh avait été très heureux de revoir Harry et de l'accueillir dans sa maison.

« Eh bien jeune homme ça ne fait que quelques mois mais j'ai l'impression que c'était il y a des années. Dit le vieux sorcier en serrant Harry dans ses bras.

Moi pareil vous m'avez tous manqué. Répondit le brun.

Je vois que tu n'as pas arrêté de travailler durant tout ce temps, en tout cas si j'en crois mon frère mais à la vu de ta carrure j'ai de moins en moins de doute.

En effet j'ai pris mon entraînement très au sérieux d'ailleurs j'aimerais beaucoup que l'on peaufine ce que l'on avait vu cet été, le matin simplement. Dit Harry en glissant un regard à Marine.

Ca ne me pose à priori aucun problème mais je n'oublierais pas cette fois que c'est les vacances. De toute façon Marine me tuerait. Murmura-t-il dans l'oreille d'Harry.

Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?! Demanda Marine d'un ton faussement colérique tandis qu'Alberforth battait en retraite dans sa maison. »

………………………………………………………………………..

A des centaines de kilomètres de là, Johan s'éveilla avec un affreux mal de tête. Décidemment la botanique n'était pas faite pour lui.

Il s'étira et aperçut un morceau de papier avec la signature d'Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que ce Potter a encore put inventer ? » Murmura-t-il en saisissant la feuille.

« Alors comme ça il s'est fait la malle sans prévenir. Enragea-t-il, puis se souvenant de son état de la veille ajouté au fait qu'il pressentait depuis longtemps son départ, il soupira.

Malgré des divergences d'opinions il lui était de plus en plus difficile de se séparer de son frère d'arme et il savait qu'il en était de même pour Harry, et puis ce n'était que pour une petite semaine. Se raisonna t'il. Il fallait bien que celui-ci prenne un peu de repos au près de sa belle.

A cette pensé il ressentit un pincement au cœur.

Que lui arrivait-il ? Un semblant de jalousie ? Non !! Essaya-t-il de se convaincre en vain.

Mais il dut bientôt avouer la faiblesse de ses arguments. Harry avait une copine qu'il aimait et réciproquement alors que lui-même était contraint de changer de fille tout les deux jours par choix ou par contrainte. Se dit-il en repensant à Umi.

Le visage rieur de la jeune asiatique lui revint alors en mémoire et il serra les points. Il aurait déplacé des montagnes pour elle, c'était la seule femme qui avait réussit à le faire se sentir humain. Elle avait les mots, les gestes, tout !!! Malgré le peu de temps qu'il avait passé à la côtoyer ils avaient appris à se connaitre. Tout ça pour être séparé, sans doute à jamais et tout ça de la faute de la même personne qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer.

Voldemort ! Et ses sbires.

Ce nom suscitait chez beaucoup de gens un effroi hors du commun rien qu'en le prononçant mais chez lui il n'y avait que haine et si il devait se battre avec lui alors il le ferrait sans peur de la mort, il le ferait pour se venger, pour se soulager aussi.

Mais ce n'était pas sa tache il l'avait bien comprit. Harry était le seul à pouvoir en venir à bout.

Lui, Dumbledore, et tout les autres n'étaient présent que pour l'aider et cependant Harry n'en avait jamais prit la grosse tête, il ne s'était jamais montré arrogant et lui avait montré le chemin alors que son esprit était en proie au doute.

Il n'osait même pas s'imaginer ce qu'il serait devenu si il n'avait pas croisé le chemin du survivant, surement aurait il mal tourné, le brun avait sauvé son âme en quelques mois tout comme il avait plusieurs fois sauvé sa vie sans jamais rien demander en échange.

Il n'était décidemment bon qu'à faire des conneries. Se dit-il en jetant la feuille de papier de rage avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche froide bienvenue en espérant peut être mettre fin à son mal de tête.

La grande salle était silencieuse lorsqu'il passa les portes pour prendre son petit déjeunée. En effet la plupart des élèves étaient déjà rentrés dans leur famille. Malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas de tous et allez savoir pourquoi les pires étaient toujours présent. Se dit-il en regardant Malefoy et Zabini s'amuser à terroriser des deuxièmes années de Serdaigle.

Un jour il se vengerait des Malefoy. Il avait perdu ses parents par leurs fautes, elles étaient maintenant loin les années d'insouciance où la vie de famille avait la part belle. Aujourd'hui la vie n'était plus que combat et il n'en sortirait pas perdant, où du moins il emporterait avec lui le maximum de ces salopards. Se matraqua t'il avant de s'asseoir avec un dernier regard haineux pour Malefoy.

C'est alors qu'une tornade de cheveux châtain lui fouetta le visage et qu'une bouche l'embrassa voracement.

Argg. Il détestait être dérangé de bon matin, ça commençait mal.

« Alors mon chérie on ne vient même pas saluer sa Juliette adorée ? » Demanda d'une voix faussement colérique une jeune femme brune.

Juliette ? Merde. Qui c'était celle là ? Il n'en avait strictement aucune idée et ce mal de tête qui empirait n'allait pas en l'aidant.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il réduise sa consommation de substance aussi bien sous forme liquide que sous forme roulé. Ce genre de choses arrivaient de plus en plus souvent et ça ne le rassurait pas du tout.

Cependant comment arrêter ? C'était la seul chose qui lui faisait oublier sa vie, ses doutes, son malaise constant. Seul Umi avait su lui faire arrêter le peu de temps où ils s'étaient retrouvés ensemble.

La jeune femme n'était pas moche mais commençait réellement à l'étrangler, rendant son mal de crâne réellement insupportable.

Il l'a repoussa alors violemment et sortit de table en direction de l'infirmerie sans se préoccuper des regards interrogateurs, surpris, méprisants ou apeurés dans ce déluge d'émotions diverses que formait la grande salle.

La perspective de trouver un remède pour sa tête n'était pas réellement ce qui l'avait poussé à aller rencontrer la vieille infirmière mais il voulait pouvoir arpenter les kilomètres de couloirs séparant l'aile de l'infirmerie de la grande salle sans but précis et se laisser aller encore un peu.

« Alors Hogway ? Tu te sens seul sans Potter ? Tu es frustré au point de repousser tes petites amies, je ne pensais pas que Potter était un si bon coup. Mais ça me fait bizarre de te voir tout seul sincèrement, on dirait un peu un chien sans son maître. » Provoqua Malefoy au détour d'un couloir.

Ce dernier était également venu seul ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes surtout lorsque les forces en présence étaient relativement équilibrés et cela fit tiquer Johan. Malefoy recherchait peut être la confrontation par simple désir de s'affirmer comme lui-même le faisait parfois lorsque son désir d'identité devenait trop fort et il ne connaissait que trop bien cette sensation. Oppressé c'était le mot, entre Harry qui restait toujours sage et les pressions extérieurs il fallait parfois tout laisser éclater pour exister.

« Dégage Malefoy, j'ai trop mal au crâne pour pouvoir m'occuper d'une petite merde comme toi.

Oh c'est qu'il s'énerve. Tu crois sincèrement que j'ai peur de toi ? Sans Potter tu n'es plus rien. » Dit Malefoy avec un sourire sarcastique.

A ces mots Johan explosa, oubliant toutes ses pensées précédentes ; devant lui se tenait un Malefoy, les assassins de sa famille et il le provoquait, il allait payer.

« Tu vas voir ce que je vaux. » Dit le blond en sortant sa baguette.

Cela fit sourire Malefoy comme si il était content que le duel commence enfin.

« Ca me fait plaisir de te voir enfin bouger, j'ai justement quelques sorts à tester sur toi avant de les appliquer à Potter. »

L'atmosphère était pesante, les baguettes étaient dégainées et les deux adversaires se jaugeaient afin d'évaluer les chances de chacun.

Johan dont le sens critique était très largement diminué par le mal de tête savait très bien que plus longtemps le combat durerait plus il avait de chance de perdre.

Seulement son handicap était tel qu'il n'y avait plus qu'une seul façon de procéder pour se laisser une chance : mettre l'adversaire au même niveau.

Johan esquissa un sourire et lâcha immédiatement sa botte secrète.

« Animus delirium. » Le sort toucha Malefoy qui n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter. Celui-ci se regarda un instant et ne percevant aucun effet haussa les épaules, croyant sans doute que le sort était loupé.

Cependant à peine eut il fait un pas qu'il trébucha et se retrouva face contre terre.

Johan en profita pour le bombarder de stupefix mais le serpentard s'était protéger d'un bouclier et semblait maintenant connaitre la nature de son handicap.

« Enfoiré, tu ne m'auras pas deux fois, Endoloris. » Cria Malefoy.

Johan ne put esquiver le sort et sentit son corps s'effondrer et la douleur le transpercer. Cela lui paru durer des heures puis Malefoy visiblement émoussé par la débauche de magie nécessaire au maintient du sort, arrêta son maléfice.

Johan se releva péniblement, son mal de tête étant plus fort que jamais, il avait la nausée.

« Sectum Sempra » Riposta Johan dans une dernière tentative lacérant les vêtements et le corps de Malefoy qui blêmit, connaissant apparemment déjà les effets du sort qui était fort apprécié par les mangemorts.

Le sang giclait abondamment de la poitrine de Malefoy pour qui la situation devenait critique.

Johan eut un sourire en voyant son ennemis en très mauvaise posture mais les effets du doloris revenaient au galop et son corps était entièrement engourdit, il se sentit s'écrouler à son tour, son crâne était prêt à exploser et ses batteries complètements à plat.

………………………………………………………………

« La vie ne vaut vraiment pas la peine d'être vécu sans toi, je me demande encore comment j'ai fait pour attendre si longtemps avant de te rencontrer. Dit tendrement Marine à Harry alors qu'ils étaient tout les deux allongésau bord d'une cavité naturelle fondue dans la roche dans laquelle bouillonnait une eau chaude et gazeuse et où se jetait une petite cascade. Le décor était idyllique et les deux amants se remettaient tranquillement de leurs étreintes enfiévrées.

Je me demande aussi. Mais on ne peut pas regretter ce que l'on ne connait pas. Plaisanta Harry se prenant du même coup une petite claque, plus affectueuse que répressive.

Je devrais peut être croire ce Malefoy dont tu n'arrêtes pas de te plaindre et penser que la célébrité te monte à la tête. Renchérie la jeune femme avec un sourire provocateur.

Grrr, c'est bon tu as gagné.

Je me demandais une chose. S'exclama soudainement Marine.

Je t'écoute.

Eh bien je repensais à tous ces moments que l'on passe ensemble à se baigner, à regarder les étoiles, à s'embrasser pendant des heures, seulement je me demandais si tu nous voyais un futur commun entre moi coincé ici à jamais et toi qui deviendra le héros de millions de personnes. Avoua-t-elle tristement sans oser regarder Harry dans les yeux.

Quoi ?! tu ne peux pas dire une chose pareille. Tu es ma princesse, celle qui hante mes nuits à n'importe quel endroit dans le monde, tu es celle à qui je pense lorsque je me couche en Ecosse et tu es l'unique personne avec qui je veuille faire ma vie. Marine veux tu devenir ma fiancée ? Dit Harry en sortant le petit paquet que lui avait donné Dumbledore le jour du départ. La jeune femme ouvrit le paquet et sauta sur Harry.

Bien sur que je le veux, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. Dit-elle en versant une larme qu'Harry essuya.

Non, c'est moi qui suis le plus heureux des hommes, je me doutais que tu serais en proie au doute alors j'ai pensé que ça serait une belle preuve de confiance en attendant le jour où je pourrais, si tu le souhaites t'emmener devant l'autel.

Oh Harry tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis, c'est complètement fou, on ne devrait pas pouvoir dire de tel chose à une femme, tu me rends folle. S'exclama Marine émue.

C'est le principal. Dit Harry avec un sourire tentateur tout en lui passant une magnifique petite bague d'argent enserrant un gros saphir foncé s'accommodant parfaitement avec ses yeux alors qu'Harry avait choisit un simple anneau d'argent. Les deux bagues étaient gravées aux initiales des deux amoureux.

Vous n'êtes qu'un pervers Monsieur Potter.

Tant que je pervertis la plus attirante des femmes, je pense être pardonné. Riposta Harry en posant ses yeux dans ceux de Marine.

Nous verrons ça. » Coupa la jeune femme en attirant son fiancé dans la piscine de roche avant de l'enlacer tendrement.

En deux jours, Harry se sentait parfaitement revigoré, la présence de sa fiancé n'y était pas pour rien. En plus de cela le programme préparé par Aberforth constitué de renforcement musculaire et d'entraînement mental lui permettait de respirer la santé. Il commençait à s'entraîner vers les 6h00 du matin pour finir à 14h00 soit huit heures d'entrainement quotidien, le reste de la journée étant bien surconsacré à Marine.

…………………………………………………..

« Réveillez vous Hogway !!! Je sais que vous m'entendez. Mugit une voix venant de très très loin.

Mmmf. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? S'éveilla douloureusement Johan en se rendant compte qu'il se trouvait dans une salle blanche immaculé qui ressemblait dangereusement à l'infirmerie.

Buvez cela, c'est un bon remontant. Dit l'infirmière en lui donnant impatiemment un gobelet alors qu'elle s'affairait sur un autre lit adjacent au sien mais dont le rideau empêchait Johan de voir qui il contenait. Il essaya de s'étirer mais resta bloqué.

Mais !!! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Demanda Johan visiblement très surpris de ne pas avoir la liberté de ses mouvements.

Ce bordel comme vous dite s'appelle sortilège de blocage lancé par Dumbledore lui-même, d'abord parce qu'il n'est guère prudent pour l'instant que vous bougiez en raison de votre état lamentable. Je vous rappellerais d'ailleurs que vous êtes resté vingt quatre heures dans le coma et ensuite parce que vous et monsieur Malefoy avez commis une grande faute qui aurait pu vous tuer et qui mérite sanction, mais Dumbledore vous en parlera mieux que moi. » Renifla la redoutable infirmière de Poudlard avant de sortir de la pièce laissant Johan voir un Malefoy dans un sal état, le torse entièrement bandé et le visage plus pâle que jamais.

« Tu nous as encore fourré dans une sacrée merde Malefoy. Lâcha Johan la voix pleine de dégout.

Ta gueule Hogway, j'ai d'autres choses à m'occuper qu'écouter les sermons du prêtre.

Pfff, t'avais qu'à pas vouloir jouer les héros vengeurs, attitude d'ailleurs plutôt bizarre pour un Serpentard habitué aux coups dans le dos.

Fermes la je t'ai dit, tu ne sais même pas ce qu'est vraiment un Serpentard et puis ne me dit pas que ce petit duel ne t'as pas plus, j'ai aperçut un sourire jouissif à un moment.

Un sourire jouissif ?! J'apprécie peut être les duels mais tu ne me feras pas croire que c'était simplement pour prendre du plaisir que tu m'as attaqué surtout avec le sortilège cuisant que tu m'as lancé.

Le tiens n'était pas mal non plus Hogway, en matière de magie noire bien sur, c'est assez anormal pour un Griffondor. Le nargua Malefoy avec un sourire belliqueux.

Mouais, il faut savoir combattre le feu par le feu comme dirait une certaine personne. Je reconnais que c'était peut être amusant mais je pense que l'on va avoir de gros problèmes avec les sorts employés. Dit Johan se demandant comment il pouvait avoir une conversation civilisé avec son camarade tant haït mais après réflexion il décida que le sortilège de blocage qui l'empêchait de se jeter dessus pour l'achever en était la cause principale.

Joues la un peu Serpentard pour une fois et fermes la, ils ne sauront jamais ce qui c'est passé et on s'en tirera avec une retenu.

Ahahaha c'est marrant que tu dises ça, je risque peut être l'expulsion pour mon sort de magie noir mais toi tu risques d'aller à Azkaban à vie pour ton maléfice. Ricana Johan alors que Malefoy lui jetait un regard noir.

Tu n'as aucune fierté Griffondorienne. Souffla Malefoy avec hargne.

Tu es vraiment marrant Malefoy avec ton chantage, d'autant plus que j'ai la certitude que si les rôles étaient inversés tu m'aurais donné sans problèmes. Ironisa Johan.

Je te tuerai Hogway.

Je sais que tu essayeras mais tu n'y arriveras malheureusement pas.

Fais attention Hogway, Potter ne sera pas éternellement là pour te sauver la mise.

Je n'ai pas eu besoin de lui hier. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas Malefoy je ne suis pas une balance et je tiens à ma place dans cette école. » Dit Johan alors que Malefoy semblait se sentir un peu mieux.

Ils passèrent les heures qui suivirent à se balancer des noms d'oiseaux à défaut de se lancer des objets, le sort les en empêchant mais Johan dut admettre que Malefoy possédait un humour très noir et de mauvais gout du reste assez proche du sien ce qui lui arracha des fois un éclat de rire de même qu'à son ennemi.

« Alors jeunes hommes, à peine êtes vous réveillés que déjà vous remettez cela, avoir faillit perdre la vie avant hier ne vous a donc pas suffit ? » Demanda Dumbledore qui venait d'entrer, cependant son ton particulièrement stricte marqua Johan en effet il ne lui connaissait pas d'attitude si sérieuse et était réellement effrayant.

Il n'eut bien sur droit à aucune réponse, Malefoy restant stoïque et faisant comme si il ne l'entendait pas et Johan n'ayant pas trop envie de fanfaronner devant le directeur qui avait bien voulu qu'il rejoigne Poudlard.

« J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il c'est réellement passé car si j'en juge par vos blessures ce ne sont pas des sorts mineurs qui ont été employés, le sort qui a touché monsieur Hogway semble être d'après Mme Pomfresh une sorte de doloris, tandis qu'un sort aussi meurtrier que celui ayant heurté Mr Malefoy est sans aucun doute classé magie noire. Questionna Dumbledore avec perspicacité.

Hogway m'a lancé le sort cizaillo qui comme vous le savez surement sert à découper les légumes, par exemple. Dit lentement Malefoy d'une voix éteinte. »

Johan était soufflé, il l'avait défendu de lui-même, certes sa liberté était en jeu mais quant même venant d'un Serpentard, il faudrait qu'il en parle à Harry.

« Et vous Monsieur Hogway, que vous est il arrivé ? Questionna à nouveau dumbledore.

Malefoy m'a lancé le sort doléo à plusieurs reprises. Dit Johan espérant que cela serait crédible, le sortilège doléum était un maléfice mineure de douleur et il fallait au moins que Malefoy l'ai lancé plusieurs fois pour que l'effet soit semblable à celui d'un doloris.

Ce que vous me dite a du sens mais je doute que vous soyez tombé dans les pommes à cause d'un sortilège mineur même répété. Continua le vieux mage visiblement septique.

J'étais sous l'emprise d'un terrible mal de crâne depuis le matin et j'avais mis toute mes forces dans ce duel. » Mentit à nouveau Johan ceux après quoi Dumbledore les regarda longuement.

Son regard était insoutenable et les deux élèves baissèrent les yeux.

« Bien je ne suis pas entièrement convaincu par ce que vous venez de me dire mais en l'absence de preuves et au vu de vos témoignages je ne peux pas déterminer autre chose. »Dit Dumbledore arrachant un sourire à Johan tandis que Malefoy reprenait un peu de couleur.

« Cependant vous avez mis vos vie en danger en vous attaquant de la sorte, vous serez donc détenu en retenue tout le reste de la semaine, il me semble que Monsieur Rusard à du ménage à faire. J'espère que cela vous donnera l'occasion de méditer sur vos actes. » Termina Dumbledore en regardant Johan comme si il était déçu de son comportement, le blond baissa la tête sous le regard.

Malefoy quant à lui eut droit à un regard triste comme si le vieux sorcier pensait que sa cause était perdu et qu'il n'avait pas sut l'empêcher de mal tourner. Après quoi il claqua des doigts les libérant ainsi de leurs lits.

« Fiuu c'est passé pas loin, j'ai réellement cru qu'il allait nous percer à jour. Dit Johan une fois que le vieux sorcier soit partit.

Tais toi imbécile, on ne sait jamais et puis ne sois pas plus stupide que tu ne l'es. Dumbledore n'aurait eut qu'à faire un priori incantatum sur nos baguettes pour connaitre les sorts que nous avons lancé. Il a simplement choisit de nous laisser une chance. Pauvre fou, sa bonté le perdra, personnellement je n'aurais pas hésité. Dit le Serpentard avec un sourire mauvais en enfilant sa cape.

Tu n'avais pas l'air malheureux qu'il t'ait laissé une chance tout à l'heure pourtant ? Provoqua Johan.

Tu veux qu'on recommence Hogway, dit Malefoy en brandissant sa baguette d'un air menaçant, une guerre ne se gagne pas avec les bons sentiments.

Qui sait ? » Souffla Johan alors que Malefoy se dépêchait de quitter l'infirmerie avant le retour de Pomfresh. Johan décida qu'il ferait bien de faire de même s'il ne voulait pas rester enfermer ici.

………………………………………………………….

« Encore Harry, cognes plus fort. Pense que tu es désarmé et que tu as affaire à un mangemort, fais lui regretter tout ses actes. » Criait Aberforth pour l'encourager.

Cela faisait 3h00 maintenant qu'Harry cognait sans relâche dans un sac de frappe, les poings et les pieds couverts de bandages ce qui n'empêchait pas le sang provenant de ses poings meurtris de couler le long de ses bras.

Aberforth avait eu la curieuse idée de l'entraîner à la boxe qui selon lui était aussi bonne pour le corps et pour l'esprit et diversifierait ses techniques de combat.

« Allez Harry encore, laisses toi envahir pas la magie, laisse là guider tes points et tes pieds, tes coups n'en seront que plus fort. » Scandait Aberforth mais le temps passait et Harry n'y arrivait toujours pas sous le regard mis inquiet du fait des blessures mis intéressé de Marine qui voyait son fiancé torse nue, les muscles tendus et humides par l'effort.

« Allez, tu y es presque, pense que ce puching ball n'es autre que Bellatrix Lestrange, elle vient de pousser ton parrain Sirius derrière le voile. »

La voix d'Aberforth raisonnait dans la tête d'Harry et lui rappeler ainsi la mort de son parrain le remplit de haine, à la fois contre lui, contre Aberforth et surtout contre Bellatrix.

« Elle l'a tué Harry, elle a prix la vie de la dernière personne de ta famille qu'il te restait, il ne reviendra plus jamais, elle l'a condamné. » Continua le vieux sorcier.

A ses mots Harry explosa de fureur et sentit la haine l'envahir, une haine tel qu'il avait l'impression de voir le monde autrement, autour de lui tout marchait au ralentit et seulement trois couleurs intervenaient, le blanc, le noir et un rouge sang aveuglant qui émanait du sac de frappe.

A sa vue son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se déchaina dessus jusqu'à ce que le sac explose littéralement ce après quoi il se laissa tomber sur le sol épuisé.

« Félicitation Harry, c'était parfais. Tu as du réussir à rentrer en transe du troisième plan, n'est-ce pas ? Questionna Aberforth avec un grand sourire.

J'étais vraiment dans un état bizarre mais de là à te dire que j'étais dans ta transe du troisième plan comme tu dis.

Nous en reparlerons demain Harry, il ne manque plus que tu arrives à ce résultats, dit il en montrant les restes de sac sur le sol, tout en te contrôlant mais pour l'heure je vais te laisser aux soins de ta petite fiancée comme je l'ai appris dernièrement, alors félicitation et pas de bêtise hein les enfants ? » Les sermonna t'il gentiment.

Harry et Marine passèrent le reste de l'après midi sur la plage à se faire des massages en amoureux.

……………………………………………………………..

« Putain cet enfoiré de cracmol n'a vraiment rien d'autre à faire que nous faire récurer les chiots des filles. Maugréa Malefoy pour la cent cinquantième fois depuis le début de leur retenue.

Oui j'ai comprit ce n'est pas le travail d'un sang pur de ta classe, oh prince maléfique des Serpentards. Ironisa Hogway.

Je sens poindre dans ta voix une pointe de jalousie. Ricana le Serpentard.

Oh si tu savais comme je t'envie, avoir une famille d'assassins qui ne possèdent leurs soit disant rang que parce qu'ils s'agenouillent devant un sang mêlé que vous aimez tant. Répondit Johan alors que Malefoy devançait livide.

Retires ce que tu viens de dire immédiatement. Menaça-t-il

Je ne retirerais rien du tout et surtout pas la vérité, je ne me rappel que trop bien le soir où ton cher père est venu chez nous accompagnés de ses cousins Aromos et Karactus Mulciber, et de son cher parrain Stanislas de Rocansau, l'ancien bras droit de Voldemort au début de son règne et qu'ils ont assassinés mes parents par surprise avant de mettre le feu à ma maison. Et crois-moi Malefoy mais je me vengerais et si ce n'est pas sur eux alors ce sera sur toi. Cria Johan avec une haine tel que même Malefoy blêmit légèrement.

Je n'étais pas au courant Hogway mais si tu crois que je m'émeus tu peux te mettre ta baguette ou tu sais et si tu menaces encore une seule fois ma famille ou moi tu auras la joie de rejoindre tes parents. » Cria à son tour le Serpentard en reprenant subitement des couleurs.

Ils allaient se jeter dessus pour en finir, n'ayant pas de baguette, celles-ci étant confisqué par Rusard, lorsque le vieux concierge intervint.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici bande de petites vermines, vous voulez que je rapporte cet incident à Dumbledore, vous aurez comme ça l'occasion de finir de tout récurer pendant votre deuxième semaine de vacances.

Combiens de fois faudra t'il que je te répète que ton sang est beaucoup trop sal pour que tu es le droit de nous adresser la parole. Rugit Malefoy plus qu'énervé par ce cracmol qui avait eut l'arrogance de le priver de sa baguette.

Oui c'est ça va plutôt réviser les potions première année avec vitmagic. Ricana Johan alors que Rusard partait fou de rage laissant les deux adolescents morts de rire sur le sol des toilettes.

Il utilise vraiment vitmagic ? Questionna Malefoy qui avait soudain oublié toute les menaces à propos de sa famille.

Ouais c'est Harry qui me l'a dit. Répondit Johan qui visiblement avait également oublié leur précédente dispute.

Il est vraiment irrécupérable, quel abruti, tout le monde sait que c'est une arnaque.

C'est clair. Approuva Johan en se remettant au boulot.

Eh Hogway tu as une idée sur ce qu'est cette chose? Demanda Malefoy en tenant du bout des doigts une ficelle sortant d'un bout de coton sanglant.

Ah t'es vraiment dégueulasse Malefoy, c'est un tampon et celui là a du servir, tu sais pendant ses périodes à problème chez les filles. Rit Johan.

Ahhh, vraiment crade qui a l'idée de laisser trainer cela ici ?

Peut être Parkinson ? Demanda innocemment Johan.

Ta gueule Hogway, surtout que Pansy ne met pas de truc comme ça, enfin pas que je sache. Dit malicieusement Malefoy.

Pas étonnant, ça serait le comble pour une sang pur d'utiliser des accessoires moldu. » Ricana Johan.

..……………………………………………………

« Comme je te l'expliquais hier, il existe plusieurs sortes de transe, en fait il en existe une multitude, certaines sont positives, d'autres négatives. Les principales transes positives sont la transe de premier plan qui est une simple transe de concentration, la transe de second plan qui est la transe de perception que tu utilises pour augmenter tes pouvoirs psychique par exemple, le mantra blanc, etc... Du coté des transes négatives on peut trouver le mantra noir opposé au mantra blanc et qui permet une augmentation des pouvoir mais de mauvaise façon, la magie arrive en trop grande force et sans être avant approprié par le corps autant te dire que c'est très dangereux. Il existe également d'autres transes telles la transe nécromancienne. Récita Aberforth alors qu'Harry l'écoutait avec attention.

Et la transe dans laquelle j'ai été plongé hier, de quel sorte est elle ?

Eh bien celle-ci est particulière, il s'agit d'une transe neutre dans le sens où elle n'apporte rien de bénéfique au corps ou à l'esprit donc elle ne peut pas être blanche, elle n'est pas non plus noir puisque elle ne pervertit pas la magie. Ella a un tout autre but, en réalité le corps possède plusieurs stade d'action, il peut être au repos, en action ou troisièmement en transe excentrique sur-capacitaire, pardonne moi de ce terme scientifique mais c'est ce que l'on appel la transe de troisième plan. Tu l'as peut être comprit après l'action vu la fatigue subite qui t'a pris, lors de cette transe ton corps va marcher en surcapacité et mobiliser toutes tes forces dans un très court laps de temps. Pour les sorciers pratiquants un effort physique c'est la magie qui viendra appuyer le corps un peu de la même façon que lorsque tu manipules ton arme avec la magie sauf que c'est plus primitif, plus barbare et que cela fait ressurgir les instincts les plus sauvages de l'homme.

C'est pour cela que le monde était en noir et blanc et bougeait au ralentit, sauf le sac.

En effet, ton esprit a mémorisé ta cible et à concentré toute ton énergie vitale dessus, ce faisant ton cerveau n'a plus été alimenté pendant les quelques dixièmes de seconde qu'a duré ton effort, ainsi ta vision est devenu noir et blanche et le temps a semblé ce ralentir alors qu'en fait c'est ton corps qui a accéléré au maximum de ses possibilités.

Mais ce n'est pas dangereux ? Questionna Harry.

C'est très dangereux puisque tu utilises ton énergie vitale, si tu n'arrêtes pas ton effort au bon moment tu peux mourir de fatigue. C'est pourquoi il ne faudra utiliser ce que je t'ai montré qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, presque d'opération kamikaze. Tu n'imagines pas les possibilités que peuvent d'apporter cette transe, pendant les quelques dixièmes de seconde tu deviens comme un animal, tu pourras faire des sauts de plusieurs mètres de haut, courir plus vite que le guépard où encore projeter un homme à des dizaines de mètres d'un coup de poing.

Ca à l'air impressionnant. Dit le survivant avec envie.

Ca l'est, tu aurais du voir quant tu as explosé le sac, tes yeux était quasiment blancs et tu as poussé un cri effrayant, je crois bien que tu as fais peur à Marine, je pense d'ailleurs qu'elle m'en veut vu le regard qu'elle m'a lancé. Mais on ne peut pas toujours faire ce que l'on veut et je dois te donner les armes pour que tu puisses vaincre Voldemort même si c'est dangereux. Je vais donc t'entraîner pendant les jours qui viennent à ce que tu puisses te servir de cette transe quant tu le veux et pas seulement sur impulsion de tes sentiments, pardon d'ailleurs si je t'ais choqué avec Sirius mais c'était le seul moyen. Ensuite nous verrons s'il est possible d'augmenter le temps de la transe mais cela passera par un travail physique draconien qu'il faudra que tu poursuives une fois à Poudlard.

Très bien, commençons tout de suite alors, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. » Dit Harry en se positionnant devant un nouveau sac de frappe. La motivation de son disciple fit sourire Aberforth.

Harry progressait vite car il mettait un acharnement sans faille dans son entraînement et, ne voulant pas rogner sur le temps qu'il passait avec Marine, il se levait parfois à 4h00 du matin pour pousser des poids afin de prendre de la masse et donc de gagner de précieux instants dans sa transe.

Aberforth était très content des progrès réalisés pendant cette semaine, Harry pouvait à présent se servir de cette botte secrète de dernière chance à n'importe quel moment et avait quasiment doublé le temps de maintien de la transe qui était à présent d'environs six dixièmes de secondes. Il l'avait entraîné à l'utiliser pour frapper, pour sauter, pour courir, pour nager, pour encaisser les coups ou encore pour soulever des poids de plus d'une tonne, tout ce qu'un corps normal ne pouvait pas normalement faire. Quant il allait annoncer cela à Albus, il allait être vraiment enthousiaste connaissant l'attachement qu'avait le directeur de Poudlard pour le jeune homme qu'il considérait secrètement comme bien plus qu'un élève mais plutôt comme le petit fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Celui-ci appelait tout les jours pour demander des nouvelles pendant qu'Harry était avec sa fiancée, d'ailleurs c'était le moment remarqua Aberforth en voyant sa cheminé crépiter.

« Hello Abe, comment vas-tu ? Demanda le très respecté Albus Dumbledore alors que sa tête coiffé d'un chapeau étoilé apparaissait dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

Je vais très bien grand frère mais je suppose que ce n'est pas pour mon état de forme que tu m'appelles. Rigola Aberforth.

Tu as toujours le mot pour rire, alors comment a progressé Harry depuis notre dernière communication ?

Plutôt pas mal, il maitrise bien tout les aspects de la transe, il faut encore qu'il travaille l'endurance très sérieusement bien que ce soit déjà une belle masse physique. Et toi comment sa se passe à Poudlard depuis le départ d'Harry.

Oh maintenant sa va mais nous avons une belle frayeur en début de semaine.

Ah oui ? Questionna Aberforth visiblement intéressé.

En effet un duel qui a mal tourné, le jeune Malefoy a profité de l'absence d'Harry pour s'en prendre au bras droit du survivant si je me permets de reprendre les surnoms que se donnent les élèves.

Je suppose qu'il s'agit de ce Johan Hogway dont Harry me parle si souvent.

En effet, Mr Malefoy et Mr Hogway sont de natures sensiblement identiques mais pourtant si différents dans leurs choix, il y a une véritable haine entre les deux, doublés d'un je ne sais quoi bizarre que je n'arrive pas à identifier. En tout cas je peux te dire qu'il n'y a pas eu de gentillesse entre les deux, Draco Malefoy a profité de l'absence d'Harry qui semble un peu au dessus de lui et il a du s'en rendre compte pour s'en prendre à Johan et nous les avons retrouvé dans un très sal état, je pense à de la magie noir voir à des sortilèges interdits mais les deux ont refusé de confirmer prétextant des excuses stupides.

Tu aurais pu vérifier leurs baguettes.

J'aurais pu mais tu me connais j'ai voulu leurs laisser une seconde chance et puis j'ai senti quelque chose de fort entre les deux, quelque chose qui pourra nous servir, je sens que ce duel aura plus de chose positive que négative, enfin seul l'avenir nous le dira. Dit Albus avec un petit sourire.

Je te reconnais bien là, j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais ?

Moi aussi je l'espère, quoi qu'il en soit je les ais mis en retenus toute la semaine ensemble pour pouvoir les observer, il y a eu des moments intéressants mais aussi de fortes tensions comme me l'a raconté Rusard qui a manqué de se faire agresser, il a encore voulu jouer un trop grand rôle pour lui seulement il n'avait pas en face de lui des premières années innocents mais deux élèves très dangereux et instables avec un très fort orgueil et une grande fierté, bien qu'Harry m'ait donné des garanties sur Mr Hogway et que j'ais tendance à le croire.

Tu vas de toute façon savoir ce qu'il vaut bientôt dans cette mission que tu veux confier à Harry et Johan.

Il faudra encore que Mr Hogway accepte mais je ne me fais pas trop de soucis, il suivra Harry en enfer et vice versa. Soupira le directeur de Poudlard comme il redoutait des actions imprudentes.

C'est vraiment nécessaire de les envoyer Albus, ne pourrais tu pas envoyer des membres de l'ordre ?

Non et pour plusieurs raisons, tout d'abord la majorité des membres de l'ordre sont en mission et j'ai besoin de personnes puissantes, peu nombreuse c'est pourquoi j'ai choisi un duo, il faut qu'ils soient parfaitement complémentaires et se connaissent sur le bout des doigts. Il n'y a qu'Harry et Johan qui correspondent. J'aurais bien voulu y aller moi-même mais c'est une mission où la seule chose sur laquelle on puisse compter sera son coéquipier et son physique et question physique… En plus Amos Diggory requiert ma présence pour présenter sa motion devant le parlement.

Je comprends Albus, j'espère simplement qu'il ne leur arrivera rien. Compatit Aberforth.

Moi aussi, moi aussi, dit Dumbledore qui semblait d'un coup beaucoup plus âgé, dit à Harry que je viendrais le chercher demain matin, à bientôt. »

………………………………………………………….

« Vous m'avez convoqué monsieur le directeur ? Dit Johan une fois assis devant le bureau du directeur.

C'est exact monsieur Hogway, si je vous ais convoqué c'est pour vous demander quelque chose qui pourrait racheter votre faute du début de la semaine. Récita Dumbledore.

Qu'est-ce ? Demanda le blond très intéressé.

Voilà tu ne le sais surement pas car il lui est interdit de le révéler mais Harry fait partit d'une société secrète dont je suis le créateur et que tu dois connaitre sous le nom de l'ordre du phœnix. Harry m'a confié une fois ton désir d'aider dans cette guerre et tout ce que tu avais fait pour lui. Je t'ai longuement observé et bien que tu es des fois des comportements bizarres mais je suppose qu'il faut savoir s'amuser, ainsi que des crises d'agressivités, je me demandais si tu souhaitais aider notre cause et t'engager dans l'ordre du phœnix, tu n'es bien sur pas obligé d'accepté mais en cas de refus tu oublieras cette discussion dès ta sortie de ce bureau.

Vous plaisantez ? Bien sur que je veux aider, je veux me battre. S'exclama Johan.

Très bien alors poses ta main droite sur Fumseck et récite après moi :

Sur mon honneur moi Johan Hogway fait le serment de protéger la communauté sorcière contre les mauvais sorciers au péril de ma vie, je jure également de ne jamais révéler aucun des secrets ou des pratiques de l'ordre, de ne pas nuire à son bon fonctionnement ou à sa sécurité, de ne rien faire qui puisse entacher son statut de société secrète, de ne rien faire qui puisse compromettre l'identité d'un de ses membres, de na pas agir inconsidérément et de toujours le faire dans l'intérêt de l'ordre, ce serment tiendra toujours même si il me vient à quitter l'ordre pour une raison quelconque. » Récita Johan après Dumbledore.

A peine eut il finit qu'une étincelle jaillit de Fumseck et s'incrusta dans son torse arrachant un petit cri de douleurs lorsqu'elle le brula pour marquer son cœur.

« Voilà c'est fait, cette étincelle garantira ta fidélité, elle ne s'en ira qu'à ta mort où si jamais tu veux quitter l'ordre mais dans ce cas tout souvenir te sera effacé. Si jamais tu trahis notre cause alors elle te tuera, est-ce bien clair ? Demanda Dumbledore .

Parfaitement clair.

Eh bien, bienvenue dans l'ordre alors, Harry sera fier de l'apprendre.

D'ailleurs quant revient il ? Coupa Johan.

Demain et j'aurais une mission à vous confier à ce moment, si vous l'acceptez bien sur parce qu'elle est loin d'être facile. Tu peux aller te reposer à présent et plus de bêtise. » Dit Dumbledore avec un sourire, mettant fin à la conversation alors que Johan passait la porte tout secoué par ce qui venait de se passer, il avait intégré l'ordre du phœnix !!!

………………………………………………………

Harry venait d'apprendre la date de son départ et c'est le cœur déchiré qu'il alla rejoindre marine pour admirer une dernière fois avant bien trop longtemps le couché de soleil en compagnie de sa fiancé.

Il n'eut à nouveau pas besoin de parler pour que Marine comprenne ce qui se passait.

« Tu pars demain matin, c'est cela ? Demanda-t-elle tristement.

Oui, murmura t'il doucement, le professeur Dumbledore a besoin de moi mais crois moi sitôt cette guerre finie, je reviendrais sur cette île et je n'en repartirais pas avant d'avoir trouvé ce satané phœnix rouge où je ne sais pas trop quoi et t'avoir prise avec moi. Dit le brun en s'allongeant à ses cotés.

Si seulement. Murmura la jeune femme à ses cotés. Personne n'en a jamais vu, c'est une simple légende pour donner espoir à ceux qui veulent partir.

Non Marine, il ne faut pas perdre espoir. De toute façon je n'imagine pas ma vie autre part qu'à tes cotés. Dit Harry en la prenant dans ses bras, voyant bien qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

Oh Harry, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, l'attente de te revoir est insupportable malgré ce journal qui nous permet de correspondre et voilà que tu pars à nouveau. Sanglota la blonde contre le torse d'Harry.

Chuttt, je reviendrais sois en sure et n'oublis pas une chose, je t'aime.

Moi aussi je t'aime. » Dit sa fiancé avant de l'embrasser tendrement sous la nuit tombante.

Harry renforça alors son étreinte et au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'embrassaient ils se dévêtirent. Harry embrassait les courbes soyeuses de Marine savourant sa peau d'une douceur irréelle tandis que celle-ci faisait glisser ses doigts sur le torse d'Harry dont les muscles avaient encore bien gonflé depuis le début de son entrainement.

Ils continuèrent leurs caressent pendant des heures, se donnant de toute leurs âmes et jouissant une dernière fois avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre sous le regard bienveillant des étoiles étonnement brillantes en cette soirée automnale.

Le lendemain Harry, Marine et Aberforth se rendirent en haut de la montagne où devait les attendre Dumbledore.

Les adieux furent copieusement arrosés de larmes lorsqu'Harry embrassa une dernière fois Marine lui promettant de revenir pour Noel, puis il serra Aberforth dans ses bras et disparu avec Dumbledore qui regardait la scène avec une grande compassion pour son élève préféré, c'était cruel et déchirant et même si la vie d'Harry ressemblait assez à une immense tragédie depuis sa naissance, c'était le destin et il ne fallait pas perdre espoir, un jour tout s'arrangerais, le vieil homme en était sur.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Bonjours à tous cher lecteurs, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre qui est un peu lourd je sais. C'est une transition et l'action sera de retour dès le prochain chapitre.

J'aimerais cependant que vous me fassiez part de vos commentaires afin que je puisse savoir ce que je dois améliorer et ce que vous pensez de ma fic. Ca m'ennui vraiment de mendier des reviews mais il faut quant même avouer que 28 reviews pour 7626 personnes ayant lus ma fic soit une moyenne de 0,367 personnes m'ayant envoyé leurs commentaires c'est vraiment pas lourd donc je vous en supplies REVIEWEZ lol, ça prend 30 secondes.

Je remercie au passage 666Naku, zaika, Patmol, yusukel, c, LiLsnake, clém, nushan ynis, Romee-Blast, Jully Reed, Moira Serpy-Griffy, GULIAN, Arvedin, FluoResCenT, Alatariel fellagunt, claire, Aymarick pour leurs reviews, merci encore. A bientôt


	17. Chapitre 17 : Première mission

Chapitre 17 : Première mission

C'est un Harry dévasté qui atterrit dans le hall avec le portoloin de Dumbledore.

« Harry je sais que c'est difficile mais il faut que tu te remettes, nous avons tous besoin de toi. Je t'attends cet après midi dans mon bureau, disons vers 14h00, j'ai une mission à te confier, si tu l'acceptes bien sur. Ah et j'oubliais ton amis Johan Hogway à accepter de rentrer dans l'ordre et il partagera ta mission si il l'accepte également. Il a eut quelques soucis durant la dernière semaine tu devrais peut être lui parler. Voila donc si tu pouvais lui faire passer le message. » Dit Dumbledore avant de se diriger vers son bureau tandis qu'Harry se mettait en route vers la tour de Griffondor.

« Alors Jo il parait que tu as fait du grabuge pendant mon absence ? Dit Harry en arrivant dans la salle commune où Johan l'attendait dans un fauteuil.

J'ai simplement voulu te rapporter un trophée de chasse mais la situation a un peu dérapé. Dit sérieusement Johan en regardant Harry dans les yeux, instaurant un certain malaise.

Un trophée? De quoi parles-tu ? Demanda Harry inquiet par le ton qu'avait employé son ami.

Ouais un cuir de Malefoy. Dit Johan avant d'éclater de rire et de se lever pour serrer le survivant dans ses bras.

Pfff crétin, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il y avait un problème. Souffla Harry.

Mais non, bon on a eut un échange un peu vif avec Malefoy et le professeur Dumbledore nous a gentiment réprimandé mais tu le connais il dramatise toujours tout, dit Johan tout en riant bizarrement s'attirant un regard soupçonneux d'Harry. Et toi comment se sont passés tes vacances ? Continua t'il afin d'essayer de noyer le poisson.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que tu ne me dis pas tout, enfin, ça c'est bien passé, ce n'est pas tout les jours que je peux revoir ma copine, enfin ma fiancée. Dit Harry en montrant son anneau d'argent laissant Johan la bouche ouverte.

Tu…tu as demandé une femme en fiançailles ? Bégaya le blond choqué.

Ben oui, pourquoi il ne fallait pas ? Demanda Harry soudain incertain.

Si bien sur si tu veux réellement faire ta vie avec et lui être fidèle jusqu'à la mort, c'est juste que, enfin…

Quoi ?! S'énerva Harry.

Eh ben voilà je connais deux, trois filles qui seraient intéressés par une relation assez chaude avec moi si tu vois ce que je veux dire mais elles voulaient que je ramène un copain, c'était pour demain tu comprends et…

Mais t'es malade !!! Rugit Harry. T'as vraiment un gros problème psychologique comment as-tu pu seulement croire que je voudrais tomber dans ton monde de dépravé et participer à tes soirées qui sont, il faut le dire, à des années lumières de tout enseignement même les plus exagéré de ce que pourrait recommander une quelconque morale.

Tu exagères, j'ai entendu une fois que les indiens Wakamola étaient des sacrés cochons, ça tu peux me croire, il parait même que leur reine une fois par an se rendait chez des hommes, plus que bien monté, enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire… Commença Johan avec entrain, heureux de pouvoir raconter une de ses histoires préférés mais il fut malheureusement coupé par Harry.

Hogway ?!!

Oui ?

COURS !!! » Cria Harry avant de poursuivre son amis dans tout le château, c'était presque devenu une coutume qu'à chaque retrouvaille Harry doive corriger son meilleur amis pour toute les conneries qu'il avait faite.

Les deux amis avaient enchainés course poursuite et combat improvisé sur tout le domaine de Poudlard pendant près de cinq heures et ce n'est qu'en début d'après midi qu'ils sortirent de la forêt interdite, les fringues complètement déchirés et les membres égratignés de partout mais cependant mort de rire à cause des sensations provoqués par leur raid qui pouvait ressembler pour eux à un moment de franche camaraderie.

« Malefoy avait raison, rien n'est plus jouissif qu'un bon duel, surtout lorsque tu as donné un coup de pied dans l'arrière train de ce centaure là Bane en pensant que c'était moi, tes excuses étaient pitoyables, un grand moment. Dit Johan avant de s'esclaffer à nouveau.

C'est bon, et…

Quoi ?

Non finalement je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'il c'est passé entre toi et Malefoy, connaissant ta perversité le duel a surement du se passer dans un lit. Dit Harry.

Quoi ?!!! T'es malade, moi avec cette fouine. Et puis je ne suis pas gay. Rugit le blond se sentant blessé dans son amour propre.

Je plaisantais, tu as l'heure ? Demanda Harry en se souvenant du rendez vous avec Dumbledore.

Ouais il est 14h15 pourquoi ?

Merde on est convoqué chez Dumbledore, j'avais oublié de t'en parler. » Dit Harry avant de s'élancer vers le château suivit de Johan.

« Ah !!! Mes enfants, je vous attendais. Dit Dumbledore en les invitant à s'asseoir sans se soucier de leur accoutrement ni de leurs vingt bonnes minutes de retard.

Vous vouliez nous confier une mission, paraît-il. Interrogea Johan en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

Oui c'est cela, un bonbon au citron ? Proposa Dumbledore légèrement embarrassé.

Y a-t-il un problème ? Venez en au fait professeur. Demanda Harry inquiet.

Non enfin si c'est assez compliqué, je vais tout vous expliquer. Commença le directeur avant d'être interrompu par l'ouverture brusque de la porte de son bureau.

Ah Sévérus, prends donc une chaise, nous en avons pour un moment. Accueillit Dumbledore tandis que Rogue et les deux Griffondor échangeaient des regards haineux.

Je ne suis toujours pas sur que votre choix concernant les personnes participant à cette mission soit le bon. Susurra méchamment le professeur de potion.

Tout à fait professeur, je ne peux même pas m'imaginer que vous laissiez de tels informations à ce sinistre personnage. Dit tranquillement Johan en désignant Rogue.

Comment osez vous Hogway, j'enlève cent points à Griffondor et ça sera une semaine de retenu. Hurla celui-ci.

Hum hum, désolé de vous interrompre professeur mais sauf votre respect nous sommes ici à une réunion de membres de l'ordre et non dans une salle de cours vous devriez donc, enfin à par si je me trompe, nous considérer come des égales et non comme des élèves, n'êtes vous pas d'accord ? Demanda Harry d'un ton faussement respectueux tandis que Johan essayait de ne pas éclater de rire devant la déconfiture de leur professeur.

Ils n'ont pas tout à fait tord Severus mais c'est assez, nous avons beaucoup à faire. Dit Dumbledore coupant court la remarque que s'apprêtait à faire Rogue, en étalant un grand plan sur le bureau.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Harry.

Ceci est un plan d'une des bases de Voldemort que Severus nous a fournit au péril de sa vie. Dit le vieux sorcier avec un regard de remerciement envers son professeur de potion qui jeta un regard supérieur à ses élèves.

Vous voulez attaquer une base de Voldemort ?! S'écria Johan interloqué.

Taisez vous Hogway, cessez de débiter de tels bêtises. Coupa Rogue.

Hum hum, je disais, la mission que je veux vous confier ne sera pas l'attaque de la base qui serait suicidaire et stupide, nos adversaires étant très bien protégés et en surnombre, cependant la difficulté sera quasiment la même sinon plus grande car vous n'aurez quasiment aucune marge de manœuvre.

Comment ca ?

Eh bien votre mission sera d'infiltrer cette base souterraine qui est en fait un ancien abri anti aérien qu'utilisaient les moldu pendant la seconde guerre mondiale, vous aurez deux objectifs. Le premier et le principal sera de savoir ce que cache Voldemort dans cette cache, surtout ne vous approchez pas, ne touchez pas et ne tentez rien contre ce qu'ils protègent là dedans ça pourrait être très dangereux, je veux simplement que vous puissiez me renseigner sur la nature de cette personne ou objet. Vous aurez également un deuxième objectif qui vient de se rajouter très récemment, c'est un objectif secondaire et je ne veux pas que vous risquiez vos vies pour cela, après tout une vie en vaut une autre mais certaines ne sont pas sacrifiables. Dit Dumbledore en fixant Harry furtivement.

Venez en au fait professeur. Pressa Harry.

Bien, je viens d'apprendre la capture d'Harvey Pencil en plein Londres, un élément très important autant pour nous que pour le ministère.

Oui je l'avais rencontrée une fois à Square Grimmaurld. Dit pensivement Harry en ce rappelant un homme typiquement Anglais aux cheveux blond roux.

Voilà en gros où nous en sommes. Ce que nous cherchons se trouve dans cette salle, dit le vieux sorcier en pointant du doigt une grande salle situé au centre de planque, quant à Harvey je suppose qu'il devrait se trouver dans les geôles qui sont dans la partie est.

Mais comment allons nous nous rendre dans ce blockhaus? S'inquiétât Johan.

Il est bien évident que nous allons prendre certaines précautions, je n'ais pas eu le choix de vous envoyer en mission vous étiez les seules qui pouvaient réussir cette tâche, les autres étant quasiment toutes déjà en mission. Je ne voulais surtout pas vous mettre en danger de la sorte mais vous étiez la seule solution, je suis désolé. Dit Dumbledore. Donc le professeur Rogue vous emmènera jusqu'à dans la forteresse où il a ses entrées mais une fois à l'intérieur ce sera à vous de vous débrouiller. Vous vous dissimulerez avec ces capes d'invisibilités. Dit-il en montrant des bouts de tissus translucides sur le bureau. Harry et Johan je vais également devoir modifier légèrement votre apparence des fois que vous vous fassiez prendre, il ne faut surtout pas qu'ils sachent qui vous êtes. Enfin quant vous aurez réussit votre mission où alors si il y a danger vous pourrez vous sortir de ce guêpier grâce à ce portoloin auto-déclenchable, j'ai pensé que pour une fois faire un portoloin qui n'ait pas l'apparence d'un objet stupide serait plus sur, si jamais les mangemorts vous le prennent ils penseront qu'il s'agit belle et bien d'un livre et non pas d'un portoloin comme si je vous avais donné une chaussette. Le mot de passe pour le déclencher est espoir. Des questions ?

Oui, pourquoi ne pas envoyer le professeur Rogue pour voir ce que les mangemort gardent si il a ses entrées, il ne sera pas suspecté. Demanda Johan essuyant un regard noir de la part de Rogue

Hélas, Voldemort n'accorde qu'une confiance limitée à Severus et croyez bien que nous avons déjà essayé mais il n'y a pas moyen, mais si vous ne voulez pas le faire Johan je comprendrais, ce n'est pas une mission à confier à deux jeunes hommes comme vous.

Non bien sur que non, je suis toujours partant.

Bien d'autres questions ?

Avons-nous une idée des forces en présences ? Demanda Harry.

Malheureusement non, cette planque est une véritable ruche, les mangemorts vont et viennent, cependant, nous sommes sur que Vodemort n'y est pas, il est retenu ailleurs mais cela ne veux pas dire que certains de ses généraux ne seront pas de la partie. Répondit Rogue.

Très bien je suis rassuré que Voldemort n'y soit pas, je suis prêt à partir. Dit Harry en se levant.

Moi aussi. S'écria Johan ne voulant pas être en reste.

Ne soyez pas si pressé, l'opération ne débutera que demain matin, je veux que vous soyez parfaitement reposé. Vous me rejoindrez dans mon bureau à l'aube sans faute cette fois, je modifierais votre apparence et Severus vous emmènera.

Très bien, alors à demain.

Reposez vous bien, nous comptons tous sur vous. » Termina Dumbledore en souriant devant le courage de ses élèves.

« Tu le crois ? Notre première mission. S'exclama Johan intenable en sortant du bureau.

Oui je sais mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, te rends tu compte que l'on va s'infiltrer dans une planque de Voldemort à son insu, d'autant que je n'ai pas totalement confiance en Rogue.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Dumbledore a totalement confiance en lui pourtant même si c'est un sal type.

Je ne doute pas qu'il soit fidèle à Dumbledore, cependant, comme tu le sais, il ne nous porte pas dans son cœur et je ne pense pas qu'il pleurera si jamais il nous arrivait quelque chose. On peut être sur qu'une fois à l'intérieur il ne nous aidera pas même si notre vie est en jeu, il préférera garder sa couverture, d'autant plus que si jamais Voldemort gagne la guerre il pourra toujours assurer ses arrières en tant que mangemort. Il faudra se méfier. Dit lentement Harry.

Que préconises-tu ? Demanda Johan intéressé.

Je ne peux pas le forcer à nous aider, nous devons tout assurer par nous même et pour cela il faudra collaborer à fond, tout partager peut être même jusqu'à notre magie et notre énergie.

Comment veux-tu réussir cela ? Il est impossible de fusionner, on dirait un manga moldu que j'avais volé à un ancien camarade.

Il existe un rituel que j'ai trouvé dans la bibliothèque du frère de Dumbledore. Ce rituel permet de partager énergie et magie comme avec le sort que tu avais utilisé sur moi au Pic Hurlant sauf que c'est beaucoup plus pratique, il suffit de penser à transférer et si les deux parties sont d'accord alors l'échange se fait de lui-même.

Mais c'est génial, tu penses à ce que l'on pourrait faire avec nos deux énergies combinés ? S'excita le blond.

Je suis heureux que cela te plaise, cependant ce rituel possède également des aspects négatifs. Tout d'abord une fois pratiqué il est irréversible et nous partagerons à jamais ce lien, ensuite il s'agit d'un rituel de magie noir et comme pour tout rituel de magie noir il faut un sacrifice pour que cela marche. Dit Harry faisant blêmir Johan.

Que doit-on sacrifier ? Demanda t'il pas très sur de lui.

Bien, ce n'est pas précisé mais il faut que l'offrande soit équivalente à la demande, ce qui exclut les souvenirs, les sensations, les facultés. Non j'ai bien réfléchi et seul le sang est assez puissant.

Malefoy où Zabini ? Déglutit alors Johan devant le regard horrifié d'Harry par une de telles pensées.

Ne soit pas stupide, aucun meurtre ne sera commit ce soir, trois litres de sang devraient être suffisant mais pour cela il faut qu'il provienne de nos corps.

Pomfresh !!! S'écria soudain Johan.

Quoi ?

Lorsque j'étais à l'infirmerie j'ai pu voir ce qu'il y avait sur ses étagères, et l'une d'elle contenait entre autre des potions de régénération sanguine.

Très bonne idée, va les chercher et retrouve moi dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, je vais aller préparer le rituel. » Dit Harry avant de bifurquer vers les toilettes des filles.

Harry se rendit dans les vieilles toilettes de Mimi Geignarde en se rappelant les bons et les moins bons moments qu'ils avaient passés avec Ron et Hermione. Les toilettes avaient été utilisées pour faire du polynectare alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'en deuxième année, elle était également l'entrée de la chambre des secrets. A croire que la présence du fantôme encourageait les élèves à commettre ses actes interdits dans cette pièce bien que Jedusort n'en est pas eut besoin Mimi Geignarde étant morte par sa faute.

« Harrryyyy, ca fait si longtemps que tu n'es plus venu me voir que je pensais que tu m'avais obligé. Minauda Mimi Geignarde en sortant d'une cabine de toilette au plus grand déplaisir d'Harry.

Mimi ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te voir. Dit Harry sur un ton faussement enjoué.

Tu n'es pas venus pour moi n'est-ce pas ? S'écria-t-elle prêt à fondre en larme.

Bien sur que si, que vas-tu imaginer ? Je ne t'ais simplement pas prévenu parce que le sang va couler ce soir et je ne voudrais pas que ça te choque, tu te rappels ce qu'ils s'étaient passé la dernière fois que tu avais croisés de grands yeux jaunes et une voix sifflante ? » Demanda Harry en prenant une voix effrayante.

Mimi Geignarde ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés et plongea dans les canalisations avec un petit couinement afin de se réfugier quelque part dans les canalisations.

Bien, se dit Harry, il n'y a plus de temps à perdre.

Il grimaça avant de s'ouvrir le poignet afin de récolter assez de sang pour dessiner un pentagramme sur le sol des toilettes, la sensation que lui procurait la fuite de son sang n'était pas spécialement agréable mais il fallait respecter toute les démarches du rituel.

Une fois la figure morbide dessiné Harry cicatrisa son poignet et conjura des bougies qu'il plaça aux différentes branches du pentagramme. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre Johan.

Celui-ci arriva quelques minutes plus tard des fioles plein les bras et grimaça en voyant la figure caractéristique de magie noire tracé sur le sol.

« Merde Harry, c'est carrément flippant.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux, c'est de la magie noire pas de simples sorts ménagers. Dit Harry en haussant les épaules. Tu as ce qu'il nous faut ?

Bien sur, j'en ais pris de bonnes doses, de quoi régénérer au moins cinquante litres de sang mais…

Mais ? Interrogea Harry.

MacMillan était à l'infirmerie en soin et il m'a vu prendre les fioles, j'ai du l'assommer, cet abrutit allait donner l'alerte.

Tu as bien fait, les Poufsouffle sont gentils mais ne savent pas tenir leurs langues, de vraies balances. De toute façon je pense que Dumbledore nous couvrira, nous lui dirons simplement que nous étions prendre quelques potions de soin pour la mission de demain. Approuva Harry. Maintenant commençons. Il faut verser chacun 1,5 litre de sang à l'intérieur du Pentagramme, nous pourrons voir que le compte y est lorsque le pentagramme sera entièrement rempli de sang. Nous allons nous ouvrir le poignet chacun notre tour puisque pendant que le premier est couché à l'intérieur et fait offrande l'autre doit réciter une incantation. Cela nous permettra aussi d'effectuer plus facilement les premiers secours. Tu es toujours sur de vouloir le faire ? Demanda le survivant.

Il le faut. » Dit Johan avant de se coucher au centre de la rune maléfique.

Harry condamna la porte d'un sortilège, éteint la lumière et commença à réciter de longues formules qu'il avait inscrite sur un morceau de parchemin tandis que Johan laissait son sang se déverser à l'intérieur du pentagramme.

« Serviteur des ténèbres, demande pacte de sang »

« Que le sang du frère donné volontairement soit considéré comme paiement de notre demande. »

« Que la magie du frère soit partagé entre les deux parties par simple volonté. »

« Que la vitalité du frère soit échangé à n'importe quel moment entre les deux parties par simple envie. »

« Que ces mots prononcés dans les ténèbres viennent sceller le pacte avec le malin. »

« Que nos demandes soient maintenant effectives et non révocable »

« Abreuves toi de nos effluves et considères toi comme payé. »

A peine Harry eut il finit qu'il y eu un flash de lumière aveuglant suivit d'un ricanement dément provenant de nul part.

Harry en eut froid dans le dos, on ne rigole pas avec le diable. Il se précipita vers Johan et lui donna immédiatement des potions puis le gifla plusieurs fois pour qu'il se réveille.

« Aille qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ca a marché ? S'écria le blond.

On en est qu'à la moitié, à ton tour de réciter la formule. » Dit Harry avant de se coucher dans le pentagramme qui, bizarrement ne contenait plus une seul goutte de sang, le malin devait avoir soif.

Harry s'ouvrit à nouveau le poigné avant de se rappeler qu'il venait juste d'utiliser une partie de son sang pour tracer le pentagramme. Merde ! Se dit il alors que Johan commençait à réciter l'incantation, il était trop tard pour l'arrêter, il allait être dans un très sal état.

Plus Johan récitait plus son sang coulait et plus son sang s'enfuyait de son poignet plus il se sentait partir. Il fallait cependant résister et lorsque Johan termina de réciter il entendit à nouveau le ricanement sinistre et essaya de savoir d'où il provenait, c'est alors qu'il s'aperçut que c'était lui qui riait. La panique s'empara alors de lui, il sentit quelque chose lui bruler le cœur et s'évanouit.

« Harry réveilles toi bordel, tu commences à me faire vraiment flipper. Criait la voix de Johan.

Ahh putain ma tête. Dit le jeune homme en proie à un terrible mal de crâne, le manque de sang n'aidant surement pas à irriguer le cerveau.

Tiens prends ça. Dit Johan visiblement soulagé en lui tendant une fiole.

Merci, on est où là ? Demanda Harry ne reconnaissant pas les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

J'ai tout nettoyé et je t'ai transporté dans cette salle de classe désaffecté j'avais peur que le rire de taré qui s'échappait de nous lors du rituel n'alerte quelqu'un. D'ailleurs c'était réellement effrayant mais après coup plutôt sympa. Dit Johan alors qu'Harry le regardait bizarrement, avant d'éclater de rire.

Bon on regarde si ça a marché. D'ailleurs j'ai sentit quelque chose me bruler. » Dit Harry en regardant sa poitrine.

Quel ne fut pas ça surprise lorsqu'il vit une petite croix rouge sur son pectoral gauche.

« Ouah ! Ca doit être le signe que le rituel a marché, regarde si tu en as aussi une. Dit Harry à Johan qui déboutonna sa chemise.

Pareil. Comment fait-on pour se transférer de l'énergie ?

Le mieux serait que je me vide de toute ma force et que tu essais de m'en envoyer.

Ca va prendre des heures pour que tu sois mort, la dernière fois qu'on avait fait une séance de musculation on avait du faire plus de cinq cents tractions avant d'être épuisé. S'exclama Johan.

Pas forcement, je connais un moyen de se vider en une demis seconde. Dit Harry en matérialisant une dizaine de sacs de frappe au milieu de la salle.

Qu'est-ce que…

Regarde. Dit Harry avant de tomber en transe de troisième plan et d'exploser les sacs les uns après les autres avec ses poings et ses pieds.

Wouahhh, faudra que tu m'apprennes ça, c'est génial. S'exclama Johan alors qu'Harry tombait à genoux.

On verra ça, pour l'instant essais de me passer ton énergie, penses que tu veux la partager avec ton frère et penses aussi à la croix rouge je sens qu'elle constitue le liant entre nos deux corps. » Conseilla Harry essoufflé.

Le visage de Johan se tendit tant il se concentrait et Harry sentit une chaleur brusque s'engouffrer en lui par la croix rouge qui était devenu flamboyante et s'était ouverte.

Le flux passa d'un corps à l'autre pendant quelques secondes et Harry se sentit en pleine forme tandis que Johan tombait à son tour au sol, lui ayant céder toute son énergie.

Une foi la transmission terminée les deux croix rouge se refermèrent instantanément et cessèrent de briller.

« Le rituel marche mais tu m'as donné trop d'énergie, je pense qu'il faut apprendre à maitriser le lien, je vais essayer de te rendre la moitié de ce que tu m'as donné. » Dit Harry avant de se concentrer à son tour.

Il ressentit cette fois l'effet contraire du premier échange, la chaleur le quittait très rapidement par la petite croix et lui donnait une sensation de fraicheur et de fatigue. Harry réussit néanmoins à stopper le lien lorsqu'il sentit que les deux forces étaient également équilibrées.

« Ce truc est géniale. S'écria Johan enthousiaste.

Ouais c'est vrai que c'est sympa. Il te reste des fioles de potion régénératrice ?

Une dizaine, pourquoi ?

Je vais les prendre avec nous pour la mission, elles pourront toujours nous servir.

Ok pas de problème. Sinon on fait quoi maintenant, on pourrait aller fêter ça à Pré-Au-Lard.

Il est déjà 21 heures et il faut que l'on soit en forme demain, je ne suis pas sur que ce prendre une cuite ce soir serait une bonne chose.

Oh putain décoinces toi un peu, je t'ai pas proposé d'aller au bordel de Pré-Au-Lard, juste aller boire un verre.

Il y a un bordel à Pré-Au-Lard. Demanda Harry interloqué alors que Johan lui faisait un sourire mystérieux.

Tu es ici depuis bien plus longtemps que moi et tu n'y es jamais allé ? S'étonna celui-ci.

Ce n'est pas mon truc, grogna le brun. Ecoutes, je te promets que quant on reviendra de mission on se prendra la cuite que tu veux, où tu veux.

Où je veux ? Dit le blond avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Sauf dans un de tes clubs échangiste où je ne sais quoi.

Comme tu veux, je sais déjà où aller. J'ai faim et l'heure du diné est passé depuis longtemps, nous ferions bien de descendre aux cuisines.

D'accord mais après on ira se coucher, il faut réellement être en forme demain. » Dit Harry sur un ton sérieux.

Le lendemain matin Harry se leva à 5h00 parfaitement reposé et serein pour la mission qui l'attendait.

Sa première mission, depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait. Enfin il allait pouvoir se battre pour leur cause par lui-même et parce qu'il l'a choisi, pas par hasard comme d'habitude.

Il allait devoir être à la hauteur des espoirs fondé sur lui, être à la hauteur de ses aînés à l'intérieur de l'ordre, Remus, Sirius, ses parents et tant d'autres. Il avait légèrement la pression sachant très bien que s'il ne réussissait pas une simple mission il ne pourrait rien contre Voldemort lui-même. Cependant le temps était maintenant à l'action, il s'était bien préparé aussi bien magiquement que physiquement et puis en cas de besoin il pouvait toujours compter sur son partenaire, son frère. Se dit-il en regardant la petite croix rouge qui luisait légèrement sur son torse. Ce rituel avait eut du bon, bien que très sanglant il savait qu'il aurait une épaule pour se reposer et pas n'importe laquelle, une épaule en béton armé. Mais il fallait arrêter de se poser des questions c'était maintenant où jamais. Se raisonna t'il en arrêtant le jet d'eau glacé de la douche.

Il se vêtit entièrement avec des vêtements de cuir très résistant ce qui lui donna une allure de biker enfin il réduisit le reste de potion de régénération sanguine et le cacha derrière sa ceinture puis il sortit pour aller chercher Johan.

Celui-ci l'attendait impatiemment dans le couloir, accoudé au mur, ce qui était plutôt anormal en connaissant la difficulté qu'avait Harry à le tirer du lit chaque matin. Celui s'était également vêtu de cuir afin de se garantir une bonne protection, il avait attaché ses cheveux en une longue queue de cheval et semblait plutôt de mauvaise humeur.

« T'es tombé du lit ou quoi ? Le charia Harry.

Très marrant, j'ai de la peine à le dire mais je suis salement stressé.

T'inquiètes pas ça se passera bien, on a réussi à se sortir de toutes les situations jusqu'à présent.

Eh tu fais quoi là ? Je ne te demande pas de me pleurer, je voulais simplement dire que j'étais impatient d'avoir un peu d'action. Renchérit le blond.

J'aime mieux ça. » Dit Harry avec un sourire.

Ils descendirent prendre une collation aux cuisines en silence puis se rendirent dans le bureau du directeur où Dumbledore les attendait ainsi que Rogue.

« Ah nous vous attendions, assez vous, asseyez vous ; vous êtes en forme ? Questionna Dumbledore.

Nous sommes très bien. Dit Harry épargnant une réponse à Johan.

Parfait, je vais commencer par changer votre apparence. » Continua Dumbledore en se dirigeant vers Johan.

Le vieux sorcier agita sa baguette et commença à transformer le visage du Griffondor.

Petit à petit son teint devint plus foncés et ses yeux passèrent de bleu à noir, ses cheveux se raccourcirent et prirent une teinte brune. Il avait à présent un teint typiquement méditerranéen et était totalement méconnaissable bien que ça nouvelle apparence lui allait plutôt bien.

Harry quant à lui vit son teint plutôt bronzé se pâlir, ses yeux verts virèrent en bleu et ses cheveux s'allongèrent et devinrent blond platine. Curieusement il ressemblait à Malefoy avec les cheveux très long ce à quoi Johan lui lança un regard dégouté.

« Maintenant que j'ai finis vous pouvez revêtir vos capes d'invisibilités et Severus va vous conduire jusqu'à la base avec un portoloin. Vous resterez bien derrière lui et ne ferez aucun bruit jusqu'à ce que vous soyez à l'intérieur où vous partirez de votre coté, prenez le plan également il vous sera de grande utilité. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne chance mes enfants, j'espère vous revoir très bientôt. Dit tristement Dumbledore.

Bien nous n'avons pas tout notre temps, mettez vos mains sur cette chaussette. Interrompit Rogue.

Début de l'opération chamallow, 7 heure précise. » Dit Dumbledore avant qu'ils ne sentent leurs pieds décoller du sol.

Ils atterrirent en pleine nature, on pouvait voir la verdure des pâtures à perte de vu. Le temps n'était cependant pas au beau fixe et la température plutôt basse, surement étaient-ils très au nord de l'Ecosse.

Ils suivirent ensuite Rogue sur une centaine de mètres jusqu'à ce que celui si ne s'arrête devant une grande dalle de pierre qui s'étendait en plein milieu d'un champ. Celui tapa trois fois dessus avec sa baguette et une voix rauque monta de sous terre.

« Qui êtes vous ? Décliner nom, prénom et objet.

Rogue, Severus, livraison de potions cabalistiques pour le maitre. Dit lentement Rogue.

C'est bon vous pouvez entrer. » Dit la voix.

A peine eut elle parlé que la dalle disparu découvrant un grand escalier qui devait s'enfoncer à des kilomètres sous terre.

Au bout de cinq minutes de descente en faisant attention à ne pas se marcher dessus à cause des capes, Harry et Johan découvrirent l'intérieur de la forteresse.

Les murs et tout ce qui semblait à l'intérieur était vétuste et les mangemort avaient remplacé l'éclairage électrique où pétrolier par de grandes torches qui reflétaient une lumière inquiétante. On n'arrêtait pas le progrès se dit Harry en voyant la stupidité des mangemorts qui plutôt qu'adopter une technique moldu très efficace préféraient revenir à l'âge des cavernes et s'éclairer avec du feu simplement par racisme anti moldu.

Rogue partit tout droit en direction de la remise sans aucun regard pour eux tandis qu'Harry et Johan bifurquèrent à gauche pour se rendre dans la salle où devait être gardé le but de leur mission.

Ils croisèrent une quinzaine de mangemorts dans les couloirs étroits et durent littéralement se contorsionner pour ne pas se faire prendre.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte qui renfermait la cible, ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre que quelqu'un en sorte pour rentrer.

« Le maître ne sera pas déçu, lieutenant Igorinov, nous auront bientôt fini et vous pourrez attaquer Poudlard pour le vider de tout ces sangs de bourbes et traitres. Dit une voix qu'ils connaissaient très bien provenant de derrière la porte.

Quant pensez vous avoir fini Parkinson ? Demanda la voix rauque et typé slave de l'homme.

L'équipe A fonctionne très bien et Draco a déjà rassemblé la plupart des ingrédients, je pense que nous serons prêt avant les vacances d'été.

Bien, c'est du bon boulot, je parlerais de toi au maitre.

Merci mon lieutenant, puis-je aller m'amuser sur le prisonnier, ce chien de l'ordre du phœnix. Demanda Parkinson avec une voix suppléante comme si torturer était un passe temps ce qui donna envie à Harry de lui arracher les yeux mais ce n'était guère prudent avec la présence du lieutenant de Voldemort.

Non Parkinson j'ai encore besoin de lui concernant le fonctionnement de certains artefacts qu'il m'a gentiment donné. Dit-le mangemort avec ironie.

Je comprends. Vous gardez toujours tout ce que vous prenez au prisonnier ici parce qu'il y a un bordel monstre, sauf votre respect.

Ah ah c'est vrai que depuis que j'ai tué les deux derniers elfes de maison cet endroit tombe en ruine, je devrais peut être enlever quelques moldus pour faire le ménage, on pourrait s'amuser en même temps. Maintenant Parkinson retourne chez toi et en passant appelle Kirkwell c'est à son tour de garder la salle des objets perdus. » Dit il avec un grand rire.

Parkinson sortit alors avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage et quelques secondes plus tard un mangemort maigrelet dont le visage était caché par une capuche toqua puis entra dans la salle.

Harry et Johan en profitèrent pour le suivre et pénétrer après lui avant qu'il ne ferme la porte.

La salle était indescriptible tant le foutoir était imposant, la chambre à Johan était parfaitement entretenu en comparaison.

Des monceaux d'objets, de paquets, d'armes, de pierres précieuses et de choses de toutes sortes s'empilaient contre les murs.

« Ah te voilà enfin, je commençais à m'impatienter. Dit un grand homme brun qu'Harry savait être Igorinoff.

Veuillez m'excuser lieutenant.

Fais bien attention à ce que rien ne disparaisse d'ici sinon je me verrais obligé d'envoyer quelques loups garous dans la chambre de ta petite fille. » Rugit Igorinoff avec un regard mauvais pour l'homme qui blêmit. Surtout ne relâches pas l'attention sur la relique, le maitre y tient plus que tout, va savoir pourquoi.

L'homme sortit laissant son collègue seul dans la pièce, celui-ci n'eut malheureusement même pas le temps de s'asseoir que Johan l'avait stupéfixié.

« Non, Jo !!! S'exclama Harry. Maintenant on a plus le choix il faut trouver ce truc, délivrer Pencil et filer en vitesse.

Dramatises pas tout, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Calma Johan.

Tu as raison on est juste enfermé dans une planque pleine de mangemorts. Railla Harry.

C'est bon désolé, je vais voir ce qu'il y a dans ces caisses, surveilles le croquemort pendant ce temps. » Dit Johan avant de se pencher vers les paquets.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé. Dit Johan en désignant un paquet doré parfaitement ficelé.

Fais attention.

Pas de problème. » Dit Johan avant d'ouvrir le paquet.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de pousser une exclamation qu'un sortilège violet sortit de la caisse, le projetant contre le mur du fond de la salle, provoquant un vacarme assourdissant qui eut tôt fait de déclencher une alarme stridente.

« Merde. » S'exclama Harry en voyant Johan évanouit alors que des cris de mangemorts retentissaient déjà dans les couloirs.

« Kirkwell qu'est-ce que tu as encore foutu ? » Rugit la voix puissante d'Igorinov alors qu'il déverrouillait la porte.

A peine avait-il passé le pas de la porte qu'Harry lui lança un puissant maléfice. Il avait réussi à mettre hors jeu le lieutenant de la planque par surprise mais ça allait se révéler bien plus difficile à présent car des dizaines de mangemorts arrivaient en courant.

Harry lança sort sur sort, tout en dépensant son énergie dans des boucliers mais malgré sa cape d'invisibilité les serviteurs de Voldemort était trop nombreux et visaient dans tous les coins de la pièce si bien que le survivant faiblissait lentement.

Un bruit sourd venait de se produire dans son dos. Harry se retourna dans l'espoir d'un rétablissement de Johan, ce qui ne serait pas de trop pour lutter à armes égales.

Cependant ce n'était pas Johan mais le mangemort stupefixié qui venait de se réveiller.

« Stupefix » Dit celui-ci, touchant Harry en pleine poitrine.

Lentement le corps du blond alla rejoindre celui du brun sur le sol poussiéreux de la salle.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Voilà encore un chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plus bien qu'il ne soit pas très spectaculaire.

Je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews pour le dernier chapitre puisque nous avons littéralement pété le score en passant de 0,367 pour cent des lecteurs m'ayant reviewer à 0,490. Donc encore merci.

S'il vous plait ne vous arrêté pas en si bon chemin, laissez moi vos commentaires, c'est réellement important pour moi de savoir ce que vous pensez et ça me booste beaucoup à écrire alors par pitié REVIEWER please.

Voilà, je ne sais pas pour quant sera le prochain chapitre puisque je repars en vacances mais j'essaierais de le publier avant la rentrée. Merci encore et à bientôt.


	18. Chapitre 18 : Tant de sacrifices

Chapitre 18 : Tant de sacrifices

« Réveillez vous, jeune homme !!! »

Harry se sentit fortement secoué par quelqu'un et fut contraint de sortir de l'inconscient, totalement dépassé par ce qu'il se passait.

« Ah enfin !!! Je commençais à me fatiguer. » Dit l'homme en lui lâchant le bras.

L'homme était assez râblé avec les cheveux mi-roux mi-blonds, mal rasé, le teint pâle et semblait passablement fatigué.

Harry reconnu immédiatement le directeur de la commission de surveillance magique du territoire également membre de l'ordre, à savoir Harvey Pencil, ce qui lui rendu également la mémoire sur sa mission.

Eh ! Merde, ils étaient encore dans un sal pétrin, se dit le survivant en admirant les lieux. Ils se trouvaient dans une cellule assez large mais également très sombre, fermé par une porte en fer. A coté de lui gisait Johan qui semblait dormir à en entendre le son de sa respiration.

« Jeune homme, vous ne voudriez pas m'aider à réveiller votre ami. » S'adressa à nouveau Pencil ne reconnaissant bien évidemment pas Harry grâce à sa métamorphose qui avait résisté au combat tout comme celle de Johan.

« Oh ma tête. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Grogna Johan en se redressant difficilement.

A ton avis ? Dit sombrement Harry.

C'est bon Pot… Commença Johan avant que le survivant ne lui jette un regard meurtrier signifiant clairement qu'il n'avait pas envie de dévoiler son identité dans ses lieux, pas qu'il ne fasse pas confiance en Pencil mais sous la torture peu de secrets résistaient. Seul Johan savait et Harry n'avait aucun doute que celui-ci préférerait largement mourir que de le vendre.

Oh fait qu'as-tu vu dans cette fameuse caisse qui nous a couté la liberté ?

Je t'en parlerais plus tard, pour l'instant on ferait bien de trouver un moyen de s'enfuir d'ici.

Mais vous n'y pensez pas ?! S'exclama Pencil. Cette base est surprotégée, cette cellule est des plus hermétiques et, qui plus est, ils vous ont pris vos baguettes et vos capes d'invisibilités.

Vous ne connaissez pas Colin Crivey, il va bien nous trouver quelque chose pour nous sortir de là. Dit Johan en souriant à Harry devant le nom qu'il lui avait donné.

N'oublis pas que tout est de ta faute Hikku. » Réagit Harry en prenant un malin plaisir à lui donner le nom de leurs ancien maitre d'arts martiaux.

Les deux jeunes hommes éclatèrent alors de rire sous le regard éberlué de Pencil qui ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait manquer à ce point de sérieux dans une telle situation.

C'est alors que des pas raisonnèrent dans le couloir qui menait aux geôles.

« Ca suffit, je vais vous apprendre moi à rire comme des hyènes, vous vous croyez où ? Au dernier concert des Pursangs ? Grogna Igorinov avec sa voix grave en rentrant précipitamment dans la cellule.

Faut te remettre à jour mon vieux, on écoute plus ce groupe depuis au moins trente ans. Ironisa Johan avant de se tordre de douleur sous un sortilège doloris lancé par le mangemort.

Ca va mieux, tu es calmé ? Ou tu en veux encore ?

…

Bon maintenant vous allez me dire ce que vous cherchiez ici et immédiatement avant que je perde patience.

On m'a toujours dit de ne jamais rien dire aux inconnus pas toi Colin ? Dit difficilement Johan qui ressentait encore les effets du sort.

Si et encore moins aux hommes portant de grands imperméables noirs. Répondit instinctivement Harry en rentrant dans le jeu de son ami dans le but d'énerver le mage noir.

Endoloris. Endoloris. Endoloris. Endoloris. » Hurla Igorinov, bouillant de rage, en lançant des sorts de tortures à profusion pendant dix bonnes minutes. Vous ne voulez pas parlez ? Soit, j'ai envoyé un message au maitre, il sera là demain et face à lui vous ne pourrez rien. Il vous fera parler puis donnera vos corps en pâture aux loups garous.

Encore tremblant de colère celui-ci sortit de la cellule en n'oubliant pas de fermer la porte derrière lui.

« Merde, on est dans un sal état. » Dit Johan en serrant les dents tellement les sorts à répétition l'avait affecté. C'était à tel point que la métamorphose commençait à s'estomper.

En voyant ça, Harry rampa tant bien que mal jusqu'à Johan, lui-même très affaiblis.

« Désolé mon frère, mais il en va de notre survie et de la réussite de la mission » Dit le survivant avant de porter un coup à un point cardinal de la nuque du blond le plongeant dans l'inconscience. Encore une technique à Hikku qui se révélait diablement efficace.

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça jeune homme ? Il était déjà dans un état critique, vous êtes vraiment malade. Rugit Pencil.

Fermez là, ils risquent de nous entendre. Quant à mon ami, je l'ai plongé dans un coma réparateur, c'était la seule façon pour qu'il arrête de souffrir, il se réveillera d'ici quelque heures.

Et vous ? J'imagine que vous êtes également proche de la rupture, comment allez-vous faire ?

Je vais me débrouiller, je vous demande seulement de me laisser au calme. » Termina Harry avant de se mettre en position de méditation.

Il se laissa tomber dans une transe réparatrice, la seule capable de lui faire oublier la douleur encore bien présente. Le doloris avait un avantage et un inconvénient, en tout cas pour celui qui le recevait. L'inconvénient était que les effets du sort ne s'estompaient pas dès la fin du lancé tout comme il était vraiment très fatigant de se le prendre à répétition. L'avantage était que la douleur causé par le sort n'était pas réelle car elle ne provenait d'aucune blessure, le sort stimulait simplement le cerveau afin de lui faire croire que l'on se prenait des millions d'aiguilles chauffés à blanc dans le corps par exemple. Il était donc possible lors d'une transe de passer par-dessus la douleur et c'était ce qu'essayait de faire Harry.

Le cadran de sa montre indiquait 22h00 lorsqu'il sortit enfin de sa transe, cela faisait plus de 6h00 qu'il méditait, signe qu'il était réellement mal en point.

Il était à présent complètement régénéré mais le temps pressait, il fallait s'évader cette nuit avant que Voldemort ne rapplique si ils voulaient s'en sortir.

Le survivant constata que Pencil dormait tranquillement sur sa paillasse tandis que Johan n'était toujours pas sortit de son coma.

Harry profita de ce temps mort pour mettre en œuvre son plan d'évasion. D'après le plan de la base, ils se trouvaient dans une des parties les plus surveillés de la base, cependant il se souvenait très bien que derrière le mur nord de leurs cellule se trouvait une sorte de salle à manger qui devait être déserte à cette heure et qui avait le mérite de se trouver bien plus proche de la sortie. Evidemment détruire un mur sans baguette n'était pas chose facile mais il pouvait toujours compter sur les runes.

N'ayant pas d'encre à proximité, Harry s'ouvrit les veines et entreprit d'utiliser son sang pour le tracé, l'effet n'en serait que meilleur.

« Aille ma tête, putain j'ai vraiment l'impression que ce n'est pas la première fois que je dis ça. Maugréa Johan qui venait juste de se réveiller.

Ca va mieux ? Questionna Harry tout en continuant de dessiner.

Mieux tu parles, si tu ne m'avais pas assommé de la sorte ça irait peut être mieux. Sinon je me sens vidé de toute énergie.

Arrêtes un peu de te plaindre, tu sais très bien que j'ai fait ça pour ton bien. Dit Harry sur un ton paternaliste. Maintenant laisse moi te transférer de l'énergie, je suis à bloque. »

Harry s'ouvrit et transmit la moitié de son énergie à Johan qui reprit un peu de couleur tandis qu'Harry s'essoufflait légèrement.

« Ouff, ça fait toujours un choc surtout que je me suis vidé de mon sang pour dessiner la rune, heureusement que j'ai gardé des potions de régénération sanguine. Dit Harry en saisissant une des fioles qu'il avait caché derrière sa ceinture.

C'est sensé servir à quoi ta rune ? Questionna Johan.

A faire sauter le mur bien sur, il faut que l'on s'évade.

Je veux bien mais une fois le mur cassé, comment allons nous résister aux assauts des mangemorts ? Nous n'avons plus ni baguettes, ni capes d'invisibilités.

Souviens-toi, il y a une arme que nous pouvons appeler n'importe quand. Dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Mais bien sur, mon katana et ton saesashi. Ca va être une boucherie. Dit Johan avec un sourire féroce.

Comme au bon vieux temps. Ajouta Harry. Il faudra cependant rapidement trouver où ils ont mis nos baguettes et nos capes. En plus le livre à également disparu, il nous faut le retrouver pour activer le portoloin J'opterais pour la salle avec la caisse bizarre c'est la mieux protégé et c'est aussi là qu'ils entassent toutes les prises.

C'est également la plus difficile à défendre si jamais on se fait attaqué, un véritable trou à rat. Suggéra Johan.

Tu l'as dis toi-même, ça va être une boucherie.

J'aime quant tu es comme ça. Dit le blond en serrant le survivant dans ses bras.

Maintenant réveillons le vieux et mettons les voiles. Dit le survivant.

Eh l'ancien c'est l'heure de partir !!! Cria Johan en le secouant allègrement.

Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ça ? S'étonna Pencil qui venait d'émerger péniblement.

Te poses pas de question, contente toi de rester derrière moi car ça sera ta seule chance de survie. Coupa Harry. Tu es plus rapide et technique que moi, il vaut mieux que tu passes devant, je te couvrirais avec ma magie. Ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à Johan.

Ok ça marche, vas-y fait péter le mur. »

Harry et Johan appelèrent leurs armes devant l'air incrédule de Pencil qui était stupéfait de voir deux épées se matérialiser dans l'air de la sorte.

« RUNA ACTIVIT » Cria le survivant déclenchant ainsi la rune sur le mur.

Celle-ci brilla quelques secondes puis dans un flash de lumière aveuglante explosa, défonçant le mur mais également causant un brouhaha monstre.

Aussitôt une sorte d'alarme du genre anti aérienne moldu se déclencha dans la base. Harry doutait que les mangemorts soit à l'origine de cela, ce devait être un restant des systèmes qu'avaient mis en place les moldus lors de la dernière guerre. Un système moldu aidant les mangemorts, c'était un véritable paradoxe.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps devant eux, Harry saisit fermement Pencil par le col et le poussa devant lui tandis que Johan avait déjà franchit les décombres, son katana en avant.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! » Cria un mangemort qui venait de rentrer dans la salle à manger jouxtant la cellule.

C'est alors qu'il aperçu Johan qui sortait des vapeurs de fumés causés par l'explosion.

« Alerte !!! Les priso… » Gueula le serviteur de Voldemort sans pouvoir finir sa phrase, sa gorge ayant été tranché par Johan et sa tête reposant à quelques mètres du reste de son corps.

Les trois évadés ne s'attardèrent pas cependant et continuèrent d'avancer malgré la fumée nauséabonde et le bruit assourdissant de la sirène. Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans une sorte de corridor étroit où le combat allait se révéler très compliqué.

C'est alors qu'une dizaine de mangemorts descendirent en même temps d'un petit escalier qui débouchait au fond du couloir.

Il y eut un petit moment de latence du fait de la stupéfaction des deux parties puis le combat s'engagea.

Les mangemorts du fait de leurs nombres déversaient énormément de sortilèges aussi variés que dangereux sur les trois sorciers. Cela posait de gros problèmes aux deux jeunes hommes, si on ne comptait pas Pencil, qui était plus un fardeau qu'une aide, en effet ne possédant plus de baguette, il était très dur de se protéger des sorts si bien que Johan se lança à l'attaque tête la première en déclenchant la rune numéros trois de son arme à savoir la rune de pouvoir numéro un.

Harry quant à lui utilisait son arme pour renvoyer les sorts à leurs envoyeurs. En effet il avait découvert que du fait des très hautes capacités magique de son saesashi il pouvait contrer la majeure partie des sorts mais cette pratique se révélait très compliqué car il fallait être très précis. De temps en temps il utilisait néanmoins la rune d'invisibilité afin d'éviter un sort mortel que son arme n'aurait sans doute pas pu renvoyer. Pencil restait bien sagement derrière lui, surement pétrifié de terreur.

Johan quant à lui faisait un ravage dans les lignes mangemortes, et déjà les morceaux de corps jonchaient le sol dans un torrent de sang.

Cependant Johan n'était pas imperméable aux sorts et lorsqu'il se prit deux doloris et un stupefix en même temps dans l'abdomen, il tomba à terre.

Harry n'attendit pas une seconde et fonça, déclenchant au passage sa rune de pouvoir ainsi que celle de coup empoisonné.

Il ne laissa pas le temps au premier mangemort de porter un coup fatal à Johan et lui trancha le bras.

Il se prit un doloris par derrière mais résista et, dans un effort suprême, tua les deux mangemorts restant avant de tomber à genoux l'épée toujours pointé sur le mangemort au bras tranché qui sanglotait contre le mur en serrant son moignon contre lui.

« Maintenant tu vas te tenir tranquille où tu auras le même sort que tes collègues. Dit Harry essoufflé, le combat avait été rude et n'ayant déjà pas toute son énergie à la base il fallait qu'il souffle.

Pitié, je ferais ce que vous voulez. Sanglota l'homme transit de douleur.

J'y compte bien, dit Harry avant de se saisir de la baguette d'un des mangemorts. Mr Pencil, tenez, dit il en lui lançant une baguette d'un des vaincus, réveillez Johan pour moi s'il vous plait.

Très bien. » Dit celui-ci en se levant de là où il s'était caché.

Johan se releva tant bien que mal une fois qu'un enervatum lui ait été appliqué mais il n'y avait pas le temps de se reposer d'autres mangemorts allaient rappliquer et il fallait vider les lieux au plus vite mais avant, ils devaient aller chercher leurs affaires. Le mangemort capturé leur avoua rapidement qu'elles étaient bien rangées dans la salle avec la fameuse caisse, il n'eut cependant pas le loisir de trop parler, Johan lui trancha la gorge à peine fut il sur pied.

« Ce n'était peut être pas nécessaire ? Tenta Harry.

Cet enfoiré m'a lancé un doloris, en plus on ne peut pas se fier à ces salaupards tu le sais aussi bien que moi, qui sait ce dont ils sont capable de se dire grâce à leurs marques des ténèbres ? » Expliqua Johan.

Harry qui n'était pas pour une violence évitable dut néanmoins admettre qu'il n'avait pas tord.

« Hum si je peux me permettre, je vais passer devant, vous avez l'air passablement fatigué et je pense que je peux être utile malgré mon âge. Dit Pencil qui était resté silencieux tout ce temps.

C'est hors de question, vous êtes quelqu'un de précieux et nous avons pour objectif de vous sortir d'ici vivant. Trancha Harry

J'ai compris depuis longtemps quels étaient vos objectifs monsieur Potter, dit Pencil devant un Harry stupéfait de s'être fait démasquer. Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, votre déguisement est parfais contrairement à celui de monsieur Hogway qui commence à s'estomper, je ne suis simplement pas aussi stupide que ces mangemorts et puis je suppose que toute ces années au C.S.M.T m'ont beaucoup aidé à vous démasquer. Je sais qui vous êtes et je connais votre puissance. Je trouve d'ailleurs très déplacé que Dumbledore juge utile d'envoyer deux jeunes gens aussi courageux et puissant en mission pour sauver une vieille peau comme moi. Vous êtes beaucoup plus important que moi, je passerais donc devant.

Mais…

Pas de mais, suivez moi. Ordonna celui-ci visiblement peu apte à discuter. »

Harry et Johan suivirent donc Pencil dans les couloirs étrangement vides de la base.

« C'est la, c'est dans cette salle que sont nos affaires. Dit Johan en montrant la porte au bout du corridor.

C'est bien là mais c'est beaucoup trop calme. Ca sent le guêpier à plein nez. Ajouta Harry.

Je suis bien d'accord, sommes nous obligés de rentrer dans cette pièce ? Questionna Pencil.

Malheureusement oui, d'abord parce qu'il y a nos baguettes et les capes d'invisibilités mais également parce qu'ils m'ont confisqué le livre qui devait servir de portoloin. Maugréa le survivant.

Alors il n'y a pas le choix, allons y. »

Les trois sorciers rentrèrent prudemment dans la salle et quelle ne fut pas leurs stupéfaction lorsqu'ils découvrirent que celle-ci était à présent entièrement vide.

« Merde, on le savait en plus. Je le sens très très mal cette fois. Jura Johan.

Tu n'as sans douta pas tord. Appuya Pencil alors que des ricanements retentissaient à l'extérieur de la salle.

SORTEZ D'ICI !!! Vous êtes fait comme des rats. Hurla la voix rauque d'Igorinov.

Tu peux toujours crever. » Répondit Johan du tac au tac.

Harry profita de l'échange de gentillesse entre Johan et Igorinov pour évaluer la situation. Ils étaient dos au mur, la pièce ne possédant même pas un soupirail d'aération.

Il jeta un discret coup d'œil dans le couloir pour évaluer les forces en présences.

Igorinov n'était pas venu seul, avec lui se tenait une quinzaine de mangemorts.

Celui-ci ricana en voyant Harry.

« Ah ah regardez les, ils font vraiment pitié. C'est ça que vous cherchez ? » Demanda Igorinov en montrant un sac attaché à sa ceinture d'où l'on pouvait voir sortir deux baguettes ainsi que le livre portoloin.

Comment allons-nous faire cette fois ? Demanda Johan d'une voix légèrement paniqué qu'Harry ne lui connaissait pas mais il était vrai que cette fois le combat était bien plus que désavantagé et, qui plus est, ils étaient exténués.

Je sais Jo, moi aussi j'ai peur. On a gagné de nombreuses batailles ensemble maintenant et on a approché la mort de bien plus près que la plupart des gens ensemble également. Cette fois ci ne fera pas exception, nous mourrons peut être mais alors nous mourrons au combat, l'arme à la main, comme des frères. Dit solennellement Harry.

Comme des frères. Répéta Johan en donnant une accolade au survivant qui montrait bien l'affection qu'il avait pour son ami.

Jeunes gens, je suis impressionné par tant de détermination, vous valez à vous deux bien plus que tout ces grattes papiers du ministère réunis. Cependant vous semblez bien fataliste. Il faut gardez espoir, la bataille n'est jamais perdu avant d'avoir eu lieu. Dit sagement Pencil la baguette à la main, il était visiblement déterminé à combattre jusqu'au bout.

Alors qu'attendez-vous pour sortir bande de lâche ? C'est bien une attitude de sang de bourbe que de rester planqué. » Gueulait Igorinov avec hargne.

Il s'arrêta cependant lorsqu'un sort atteignit le mangemort à sa droite qui fit un vol plané de trois mètres avant de s'encastrer dans le mur.

Harry, Johan et Pencil venaient de sortir en même temps et faisaient pleuvoir des sorts sur leurs adversaires.

Les trois évadés semblaient avoir convenu mentalement les rôles.

Johan qui était de loin le plus hargneux se contentait d'attaquer, soutenue par Pencil qui s'occupait également de quelques sorts de bouclier.

Harry quant à lui se concentrait sur la défense de ces amis, en conjurant des boucliers où en gênant les mangemorts.

L'attaque surprise leur avait permis de sortir de la bataille trois mangemorts mais maintenant que tout le monde était organisé ils peinaient de plus en plus et se contentaient maintenant quasiment de se défendre contre les pluies de sorts qui tombaient sur eux.

Johan étaient cuit et cela se voyait sur son visage, il semblait sur le point de perdre connaissance tant les forces lui manquaient.

Harry eut très peur lorsque celui-ci se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire triste. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, Johan appela son katana et se rua sur les mangemorts sans prendre la peine de se défendre, il fit un ravage dans les rangs des ténèbres en mettant hors d'état de nuire quatre personnes cependant il ne put éviter les sorts qui fusaient vers lui et se pris pas moins de trois doloris, deux stupefix, et trois autres sorts qu'Harry ne connaissait pas mais devaient être de nature très sombres.

Celui-ci fut stoppé dans son élan et encaissa tout les sorts qui lui firent percuter le mur avec une violence inouïe, enfin son corps finit la route en roulant comme s'il n'était rien de plus qu'une matière organique inhabité.

« Nonnnn !!! » Hurla Harry en voyant son ami de la sorte.

Combien y avait il de chance qu'il vive encore après ce qu'il venait de se prendre ? Probablement aucune. Ils n'avaient pas le droit !!! Pas Johan.

Aussitôt un bouclier se conjura devant lui et stoppa les trois sorts qui allaient le percuter. Il se tourna vers le lanceur qui n'était autre que Pencil et qui lui faisait signe de se reprendre sinon il allait subir le même sort que son ami.

Harry sentit alors la colère le quitter, remplacer par deux autres émotions autrement plus dangereuses : la vengeance et la haine.

Curieusement il se sentait calme et lorsqu'il leva la baguette volé au mangemort, ce fut un sort vert émeraude comme ses yeux qui en sortit.

Il abattit froidement trois mangemorts avant de voir Pencil à sa droite se prendre un sort des plus noirs qui lui trancha la jambe au niveau de la cuisse.

Celui-ci hurla à la mort alors que le sang s'échappait de sa plaie à une vitesse fulgurante.

Harry jeta rapidement un sort coagulant sur la plaie afin qu'il ne perde plus de sang mais cette perte de concentration lui valu de se prendre un expelliarmus.

Il regarda sa baguette voler dix mètres plus loin à cause du sort envoyé par le dernier mangemort restant aux coté d'Igorinov.

Le mage noir se mit à rire comme un dément en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait Harry et ses partenaires.

C'est alors qu'un éclair vert vint percuter le mangemort à sa gauche qui s'effondra à son tour.

Pencil venait de faire un dernier cout d'éclat.

Il murmura un petit « bonne chance » avant de s'évanouir.

C'était désormais du un contre un mais le combat n'était pas plus égal, l'évanouissement de Pencil avait fait partir tout sang froid de chez Harry qui commençait à ressentir à nouveau la panique et la peur l'envahir d'autant plus qu'il était désarmé et exténué alors qu'Igorinov qui en plus d'être un excellent duelliste n'avait pas prit part au combat précédent et était en pleine forme.

« Tu es finis maintenant inconnu, la mort va venir te chercher mais avant je te promets la pire des souffrances. » Dit Igorinov en envoyant un doloris vers Harry.

Celui-ci ne put le parer et ne possédant pas de bouclier essaya de se protéger en combinant sa magie avec la force de son esprit, en effet il savait que dans certaines circonstance on pouvait arrêter un sort mineur grâce à cette technique, cependant celle-ci ne fonctionna qu'à moitié et Harry connu quant même la souffrance d'autant plus que le sort l'avait envoyé encore deux mètres plus loin.

La dernière technique qui, bien que pas totalement efficace, lui avait couté ces dernières forces si bien qu'il sentit le sort de métamorphose se désagréger.

« Potter ?!! S'écria Igorinov en reconnaissant la cicatrice d'Harry une fois la métamorphose terminé. Ca pour une surprise, le maitre va être très content de savoir que tu es parmi nous. »

Harry sentit tout espoir le quitter lorsqu'il vit Igorinov toucher sa marque des ténèbres, signe qu'il appelait son maître, il n'était même plus capable de se défendre contre Igorinov alors contre Voldemort.

« Potter, Potter, tu nous auras quant même donné du fil à retordre, toi et tes amis avez tué ou mis en hors d'état de nuire une trentaine de mes mangemorts. Cependant je dois dire que ce n'était vraiment pas prudent de s'infiltrer ici, une des meilleures bases que nous possédons. » Récita le lieutenant en ne cachant pas une joie énorme d'avoir réussit un tel coup de filé.

Harry quant à lui était mué et statique, il avait beau réfléchir, il ne voyait pas d'issu possible pour lui et ses amis. Il s'était déjà retrouvé dans des situations périlleuses de nombreuses fois mais ce coup si ça sentait la fin. Harry voyait déjà des moments de sa vie défiler devant lui sous forme de flashback, la fatigue devait lui donner des hallucinations.

Il se revit chez les Dursley, en première année contre Quirrel, en seconde année avec le basilique, la troisième année et sa rencontre avec Sirius, la quatrième année et le tournois des trois sorciers, la cinquième année et le département des mystères et enfin il entendit la voie de Dumbledore qui l'envoyait en mission. Il ne savait pas quoi dire mais il avait réellement l'impression de s'être fait berné, Dumbledore s'était servit de lui pour l'envoyer dans une mission suicidaire, lui, l'homme de la prophétie, quelque chose clochait vraiment et malgré tout les bons sentiments que le vieil hommes faisait mine d'avoir, il commençait à percevoir le personnage manipulateur derrière. En y réfléchissant bien celui-ci avait toujours guidé sa vie, décidé pour lui. Même la connaissance de Marine il l'a devait à Dumbledore. Le souvenir de la jeune femme lui revint alors en mémoire.

Elle, tel une princesse avec ses longs cheveux d'or, qui jouait avec lui sur le sable, elle, qui riait et chantait, elle, qui pleurait également.

Dans quel état serait-elle lorsqu'elle apprendrait sa mort ?

Probablement serait elle détruite, elle qui ne voyait pas l'avenir sans lui. D'ailleurs il lui avait fait tant de promesse qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir.

L'amertume ampli Harry et il sentit ses yeux le piquer, il pleurait silencieusement en repensant à tout les sacrifices qui avaient été fait pour lui et à tout ceux qu'il laisserait derrière. Il était le héros, le point de repère de tellement de sorciers pour qui il était le seul espoir, et il allait les trahir, il le sentait la mort était proche, mais pour lui elle ne serait d'aucun repos.

Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi faible, comme si il n'y avait plus une goutte de magie dans son corps.

C'est alors qu'un grand crack assourdissant retentit dans la salle annonçant la venue du sorcier le plus craint de tout les temps.

Voldemort était vêtu d'une robe et d'une cape entièrement noire qui lui couvrait tout le visage et d'où ne perçaient que deux point rouges comme deux braises.

« Alors Vladimir, j'espère que tu ne m'as pas appelé pour… » Commença le seigneur noir avant de voir les cadavres mutilés qui jonchaient la pièce, puis son regard bifurqua vers Harry et il sourit très largement.

« Harry quelle bonne surprise, je ne t'attendais plus. » Dit-il d'un ton faussement aimable.

« Tu as beaucoup progressé d'après ce que l'on m'a dit et d'après ce que je peux voir. Tous ces fidèles mangemorts découpés en rondelle, tu as fait un véritable travaille de boucher bien que je doive tout de même t'avouer que ceci n'étaient que des nouvelles recrus et qu'en dehors d'Igorinov ils étaient particulièrement faibles.. Continua-t-il en désignant les cadavres. Non honnêtement tu es devenu un grand sorcier, qui n'as pas peur de tuer quant cela est nécessaire. Tu m'étonnes même par tant de puissance. Mais après tout, tu es l'espoir du monde sorcier d'après les dires de certains. Ce que je n'arrive pas bien à comprendre c'est pourquoi Dumbledore enverrait son principal atout et qui plus est un adolescent de 17 ans pour une infiltration dans ma base surprotégé, as-tu une idée Harry ? » Compatit Voldemort qui jouait divinement bien de sa rhétorique pour influencer le jeune sorcier.

Harry aurait bien voulu lui répliquer une série d'insultes mais curieusement il ne réussit pas à ouvrir la bouche.

« Tu n'arrives pas à répondre ? L'émotion surement, Continua Voldemort. Ce n'est pas grave je peux répondre à ta place, Dumbledore à comme d'habitude joué le maitre du jeu, envoyant ses alliés droit dans les gouffres comme de simples pions. Il se considère comme supérieur à tous et nous méprise tous car il ne nous croit pas aussi talentueux que lui mais ce n'est pas vrais Harry, nous somme de ceux qui sont meilleurs que lui parce que nous n'avons pas un voile devant les yeux tout comme lui et son amour démesuré pour les moldus, je suis sur que tu comprends ce que je veux te dire. Enfin certes, comme tout général, il doit savoir faire des sacrifices dans son propre camps mais toi Harry, toi qui as déjà tellement fait pour lui, qui a déjà tellement prouvé, je pensais que tu méritais plus que de finir dans une mission suicide où tu partais dès le départ sans aucune chance de t'en sortir. Cependant Lord Voldemort sait être magnanime, tout comme il sait reconnaitre la valeur des gens, rejoins moi Harry. Ensemble nous ferons de grandes choses et rien ne nous résistera. Nous nous vengerons de Dumbledore, de celui qui à toujours tout contrôlé dans ta vie et t'a sacrifié ce soir, car tu es morts Harry Potter, ce soir le survivant est mort. Accepte mon offre, tu ne le regretteras pas. Tu deviendras grand parmi les grands et puissant parmi les puissants.»

Harry ne savait plus trop où il était après le speech de Voldemort, celui-ci parlait tellement bien et Harry était obligé de lui donner raison, il était en colère maintenant, terriblement en colère contre Dumbledore et il voulait se venger. Il voulait enfin se sentir libre.

« Alors Harry que décides tu ? » Demanda encore Voldemort avec un sourire charmeur tout en lui tendant la main.

Harry se sentait attiré par le mage noir, celui dégageait une tel prestance, une tel force, il sentait qu'il était celui qui le guiderait. Il sentit alors sa main se lever comme pour attraper celle de Voldemort mais à quelques centimètres de celle-ci il fut soudainement arrêté par un nouveau flash.

Il vit sa mère se faire tuer par Voldemort, il vit Cédric tomber, il vit Sirius disparaitre derrière le voile, il vit tant de combat, tant de mort, la sépulture de Rémus Lupin, il vit la tristesse dans les yeux de Johan comme si il était déçu de lui, il vit Ron, Hermione et tant d'autres, et enfin il vit Marine qui se jetait d'une falaise.

« NON !!! Jamais je ne vous rejoindrez, vous avez fait beaucoup trop de mal, vous n'êtes qu'un salaud, un assassin. Cria Harry avec une hargne retrouvé.

Comment oses-tu petit imbécile ? Lord Voldemort t'offres une unique chance de salut et tu oses m'insulter, moi, le seigneur des ténèbres. Tant pis pour toi, tu as choisi de mourir et bien ton vœu va être exaucé. » Dit Voldemort en brandissant sa baguette.

« AVADA KEDAVRA » Cria-t-il.

Harry vit l'éclair vert se rapprocher très lentement comme si il progressait au ralentit. Le sort n'était plus qu'à un mètre de lui quant soudain une boule de feu vint heurter le sort dans sa course, le déviant contre un mur.

Harry cligna des yeux tant la situation semblait irréelle, d'où était sortit cette boule de feu ?

C'est alors qu'il remarqua que la boule de feu ne s'était pas arrêtée et fonçait à présent sur Voldemort. En plissant les yeux dont la vision était brouillée par la fatigue Harry se rendit compte que ce n'était pas une véritable boule de feu mais Fumseck, le phœnix de Dumbledore.

Celui-ci lâcha un tremolo qui redonna courage à Harry.

Fumseck chargeait sur Voldemort qui, tout aussi étonné que l'était Harry, essayait de le toucher avec des sorts aidés par Igorinov qui faisait tout pour protéger son maitre.

Harry profita de cet instant pour ramasser discrètement la baguette d'un mangemort qui se trouvait à un bon mètre de lui.

Il examina rapidement la situation et rampa vers le corps de Johan.

Il était tellement blême qu'il semblait folie pour qu'il reste ne serait-ce qu'une étincelle de vie en lui.

Cependant il n'avait pas le temps de pleurer son ami, il fallait profiter de l'appui de Fumseck qui semblait d'ailleurs faiblir avec notamment une blessure à l'aile.

Harry lança très doucement et discrètement un sort d'attraction sur le sac qui pendait à la ceinture d'Igorinov.

Celui-ci se détacha et avança très doucement vers Harry qui prit le livre et plongea le reste dans sa poche.

Il prit ensuite Johan dans ses bras afin de se rapprocher de Pencil qui gisait quelques mètres plus loin. Il était blessé et exténué mais il courut aussi vite qu'il le put malheureusement Voldemort le vit et lui lança un doloris en pleine course qui le fit trébucher.

Harry continua de ramper difficilement malgré l'insupportable douleur qui se propageait dans son corps le tout encore exagéré par la charge que constituait Johan.

Il arriva finalement jusqu'à Pencil qu'il réussit à toucher avant de murmurer faiblement le mot de passe du portoloin « espoir ».

Harry sentit le traditionnel crochet lui attraper le nombril mais la sensation qui était d'habitude plus que désagréable fut accueillit comme un soulagement et il put entendre Voldemort hurler de rage dans son dos avant de lui lancer un dernier doloris qui le plongea dans les ténèbres.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Voila enfin le nouveau chapitre, je sais, je suis vraiment désolé pour tout le temps que ça a prit mais je n'étais vraiment pas très inspiré et le temps que cela revienne j'ai préféré attendre plutôt que de bâcler.

Sinon pour le traditionnel baromètre review/visite la fic a malheureusement baissé, l'indice passant de 0,490 pour cent de lecteur m'ayant reviewé à 0,487. (C'est vrai que ce n'est qu'une estimation les visites pouvant être multiples par personnes comme me l'ont fait remarquer certains lecteurs mais je trouve que ce petit indice est assez ludique pour ma part lol).

Plus sérieusement j'aimerais vraiment que vous continué à me laisser vos impressions, c'est vital pour moi de savoir ce que vous pensez de ma fic, et c'est en plus très motivant et comme plus je suis motivé plus j'écris plus vite vous avez le prochain chapitre lol, non ce n'est pas du chantage juste une constatation.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne lecture à tous et à la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre (je ne sais pas du tout quant malheureusement).

PS : Ma deuxième fic est en ligne alors je me permets de faire un peu de pub pour que ceux qui sont intéressés puisse aller la voir, elle s'appelle Une année en enfer et raconte la vie d'u jeune Serdaigle particulièrement ambitieux et revanchard le tout après la mort du Survivant et Voldemort, donc nouvelle génération et nouveaux personnages. C'est un peu dans le même genre que cette fic donc si le style vous plait vous n'avez qu'à venir la découvrir. Il n'y a pour l'instant qu'un chapitre mais laissez moi quant même vos impressions que je sache ce que je dois améliorer. Merci à tous et a bientôt.


	19. Chapitre 19 : Tant de questions sans rép

Chapitre 19 : Tant de questions sans réponses

Harry avançait, nu et sans armes dans les ténèbres, ceux-ci étaient si compacts que l'on n'y voyait pas à deux mètres. Il avait l'impression qu'il écartait de grands voiles sombres qui se refermaient derrière lui à mesure qu'il avançait.

Plus il progressait et plus l'atmosphère était oppressante, l'étouffant presque. Il ne savait pas où il allait et plus il s'enfonçait plus il lui semblait qu'il s'embourbait.

C'est alors que des visages apparurent fugitivement avant de disparaitre, ceux-ci réapparurent un petit moment après puis fréquemment si bien qu'Harry put enfin découvrir à qui ils appartenaient.

Il poussa un cri lorsqu'il reconnu les visages de ses parents, de Sirius ainsi que ceux de ses amis qui avaient trépassés mais comble de l'horreur ceux-ci étaient putréfiés, ils ressemblaient à ces cadavres que l'on voyait dans les films moldus. C'était aussi effrayant qu'écœurant surtout que ceux-ci se tordaient dans d'horribles rictus.

Harry ne pouvant plus soutenir cette vision cauchemardesque continua d'avancer dans une sorte de couloir d'ombre.

Bientôt lui apparurent les têtes cette fois bien vivantes de mangemorts, il en connaissait certaines et d'autres lui restaient inconnues cependant toutes lui envoyaient des sourires haineux et des regards colériques.

Puis ce fut le tour des visages de ses amis, d'abord Johan qui lui envoyait un grand sourire amical, puis Ron, Ginny et tous les autres, curieusement Hermione était un peu renfrogner comme si elle lui en voulait un peu. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps avec elle dernièrement.

Toutes sortes de visages apparaissaient maintenant, il pouvait voir à leurs expressions si les différentes représentations de personne étaient de son coté ou tout du moins amicaux ou non.

Enfin il arriva dans ce qu'il semblait être le bout du couloir, il ne restait que deux visages et pas des moindres.

Voldemort et Dumbledore.

Voldemort avait un visage curieusement humain, il semblait marqué par les épreuves. Cependant ses prunelles lançaient des éclairs et le fond de ses iris froids comme la glace montrait clairement qu'il avait définitivement basculé dans le coté sombre.

Dumbledore quant à lui n'avait pas le traditionnel sourire bienveillant, il regardait Harry dans les yeux par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune avec un air calculateur.

Harry pouvait sentir que Dumbledore l'aimait beaucoup mais que sa vision du monde était bien trop influencée par son besoin de contrôler les gens et de tout définir pour eux à l'avance. Il aimait les gens, presque trop peut être ce qui faisait qu'il les sous estimait ou les utilisait comme si il était convaincu d'être le seul à pouvoir venir à bout des problèmes, un peu à la manière d'un dictateur paternaliste.

Soudainement le survivant se sentit s'envoler et sortir des ténèbres à une vitesse folle, l'envoyant par-dessus les murs d'ombres jusqu'à une lumière vive et éclatante.

« Ouahh !!! » S'écria-t-il en sursautant.

Il n'eut même pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour se rendre compte qu'il était à l'infirmerie de Poudlard non pas qu'il développe des aptitudes extrasensorielles mais surement que l'habitude de la blancheur aseptisé du lieu avait finit par le formater à ces réveilles en sursaut.

Aussitôt après son cri il put entendre les pas précipités de Pomfresh qui accourait vers lui, sans doute en quête de nouvelles sur sa santé, il se doutait bien que Dumbledore devait lui mettre la pression quant à son rétablissement.

Dumbledore. Il ne savait plus quoi en penser après son rêve et les paroles de Voldemort. Il était bien sur énervé du contrôle que possédait le vieux sorcier sur lui mais il ne pensait pas qu'il lui veuille du mal, après tout les efforts qu'il avait accompli pour l'aider. Peut être l'utilisait il simplement mais quoi qu'il en soit ils étaient dans le même camp et il devrait faire l'effort de rester en bon terme avec le vieux mage. Celui-ci était puissant et sans lui la victoire se révélerait sans doute utopique aussi Harry décida de ne rien montrer au directeur pour le moment et de l'observer tout en restant sur ses gardes afin de ne plus se laisser manipuler.

« Monsieur Potter !!! Vous êtes réveillé, nous ne vous attendions pas de si tôt. Dit sérieusement l'infirmière sur un ton très professionnelle mais qui ne cachait pas cependant sa joie de voir son patient revenir à lui.

Bonjours à vous aussi. Dit Harry avec un sourire. D'après ce que vous venez de dire j'ai été rapide, je ne suis donc pas resté aussi longtemps inconscient que d'habitude ?

Si l'on considère que trois jours n'est pas long en effet. Dit l'infirmière avec humeur.

Et les autres ? Demanda Harry soudain très inquiet, se souvenant parfaitement de l'état de Johan et s'attendant à devoir encaisser une très mauvaise nouvelle d'un instant à l'autre.

Monsieur Pencil se remet bien, le choc est surtout psychologique maintenant, la perte d'un membre n'est jamais quelque chose de facile à assumer mais c'est un homme de volonté il y arrivera.

Et… Johan ? Demanda difficilement Harry.

Monsieur Hogway… Commença l'infirmière soudain lasse, se trouve dans un coma profond et il n'est pas dit qu'il en sorte un jour.

Mais c'est possible ? S'écria Harry avec force.

C'est possible, il suffit d'avoir suffisamment de force de caractère et de vitalité, de ne pas avoir peur d'affronter la mort. Quelqu'un qui la refoule éternellement ne s'en sortira jamais. Il faut aller au devant et combattre, après on peut mourir ou bien se réveiller. C'est en tout cas ce qu'il se passe traditionnellement dans les comas magiques profonds.

Et combiens de temps dur le combat ? Demanda Harry avec espoir, connaissant très bien la force de Johan. Il était persuadé que son ami s'en sortirait.

Il pourrait très bien se réveiller demain, comme dans dix ans, comme jamais. » Déclara tristement l'infirmière pour qui voir un patient dans un tel état sans pouvoir le guérir semblait être la pire des choses.

Harry était secoué par les dires de Pomfresh, d'un coté il était heureux d'apprendre que Johan était toujours en vie mais d'un autre coté, savoir que celui-ci était susceptible de ne pas se réveiller où du moins pas tout de suite le remplit de tristesse et d'amertume, envers les mangemorts mais aussi envers Dumbledore qui les avait envoyés au casse pipe. L'absence de Johan allait lui faire tout drôle, il était tellement habitué à ces disputes amicales, à ses blagues douteuses et à son sal caractère. Il avait maintenant l'impression d'être seul même si il restait Ron, Hermione et tous les autres.

L'inévitable était comme prévu arrivé et Dumbledore était venu le visiter à peine une heure après qu'il se soit réveillé. Harry ne savait toujours pas quelle attitude il devait adopter devant Dumbledore et il décida de ne pas trop se découvrir pour ne pas laisser le vieux sorcier se douter de la moindre chose.

« Harry je suis au courant de ce qu'il c'est passé, la mission était extrêmement difficile et je regrette de t'avoir envoyé là-bas mais c'était la seule solution, seul toi pouvait réussir. Je sais que tu m'en veux, je le comprends très bien avec ce qui est arrivé à ton ami. Encore une fois Harry je suis sincèrement désolé et je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fais mais nous sommes en guerre et tu dois comprendre que ce sont des choses qui arrivent…

Est-ce que je pourrais enfin réussir à en placer une. Coupa Harry sans hausser la voix mais sur un ton ne permettant aucune réplique. Croyez moi ou non mais je sais mieux que quiconque ce qu'est la guerre et quelles en sont les conséquences. Johan et moi étions volontaires pour cette mission donc vous n'avez pas à vous excuser pour ce qui nous est arrivé, nous étions pertinemment conscient des risques encourus avant d'accepter de participer. Cependant là où le bat blesse c'est qu'une fois encore vous nous avez tenus dans l'ignorance en refusant de nous révéler en quoi consistait réellement l'objectif principal de la mission, vous avez également omis de préciser que des types comme Igorinov seraient présents. Vous nous avez encore une fois manipulé, et je vous préviens, c'est la dernière fois que vous jouez avec nous, nous sommes toujours du même coté et nous continuerons à participer aux opérations mais nous voulons être considérés comme des adultes, ce qui n'est pas trop demandé vu que nous avons déjà enduré bien plus de chose qu'un adulte normale. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. » Termina Harry ne voulant pas continuer dans une conversation qui ne mènerait à rien, la tristesse de voir son ami dans cet état étant bien trop présente pour qu'il consente à écouter le vieux directeur.

Le vieux sorcier eut un regard triste et même un peu coupable, il hocha la tête signifiant à Harry qu'il avait compris le message.

…………………………………………………………….

Mille choses se bousculaient dans l'esprit d'Harry tandis qu'il parcourait le parc en essayant de se détacher un peu de la situation dramatique dans laquelle se trouvait Johan.

La rentrée était pour le lendemain et le jeune blond était toujours dans le coma, ne donnant aucun signe d'une quelconque évolution en bien ou en mal de son état. Harry avait passé tellement de temps avec Johan depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés que faire une rentrée sans lui, lui paraissait surréaliste.

En plus de cela le second match de quiddich de la saison contre Poufsouffle arrivait à grand pas, le problème n'était pas réellement qu'il ne puisse pas jouer pour ce match, non, le problème était, et Harry le savait parfaitement, que les sélections pour la compétition inter école qui allaient probablement se dérouler seraient sans doute faites en partie selon les performances des joueurs lors de ce match, qui ne servait en fait que de prétexte et Harry ne pouvait pas concevoir d'y participer sans son ami, lui-même étant quasiment sur d'être sélectionné grâce à son statut de capitaine de Griffondor.

Quoi qu'il en soit il voulait qualifier un maximum de ses camarades de maison et avait de ce fait préparé un programme d'entrainement des plus lourds pour la rentrée. Il voyait déjà la tête que feraient certains joueurs tels Kylie Stevens mais il n'était pas de victoire sans travaille tout comme il n'était pas de plaisir sans douleur, phrase des plus culte de maître Hikku. Se dit Harry avec un sourire sadique.

Le dimanche précédent la rentrée vit le retour de la majorité des occupants du château. Harry alla saluer ses camarades de maison sans grande motivation n'ayant toujours pas réussi à combler le vide occasionné par le coma de Johan. Il avait passé tout son temps à faire de la musculation excentrique et était complètement vidé et apathique.

Ron, Kieron Dempsey et quelques autres furent dégoutés en apprenant ce qui était arrivé à leur ami, d'autres n'eurent que peu de réactions et enfin certains comme Hermione, bien qu'elle fit semblant d'être triste était visiblement heureux que le blond soit sur la touche, ce qui énerva Harry au plus haut point.

Etrangement Malefoy n'était pas plus content que ça de ce qui était arrivé au blond, bien sur il ne put pas s'empêcher de lancer une ou deux remarques acerbes à Harry mais c'était sans conviction comme si il avait quelque chose en tête qui le préoccupait au plus haut point.

La journée du lundi passa très vite pour Harry dans le sens ou il ne prêta pas vraiment attention aux cours, ce qui lui valu le retrait de nombreux points de la part de Rogue et accessoirement de McGonagall et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il enfila sa robe de quiddich au couleur de Griffondor qu'il retrouva ses esprits, il s'élança dans les airs et tout ses soucis s'envolèrent remplacés par une décharge d'adrénaline qui l'électrisa totalement.

Il se fit plaisir durant une bonne demi-heure avant d'être rejoins par ses coéquipiers qui venaient eux aussi participer à l'entrainement spécial reprise avec l'ensemble du groupe. Comme toujours la première sur le terrain fut Elfie Johnson qui mettait un point d'honneur à toujours donner le meilleur d'elle-même sur le terrain comme en dehors.

Celle-ci se dirigea tout sourire vers Harry.

« Harry !!! Je suis désolé pour ton ami j'ai entendu ce qu'il s'était passé et je voulais te dire que je vous soutien. Dit-elle en guise de salut en étreignant son ancien cavalier. Elle était sincère et cela fit chaud au cœur du jeune homme.

Merci beaucoup, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu y ais pensé.

De rien c'est bien normal et puis Johan est quant même un élément clé de l'équipe. Sinon, avec les matches d'équipe une et réserve contre Poufsouffle quel est le programme de l'entrainement ? Questionna celle-ci curieuse.

Tu vas voir, mais j'espère que tu t'es entretenu pendant les vacances parce que j'ai bien l'intention de décrasser tout ce beau monde. » Dit le brun avec un sourire sadique en montrant les autres joueurs qui sortaient peu à peu des vestiaires en discutant joyeusement.

Harry ne leur laissa que très peu de répit et les entraina directement dans un long footing à rythme soutenu de plus d'une heure et demis, ils enchainèrent ensuite par tout un tas d'exercices musculaires qui allaient du gainage aux abdos en passant par des pompes.

Cela faisait déjà trois heures qu'ils s'entrainaient, beaucoup étaient sur le point de craquer mais personne ne se plaignait, les joueurs résistaient à la douleur et cela faisait extrêmement plaisir à Harry car ils montraient vraiment un mental de guerrier.

Une fois la partie physique terminé ils repartirent pour une heure de vol libre, suivit d'une heure de vol en situation.

Il était onze heure passé et cela faisait maintenant cinq heures qu'il s'entrainaient sans relâche lorsqu'Harry mit fin à la séance, renvoyant tout le monde au vestiaire sans oublier de les féliciter.

« Je suis très fier de vous, cette séance était exceptionnellement difficile et vous n'avez rien lâché, vous ne vous êtes jamais plaint. Vous m'avez encore une fois prouvé aujourd'hui que j'ai fait le bon choix en vous sélectionnant, il faut avoir un mental de guerrier dans la vie comme dans le sport et vous m'avez montré que vous en étiez totalement pourvu. Voilà merci à tous, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et je vous invite à revenir pour la pratique de mercredi. » Dit Harry avant d'allez se noyer sous une douche brulante.

Il fut d'ailleurs le dernier à sortir des vestiaires et allait se diriger vers le château lorsqu'une voix bien particulière l'interpella.

« Capitaine, je voulais te demander. » Dit Kylie Stevens de son habituelle voix railleuse mais curieusement plus douce en ce soir de novembre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a Hogway ? J'ai entendu des rumeurs mais j'aimerais bien que tu me confirmes. Demanda celle-ci sur un ton qui se voulait naturel.

Il est dans le coma, et c'est assez sérieux mais il s'en sortira j'en suis persuadé. Dit Harry avec conviction en serrant les poings.

Très bien, je te remercie, je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi.

De rien mais je ne savais pas que Johan t'intéressait à ce point. Dit Harry avec un sourire.

Quoi ?! Mais ça ne va pas ou quoi je me fous complètement de ce petit prétentieux ! Et pour ton information je ne t'ai demandé ça que pour savoir s'il serait en état de jouer samedi auquel cas je pourrais peut être prendre postuler. » Enragea Kylie avant de partir rapidement vers le château après avoir salué Harry.

Celui-ci était assez stupéfait devant le caractère toujours aussi soupe au lait de la petite Griffondor. Son excuse était certes valable mais Harry n'était vraiment pas certain qu'elle n'ait demandé des nouvelles que pour pouvoir jouer en équipe une le samedi bien qu'elle est surement très envie.

Quoi qu'il en soit le sommeil le gagnait et il n'avait plus la force de se lancer dans une analyse du comportement de la jeune femme qui soit dit en passant pourrait rendre fou les meilleurs psychomages du pays.

Les jours passaient très lentement mais finissaient par s'égrener et Harry allait tout les soirs après les cours au chevet de son ami avant d'enchainer sur des séances interminables de punition physique qui le fortifiaient, le défoulaient mais lui donnaient surtout l'impression de se racheter petit à petit, il avait toujours été plus ou moins touché par le syndrome du survivant et bien que Johan ne soit pas mort il se sentait tout de même responsable de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.

Il se répétait sans cesse qu'il aurait pu le protéger d'avantage s'il avait été plus fort. Son attitude était sans doute sans fondement ou alors relative à son égo surdimensionné de Griffondor débile comme l'aurait dit Malefoy mais la culpabilité n'était pas quelque chose qui se décidait.

Le vendredi soir Harry avait tenu à assister à l'entrainement de l'équipe réserve afin d'apprécier plus en détail le talent des remplaçants en prévision du remplacement de Johan mais surtout afin de se changer les idées et d'échapper à Hermione qui le tasonnait depuis deux jours pour un exposé de sortilège dont Harry n'avait strictement rien à faire.

La petite Elfie Johnson était, comme à son habitude, rayonnante sur son balai et distribuait ordres et critiques sans ménager personne.

L'équipe qu'elle était en train de préparer était vraiment belle à voir et le niveau général n'était vraiment pas loin de l'équipe première dans certains secteurs. En effet les poursuiveurs étaient vraiment très bons et l'attrapeur et capitaine excellente.

Le choix pour le remplacement de Johan était d'ailleurs plutôt difficile, Sonia Malabia était techniquement irréprochable, son jeu était magnifique et elle avait déjà une maturité exceptionnelle pour son âge, son seul petit défaut était un manque d'engagement provenant surement d'une faible confiance en soi qui viendrait sans doute avec l'âge.

Annie Simpson possédait une énorme puissance et n'avait pas son pareil pour briser une défense ou lancer un boulet de canon dans les anneaux, seulement son jeu manquait un peu de lucidité et sa technique de vol n'était pas encore parfaite.

Enfin Kylie Stevens était la caractérielle de l'équipe, elle jouait avec ses tripes et ne lâchait jamais rien. Son tempérament était même parfois un peu Serpentard tant elle n'hésitait pas à s'imposer physiquement malgré sa petite taille, voir à jouer son adversaire plutôt que la balle. Elle avait un peu le même style que Johan même si le manque d'expérience se faisait sentir. Dans le trio de poursuiveur c'était bien souvent Malabia qui faisait le jeu et Simpson qui concluait les actions d'un jet surpuissant si bien qu'elle paraissait un peu effacé mais en regardant bien c'était elle qui faisait tout le travaille défensif, elle se sacrifiait en permanence et jouait toujours à cent pour cent pour son équipe, exactement comme Johan. Harry avait bien réfléchit et elle était la meilleur solution pour compléter son trio de poursuiveur titulaire.

« Harry ? HARRY ? » L'appela une voix le faisant soudain sursauter.

Le brun releva la tête pour faire à nouveau face à Elfie Johnson qui lui revenait souvent ces temps si.

« Hum je me demandais, sans te manquer de respect capitaine, puisque tu es ici et que tu n'as rien à faire, tu ne voudrais pas m'aider à m'entrainer, si un jour je veux devenir meilleur que toi. » Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire provocateur.

Harry sourit franchement, il aimait cette attitude, tout était dans le défi, dans la compétition et cette petite l'avait très bien compris.

« Très bien alors attends-toi à perdre. Riposta le jeune Potter avec un sourire rageur.

Là tu rêves, je vais prouver à tout le monde que je suis la meilleure.

Ne dit on pas que l'on n'apprend que dans la défaite ? Dit Harry, espiègle.

Dans ce cas tu vas apprendre beaucoup, parce que je vais gagner.

Très bien si tu gagnes tu prendras ma place dans l'équipe une samedi. » Dit Harry surprenant la petite blonde qui avait les yeux ronds comme des billes devant l'annonce ainsi que tout les autres joueurs et supporters.

C'était assez risqué car la petite était vraiment très forte mais il fallait ce challenge pour qu'elle puisse progresser et puis ça lui donnerait l'occasion de s'amuser vraiment parce que les Poufsouffles n'étaient pas connus pour avoir un bon attrapeur. De toute façon au pire elle porterait Griffondor à la victoire il en était sur mais sa fierté de capitaine était en jeu et il se devait d'être le meilleur.

« Très bien ne crois pas m'impressionner comme ça, j'accepte le duel mais tu vas regretter tes paroles. Dit enfin Elfie après un moment de réflexion.

Jamais ! Si tu gagnes alors c'est que tu es la meilleure, maintenant viens prendre ta leçon. » Termina Harry en sautant sur son balais, très vite rejoins par la blonde.

Le vif d'or était lâché et toutes les personnes présentes avaient arrêté ce qu'elles étaient entrain de faire pour se concentrer sur le duel.

Le vif d'or n'était pas en vue et les deux protagonistes le cherchaient sans relâche, Harry ne prenant pas en compte comme à son habitude les mouvements de son adversaire tandis qu'Elfie gardait un œil sur Harry qui avait un balai bien plus rapide.

Soudain la jeune Griffondor fonça vers le sol donnant toute la puissance de son balai, Harry suivit immédiatement avant de remonter, ce n'était qu'une feinte, de bonne qualité tout de même puisqu'elle avait réussis à le berner quelques secondes.

Harry fit un sourire à sa jeune partenaire qui le lui rendit tout en effaçant la sueur qui perlait à son front d'un revers de la main.

La traque avait de nouveau repris et cette fois ce fut Harry qui lança les hostilités en apercevant la petite bille qui volait près des poteaux opposés.

Elfie le prit en chasse immédiatement, coupant sans cesse les virages pour compenser la différence de vitesse entre leurs balais, ce qui marchait plutôt bien, elle avait une lecture du jeu incroyable.

Harry se rapprochait dangereusement et tendit la main pour attraper le vif lorsqu'Elfie lui assena un coup d'épaule qui le fit dévier de sa trajectoire, le mettant quelque secondes hors jeu et permettant à son adversaire de se replacer.

Le jeune Potter réagit immédiatement et donna toute la puissance de son balais pour couper la trajectoire d'Elfie qui l'évita difficilement et faillit aller s'encastrer dans la tribune.

Le vif d'or avait de nouveau disparu et les deux jeunes sorciers souriaient pleinement devant le duel acharné qu'il menait, ne s'épargnant aucun coup.

« Eh Andrew ! Cria sans prévenir Harry en s'adressant au gardien de la réserve. Ca te dérangerait si on échangeait de balais ? »

Celui-ci acquiesça et échangea son nimbus 2002 contre le balais d'Harry, les forces étaient maintenant équilibrés, Elfie possédant elle aussi un nimbus 2002.

Celle-ci ne montra rien mais Harry savait qu'elle était touché par son geste de fair-play, d'ailleurs la majorité des personnes présentes applaudirent.

Ils reprirent alors leurs combat avec le vif ; la partie dura encore une bonne demi heure à une allure effréné où tantôt l'un tantôt l'autre était en position de force mais ce fut cependant Harry qui referma sa main sur la petite balle doré mettant fin au duel d'une superbe feinte retro en faisant croire à Elfie que le vif était derrière elle avant de le prendre au dessus.

Il félicita la jeune femme en la serrant dans ses bras, elle avait l'air très heureuse malgré la défaite et toute l'équipe vint vers eux pour les féliciter, ce à quoi Harry répondit qu'Elfie était de loin la plus méritante car ses progrès était immenses et son potentiel encore plus, elle était de son niveau moins l'expérience et peut être ce petit grain de folie qui permettait de conclure un duel acharné entre joueurs de même niveau.

……………………………………………………………………

Le lendemain tout le monde ne faisait que parler du fabuleux duel d'attrapeur qui avait eu lieu la veille et si on écoutait les dires des uns et des autres la moitié de l'école y avait assisté alors qu'il était tout au plus une vingtaine.

Quoi qu'il en soit la cote de popularité d'Elfie avait explosé, bien qu'elle n'ait pas gagné elle avait tenu tête au grand Harry Potter, prince du quiddich dont les manœuvres et les feintes pouvaient venir à bout des plus grands.

Celle-ci ne le voyait pas d'un bon œil et elle devait se dépêcher de traverser les couloirs pour ne plus être pourchassé par une horde d'admirateur masculin.

Harry réussit cependant à la coincer vers la fin de la matinée alors qu'elle tentait d'échapper à deux Serdaigles et trois Poufsouffles.

Il l'attrapa au détour d'un couloir et la tint contre lui avant de les recouvrir de sa cape d'invisibilité.

« Chut. Dit il en lui mettant un doigt sur la bouche pour ne pas qu'elle ne crie.

Qu'est-ce que…

C'est moi Harry. Viens allons dans un coin où ces cinq là ne pourront pas nous trouver, il faut que je te parle. »

Harry l'emmena dans un passage secret dissimulé derrière une tapisserie.

« Voilà tu es tiré d'affaire. Dit-il avant de retirer la cape qui les enveloppait.

Ouf eh bien je ne sais pas quoi dire à par peut être merci, je ne sais pas comment tu fais toi mais la célébrité est étouffante.

La rançon de la gloire. Dit simplement Harry avec un petit sourire ironique.

C'est ça, encore si je t'avais battu mais je ne vois vraiment pas ce que j'ai fait de spécial.

Tu voles divinement bien, c'est déjà ça ; quant à la célébrité elle vient tout seul ne t'en fait pas. Les gens peuvent t'adorer comme ça sur un coup de tête sans que tu n'ais jamais rien demandé tout comme ils peuvent te détester le jour suivant pour une faute que tu n'auras même pas commise. Dit Harry plein de sagesse.

Tu as sans doute raison, après tout tu es LA célébrité de toute la Grande Bretagne depuis plus de quinze ans maintenant et sans doute pour les cinq cent ans à venir. Se moqua gentiment Elfie.

Mouée, et je m'en passerais volontiers.

Alors il te reste toujours cette magnifique cape pour t'empêcher d'être vu, ça doit être très pratique pour certaines choses. Dit la jeune femme avant de rougir en se rendant compte de la dualité de ses propos ce qui fit rire Harry.

Oui ça peut être sympa mais elle m'a aussi sauvé la vie à maintes reprises ce qui n'est pas non plus négligeable. Mais si ça t'intéresse, je peux te la prêter le temps que la folie ambiante s'estompe. Proposa le brun.

C'est vrai ? Mercis beaucoup, tu me sauves la vie, exulta Elfie en lui sautant au coup avant de rougir légèrement devant son empressement, euh sinon tu voulais me parler de quoi ?

Ah oui c'est vrai, ça concerne le match de demain. Comme tu le sais Johan ne s'est toujours pas réveillé et je vais avoir besoin de Kylie Stevens pour le remplacer en équipe première, je sais que ça va sans doute casser ta stratégie d'autant plus qu'il s'agit d'une très bonne joueuse mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Je comprends ne t'en fais pas, j'ai conscience que la victoire de l'équipe une est plus importante que celle de la réserve et de toute façon j'avais déjà anticipé en sachant qu'elle avait un profil similaire à celui de Johan et j'ai préparé un remplaçant pour demain.

Génial, tu es vraiment la meilleure, s'écria Harry, d'ailleurs qui est le remplaçant ?

Tu verras bien, comme ça tu seras obligé de venir voir le match. Dit celle-ci un tant soi peu provocatrice.

Tu n'as pas honte de faire chanter ton capitaine. S'écria Harry faussement colérique ce à quoi elle répondit en tirant la langue puérilement. Tu vas me payer cet affront. » Dit Harry avant de la poursuivre dans tout le château.

Une véritable complicité s'était installée entre les deux jeunes Griffondors et beaucoup s'étonnaient de l'amitié clairement solide qui sévissait entre eux, malheureusement ils eurent la désagréable surprise de tomber sur Malefoy et sa bande en se rendant au réfectoire.

« Alors Potter, maintenant qu'Hogway est sur la touche tu en es réduit à trainer avec des gamines à peine sorties du berceau, quant je pense que tu as du tricher pour gagner d'après ce que l'on m'a dit, tu tombes vraiment de plus en plus bas. » Cracha le blond faisant rire tout les Serpentard qui l'entouraient.

Harry allait répondre lorsqu'Elfie se planta entre lui et Malefoy.

« C'est marrant Malefoy mais en ce qui concerne le quiddich, je ne pense pas que tes arguments fassent autorités, je me rappel encore de la tête que tu tires à chaque fois qu'Harry attrape le vif sous ton nez. Bien sur il a pu tricher une fois, encore que je ne voie pas comment, mais à chaque fois il faut vraiment que tu sois mauvais. Harry n'est pas un être abject comme toi et il a fait preuve de beaucoup plus de loyauté que toi en une vie. Il n'a pas eu peur de jouer sa place de titulaire contre une petite gamine comme tu dis, pas comme toi qui es rentré dans l'équipe que grâce à l'argent de ton père, tu n'es qu'un pauvre type et tu me fais pitié. » Cracha-t-elle, ses yeux lançant des éclaires.

Malefoy ne s'attendait visiblement pas à une telle opposition mais il finit par déglutir et relancer.

« Qui es tu pour me parler ainsi petite sang de bourbe ? Je me fous de toi, tu n'es qu'un moustique et je te conseille de ne pas te retrouver trop souvent sur mon chemin ou il risque de t'arriver des accidents, ce qui serait par ailleurs très dommageable, n'est-ce pas Potter ? Abimer une aussi jolie petite gueule ferait tâche dans le monde tout rose des Griffondors. Menaça Malefoy en reprenant son calme froid faisant même reculer Elfie qui paraissait légèrement effrayé.

Ne fais pas trop le chaud avec moi Malefoy et je t'ai déjà dit, ne menaces pas mes amis parce que si je me rappel bien les fois où nous avons été opposé t'ont été plus que préjudiciables. Répliqua Harry en regardant plus précisément le coup de Malefoy ou perçait une cicatrice à partie caché sous ses cheveux.

Tu me paieras ça Potter, tu m'entends ? Même si je dois vendre mon âme au diable, je le jure tu me le payeras et je n'aurais de répits que lorsque que je pourrais danser sur ton cadavre de petit sang mêlé.

Et ben en voilà un beau programme et je suppose que tu comptes faire ça tout seul ? Tu n'es qu'un couard Malefoy, tu n'es bon qu'à te cacher derrière ta marque des ténèbres. Que je sache ton maître n'est pas là pour te protéger en ce moment, il pourrait très bien t'arriver à toi aussi de fâcheuses aventures aux détours d'un couloir sombre. Dit Harry la voix ampli de haine.

Ne parles pas légèrement de ce que tu ne connais pas Potter, le maître me vengera.

Ohh voyez vous ça, Voldemort va te venger, vois tu je ne pense pas que tes petites ambitions personnelles fassent parties de ses préoccupations les plus urgentes. D'ailleurs je l'ai croisé pendant les vacances il a oublié de te passer le bonjour, je trouve ça vraiment attristant qu'il fasse preuve de si peu de reconnaissance envers son meilleur serviteur. » Chuchota ironiquement Harry.

La tension était à son comble et Malefoy tremblait de rage la main dangereusement proche de sa baguette.

« Hum hum, Harry je voudrais te parler avant le déjeuné. Appela la voix de Dumbledore de l'entrée de la grande salle, mettant fin à l'échange verbale.

Très bien, je raccompagne juste Elfie jusqu'à la grande salle, vous connaissez l'ambiance d'avant match, il vaut mieux être prudent. Dit Harry comme si c'était une évidence.

Bien sur et je suggère que monsieur Malefoy et ses amis aient la gentillesse de continuer leur chemin pour ne pas boucher le couloir. » Dit tranquillement le directeur tandis que les Serpentards tournaient le pas en maugréant.

Harry raccompagna son amie jusqu'à la grande salle en la tenant par l'épaule avant de lui glisser à l'oreille.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir impliqué la dedans c'est entièrement de ma faute, je sais que tu es téméraire et courageuse mais s'il te plait ne prends pas ces menaces à la légère, Malefoy est très dangereux et nous avons eu des accrochages plus que musclé cette année. Si tu as le moindre problème, enfouis toi, utilise ma cape et viens me chercher. Reste forte. » Finit il en l'embrassant sur le front devant la moitié de l'école qui n'en perdait pas une miette avant de partir vers le bureau du directeur.

Harry était perturbé, les menaces de Malefoy ne lui plaisaient pas du tout et il s'en voulait énormément d'avoir mis Elfie en danger, il allait devoir faire très attention à elle pour les semaines à venir.

Il se présenta devant la gargouille qui s'ouvrit automatiquement, prérogative de l'ordre.

« Harry, entre. Assied toi. Invita Dumbledore en entendant Harry frapper à la porte de son bureau.

Vous souhaitiez me voir monsieur le directeur ? Dit Harry en mettant une certaine distance entre lui et le vieux sorcier.

Euh oui Harry, j'ai beaucoup réfléchis à ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour. Répondit Dumbledore légèrement désarçonné par le ton qu'avait employé Harry. Je suis désolé pour Monsieur Hogway comme je te l'ai dit et je n'ais sans doute pas assez insisté sur le danger de la mission mais en tant que chef de l'ordre il m'appartient de prendre certaines décisions, souvent très difficiles, mais il me faut les prendre. Cette mission était d'importance capital et j'attends que ton ami se réveille pour pouvoir vous révéler ce qu'il en est réellement, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il a vu. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour l'instant car ce ne sont que des suppositions de ma part mais pour néanmoins alimenter ta curiosité et te convaincre de l'importance de votre mission, je vais te dire une unique chose, j'ai peut être découvert le mystère de l'immortalité de Voldemort.

QUOI ?!!! S'étrangla Harry en entendant cela. Comment ?

Je te l'ai dit Harry, ce ne sont que des hypothèses et je t'en ferais part lorsque j'aurais le témoignage de monsieur Hogway.

Très bien, vous avez au moins finis par me révéler l'enjeu de notre mission, mieux vos tard que jamais. Soupira Harry frustré de ne pas en savoir plus.

Harry !!! » Le sermonna Dumbledore avant de reprendre. Sinon d'après ce que je sais certains Serpentards menés par Monsieur Malefoy préparent quelque chose, tu devrais faire attention à toi ainsi qu'à tes amis.

Cela confirma le sentiment d'Harry et ses pensées se tournèrent immédiatement vers la jeune métisse alors qu'il entrait dans la grande salle, celle-ci semblait s'être très bien remise de l'incident du matin et c'est bien ce qui inquiétait Harry, elle était tellement impulsive qu'elle se jetterait dans le danger sans calculer les conséquences.

Un peu comme toi ! Le sermonna sa conscience faisant sourire le jeune Potter qui s'assit à la table des Griffons entre Ron et Kieron qui expérimentaient un concours de gloutonnerie nouvelle génération, en effet le but n'était plus de manger le plus possible mais le plus salement possible ce qui eut pour effet de faire fuir la majorité des élèves ne laissant à Harry que la place du « mort » comme ils se plaisaient à l'appeler.

Le match était pour le lendemain et comme d'habitude Harry était stressé à l'extrême ; il était allé annoncer à Kylie Stevens sa sélection, celle-ci lui était presque tombé dans les bras tant elle était heureuse, puis il était allé rendre visite à Johan qui n'avait toujours aucune réaction, enfin n'ayant pas la concentration nécessaire pour s'atteler à ses devoirs ils se résolu à sortir dans le parc pour s'aérer l'esprit et accessoirement faire un footing.

En chemin vers le lac Harry eut la surprise de rencontrer le professeur d'ACFM Dorian Lowin qui se baladait en sifflotant.

« Harry comment vas-tu ? Oh je sais, ne réponds pas je suis stupide, je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce qui est arrivé à ton ami.

Ce n'est rien, merci pour lui. Dit Harry sombrement.

J'imagine que ça doit être très dur mais vous avez accompli un véritable exploit. Vous étiez les seuls à pouvoir vous charger de cela, nous étions, mon frère et moi, en mission jusqu'à la semaine dernière sinon nous aurions tout fait pour vous éviter pareille périple.

Non surtout pas nous voulions le faire.

Je comprends en tout cas puisque tu as l'air de t'ennuyer peut être qu'un duel te dirait ? Proposa le jeune américain.

Ce serait génial ! S'enthousiasma Harry.

Bien alors je pense que nous pourrions faire cela dans le parc, ça ne dérangera pas grand monde et nous aurons de l'espace, j'aimerais simplement limiter ce duel à des sorts légaux si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Très bien. » Répondit Harry en se mettant position, la baguette devant lui.

Les deux belligérants se tenaient face à face et contrairement à son habitude ce fut Harry qui attaqua le premier, après tout il souhaitait surtout s'amuser, l'importance de ce duel étant très minime.

« Cardix » Cria t'il envoyant un sort légale puisqu'utilisé en chirurgie pour effectuer des pontages coronarien, cependant l'effet à pleine puissance en faisait un sort très dangereux pouvant lacérer facilement les organes internes de la cible.

Lowin esquiva d'une roulade et riposta avec une dizaine de stupefix informulés tellement efficace qu'Harry dut se protéger derrière un de ses meilleurs boucliers.

Le combat continua sur le même rythme et aurait très bien pu passer pour une revu de sortilège offensif tant les opposants rivalisaient de créativité.

Finalement Lowin finit par désarmer Harry d'un simple expeliarmus.

Harry se maudit pour son manque d'attention, c'était une erreur tellement stupide.

Cependant cela fit sourire le professeur qui jeta lui aussi sa baguette et s'élança sur Harry avec une célérité incroyable pour un combat à main nues.

Leurs styles étaient fondamentalement différents, Harry utilisait des techniques toute en puissance, dérivés de la boxe, de la lutte ou du pugila tandis que l'américain misait beaucoup sur la rapidité et la créativité avec un Kung-fu très bien maitrisé.

Le combat dura plusieurs heures, personne ne voulant lâcher le moindre centimètre à son adversaire et finalement ils s'arrêtèrent d'un accord commun pour aller diner.

Le combat avait été intense bien que sans pression, aucun des deux adversaires ne s'étant mis en danger par un accord tacite.

Bien qu'Harry n'ait pas lâché ses coups ils devaient reconnaitre que son adversaire était très fort et qu'il lui fallait encore s'entrainer sans relâche pour prendre vraiment l'ascendant sur les meilleurs sorciers, c'est la tête pleine de résolutions qu'il rentra au château.

…………………………………………………………

Le lendemain Harry se leva de bonne heure histoire de pouvoir encourager un peu son équipe réserve et plus particulièrement son attrapeuse avant le match qui devait se dérouler vers onze heure.

Il retrouva son équipe en train de déjeuner ou plutôt d'essayer de déjeuner dans la grande salle. Celle-ci était quasiment vide vu l'heure matinale et tout les joueurs se tenaient autour de leur capitaine qui leur donnait les dernières consignes.

« Bon on fait comme on a dit, Andrew tu parles, tu cries, tu fais ce que tu veux mais je veux que tu aides les autres dans leurs placements, toi qui a une bonne vision du jeu. Dean, Seamus vous ne vous occupez pas de moi on fait comme l'équipe première vous vous concentrez sur le jeu et protéger vos poursuiveurs. Les filles comme d'habitude, Sonia tentes dès que tu peux créer une brèche, Annie en puissance et on accroche l'anneau. Quant à toi Jeff je sais que c'est ton premier match et que tu es encore très jeune mais tu es celui qui a montré le plus de détermination alors j'ai décidé de te laisser ta chance. Je ne te demande qu'une chose, jettes toi sur le souaffle comme un crève la dalle, je ne veux pas voir un seul espace pour les poursuiveurs adverses, tu fais tout ce que tu peux et je serais très satisfait de toi. Voilà, il n'y a plus qu'à donner le meilleur de nous même et la victoire est acquise, n'oubliez pas ce que je vous ais dit nous sommes plus qu'une équipe, nous sommes une vrai famille sur le terrain, prêt à nous sacrifier les uns pour les autres et prêt à tout pour notre maison. Maintenant si il vous faut une autre source de motivation n'oubliez pas ce qu'à dit le capitaine, si vous jouez bien alors vous aurez votre chance en équipe une tout comme l'a eu Kylie, j'en suis persuadé. Récita Elfie galvanisant ses troupes.

Tout à fait. Intervient Harry surprenant tout le monde.

Harry ?! Tu es venu nous coacher ? Demanda Seamus.

Bien sur que non Elfie est bien plus compétente que moi pour coacher son équipe. Je suis simplement venu vous souhaiter bonne chance, en particulier à Jeff qui jouera son premier match. Tu vas voir, jouer devant un stade plein est autrement plus excitant qu'à l'entrainement, fait simplement abstraction de l'enjeu et fait toi plaisir. » Conseilla le jeune Potter.

Il accompagna ensuite l'équipe jusqu'aux portes des vestiaires et alla prendre sa place dans la tribune en n'oubliant pas d'encourager personnellement Elfie qu'il prenait vraiment sous son aile.

Finalement le match ne fut pas spectaculaire, l'équipe réserve de Poufsouffle ayant un niveau pitoyable. Cependant les Griffondor firent très bonne impression, Jeff Dubois étant à créditer d'une belle rentrée pour son premier match et bien sur Elfie ne laissa aucune chance à son homologue de Poufsouffle attrapant le souaffle dès la première occasion laissant le score à un très beau 210 à 20 pour Griffondor.

Les réservistes étaient très fiers de leurs performances et ceux à juste titre, deux victoires en deux match alors que pour la plupart ils n'avaient jamais joué au quiddich avant cette année. Ils représentaient vraiment l'avenir de l'équipe de Griffondor et l'ambiance était au beau fixe lorsqu'Harry descendit dans les vestiaires pour les féliciter, apparemment Seamus et Dean avaient réussis à ramener de l'alcool et la fête se serait prolongé longuement si Harry ne les avaient pas viré afin qu'il puisse se préparer ainsi que l'équipe une pour leur match qui n'allait pas tarder à commencer.

« Bien c'est le grand jour, dans quelques instants nous entrerons sur le terrain pour défier Poufsouffle. Nous nous sommes entrainer très dur, par tout les temps, nous n'avons pas compté la fatigue ni les efforts consentis, nous nous sommes investis jusqu'au bout et par conséquent nous ne pouvons pas perdre, nous ne pouvons pas cracher sur toute ces soirées sacrifiés à faire du physique. Vous êtes les meilleurs joueurs de Poudlard à mon sens et par conséquent nous nous devons de respecter Poufsouffle et de les battre par le plus de point d'écart que possible. Ceci étant dit j'aimerais rajouter deux choses, tout d'abord pour toi Kylie qui jouera ton premier match en équipe première de Griffondor, nous sommes tous passé par là et la joie, l'émotion, l'adrénaline suscitée par le fait de représenter sa maison n'ont aucune commune mesure avec tout ce que l'on peut ressentir. Oui, oui Denis même ce à quoi tu penses, enfin pour ma part en tout cas. Quoi qu'il en soit jouer un match est quelque chose qui reste gravé pour toute une vie donc à la fin fait en sorte de ne rien avoir à regretter et surtout fait toi plaisir et donne du plaisir à tes coéquipiers, c'est fondamentale dans une équipe. Dit Harry en levant le pouce à Kylie qui se fit applaudir par tous les autres qui se tenaient assis côte à côte sur les bancs du vestiaire. Enfin et par voix de conséquence j'aimerais que nous ayons une pensée pour Johan qui aurait sans doute du jouer ce match et qui en est aujourd'hui empêché par des circonstances indépendantes de notre volonté et particulièrement malfaisantes. Alors j'aimerais que nous fassions un grand match pour lui dire que nous croyons en lui et que nous gagnerons quelque part aussi pour lui. MAINTENANT TOUT LE MONDE DEHORS, NOUS MOURRONS SUR NOS BALAIS PEUT ETRE MAIS NOUS VAINCRONS A COUP SUR, BONNE CHANCE ET BON VENT. »

Harry était assez satisfait de son discours, il sentait que cela avait porté et que les joueurs auraient à cœur de bien faire.

Il sentit soudainement la poche d'adrénaline se crever alors qu'il montait dans le ciel du stade, un brouhaha assourdissant provenant des tribunes, où l'ont scandait les noms des joueurs vedettes de chaque équipes, où alors des insultes contre l'équipe rivale.

Le vent s'engouffrait entre les tribunes sous formes de bourrasques venant fouetter le visage d'Harry et enfin il se sentit bien, prêt au combat.

« Sorciers, sorcière, elfes, nains et autres créatures magiques, je vous souhaite la bienvenue pour assister au match entre les magnifiques Griffondor – hurla Dempsey la voix magiquement amplifié déclenchant un tonnerre d'applaudissements de la part des Griffondors et de certaines autre personnes la plupart admiratrices d'Harry - et les Poufsouffles – cette fois sa voix était beaucoup plus morne comme si l'équipe d'en face était complètement pathétique, il y eut cependant de belles salves d'applaudissements. Passons maintenant à la composition des équipes – celle de Poufsouffle fut dit si rapidement et faiblement que l'on n'entendit même pas leur nom – Et voici Griffondor représenté ce soir parrrrrrr Weasley, Weasley, Bell, Crivey, Crivey, Stevens qui remplace Hogway qui n'est pas en état de jouer à cause de l'un de ces fils de cognards de… mais je m'égare et enfin celui que toute les demoiselles de l'école attendent tous dans le ciel et dans leur lit…

Dempsey, surveillez votre langage. Le reprit McGonagall.

La star, la légende vivante, l'étoile montante du quiddich, le survivant des cognards, la capitaine emblématique HARRY POTTTTEERRRRRRRRRR. »

Les applaudissements atteignirent un volume extraordinaire mais le pire était sans doute le fait qu'Hagrid essayait de yodler en soufflant dans une énorme corne de brume faisant vibrer une tribune entière.

« Madame Bibine donne le coup d'envoi alors que les deux capitaines se serrent la main et… C'est partie. » Hurla Kieron qui visiblement ne se sentait plus.

« Le souaffle aux Griffondors, Bell pour Weasley qui repasse à Bell, Weasley, Bell, Weasley, feinte de frappe énorme, et c'est Stevens qui récupère pour placer une frappe toute en puissance dans l'anneau de droite. Ohhh !!! Quel arrêt sensationnel de Pussemore, ça paraissait quasiment impossible à arrêter, il faut reconnaitre que cette joueuse à un talent à la hauteur de sa beauté. » Commenta Dempsey en se prenant un coup de batte de la part de McGonagall alors que la jeune femme rosissait et que des sifflets s'élevaient des tribunes de Poufsouffle à l'encontre du commentateur.

Le match se déroulait plutôt tranquillement et Harry était serein, l'attrapeur adverse était un jeune troisième année dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler et qui devait disputer son premier match, il paraissait impressionner par l'ambiance et pour ne rien arranger montait un Brossdur 6000 ce qui n'était pas très équitable par rapport aux performances que pouvaient réaliser le courant d'air 99 d'Harry.

Les poursuiveurs de Griffondor mettaient à mal la défense de Poufsouffle, le score était déjà de 30 à 0 et il aurait certainement été bien supérieur si la gardienne adverse ne réalisait pas de prouesses qui auraient pu faire devenir vert de jalousie Olivier Dubois l'ancien gardien de Griffondor.

Le match se poursuivait à une allure de plus en plus rapide, comme il l'avait vu à l'entrainement ils avaient l'avantage d'être très bien préparé physiquement ce que beaucoup d'équipes négligeaient de faire et ainsi ils pouvaient faire craquer leurs adversaires en les bougeant physiquement.

Et ce fut le cas, les Poufsouffles commettant de plus en plus d'erreurs de jugement et rendant le peu de souaffle qu'ils avaient en attaque en butant sur une défense de fer et un véritable combat qu'imposait Kylie mordant dans chaque balle passant à sa portée.

Harry s'ennuyait un peu et décida de tenter sa feinte préféré, il monta très haut dans le ciel et descendit à toute vitesse. L'autre attrapeur croyant que le jeune Potter avait vu le vif le suivit.

Le sol se rapprochait dangereusement, plus que 20 mètres, 10 mètres, 5 mètres, 2 mètres, Harry se redressa au tout dernier moment et remonta en chandelle plantant l'attrapeur adverses qui s'écrasa, heureusement Harry avait visé un bac à sable et celui-ci bien que complètement sonné ne semblait pas avoir de graves problèmes.

« Enorme feinte de Wronski de la part de Potter, il a planté ce pauvre Poufsouffle comme un canif dans du beurre, c'est vraiment excellent. » S'extasia Dempsey se faisant détruire une épaule par McGonagall tandis que la moitié du stade le huait copieusement.

Dès lors, l'attrapeur hors jeu, la victoire appartenait aux Griffondors qui s'efforçaient d'agrandir le score ce qui n'était pas facile devant le talent de Pussemore qui semblait dans un état de grâce et regardait malicieusement Kieron qui s'égosillait dans son micro après chaque arrêt.

Harry prêta main forte à son équipe dans le jeu en désorganisant les défenses adverses et en faisant peur à leur gardienne par de violentes embardés, puis par un hasard des plus heureux il se retrouva devant le vif d'or qu'il attrapa mettant ainsi fin au match.

« 300 à 0, quel match de Griffondor qui a dominé dans tout les compartiments du jeu, mais félicitons tout de même la gardienne de Poufsouffle, la délicieuse Gwineth Pussemore qui est à créditer d'un match énorme et sans qui le score aurait été encore beaucoup plus important. » Hurlait Dempsey essayant vainement de couvrir les bruits des applaudissements de Griffondor, lui-même totalement obnubilé par la gardienne adverse.

La liesse régnait dans les vestiaires lorsqu'Harry y entra, il félicita soigneusement chacun de ses joueurs pour la très belle prestation qu'ils avaient fournis insistant tout particulièrement sur Kylie Stevens qui avait vraiment brillé, pas encore aussi bonne que l'aurait fait Johan mais elle s'en approchait de plus en plus.

En pensant à Johan Harry sentit son cœur se serrer une nouvelle fois et après avoir pris sa douche il ne rejoint pas tout de suite ses amis pour faire la fête dans la tour de Griffondor. Il alla à l'infirmerie et ne put s'empêcher de raconter le match à son amis qui bien qu'inconscient aurait sans doute apprécié, fan de quiddich comme il l'était, puis il remonta dans la salle commune.

Le vacarme y était comme chaque fois assourdissant et il semblait que cette fois l'ambiance avait beaucoup été inspiré par les boites de nuits moldu tant la salle était remplis de boules à facettes, de machine à fumé et autres jeu de son et lumière.

Harry dansa longuement avec de nombreuses partenaires jusqu'à la fin de la soirée où le dj qui n'était d'autre que l'inévitable Kieron Dempsey balança quelques slows bien à la mode dans les boites d'ambiance année 80 apparemment.

La salle c'était déjà largement vidé, les premières et secondes années étant pour la plupart allé se couché et beaucoup d'élèves cuvaient tranquillement dans des fauteuils l'énorme quantité d'alcool en libre service, probablement grâce à Kieron qui s'occupait de l'organisation, qu'ils avaient ingurgité, Harry distingua néanmoins Elfie seule dans un fauteuil, surement que ses amis avaient été se couché, quoi qu'il en soit Harry ne put résister à l'envie d'aller l'inviter.

Elle était très belle ce soir là, habillé simplement dans un petit tailleur-jupe blanc faisant contraste avec sa peau chocolat au lait mais s'accordant très bien à son charme naturel, elle avait quelque chose de triste dans les yeux mais elle lui fit néanmoins un magnifique sourire lorsqu'il vint l'inviter.

Ils dansèrent de nombreux slows très collé ce murmurant parfois de petits mots à l'oreille les faisant rires de bon cœur en plein milieu de la piste devant l'incrédulité générale de la plupart des Griffondors qui venaient de voir le grand Harry Potter sensé être casé s'afficher plusieurs jours de suite en compagnie d'une troisième année ayant encore tout à prouver et, en voyant Lavande Brown gratter frénétiquement un parchemin en levant parfois les yeux vers lui il était facile de deviner quel serait la une du Daily Poudlard le lendemain mais sur le coup il s'en foutait royalement.

Il était plus de 4h00 du matin lorsque la musique s'arrêta séparant les couples qui montèrent se coucher et bizarrement Harry eut beaucoup de mal à quitter sa cavalière, ils dansèrent encore un peu malgré l'absence de musique.

« Eh bien merci pour ces danses, j'ai passé une magnifique soirée. Dit Elfie.

Moi de même, c'était génial.

Ca va sans doute jaser demain, et j'avoue que moi-même je me pose quelques questions. Avoua Elfie.

Sans doute mais on leurs répondra qu'il n'y a rien de plus normal que le capitaine de Griffondor invite son homologue féminin à une danse.

Es tu sur que c'est tout ce qu'il y a ? Questionna la jeune métisse.

Elfie, tu sais combiens je t'apprécie mais je suis fiancé et j'aime ma copine, tu es un peu comme ma petite sœur et jamais je ne te ferais de peine, tu comprends ? J'adore échanger des moments de tendresse avec toi tout comme un frère en aurait avec sa sœur. Dit Harry pas le moins du monde convaincu par ses propos et dont la tête n'allait pas tarder à exploser tant les questions y affluaient.

Je comprends, tu es un gars bien Harry. Dit Elfie avec un sourire mélancolique.

Non c'est toi qui es merveilleuse et je suis sincèrement heureux de t'avoir rencontré et d'avoir appris à te connaitre.

C'est vraiment gentil, dit Elfie avant d'embrasser Harry sur la joue, je te souhaite une bonne nuit grand frère.

Dort bien petite sœur. » Murmura Harry en regardant la jeune métisse monter dans son dortoir par l'escalier menant aux quartiers des filles.


	20. Chapitre 20 : Le retour du soldat

Chapitre 20 : Le retour du soldat

Cette situation n'était pas normal et cela il l'avait immédiatement comprit en voyant l'espace labyrinthique, constitué de portes et d'escaliers, qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

Il ne mit pas longtemps cependant à se rendre compte que ce n'était que le reflet de son subconscient.

Les méandres de son esprit tortueux s'étalaient là, devant lui et il savait au plus profond de lui-même qu'un retour à la réalité ne passerait que par la recherche de sa voie, un peu comme Thésée lorsqu'il défia le Minautore sauf que ce labyrinthe là était bien plus que de la mythologie Grec, il y avait là toute sa vie, derrière ces portes innombrables.

Johan était presque convaincu d'être vivant, cependant il se trouvait dans un état qui ne permettait pas de justifier les moindres prémices de la conscience, non il était décidément bien inconscient ce qui expliquait ces phénomènes étranges dans son propre esprit, le constat était plus qu'irréel mais après tout, un philosophe moldu nommé Freud n'avait il pas dit bien des années plus tôt « le moi n'est pas maitre en sa maison », montrant bien par là que l'inconscient occupait une place non négligeable dans la constitution psychique de l'être humain.

Johan avançait incertain, en effet certains chemins n'étaient pas sans risques et si ils en étaient de quasi impossibles à emprunter comme c'était le cas des escaliers au plafond, certaines portes ne débouchaient que sur des gouffres sans fonds ou des troues remplis d'acide et de piques acérés prêt à embrocher l'imprudent intrus. Cela prouvait bien le degré de torture qu'atteignait son esprit.

Il se résolut tout de même à avancer, devant lui se trouvait sa quête et il le savait. Il chercha, fouina, évita des centaines de pièges et ouvrit des centaines de portes jusqu'à arriver dans une salle immense et illuminé par une éblouissante et insupportable luminosité.

« Je t'attendais déjà depuis longtemps. Dit une voix qui lui était inconnu alors qu'une ombre avançait en contre sens de la luminosité l'empêchant de découvrir l'identité de l'intervenant.

Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Johan alors que l'inconnu se rapprochait.

Oh rassure toi je ne suis qu'une simple conception de ton esprit, je suis en quelque sorte ton alter ego honni, une sorte d'antithèse de toi, expliqua l'homme en sortant de la luminosité révélant un second Johan à l'air sévère, mauvais et beaucoup plus sombre, emmitouflé dans une ample cape noir qui lui donnait un air mystique, je suis tout ce que tu ne veux pas, tout ce que tu as rejeté il y a bien longtemps, en faisant ce sacrifice tu m'as créé pour compenser la perte, malheureusement rien ne se perd, rien ne se crée, tout se transforme, pas vrai ?

Que veux-tu ? Demanda Johan légèrement paniqué par la vue de son double qui semblait passablement démoniaque.

Je pensais que tu l'avais compris, deux entités pour un seul corps cela fait beaucoup, nous avons trop longtemps divisé nos esprits, nos forces et nos émotions, il faut maintenant décider qui de nous deux absorbera l'autre et prendra le contrôle de ce corps, j'ai profité de ton état de fatigue extrême et de ton inconscience pour prendre le contrôle et ainsi préparer le combat à suivre.

Un combat ?!

Exact seul un combat acharné et jusqu'à le mort pourra nous départager, tuer l'autre sera comme un symbole de victoire bien que nous ne soyons que des matérialisations d'un même subconscient. Nous serons sur un pied d'égalité total puisque nous avons les mêmes forces, les mêmes faiblesses, les mêmes entrainements et expériences, nous disposons également de la même baguette et du même katana. Tu as déjà battu de nombreux adversaires mais sauras tu combattre ton propre double ? » Demanda le second Johan avec un grand sourire cruel avant de pointer sa baguette sur son double.

Johan s'accorda une demi-seconde de réflexion, se disant que son double n'avait vraiment pas l'air de blaguer. Il ne s'était jamais sentit autant en danger, certes les geôles de Voldemort avaient leurs charmes morbides mais la perspective de perdre sa conscience au profit d'une autre, refoulé et maléfique, semblait bien pire, il se demandait ce que penserait Harry en le voyant changé ainsi.

Cette pensée lui fit froid dans le dos et il se résolut à combattre jusqu'au bout. En fouillant dans sa poche il se rendit compte qu'il avait sa baguette, il s'en saisit et se tint prêt à riposter à la première attaque qui partirait.

C'est alors que son double envoya une multitude de sorts dans un flot continu sortant de sa baguette.

Johan riposta avec un solide bouclier qui encaissa difficilement les sorts envoyés.

Il ne rigolait visiblement pas tant il s'acharnait à perforer ses défenses avec des sorts d'une dangerosité extrême.

« Sectumsempra, caegula, neutra destructum » Lança encore une fois son double, manquant de peu de le toucher alors que Johan se jetait sur le coté.

Cette fois Johan se tira de sa léthargie et riposta avec une violence égale à celle de son double.

L'échange dura longtemps, aucun des deux adversaires n'arrivant à prendre l'avantage, tant leurs forces étaient égales.

« Je savais bien que cela se passerait comme ça. » Dit soudain son double avec un sourire sombre avant de jeter sa baguette et d'empoigner une arme que Johan connaissait bien puisque c'était le même katana que lui.

Il empoigna à son tour le katana et s'élança sur son ennemi.

Le combat était véritablement épique tant les coups s'enchainaient à une vitesse affolante.

Aucun des deux ne se préservait et chaque coup aurait pu être mortel s'il n'était pas systématiquement esquivé paré ou bloqué.

Le combat sembla durer des heures et des heures, les adversaires faiblissaient mais aucun d'eux ne voulaient décrocher, c'était bien plus qu'un combat à mort, c'était un combat pour le contrôle d'un corps, un combat pour la vie.

Cependant à mesure que les coups pleuvaient et que la fatigue se faisait plus présente, les erreurs augmentaient et Johan se prit un coup d'estoc dans la jambe, l'empêchant de se mouvoir correctement.

Son double profita de cette faiblesse pour s'acharner encore plus et finit par lui couper le bras qui tenait l'épée au dessus de coude.

Jamais Johan n'avait tant souffert, il vomit même du sang à la vue de son membre gisant à terre. Il tomba à genou en serrant son moignon contre sa poitrine.

Son double jubila en voyant le dégât qu'il venait d'occasionner et éclata de rire.

« Tu es finis, tu ne peux plus manier l'épée. Souffre encore un peu avant que je ne mette fin à tes jours, prenant ainsi le contrôle de ton corps. »

Johan entendait à peine la voix de son double. La douleur était pire que tout ce qu'il avait jamais vécu et le choc psychologique relatif à la perte d'un membre, plus que traumatisant. Cependant ce n'était même pas ce qui l'affectait le plus, non il avait honte, honte de s'être laisser avoir et se demandait réellement ce qu'allaient en penser tout ceux qui avaient besoin de lui comme Harry qui comptait sur lui comme sur un frère. Non ce n'était pas possible, il lui restait trop de choses à accomplir, trop de choses à vivre, il ne pouvait simplement pas laisser cet enfoiré prendre possession du corps.

Mais comment faire, sa situation était plus que critique et déjà son alter ego sombre avançait tranquillement vers lui le sabre en avant.

Johan remarqua alors quelque chose de dur dans sa poche avec son bras valide.

Il avait encore sa baguette ! Cet imbécile avait jeté la sienne lorsqu'il lui était apparu évident qu'ils ne pourraient pas se départager avec des sorts mais lui l'avait gardé.

Son double était extatique tant la jouissance de la victoire était présente en lui et il n'était pas vraiment regardant sur ce que pouvait bien faire Johan tandis qu'il s'avançait vers lui. Une chance qu'il soit si sur de lui se dit Johan en empoignant discrètement sa petite baguette de bois.

« Aujourd'hui marque ta défaite et le début de mon règne, ne t'inquiètes pas le corps sera bien utilisé, je vais commettre les pires atrocités. Explosa alors de rire le Johan sombre en saisissant son katana comme pour couper la tête de Johan.

Non. Dit simplement Johan en regardant devant lui.

Non ? Vas y je t'écoute, dis moi ce qui m'en empêchera ? Ricana son double.

Tu es mort, j'ai gagné. » Dit doucement Johan avant de lever sa baguette et de crier pour la première fois « avada kedavra ».

Il eut à peine le temps de voir le halo vert toucher son double qu'il s'écroula à son tour, sombrant dans l'inconscience.

…………………………………………………………………

Il se sentit comme remonter à la surface d'un océan sans fond dans lequel il venait de battre un record d'apnée, c'est alors qu'il se réveilla en sursaut inspirant un grand coup.

Il ouvrit les yeux et quelle ne fut pas sa joie de voir qu'il était à présent dans l'infirmerie et que tout semblait être rentré dans l'ordre comme en témoigna la présence de son bras dans sa totalité.

C'était un véritable soulagement comme si il s'éveillait d'un très long cauchemar. D'ailleurs cette aventure semblait avoir eu du bon, il se sentait plus en paix avec sa conscience et n'était, semble t'il, plus tiraillé par une volonté mystérieuse dans chacune de ses décisions.

C'est alors que Pomfresh déboula dans la pièce.

« Hogway ?! Vous êtes de retour ? Vous nous avez fait très peur, vous savez ? L'engueula gentiment l'infirmière faisant sourire le blond.

Et bien j'aurais au moins égayé un peu votre vie et remplis votre infirmerie de ma présence enchanteresse. Répondit poliment celui-ci.

Bien, je suis au moins heureuse de voir que vous n'avez pas changé d'un pouce, votre mental ne semble pas avoir souffert de votre coma comme c'est parfois le cas. Diagnostiqua sérieusement celle-ci tandis que Johan rigolait intérieurement, si elle savait !

Sinon quelle sont les nouvelles ?

Les nouvelles ? Demanda l'infirmière incrédule. Vous me prenez pour une page de journal, vous êtes resté ici pendant très exactement dix neuf jours et vous me demandez les dernières nouvelles. Vous n'avez décidément pas changé. En tout cas c'est Potter qui sera content, il est venu vous visiter au moins une fois chaque jour. Dit Pomfresh pincent le cœur de Johan devant le geste d'Harry.

Très bien, je vous remercie pour tout, je vais y aller à présent. Déclara naturellement Johan en se levant avant d'être maintenu dans son lit par une main ferme.

Pas question, je vous conserve ici encore deux jours en observation, le temps que j'évalue si tout fonctionne correctement. » Explosa t'elle à la manière d'un dragon.

Johan soupira et se renfonça dans son lit d'infirmerie, cependant dès que Pomfresh tourna le dos elle ne vit pas une ombre s'échapper discrètement par la porte de la salle, les bras chargés d'affaires.

Il vagabonda tranquillement dans le château et à en voir les nombreux élèves en tenu moldu qui trainaient dans les couloirs il en conclu que c'était surement le week-end. Il passa le trou du portrait donnant accès à la grande salle où régnait la traditionnelle ambiance chaleureuse caractérisant les week-ends entre amis.

Johan esquiva les regards surpris de ses camarades et monta directement dans les dortoirs sans répondre à Finnigan qui l'avait invité à le rejoindre pour boire à son retour.

Il rentra directement et sans frapper dans la chambre d'Harry qui était entrain de faire des tractions à l'aide d'une barre qu'il avait suspendu entre deux murs dans son entrée.

« Alors Potter, c'est comme ça qu'on accueil son frère d'arme ?

Jo ?! Tu es de retour ? C'est vraiment bon de te revoir vieux. S'écria Harry en sautant pour aller serrer son ami dans ses bras.

Ah, t'es plein de sueur, dégueulasse. Grogna Johan en s'écartant de l'étreinte de son ami.

On voit bien que ça fait longtemps que tu n'étais plus à l'entrainement, tu ne sais même plus ce qu'est l'effort physique. Le chambra Harry.

Attend un peu que je me remette, dans trois jours je te mets ta branlé au corps à corps. Sinon quelles sont les nouvelles ? Demanda le blond en se servant une bière bien fraiche dans le frigo du survivant.

A peine de retour que tu te remets déjà à l'alcool, maugréa Harry en secouant la tête d'un air fataliste, sinon au niveau des news, Griffondor a gagné contre Poufsouffle ; Dempsey est à fond sur leur gardienne qui est d'ailleurs plutôt jolie mais qui lui en fait voir des vertes et des pas mures, rends toi compte, hier soir pendant le diné, il est monté sur la table pour lui déclarer ouvertement son amour devant tout les élèves, je te laisse imaginer le savon que lui a passé McGonagall.

Ce mec est complètement barge. Commenta Johan un sourire aux lèvres.

Sinon dans le genre sérieux je me suis embrouillé avec Dumbledore concernant les risques de notre dernière mission, ça a au moins eu le mérite de remettre les choses au clair ; il voulait nous voir dès que tu serais rétablis pour que l'on parle plus précisément du but de cette escapade qui a failli nous couter la vie, surtout à toi. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, tu te sens parfaitement remis ? Ca m'étonne que Pomfresh t'ait déjà donné l'autorisation de revenir. Demanda Harry septique.

Ne t'inquiète pas tout va très bien, Pomfresh est une infirmière très compétente elle sait très bien que je suis de constitution à être dur au mal. Quant à Dumbledore qu'il aille au diable j'ai bien l'intention de fêter mon retour, je vais organiser une petite fête dans ma piaule et j'inviterais la crème de Poudlard. D'ailleurs tu veux bien m'aider à pousser les murs. » Supplia Johan.

Harry soupira et du se résigner, le coma ne l'avait pas changé pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

La semaine qui avait suivit la victoire des Griffondor avait été d'une banalité effroyable et Harry ne se souvenait plus s'être autant ennuyé depuis des années.

En plus de cela ses sentiments étaient toujours tourmentés par la présence d'Elfie, certes il aimait Marine plus que quiconque mais lorsque la jeune métisse était présente il se sentait fondre.

Il avait alors essayé de l'éviter pendant toute la semaine à part aux entrainements de quiddich où sa présence était obligatoire mais rien n'y faisait et plus il tentait de ne pas y penser plus elle revenait en force dans ses pensées, la seule façon qu'il connaissait pour se sortir des choses de la tête consistait en un entrainement physique particulièrement intense mais malgré cela il se sentait toujours tourmenté.

Le retour de Johan changeait quelque peu la donne puisqu'il allait maintenant être très occupé à réparer toutes les conneries du blond, celui-ci n'étant de toute façon pas la personne à qui demander conseille sur ce genre de chose. En effet il serait encore bien capable de lui proposer un plan à trois ou une autre connerie dans le genre.

Harry fut sortit de sa réflexion par Johan qui en était à présent à sa troisième bière consécutive et cherchait la bouteille de vodka Brise Glace.

« Pfff dans le buffet là bas et je suppose que si je te recommande d'arrêter ça ne changera rien ? Demanda Harry sans illusions.

J'ai bien peur que non. D'ailleurs en parlant de boisson, tu ne me devais pas une tournée dans un bar de mon choix ? »

Argg dur retour à la réalité pour Harry qui se souvint avoir fait cette stupide promesse avant de partir en mission.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ne sera pas long puisqu'il faut rester encore assez sobre pour la soirée de ce soir, c'est juste histoire de boire une ou deux pintes entre amis.

Pfff, d'accord puisque je te l'ai promis, on part quand ?

Maintenant. Déclara tranquillement le blond.

Maintenant ? Mais il est dix heure et demis du matin. S'étrangla Harry.

Et alors, il n'y a pas d'heure pour boire un verre. » Dit Johan en haussant les épaules.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry se laissa trainer par son ami dans un des passages secret menant à Pré-Au-Lard d'où ils pourraient transplanner vers le bar qu'avait choisit Johan.

Mise à part le fait que Johan l'avait emmené dans une sorte de boite de strip-tease moldu particulièrement scabreuse la sortie se passa plutôt bien et Harry réussit même à l'emmener voir Dumbledore une fois qu'ils furent de retour et que Johan eut comblé ses besoins d'alcool. Il était capable d'ingurgité d'énorme quantité d'alcool avant d'être ivre et d'ailleurs Harry était à chaque fois sidéré en voyant qu'il n'était bien souvent au meilleur de sa forme que lorsqu'il avait bu une ou deux bouteilles de Brise Glace.

« Harry, Johan ! Quelle bonne surprise ! S'exclama Dumbledore en les invitant à s'asseoir, une fois qu'ils furent rentré dans le bureau directorial, Harry n'oubliant pas de caresser Fumseck au passage histoire de le remercier une nouvelle fois pour son intervention devant Voldemort.

Bonjour Professeur, je suppose que vous connaissez les raisons de notre présence ? Demanda poliment Harry, ce qui eut pour effet de refroidir un peu le directeur qui soupira avant de s'asseoir à son tour.

Oui bien sur. Avant de commencer je voudrais simplement remercier monsieur Hogway pour sa bravoure lors de la mission et lui dire à quel point je suis heureux qu'il soit de retour parmi nous même si Madame Pomfresh n'est pas forcement de mon avis. Dit le vieil homme avec un petit sourire tandis que Johan eut le bon gout de baisser légèrement les yeux. Bien comme promis je vais tout vous dire, mais d'abord j'aimerais que Johan nous dise ce qu'il a vu dans cette caisse cela confirmera alors ou non mes suppositions.

Et bien je ne me rappel pas très bien avec le choc et tout mais ce que je peux vous dire c'est que cette caisse contenait une sorte de coupe argenté, finement décorée et… Hésita Johan.

Oui ? Questionna le vieux sorcier avec un sourire encourageant.

Elle me faisait me sentir comment dire… Bizarre. Je n'étais pas à l'aise devant elle, même si ça n'a duré que quelques secondes.

OUI ! C'est ce que je cherchais, venez voir.» S'écria Dumbledore en sautant de son fauteuil pour aller chercher sa pensine dans la vitrine.

Celui-ci jeta le contenue d'une petite bouteille dans la pensine qui se mit aussitôt à tournoyer.

Harry, Johan et Dumbledore y virent un jeune homme incroyablement beau et plein de charisme qu'Harry se rappela immédiatement comme étant Tom Jedusor avant que celui devienne Voldemort.

Celui s'entretenait avec une grosse femme qui lui montra précisément la coupe que Johan avait décrite, Harry vit distinctement les yeux de Jedusor briller d'envie.

Puis les images s'évanouirent et ils se retrouvèrent dans un autre souvenir montrant un employé du ministère discutant avec deux hommes crasseux qui semblaient habité par une dangereuse folie, au fond de la pièce se trouvait une jeune femme tout aussi crasseuse qui se faisait maltraiter par les autres hommes devant l'indignement du membre du ministère qui finit par être expulsé violemment de la maison.

Les images s'évanouirent encore plusieurs fois montrant à chaque fois des personnes menaçantes où alors le jeune Jedusor qui curieusement changeait assez violemment d'apparence entre les différents souvenirs, allant d'enfant encore quelque peu innocent dans ce qu'il semblait être un orphelinat jusqu'à devenir le Voldemort que tous connaissaient.

« Voilà vous venez de voir absolument tout ce que je sais de Voldemort enfin tout ce qui nous intéresse. Avez-vous une idée du lien qui unit tout ces souvenirs et de la raison pour laquelle je vous les montre ? Demanda Dumbledore avec un sourire énigmatique.

Il semblerait que ce soit une sorte de chronologie des évènements marquants de la vie de Voldemort. J'ignore où vous les avez pris mais je doute que lui-même ne sache que vous possédez autant d'informations sur sa personne. Raisonna Harry.

En effet Harry, c'est une des faiblesses de Tom, toujours sous estimer les faibles et négliger les détails mais heureusement pour nous c'est ce qui le perdra. Alors vous ne voyez pas ce qui pourrait lier entre eux ces différents éléments autre que la vie de Voldemort ?

Eh bien, on peut remarquer la présence de plusieurs objets à très grande valeur symbolique pour Voldemort et vous avez dit à Harry que vous alliez nous parler du mystère de l'immortalité du seigneur des ténèbres, je me demandais si il n'y avait pas un lien entre ces objets et son immortalité. Intervint Johan.

Très bien monsieur Hogway c'est parfaitement ce que je voulais que vous compreniez, je vais vous expliquer ce qu'il en est réellement. Comme vous le savez, Voldemort, d'aussi loin que remonte mes souvenirs, a toujours eu pour la mort une aversion totale et il était déterminé à tout mettre en œuvre pour la vaincre même si il devait vendre son âme au diable et c'est là que cette fameuse expression n'en est plus une mais la réalité, en effet il s'agit bien d'âme. Voldemort à découvert par je ne sais quel moyen un très ancien rituel d'une des magies les plus pervertis existantes sur terre. Ce rituel appelé horcruxe a pour but d'enfermer une partie de son âme dans un objet afin de garder un lien sur terre si jamais notre enveloppe corporelle venait à être déchirée libérant ainsi la partie de l'âme résidente du sorcier. Il s'agit d'un horrible procédé car déchirer son âme en plusieurs morceaux est sans doute la chose la plus abjecte qu'un être humain puisse faire. Le sort utilisé pour un tel rituel requiert un sacrifice et inflige à son lanceur une douleur atroce synonyme de déshumanisation, son corps subira lui aussi des dommages dus à la perversion de l'âme. Récita Dumbledore.

Vous voulez dire que cette chose que j'ai vue contenait un bout d'âme de Voldemort ?! Bégaya Johan horrifié par ce qu'il venait d'entendre et Harry devait bien avouer que lui-même se sentait mal en pensant à ce procédé.

Précisément, et c'est aussi pour ça que vous vous sentiez mal en sa présence, en effet les horcruxes possède leur propre part de volonté, une sorte de conscience malfaisante émanant du bout d'âme de leur propriétaire. D'ailleurs Harry est bien placé pour le savoir puisqu'il en a détruit un. Dit Dumbledore avec un sourire.

J'en ai détruit un ?!! Réussit à articuler Harry abasourdis par les mots du directeur. LE JOURNAL !!! S'exclama-t-il après un moment de réflexion.

Précisément et c'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'a mit la puce à l'oreille et qui ma poussé à commencer à faire des recherches sur Tom Jedusor et son passé.

Attendez Harry en a détruit un, vous citez cette coupe, et il y a encore tout les objets présents dans ces souvenir. Voldemort avait plusieurs âmes ou quoi ? Questionna Johan.

Très bonne remarque, comme Voldemort l'a dit à Harry le jour de sa résurrection, il est allé plus loin que n'importe qui dans sa quête de l'immortalité. L'horcruxe étant un procédé répugnant et faisant perdre pas mal de sensibilités que, bien sur, Voldemort, qui se croit insensible n'a pas remarqué, mais qu'il finira par regretter croyez moi, le peu de sorciers ayant procédés à ce rituel se sont contentés d'en faire un mais Voldemort, peut être par envie d'en faire plus que tout les autres où alors par soucis de sécurité, ce qui je dois dire n'était pas si idiot puisque nous avons découvert son secret, en a créé plusieurs, ce qui constitue surement un record dans la monstruosité. D'après mes sources, Voldemort aurait divisé son âme en sept parties dont l'une est resté dans son corps ce qui nous fait six horcruxes, notre tâche à tout les trois sera, si vous le voulez bien, de retrouver et détruire les cinq horcruxes restant puisqu'Harry nous a déjà débarrassé du journal.

Cette histoire est tout simplement effrayante mais je suis partant, je veux tout faire pour détruire à tout jamais ce fils de cognard. Jura Harry.

Tu sais bien que je te suivrais jusqu'en enfer, il faut bien te surveiller, dit Johan en pausant sa main sur l'épaule à Harry, et puis de tels choses ne devraient pas exister, ça ne fait que renforcer le dégout que j'éprouve pour ce type, je suis des vôtres.

Parfait, je savais bien que seriez digne de cette mission. J'ai quelques pistes mais nous en reparlerons une autre fois, pour l'heure il me semble que vous avez une soirée de retour à préparer. » Dit Dumbledore avec un sourire malicieux, laissant Johan perplexe devant l'étendue des renseignements du vieil homme.

Devant les supplications du blond qui s'était presque mis à genou devant lui, Harry avait finalement accepté à contre cœur de l'aider à élargir sa chambre pour la fête.

Grace à leurs efforts réunis, ils réussirent à créer une grande pièce carré de trente mètres sur trente ce qui était largement assez pour la petite fête que Johan souhaitait organiser, quoi qu'avec lui tout était possible et Harry ne s'était toujours pas décidé sur le fait que sa présence soit indispensable ou non.

« N'y pense même pas ! Si tu n'es pas présent ce soir ma vengeance sera terrible, et puis tu ne voudrais pas détruire totalement une si belle amitié. » Rugit le blond.

Devant de tels arguments, Harry jugea préférable de ne pas tenter le diable et de faire une brève apparition mais il se jura quant même de ne toucher à rien de ce qu'il y aurait à manger et surtout à boire.

Une fois la salle aménagé Harry laissa Johan qui était resté très vague pour la décoration et n'avait clairement pas envie qu'il reste dans la pièce afin de pouvoir la décorer à son gout.

Harry n'était pas vraiment rassuré en laissant Johan s'occuper de toute l'organisation, son sentiment se trouva encore renforcé lorsqu'il croisa Dempsey portant un énorme carton en sortant de la chambre, celui-ci s'y rendait manifestement et salua Harry d'un air innocent qui ne trompa personne.

………………………………………...

La soirée battait déjà son plein et la musique était assourdissante lorsqu'Harry, vêtu d'un costume Giorgio Armani sur mesure gris à la dernière mode moldu, franchit la porte menant dans la chambre de Johan.

Il fut abasourdit devant le changement qui s'était opéré. Johan et Dempsey avaient totalement réaménagé l'espace transformant ce qui n'était rien de plus qu'un espace vide quelques heures auparavant en une véritable boite de nuit moldu.

En effet le centre de la pièce avait laissé place à un dance floor parfaitement bien matérialisé tandis que le fond de la salle avait été transformé en un bar débordant de boissons en tout genre et surtout d'alcool, ce qui n'avait rien de surprenant connaissant les gouts de Johan.

Harry était impressionné par le travail accompli par son ami.

D'ailleurs celui-ci, qui venait de repérer Harry dans la foule d'élève, se précipita vers lui.

« Alors comment tu trouves ma petite fête ? Hurla-t-il dans l'oreille d'Harry afin de se faire entendre.

Franchement c'est du beau travail mais il faudra quant même que tu m'expliques comment vous avez fait pour avoir un tel résultat.

On a eu un coup de main des jumeaux Weasley, en fait on test ce soir leur nouvelle création, d'ailleurs ils ont promis de passer voir ce que ça donnait, j'ai hâte de les voir. Cria encore Johan dont l'haleine déjà alcoolisé du début de soirée commençait à déranger sérieusement Harry.

Oui moi aussi, ça fait longtemps et puis leur nouvelle création est génial.

C'est vrai que ça donne bien et encore tu n'as pas tout vu, regarde. » Dit Johan en sortant sa baguette magique.

Celui fit exécuta un savant mouvement du poigné et cria un sort qu'Harry n'entendis pas. Aussitôt des flots de mousse se déversèrent sur la piste de danse. Il cria encore un sort et ce fut l'ambiance qui changea, les jeux de lumières s'arrêtèrent pour laisser place à un savant mélange de néon infra rouge et ultra violet.

Harry se tourna vers Johan pour lui demander comment il faisait mais celui-ci était déjà reparti vers le bar, apparemment il avait débuté un cent mètre de Tekila.

Harry reporta son attention sur la piste et remarque que si des représentants des quatre maisons étaient présents ils avaient été soigneusement sélectionnés par Johan. Les Griffondor étaient présents en majorité ce qui était assez normal puisqu'on se trouvait dans la tour de Griffondor cependant certains comme Hermione n'avaient pas été invité ou n'avait pas souhaité venir. Harry remarqua tout de même Ron, Seamus et Neville au bar, ceux-ci semblaient passablement éméchés. Il aperçu également Dean qui dansait très serré avec Parvati tandis que Lavande parlait avec un septième année de Poufsouffle. Voilà pour son année, il y avait également l'intégralité de l'équipe de Griffondor et plusieurs personnes sympathiques de sa maison. Naturellement, que ce soit pour une maison ou une autre le physique semblait avoir été un critère prédominant pour Johan et les filles étaient toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, ses méthodes ne différaient finalement pas tellement de celles des boites de nuit moldu.

Les autres maisons étaient cependant très bien représentées, bien entendu toutes les plus belles filles avaient été invitées ce qui justifiait surement la présence de quelques personnes de la maison Serpentard. Les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles avaient cependant plus été choisit sur leurs qualités humaines, ce qui faisait que certaines connaissance d'Harry tel Ernie MacMillan qui était venu avec Justin Finch-Fletchey ou encore Terry Boot et Mandy Brocklehurst étaient présentes. La plupart des joueurs de quiddich avaient également eu droit à leur invitation.

Décidemment Malefoy et ses copains allaient crever de jalousie lorsque ceux de leur maison leur raconteraient le franc succès que cela avait été.

Harry fut sorti de ses pensées par un groupe de filles déchainés qui l'entrainèrent vers la piste.

Il dansa une bonne heure avant d'aller se chercher un rafraichissement au bar. Il sirota sa Smirnoff Ice en regardant Johan attaquer son quatre vingtième mètre de Tekila devant tout un groupe de personne prenant des paris. Celui-ci semblait déjà moins frais mais Harry ne s'inquiétait pas encore, connaissant la descente de son ami, il irait le chercher plus tard juste pour lui éviter un coma éthylique.

« Mais ce ne serais pas Harry Potter ? Demanda une voix qu'il connaissait plus que bien.

Si et je dirais même qu'il s'agit du célèbre survivant. Approuva une voix presque identique.

Comment allez-vous les gars ? Demanda Harry en allant serrer les mains des jumeaux.

Eh bien écoute, parfaitement bien, malgré Voldebouse le business marche plutôt bien. Dit le premier rouquin qui devait être Fred ou peut être George.

Plutôt très bien même, et comme tu le vois notre dernière invention semble être un franc succès. Renchérit son jumeau.

Oui nous avons le plaisir de te présenter le club portatif, encore meilleur que le marécage portatif qui est pourtant l'un de nos chefs d'œuvres les plus réussis. Dit George en faisant mine de s'essuyer une larme.

Et bien je ne sais pas ce que tu en dis George mais cette soirée est très très hot, je me propose de rester. De toute façon ce cher Johan ne semble pas en état de répondre à nos questions pour le moment.

Mais oui restez faire la fête, ça fera surement très plaisir à Ginny et Ron de vous voir. Argumenta Harry.

Très bon argument, allons donner à Roninouchet les recommandations que lui a laissé maman. » Dit Fred avant de saluer Harry et de se diriger suivit de George vers un coin de la salle où Ron semblait bien s'amuser avec une fille de Serdaigle.

Finalement Ron n'allait peut être pas être si content que cela de revoir ses frères.

Harry faillit avaler de travers lorsqu'il aperçu Elfie qui dansait au milieu de la piste, elle était très jolie sous les lumières striées du club, elle portait une simple robe blanche qui lui allait à ravir en mettant bien en valeur sa peau bronzé, lui conférant le charme naturel qu'appréciait tant Harry. Elle l'avait visiblement remarqué puisqu'elle lui envoya son plus beau sourire.

Harry, l'alcool aidant, alla la rejoindre sur la piste.

Il se sentit à nouveau comme lors de la soirée en l'honneur de la victoire de Griffondor, c'est-à-dire complètement obnubilé par la jeune métisse. Il ne savait réellement pas comment agir devant elle, sa conscience lui lançait des appels de phare, son esprit avait mis les warnings mais son subconscient ne semblait plus vouloir lui obéir et il n'arrivait pas à se décoller, se sentant de plus en plus accroché à elle.

Aux rythmes des danses, Harry se rapprocha d'Elfie, finalement leurs fronts en vinrent à se toucher et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à commettre l'irréparable, un bruit anatomique se fit entendre réveillant le jeune homme qui se redressa immédiatement.

En tournant la tête il ne fut guerre surpris de voir que Johan venait de rendre son diné. Il essayait désespérément de se redresser en s'appuyant au bar mais en vain.

Le moment était venu de récupérer ce qu'il restait de son frère.

Harry s'excusa auprès d'Elfie, bénissant mentalement l'alcoolisme de Johan qui pour une fois allait lui être utile. En effet il allait avoir un sursis de réflexion pour essayer de savoir ou il en était réellement.

La jeune femme parut un peu déçu mais ne sembla pas lui en vouloir, elle l'embrassa sur la joue et lui souhaita bonne nuit.

Harry confia à Kieron l'organisation de la soirée, passa un des bras de Johan par-dessus son épaule et le conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre où un lit de camps était toujours installé pour des cas comme celui là, en effet il n'était pas rare de voir Johan dormir dans sa chambre pour une raison ou pour une autre.

« Eh ben mon vieux, t'y es pas allé de main morte ce soir, et je suppose qu'il est toujours inutile que je te donne une petite leçon de morale comme quoi ce que tu fais est dangereux en plus d'être stupide ?

Non pas la peine. Réussit à articuler Johan avant de se vomir à nouveau dessus.

C'est malin, grogna Harry dégouté, avant de le débarrassé de sa souillure d'un coup de baguette, je dois quant même reconnaitre que ta soirée était vraiment bien et que ton petit problème m'a été bien utile.

Ai réussis le cent mètres. » Baragouina Johan avec un sourire fier tandis qu'Harry se frappait la tête de dépit, il était irrécupérable.

Ne voulant plus entendre de commentaires de ce genre, Harry coucha son ami sur le lit de camps et alla lui-même dormir ce qu'il restait de la nuit.

Le lendemain Harry se leva vers dix heures ce qui constituait presque une grasse mâtiné en effet depuis qu'il avait commencé à s'entrainer il avait pris l'habitude de se lever à l'aube.

Il décida d'aller faire un petit footing autour du lac qui lui serait hautement bénéfique pour oublier les péripéties de la veille. Bien entendu il ne croisa aucun élève ayant participé à la fête ce qui était plutôt logique, celle-ci ne s'étant terminé que deux heures plus tôt et encore il avait croisé Dempsey qui lui, revenait le dernier à dix heure et demis, il baragouina quelque chose comme quoi il rangeait le bar mais la bouteille de whiskey pur feu à sa main indiquait plutôt qu'il le finissait.

Lorsqu'il revint de son entrainement quotidien vers midi, il eut l'agréable surprise de voir que son ami s'était réveillé, malheureusement celui-ci ne semblait pas avoir dessoulé suffisamment pour pouvoir penser par lui-même et Harry fut obligé de le passer une demis heure sous une douche glacé pour lui faire retrouver quelque peu ses esprits.

A peine son déjeuné avalé Johan décida d'aller se recoucher, laissant Harry seul pour l'après midi.

Celui-ci n'avait pas vraiment la tête à faire ses devoirs tant il était perturbé par ce qu'il ressentait pour Elfie. Etait-ce de l'amour ? Ou autre chose ? Il aimait Marine il n'avait même pas besoin de se poser de questions, ils se l'étaient déjà bien souvent prouvé.

Harry se laissa tomber dans ses souvenirs, se rappelant tout les bons moments qu'il avait passé avec elle. Toutes les fois où ils avaient fait l'amour sous les palmiers ou sur les rochers à coté de la source chaude.

Mais le fait était là, cette petite l'obsédait, il ne pouvait là regarder sans oublier immédiatement les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Marine.

Il avait l'impression de se trouver devant un problème insurmontable. Il n'était pas du genre à tourner le dos devant l'adversité mais il devait bien reconnaitre qu'il se sentait, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, impuissant face à la situation et il savait parfaitement que si il se laissait aller à rencontrer Elfie il y aurait forcement un moment où il craquerait, c'est pourquoi il se résolue à l'éviter en dehors des pratiques de quiddich où il était obligé d'assisté.

C'est l'esprit emplit de doute qu'il emprunta le passage secret de la sorcière borne astucieusement caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité qu'Elfie lui avait rendu la veille, décidemment tout se ramenait toujours à elle.

Il avait décidé de passer l'après midi à Pré au lard histoire de se changer les idées. Une fois sortie de la cave de chez Honeyduke il se dirigea vers un pub pas trop exposé où il ne pourrait pas être reconnu.

Il rabattit sa capuche et rentra dans l'établissement, il s'assit dans le fond de la salle et commanda un whiskey pur feu, à croire que Johan déteignait véritablement sur lui.

L'ambiance du bar n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de joyeuse, la peinture cramoisie était plus que passé, une épaisse couche de poussière recouvrait chaque recoin de la pièce et la fumée des cigarettes, cigares et autres pipes s'accumulait au plafond.

Les clients du bar pouvaient également être qualifiés de louches tant leurs allures rappelaient celles des mangemorts, d'ailleurs il n'était pas exclu que certains en soient.

Harry était particulièrement intrigué par deux hommes, vêtus de noir des pieds à la cape, qui discutaient à voix basse dans un coin du bar devant un verre d'absinthe.

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber en transe méditative afin d'accroitre ses sens, il entendit bientôt distinctivement la conversation entre les deux hommes.

« Le seigneur des ténèbres était d'une fureur je ne te raconte pas, tu sais aussi bien que moi comment cela se termine. Chuchota l'homme de droite avec un imperceptible tremblement.

Je me doute bien, Potter et ses potes lui sont encore une fois passés entre les doigts mais ne t'inquiètes pas le nouveau plan d'Igorinov est parfait, cette fois le survivant ne verra pas le coup venir. Ricana le mangemort de gauche.

C'est vrai ? Quel est le plan. S'enquit le mangemort de gauche avec précipitation ce qui fit une nouvelle fois ricaner l'autre.

Non non Kirkwell, Igorinov n'a plus confiance en toi depuis que tu as laissé échappé Potter et compagnie, je n'ai pas le droit de te délivrer une telle information.

Tu ne peux pas me faire ça Eggs, j'ai toujours servi fidèlement le maitre.

Oui oui, mais que veux tu, je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres.

Mmpf, je comprends, je me demande cependant quant est-ce que l'on va se décider à mettre en œuvre une attaque de grande envergure, j'en ai assez des complots de petites tailles, on ne fait que servir de secrétaire à Lenshman pour le moment et ça commence à me taper sur les nerfs. A croire que je travaille pour rien.

Moi aussi mais il faut comprendre le maître il est toujours privé de certains de ses principaux lieutenants, d'ailleurs on dit que l'absence de Bellatrix Lestrange résulte du fait qu'elle a pour mission de trouver un moyen de prendre Azkaban. Il parait même que Pettigrow l'accompagne, ça doit être difficile à supporter, je me demande bien ce qu'en aurait fait le maitre si il n'avait pas la faculté de se transformer en rat, je te paris qu'il serait déjà valet de chambre. Raconta tranquillement le mangemort en finissant son verre.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il leur fait encore confiance avec tous les échecs qu'ils cumulent. Maugréa Kirkwell.

Fais attention à ce que tu dis, si quelqu'un t'entendais tu ne mettrais pas longtemps à manger les pissenlits par la racine. Sinon pour les raisons il va s'en dire que Malefoy, les frères Lestrange, Dolohov, Mulciber ou encore Roockwood sont de bien meilleur sorciers que tu ne le seras jamais. Bien j'ai à faire, bonne fin d'après midi. » Termina le mangemort avant de se lever et de sortir, laissant Kirkwell seul.

Harry venait de glaner des informations de première importance, ainsi Voldemort avait l'intention de délivrer les mangemorts détenus à Azkaban comme l'année précédente, seulement Harry savait que les mesures de sécurité avaient été hautement renforcé et qu'il ne serait plus aussi facile de s'en approcher. Ce qui l'inquiétait encore plus était ce soi-disant complot contre lui, le fait qu'il ne sache rien l'effrayait quelque peu, bien que ce ne soit pas comme si il n'avait jamais vécu avec une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête.

C'est à se moment que le mangemort, qu'Harry avait déjà rencontré dans la planque où Johan et lui avaient livré bataille, se leva. Harry se rappela qu'il n'était ni particulièrement courageux ni même un bon sorcier tant Johan l'avait facilement mis hors combat c'était peut être une des raisons pour laquelle Voldemort ne lui faisait pas confiance.

Le survivant décida qu'il gagnerait peut être davantage de renseignement en le suivant, de plus il ne prendrait pas de risques trop conséquents caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

Le mangemort marcha quelques dizaines de mètres et s'arrêta devant une maison, apparemment il habitait Pré-Au-Lard.

Harry le suivit à l'intérieur, ce n'était pas une maison particulièrement confortable et un bon coup de balais n'aurait pas fait de mal.

Kirkwell accrocha sa cape à un portemanteau puis s'approcha de sa bibliothèque, il sembla chercher un livre particulier puis tira, aussitôt un pant de la bibliothèque s'écarta laissant apparaitre un escalier secret dans lequel il s'engouffra la bibliothèque se refermant derrière lui.

Harry ne réfléchit pas un millième de seconde et se précipita vers la bibliothèque, il trouva facilement le mécanisme et rentra.

Seulement il n'avait pas pensé au bruit que produisait le glissement de la bibliothèque.

« Qui est là ? » Questionna Kirkwell d'en bas de l'escalier la baguette tendus ne pouvant voir Harry caché sous sa cape.

La situation n'était pas brillante, il régnait une telle obscurité dans l'espèce de cave où menait l'escalier qu'Harry ne distinguait pas clairement son adversaire.

En plus de cela il se trouvait dans une situation des plus inconfortables, se tenant en plein dans le champ de la baguette ennemie et ne pouvant que difficilement se protéger d'un sort sans se découvrir au vu de l'étroitesse de l'escalier.

« Je vous préviens, si vous ne vous montrez pas vous allez en pâtir. » Balbutia le mangemort visiblement peu rassuré.

Harry tiqua devant le manque de confiance en soit dont souffrait Kirkwell.

Il profita de la peur de son adversaire pour s'élancer dans les airs atteignant son adversaire d'un grand coup de genou à la tempe.

Celui s'effondra dans un bruit mat. Harry n'eut même pas besoin de vérifier l'état de son adversaire, il savait le coup qu'il venait de porter mortel. Il n'était pas fier d'avoir à nouveau ôté la vie surtout à un jeune mangemort qui semblait encore quelque peu innocent mais il se rassura en se disant que l'autre n'aurait pas hésité dans son cas et puis cela faisait toujours un ennemi de moins.

Harry visita silencieusement la cave qui, une fois la lumière allumé, se révéla être une sorte de laboratoire.

Kirkwell semblait être un scientifique, peut-être travaillait il au département des mystères, après tout Roockwood aussi y travaillait avant.

En fouillant un peu Harry trouva rapidement l'explication quant à l'intérêt que Voldemort avait à conserver un sorcier aussi couard et faible dans ses rangs.

Kirkwell était un maitre en potion dont la spécialité était les poisons et pire encore les potions de propagation de maladies. Cela rappela immédiatement à Harry les armes bactériologique et chimique qui avaient été utilisés plusieurs fois par les moldus dans des conflits comme la guerre de Corée ou du Vietnam avec des conséquences terribles. Peut être en avait il entendu parler et s'était il attaché à reproduire l'équivalent d'arme bactériologique pour les sorciers.

Ces travaux et les expériences qu'il avait réalisé étaient soigneusement décris dans de nombreux cahiers et s'en était réellement terrifiant, certaines de ses expériences terminales sur de véritables êtres humains étaient dignes des docteurs nazis dans les camps de concentrations. Décidemment avoir éliminé ce type tenait plus du salut public.

Le cœur d'Harry faillit manquer un battement lorsqu'il découvrit une lettre dans laquelle il relatait l'étendu de ses expériences à ses « collègues ». Une liste de plusieurs noms suivait prouvant à Harry qu'il n'était pas le seul à travailler sur de tels projets mais que d'autres s'y intéressaient également. Décidemment Voldemort avait bien l'intention de se lancer dans la propagation des maladies et il en faudrait plus que la mort d'un de ses mangemorts pour l'en dissuader, il avait encore apparemment une bonne dizaine de chercheurs à sa botte mais le plus dérangeant pour Harry fut la découverte du dernier nom de la liste des éminents collègues de Kirkwell, un dénommé Severus Rogue.


	21. Chapitre 21 : Coaching à Poudlard

Chapitre 21 : Coaching à Poudlard

Encore bien des périls l'attendait, soupira Harry alors qu'il rentrait à Poudlard par le passage secret qui partait de la cave de chez Honeydukes.

D'abord il y avait le comportement plus que suspect d'Elfie à son égard, puis Voldemort qui souhaitait à nouveau intenter à ses jours et enfin cette sombre entreprise de potions bactériologiques.

Sa vie n'avait jamais été de tout repos et elle ne semblait pas se décider à le devenir à son grand dam. Le survivant pressa le pas afin de ne pas louper le souper du dimanche soir souvent riche en information. C'était en effet le moment que Dumbledore affectionnait pour faire ses allocutions.

Il rejoignit discrètement sa chambre toujours couvert de sa cape d'invisibilité et en profita pour réveiller Johan qui ronflait toujours et n'avait visiblement pas encore totalement récupéré de la soirée de la veille.

« DEBOUT !!! Entrainement de quiddich surprise, si tu n'es pas sur pied dans cinq secondes Kylie Stevens jouera le prochain match. Hurla Harry devant l'impossibilité de réveiller son ami.

Quoi ?! Jamais ! Cette mijaurée de Stevens ne prendra pas ma place, je vais lui montrer.

Je croyais pourtant que tu la trouvais charmante, il n'y a pas si longtemps, serait-ce du fait de son absence à ta petite fête ? Le charia Harry.

Ta gueule, tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de la petite Johnson, avoues que tu n'es pas insensible à ses charmes ? Contra Johan en saisissant son balai.

Eh mais où vas-tu ?

Sur le terrain, tu viens de dire qu'il y avait entrainement.

Non, c'est simplement l'heure de manger. Je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre façon de te lever. »

Johan grogna quelques instants puis repris son attitude normale en débitant une bonne flopé de blagues plus que salaces qui firent rougir un groupe de premières années qui marchaient à leur hauteur en direction de la grande salle.

Le souper se déroula sans encombre et comme Harry l'avait prédit le vieux directeur se leva pour faire une annonce dès que les derniers couverts eurent été reposés.

« Mes chers élèves, dans l'optique d'une plus grande coopération internationale entre les sorciers du monde entier, de surcroit durant la période d'adversité que nous traversons, nous avons décidé après d'âpres négociations, certaines personnes aux ministères restant opposé à tout semblant d'évolution de la société magique, la création du premier tournois académique international de quiddich. Cette compétition rassemblera les équipes de quarante des plus prestigieuses écoles dont Dumstrang, Beauxbatons, l'académie des sorcières de Salem, l'institut de magie de la nouvelle Orléans, La fratrie de Köln, l'Ecole de magie traditionnelle de Bamako, le Temple des Pyramides, Le cercle des étudiants d'Alexandre, Le Collège des études Impériales de Saint Petersburg, pour ne citer que ces noms prestigieux. Ce sera l'occasion de faire des connaissances qui, je l'espère, changeront votre vie à tout jamais. Cependant l'heure est au quiddich et l'équipe enseignante ainsi que le ministère a décidé de doter Poudlard de la meilleure équipe possible c'est pourquoi veuillez accueillir le staff qui entrainera notre délégation. » Dumbledore marqua un arrêt alors que des cris d'excitations fusaient de toute part tant la nouvelle était réjouissante.

Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent brusquement pour laisser passer un groupe de cinq sorciers et sorcières tous habillés de grandes robes bleues-nuits sur lesquelles étaient cousus le symbole de Poudlard, à savoir un blaireau, un aigle, une salamandre et un griffon entourés d'un cercle où l'on pouvait lire la devise « Draco dormien nunquiem tiliquandit » le tout par-dessus le drapeau de la grande Bretagne.

Dumbledore essaya avec difficulté de reprendre la parole alors que le staff saluait la foule sous les acclamations, pour une fois, des quatre maisons réunis.

« J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter arborant la tenue officielle de Poudlard, le staff de l'équipe, constitué ici du célèbre ex-entraineur des Tornados et des Black Bulls, qui est encore aujourd'hui l'homme ayant gagné le plus de trophées en tant qu'entraineur en Grande Bretagne, Mark Shettenham. Dit Dumbledore en désignant un homme d'une soixantaine d'années, les cheveux gris et le regard sévère et intelligent qui semblait regarder les élèves comme si il cherchait déjà la perle potentielle.

« Il a accepté de sortir de sa retraite et sera l'entraineur officiel de l'équipe, reprit Dumbledore, secondé par l'entraineuse adjointe des Holyhead Harpies qui nous a gracieusement été prêté, veuillez accueillir Faith McQuilligham ». Cette fois ce fut une jolie femme brune d'une vingtaine d'année avec un chardon intégré dans sa coiffure qui s'avança pour saluer la foule.

Ron était extatique et n'arrêtait pas de hurler à qui voulait l'entendre que ces deux là étaient parmi les plus grands entraîneurs de quiddich en Grande Bretagne tandis que Johan avait carrément sortit ses multiplètes pour mieux distinguer l'entraineuse adjointe.

« Poursuivons maintenant avec l'ancien capitaine de Griffondor qui nous a été prêté par le Club de Flaquemarre, j'ai nommé Olivier Dubois. » Celui-ci fut acclamé à la limite du raisonnable par la table des Griffons, certains comme Harry étant même montés sur la table pour applaudir, l'enthousiasme fut cependant un peu plus mesuré à la table des Serpentards.

« Retraité de l'équipe nationale d'Irlande et depuis peu de son club des Magics Scorpions, il aura notamment joué pour le Pudleemere United et les Tornados gagnant au passage des montagnes de titres, il a été élus trois fois meilleur joueur mondiale de l'année en 1981, 1982 et 1984, je vous demande d'accueillir comme il se doit l'entraineur des attrapeurs, David Lynch. »

Harry n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre l'attrapeurs perdant de la bataille d'attrapeur contre Krum lors de la finale de la coupe du monde, malgré cela les fans ne lui en avaient pas tenu rigueur, il était déjà âgé de 43 ans à l'époque et n'aurait jamais du être sélectionné, de plus son passé plaidait pour lui, ce type était une véritable mine de talent comme le criait Ron à son oreille en essayant de recouvrir les ovations.

Lynch était plutôt petit et maigre, le profil type de l'attrapeur bien qu'Harry ait considérablement changé de morphologie, l'irlandais semblait heureux d'être à Poudlard et paraissait revivre sous les vivats qui avaient dut lui manqué depuis la fin de sa carrière.

« Enfin j'ai le grand honneur de compléter le staff par le nom de Morgana Douglas, elle fut, et tout le monde s'en souvient, une très grande poursuiveuse chez les Canons de Chudley ou encore chez les Bloody Daemons avec lesquels elle remporta sept fois la coupe d'affilé. Elle est aujourd'hui entraineuse dans le staff des Tornados par lesquelles elle nous a gracieusement été prêtée. » Termina Dumbledore alors que les applaudissements redoublaient d'intensité.

C'est alors que Mark Shettenham, l'entraineur officiel, prit la parole.

« Bonjour à tous, je vois que notre venue vous enchante et ça nous fait plaisir à nous aussi d'être ici croyez moi, quoi qu'il en soit nous sommes ici pour que Poudlard gagne ce fichu trophée et nous l'aurons mais pour cela aucun sacrifice ne doit être épargné, les entrainements auront lieux tout les jours voir deux fois par jour et les étudiants sélectionnés devront se donner à fond pour Poudlard, aussi bien dans leurs cours que sur le terrain, je ne tolèrerais aucun manquement à la discipline quitte à virer les plus talentueux, que cela soit bien clair. Les sélections auront lieux dès demain matin afin de ne pas perdre de temps. Que tous ceux souhaitant passer les essais aillent dès maintenant s'inscrire sur les panneaux prévus à cet effet dans le grand hall. Avant de vous laisser aller vous reposer pour les solides tests de demain, je voudrais vous annoncer la première nomination, celle du capitaine de l'équipe qui nous aidera à choisir les joueurs. Il a été sans conteste le meilleur joueur des six dernières années si j'en crois les dires de nombreux sorciers, il n'a d'ailleurs été battu qu'une seule fois dans des circonstances troublantes et est attrapeur de Griffondor depuis sa première année faisant de lui le plus jeune attrapeur du siècle. Je demande à Harry Potter de bien vouloir nous rejoindre. »

Harry fut sonné par la nouvelle, tout comme il l'avait été lorsque la coupe de feu avait recraché son nom en quatrième année sauf que cette fois ci la décision était légitime et il se trouvait dans un état d'euphorie qui lui brulait la gorge.

Ron, Johan et Kieron furent obligés de le lever de la table pour qu'il aille rejoindre les entraineurs recueillant au passage les vivats de ses amis de Griffondor et des autres maisons et les sifflements des Serpentards.

Harry serra vigoureusement la main de Mark Shettenham quelque peu impressionné par le monument de quiddich qui se tenait devant lui puis aux autres qui avaient tous l'air très heureux de le rencontrer surtout Olivier Dubois qui lui brisa la main en lui criant dans l'oreille « je sais que tu feras un merveilleux capitaine pour cette équipe Harry, après tout tu as eu un bon modèle. Harry sourit devant la blague de son ami et suivit les autres derrière la grande salle dans la même anti chambre qui avait été réservé au tournois des trois sorciers.

« Bien Potter, j'espère que tu es satisfait de ta nomination et que tu en profites parce que bientôt tu sentiras le contrecoup à la puissance mille, être capitaine est un rôle des plus difficiles. Oh je sais que tu es capitaine de Griffondor mais il s'agit ici d'une compétition internationale dans laquelle la plupart des joueurs sont voués à devenir plus tard professionnels, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que tant de recruteurs seront présents aux matchs, s'écria Mark Shettenham alors qu'Harry allait protester. Etre capitaine signifie se donner corps et âme pour son équipe, encaisser la plus grande partie de la pression mais ça je pense que tu sais le faire, être responsable du moindre fait et geste de tes coéquipiers en ayant bien conscience que si ils font une connerie ce sera sur toi que cela retombera tout en sachant que toi-même tu n'auras absolument pas le droit à l'erreurs au risque d'être discrédité devant tes gars, est-ce que c'est bien clair ? Si tu acceptes ce rôle alors j'attends de toi une force mentale de tous les instants, un self contrôle à toute épreuve et surtout des COUILLES EN ACIER TREMPE. Hurla le vieil entraineur montrant une rage de vaincre qu'Harry n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir jamais vu nulle part.

Je sais les défis qui m'attendent et je les accepte, je n'ai jamais baissé mon froc devant quiconque et je conduirais mes camarades à la victoire. Dit Harry en regardant l'entraineur dans les yeux, sa franchise sembla lui plaire et il alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin.

Eh bien on peut dire que tu as fait forte impression, rassure-toi nous avons eu droit au même discours lorsqu'il nous a engagé, personnellement j'étais pétrifiée mais cela ne semblait pas être la cas d'Olivier qui s'est retourné vers nous pour nous crier encore doublement dessus comme quoi il avait tout à fait raison et qu'à son avis il faudrait aller encore plus loin, enfin je m'égare je suis Faith McQuilligham, enchantée. Harry serra une nouvelle fois la main à la jeune femme, éberlué que quelqu'un puisse parler autant, elle était très mignonne mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de la dévisager davantage que déjà Dubois le prenait par les épaule pour lui exposer sa dernière stratégie.

Harry n'eut l'autorisation de partir que quant il eut finit d'écouter savamment toutes les tactiques que Dubois semblait avoir inventé durant les trois dernières années.

Il s'attendait à voir tout ses camarades couchés afin d'être en forme pour les sélections du lendemain mais il s'aperçut rapidement que ça n'était nullement le cas. En effet une petite fête avait débuté dans la salle commune qui, pour l'occasion affichait des tracts géants scandant le nom d'Harry et d'autres formes de propagandes en son honneur.

« Tiens avales ça Capitaine. Dit Johan en lui tendant une énorme chope de bière qui ne semblait pas être au beurre, d'un ton qui ne laissait pas la place au refus.

Tu oublies sans doute que je ne serai ton capitaine que si tu remportes les sélections de demain mon cher Johan et dans cette optique l'alcool ne semble pas être la meilleure solution.

Putain, tu as vraiment un don pour gâcher la fête. Maugréa le blond alors que la salle éclatait de rire devant son désarroi.

Je pense simplement à toi Jo, tu es mon frère et l'aventure risque d'être riche et longue, pour rien au monde je ne voudrais me retrouver tout seul dans la compétition, ni soulever le trophée sans toi. » Dit doucement le survivant.

A ces mots Johan sembla se réveiller, il posa sa chope et monta dans les dortoirs devant l'effarement général.

Harry prit alors la parole : « Je vous remercie tous pour cette fête et croyez bien que cela me touche réellement, seulement il serait encore plus glorieux pour notre maison si nous pouvions qualifier un maximum de joueur dans l'équipe de Poudlard c'est pourquoi au risque de casser la fête, mais je pense que cela en vaut le coup, je demande à tous ceux désirant se porter candidat aux sélections de demain de bien vouloir aller se coucher. »

Il y eu quelques murmures de déception mais finalement tout le monde entendis raison et les élèves vidèrent les lieux. Harry lui-même se décida à monter, son cœur battant à tout rompre annonçant la présence d'Elfie non loin de lui.

Harry se leva de bonne heure le lendemain matin afin de pouvoir faire quelques exercices physiques sur le terrain de quiddich avant l'arrivé des nombreux prétendants, les sélections devaient commencer vers 9h00 heures et durer jusqu'à une heure environs et Harry devait mener un échauffement collectif avant que celles si ne débutent.

Les étudiants de Poudlard étaient visiblement impatients de voir à quoi ressemblerait leur nouvelle équipe de quiddich et l'école toute entière s'était déplacée au moins dans les gradins pour observer sinon sur le terrain pour ceux désirant affronter la sélection.

Il était à peine 8h30 et Harry dut arrêter son échauffement au grand désespoir de ses admiratrices afin d'aller accueillir toute les équipes de Poudlard ainsi que les élèves désirants participer en tant que candidats libres.

Harry s'attarda un petit peu plus chez les Griffondor que chez les autres équipes afin d'encourager ses amis, an particulier Johan qui était même pour une fois arrivé à l'heure, il salua néanmoins tout les autres candidats bien que certains Serpentards refusèrent de lui répondre.

Puis le survivant alla rejoindre l'estrade qui avait été aménagé par le jury, constitué des entraîneurs, de lui même en sa qualité de capitaine et de Dumbledore.

Il remarqua alors que le stade s'était tus et semblait attendre quelque chose, c'est alors que Dubois lui souffla à l'oreille qu'il était de tradition que le nouveau capitaine fasse un discours avant les sélections.

Le jeune homme se maudit mille fois de ne pas avoir pensé à en préparer un puis saisissant son courage à deux mains monta en haut de l'estrade et se jeta un sort de sonorus.

« Cher camarades, cher collègues, cher amis et peut être bientôt, qui sait, cher équipiers, nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui dans ce magnifique stade de quiddich non pour nous affronter à la gloire de nos maisons respectives mais plutôt pour une communion, pour unir nos forces, nos volontés, notre ferveur sous la même bannière, Poudlard. Cette école qui nous a tant donné, tant appris et qui tout les jours nous aide à trouver ce que nous sommes ; aujourd'hui les circonstances ont changé et il est temps de rendre à l'école ce qu'elle nous a donné en la couvrant de gloire, et cela passe obligatoirement par une victoire dans le tournois à venir. Nos adversaires se préparent peut être depuis des mois, peut être sont ils mieux équipés, peut être ont-ils déjà des professionnels dans leurs équipes, qu'importe nous leurs opposeront la ferveur de toutes nos âmes réunies et nous vaincrons car nul ne pourra battre la fier équipe de Poudlard tant l'esprit de sacrifice et la rage de vaincre habitera ses joueurs. Pour que cela soit vrai je n'exigerais rien de moins que le meilleur de vous et même plus je veux que vous soyez prêt à vous sacrifier les uns les autres peut importe votre maison, je veux que vous vous entrainiez jusqu'à la limite de la rupture et que vous ne baissez jamais les bras et alors seulement là, et je peux vous le promettre, aucun obstacle ne parviendra à barrer notre route vers la gloire. » Harry termina son élocution le corps tremblant tant l'adrénaline lui perforait les organes le laissant dans un état d'excitation très proche de la jouissance.

Il se rendit alors compte qu'il avait complètement galvanisé le stade qui faisait un bruit de tonnerre tant les applaudissements et les cris étaient puissant, tout les élèves peu importe leurs maisons se tenaient debout et applaudissaient, même Malefoy et ses acolytes battaient poliment dans leur main sans toutefois égaler Kieron Dempsey qui hurlait, sa voix magiquement amplifié reliée en plus de cela à une sono moldu, on crue même le pire lorsqu'il se jeta du haut de la tribune pour entamer un slam de plus de trente mètres de dénivelé.

Harry se sentait fier de lui, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Poudlard aussi uni et les yeux pétillants de mille bulles et légèrement humides du professeur Dumbledore, lorsqu'il le félicita, ne firent que renforcer son sentiment.

« Bien avant de vous expliquer comment va se dérouler la sélection je laisse au capitaine Potter le soin de diriger l'échauffement. » Gueula Mark Shettenham mettant fin au brouhaha.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de monter sur vos balais, mes échauffements se font rarement en l'air vous allez vous en rendre compte pour ceux qui rejoindront l'équipe. » Dit Harry en remarquant bien que ceux de Griffondor n'avaient même pas sortis leur balai sachant très bien qu'ils n'allaient pas les utiliser.

Le survivant sachant parfaitement que tout les candidats n'étaient pas forcement en bonne condition physique, négligeant souvent l'entrainement physique au profit d'une plus grande pratique du vol, leur fit faire un échauffement assez facile pour que tous puissent le suivre mais également assez dur pour qu'il puisse déceler les premières faiblesses des candidats qu'il aurait à noter plus tard.

Etonnement les Serpentard dont les mœurs anti moldus poussaient souvent au rejet total de toute activités physiques qui serait les rabaisser, eux que la magie avait rendu soi disant supérieur, n'étaient pas mal du tout.

Malefoy et quelques uns de ses équipiers se débrouillaient très bien à tout les exercices de gainages, de pompes, d'abdos et d'endurances, mais les plus impressionnant étaient Crabbes et Goyle qui semblaient inhumains, leur maillot à manche courte révélant des bras plus gonflés que ceux des déménageurs moldu, ils se comportaient comme des commandos de marine et n'hésitaient pas à faire deux fois voir trois fois plus d' exercices que ceux qui leur étaient demandés alors que certains autres ne tenaient déjà plus le choc dont plusieurs Serdaigle. Le fait que leur maison ait toujours privilégié la tête au corps n'y était sans doute pas étranger.

Une fois l'échauffement terminé, les candidats eurent droit à cinq minutes de pause avant que les premiers tests ne commencent, ceux-ci concernaient les gardiens.

Il y avait une dizaine de candidats pour deux postes vacant et même si cela peinait Harry de le reconnaitre, Ron n'était pas du calibre de certain de ses adversaires, du moins sur le papier. En effet les gardiens de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle étaient tout bonnement excellents, Harry ne serait même pas étonné de voir Dempsey encourager la petite Gwineth Pussemore qui d'ordinaire gardait avec un brio inégalé les anneaux de Poufsouffles.

Leurs tests se composaient tout d'abord d'une composante physique et d'une autre de technique en balais à travers différents exercices, ces deux épreuves seraient d'ailleurs communes à tous les postes.

Ils durent ensuite effectuer des arrêts sur des tirs statiques donnés par les meilleurs poursuiveurs titulaires des équipes de Poudlard, suivis de situation. La difficulté allait en s'augmentant et de nombreux gardien faisaient des erreurs impardonnables. Ron s'était assez bien débrouillé mais il était difficile de le départager de quelques autres tandis que Pussemore était loin devant pour le poste de l'équipe une, il ne faisait d'hors et déjà plus aucun doute qu'elle serrait choisie sans qu'Harry ne connaisse les votes des autres membres du jury. Son amitié pour Ron le poussa néanmoins à l'inscrire en tant que gardien remplaçant. Puis les gardiens furent remerciés et on passa au batteur, les résultats n'étant révélés que durant le diné du soir même.

Les batteurs étaient une vingtaine soit une dizaines de paires. Après les tests physiques et techniques, ils durent toucher des cibles d'abord statiques puis en mouvement avec leurs cognards enfin ils eurent droit à un test de complémentarité. Le niveau était assez homogène mais Crabbe et Goyle étaient tous simplement injouables d'ailleurs on dut arrêter la pratique le temps de remplacer les cibles qu'ils avaient fait exploser, leurs faiblesses étaient tout d'abord leur intelligence ainsi qu'une technique de vol un peu lourde bien que ce ne soit pas les principales qualités exigées d'un batteur.

Ce fut ensuite le tour des poursuiveurs qui étaient particulièrement nombreux et le fait que Poudlard possède d'innombrables joueurs de talent à ce poste n'allait pas faciliter les décisions. Harry fut néanmoins très content de voir que Johan s'en sortait plutôt bien et qu'il pourrait légitimement voter pour une place bien que d'autres joueurs soient également de son niveau ce qui ne lui assurait pas forcement de place dans l'équipe, les autres joueurs de Griffondor se débrouillaient très bien également, Katie faisant valoir toute son expérience, Ginny étincelante dans une technique parfaite, Kylie croquant dans la balle, Sonia faisant preuve d'une grâce et d'une agilité exceptionnelle sur son balais. Cependant là aussi les joueurs des autres maisons se comportaient très bien et réussissaient les tests avec brio.

Enfin ce fut le tour des attrapeurs ce qu'Harry attendait avec impatience.

Ils n'étaient que quatre ce qui n'étaient pas forcement illogique, le poste était très difficile, dangereux et surtout il n'y aurait qu'une place dans l'équipe, Harry ayant déjà trusté la première place du fait de son statu de capitaine.

D'un coup d'œil Harry se rendit compte que seul trois avait le niveau à savoir Malefoy et Andy Kalben l'attrapeur de Serdaigle et enfin Elfie qui lui fit un sourire nerveux le troublant profondément, celui de Poufsouffle étant pitoyable.

La sélection se ferait différemment entre les attrapeurs puisque ceux-ci se feront éliminés au fur et à mesure des duels.

Après les tests physiques et techniques, le premier duel commença opposant d'un coté Malefoy à Andy Kalben et Elfie à l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle.

Le duel entre Malefoy et Kalben fut assez équilibré mais ce fut finalement Malefoy qui gagna avec une belle feinte retro tandis qu'Elfie écrasait son vis-à-vis qui avait encore une fois été pitoyable.

La finale du concoure se déroulait un peu différemment à savoir que plusieurs batteurs seraient amenés à les bombarder de cognards le nombre serait au début de deux et jusqu'à quatre à la fin.

Le niveau était incroyable et les deux adversaires ne lâchaient rien, multipliant feintes, coups de bluff et gestes techniques exceptionnels, seul Harry ne fut pas surpris connaissant la valeur des deux joueurs puisqu'il avait vu Elfie durant tout ses entrainements et que Malefoy s'était grandement amélioré cette année.

Elfie faillit attraper le vif mais un cognard bombardé par Crabbe tapa dans le vif le propulsant sur Malefoy ce qui lui donna la victoire sous les sifflets du stade, en effet même si le talent de Crabbe était exceptionnel il avait clairement fait cela pour avantager son ami, cependant la victoire de Malefoy n'étaient pas imméritée, lui-même ayant faillit l'attraper à plusieurs reprises ne le loupant que de très peu.

Harry était déçu pour Elfie mais d'un autre coté son absence dans le groupe lui permettrait de se concentrer d'avantage.

Malefoy fut donc proclamer attrapeur de l'équipe réserve par le jury mais Harry alla glisser quelque mots à Mark Shettenham qui le regarda choqué puis acquiesça d'un air satisfait.

« Le capitaine Potter vient de me faire une proposition que je trouve pleine de fair-play et qui symbolise bien l'esprit de capitaine. Celui-ci vient en effet de me dire qu'il ne peut pas se considérer légitimement attrapeur de l'équipe une sans avoir passé de test, il demande donc un duel d'attrapeur avec monsieur Malefoy afin de déterminer qui des deux sera le premier chasseur. Accepté vous monsieur Malefoy ? » Demanda Shettenham.

Le blond fut choqué par la proposition de son rival et sembla à un moment le reconsidérer puis acquiesça.

Harry échangea son balais contre un nimbus 2002 afin d'être à égalité avec Malefoy sur ce point la et il proposa également un duel avec pas moins de huit batteurs soit les batteurs titulaires des quatre équipes de Poudlard ainsi que huit cognards autant dire que la difficulté allait être des plus élevées.

Le brun et le blond se serrèrent la main silencieusement, en essayant de se jauger mutuellement alors que le stade s'était tut.

Un sifflet déchira le silence et le jeu commença.

Harry savait que le fait d'utiliser autant de cognards allait être d'une extrême complexité mais il ne pensait pas que ça serait carrément de la folie, à peine le coup d'envoi avait il été donné que pas moins de trois cognards avaient manqués de lui arracher la tête et apparemment il en était de même pour Malefoy.

Le survivant ne prenait guère de plaisir dans ce match où la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était d'esquiver les maudites balles noires.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes Harry réussit à s'habituer à l'esquive incessante et à avoir ses sens en alerte à tout moment et put enfin se concentrer sur la recherche de la petite bille tout en restant prudent.

Malefoy le suivait tant bien que mal alors qu'il amorçait une descente en piqué qui manqua de devenir le plus funeste de ses jours tant le cognard avait frôlé sa nuque, cela devenait trop dangereux, il fallait en finir mais comment faire sous une telle pluie de projectile.

Soudain Malefoy se prit un cognard qui le désarçonna et le fit tomber de son balai à plus de vingt mètres du sol, Harry n'hésita pas et donna toute la puissance de son balais pour le secourir, se sentant responsable en tant que capitaine d'avoir proposé un duel aussi dangereux, les cognards sifflaient à ses oreilles mais Harry ne prenaient même plus le temps de dévier de trajectoire laissant ses sens lui dicter sa conduite alors que le blond se rapprochait dangereusement du sol.

Harry saisit la jambe du Serpentard juste avant que celui-ci ne touche le sol et alors qu'il tendait le bras pour le saisir correctement il sentit quelque chose rentrer dans sa manche.

Le vif d'or, Harry avait rattrapé son nouveau coéquipier et réalisé une superbe feinte de pince mais était furieux contre lui-même d'avoir engagé un duel aussi dangereux, Malefoy lui jeta un regard des plus atypiques mélangeant reconnaissance, incompréhension et haine viscérale alors que celui-ci retournait vers l'estrade des juges où l'on l'annonçait comme l'attrapeur titulaire bien que les opinions soient partagés à cause de la folie qu'il avait faite en choisissant un exercice aussi difficile.

Shettenham était furieux devant une telle folie mais avait apprécié le geste qu'avait accomplit son capitaine en sauvant l'attrapeur adjoint, cela ne manquerait pas de se retrouver dans les relations à l'intérieur de l'équipe et l'esprit de sacrifice comptait beaucoup pour lui. Dubois, Johan, et quelques autres hurlaient quant à eux de joie après ce qu'ils avaient qualifié de spectacle merveilleux.

L'entraineur finit par annoncer la fin de la sélection et convia chacun à être présent lors du diner pour l'annonce officielle de l'équipe.

Harry était soulagé que tout se soit bien passé, il ne connaissait pas lui-même la composition d'équipe ayant remis ses feuilles de notes à Shettenham tout comme les autres, le vieil entraineur se chargeant du décompte.

Il retrouva Johan dans les douches du vestiaire de Griffondor, apparemment il était le seul à ne pas avoir encore finis.

« Alors je suis pris ? Demanda le blond d'une voix rauque.

Je n'en sais rien c'est Shettenham qui a toute les feuilles, j'ai trouvé ta prestation très bonne bien que le poste soit extraordinairement relevé, je pense sincèrement que tu peux avoir ta place dans les six. Je ne suis pas sensé te le dire mais je pense que tu te doutes bien pour qui est allé mon vote.

Peterson ? Interrogea Johan la voix encore plus rauque qu'avant.

Oui bien que Vaisey l'aurait mérité aussi c'était le même niveau mais pas le même registre. Dit simplement Harry alors que Johan se renfrognait encore plus. Idiot. Rugit le survivant, tu crois vraiment que j'aurais voté pour eux ? Même si tu avais été nul je pense que je n'aurais pas pu m'empêcher de te donner ma voix, heureusement cela n'a pas été le cas et je n'ai pas eu à salir mon honneur de capitaine par un favoritisme des plus poussés.

Potter, je t'aime. Hurla Johan en prenant Harry dans ses bras comme pour partager sa joie.

Heuu Johan ? Rappel toi que tu es nu et moi de même, si quelqu'un venait à rentrer je pense qu'il te croirait sans problème. » Se hasarda Harry ne voulant pas froisser son amis.

Johan n'eut cependant pas le temps de se décoller qu'un flash les aveugla alors qu'une robe verte s'échappait par la porte à toute allure.

Il y eut un temps de latence puis Johan saisit ses fringues en vitesse et courut derrière le Serpentard qui avait osé leur faire cela.

Harry ne le retrouva que devant la salle de cours de sortilège et apparemment la photo devait avoir circulée vu les chuchotements que le jeune homme entendit dans les couloirs et l'air renfrogné qu'affichait Johan.

Le sentiment d'être l'objet de toute les conversations n'était certes pas agréable surtout lorsque c'était pour remettre en doute son hétérosexualité mais Harry le prenait bien contrairement à Johan qui avait lancé le sort « Menstruus doloris » sur deux filles qui avaient l'insupportable habitude de jaser particulièrement bruyamment et qui, comme indiqué, provoquait des douleurs au bas ventre largement supérieures à la normale à certaine personne durant certaines périodes.

Curieusement Malefoy n'avait pas encore trouvé le moyen d'ouvrir sa grande bouche, peut être était il encore un peu hésitant à cause de la sélection du matin et Harry souffla presque de soulagement quant celui-ci l'interpela juste avant le cours de duel, signe qu'il avait envi de lui montrer sur le ring que si lui était plus fort avec un balais, il ne fallait pas faire le malin devant un Malefoy avec une baguette.

« Alors Potter, il parait que tu es passé de l'autre coté de la barrière ? Cela va être très dur de te laisser pénétrer dans les vestiaires de quiddich, je pense que tu devrais abandonner ton poste et le laisser à quelqu'un de plus méritant comme la petite Elfie Johnson, elle au moins est agréable à regarder, ah j'oubliais que ce n'était pas ta tasse de thé, elle avait l'air déçu en tout cas tout à l'heure vu les regards emplis de haine qu'elle te lançait. Ne t'inquiètes pas je me suis tout de suite chargé de la réconforter. » Récita le blond toute sa confiance retrouvé alors que le reste des élèves attendaient la réaction d'Harry.

Bien qu'il sache les propos du Serpentard remplis de venin, Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir mal après les paroles que venait de prononcer Malefoy, il secoua la tête une demis seconde histoire de chasser ses inquiétudes.

« Nous ne sommes pas plus gay que toi Malefoy, encore que ce serais m'avancer, après tout on ne sait pas ce que tu fabriques dans les cachots à longueur de journée avec tes **amis **Crabbes et Goyle. Attaqua Johan voyant l'incertitude de son ami.

Ta gueule Hogway je ne parle qu'au chef de famille, mais puisque tu insistes, il y a des rumeurs qui courent comme quoi tu projettes de changer de sexe, pourrais tu m'éclairer à ce propos ? Riposta le blond visiblement irrité par la remarque de Johan.

C'est vrai que c'est une rumeur qui court mais j'en ai entendu une autre à ton propos encore plus scabreuse, il parait que l'inceste est très à la mode dans les familles aristocratiques comme la tienne, alors dis moi franchement Malefoy, lorsque ta maman vient de border le soir, tu es sur qu'elle ne fait que te faire un bisou sur le front et te lire une histoire, ou le petit frère est déjà en route ? Ricana Johan avec tant de verve que la plupart des Serpentard blêmirent.

Hogway c'est la fin, tu es mort. Dit Malefoy en sortant sa baguette.

Hum hum, fit le son de la gorge du professeur Lowin, qui venait de faire son apparition en compagnie de son frère jumeau. Puisque les esprits semblent échaudés et quant général les duels dans cette classe sont très instructifs je propose que vous régliez ce petit différent avec un duel en règle, et innovons un peu à deux contre deux comme ça vous nous montrerez chacun vos potentiels à vous mettre en couple. » Dit celui-ci avec une petite pointe d'humour piquante.

Harry et Johan se mirent bien évidemment ensemble ce qui fit sourire une bonne partie de l'assistance, ce à quoi Johan répondit par un regard glaciale alors qu'Harry se préparait déjà pour le duel, n'ignorant pas que Malefoy avait encore du progresser depuis la dernière fois.

Malefoy quant à lui jaugea ses amis puis finit par choisir Zabini qui était un pur concentré de fourberie et avait pour lui la connaissance de nombreux sorts qui n'avait rien à faire ailleurs que dans la maison de Voldemort et surtout pas dans une école.

« Bien le duel prendra fin lorsque tout les membres d'une équipe seront mis hors capacité de combattre, les vainqueurs se verront attribuer trente points pour la course à la coupe des quatre maisons. Il va de soi qu'il est interdit de tuer son adversaire ou de le blesser de façon permanente, les sortilèges interdits sont également, comme leur nom l'indique, interdits. » Jugea utile de préciser Damien Lowin en voyant les regards haineux que se lançaient mutuellement les quatre adolescents.

Harry et Johan eurent à peine le temps de se lancer un regard déterminé visant à se prouver leur confiance l'un dans l'autre que le combat commença.

Il n'y eut cette fois pas de round d'observation et Zabini déversa immédiatement un flot de sorts que la morale voudrait que l'on ignore.

Harry comprit très vite qu'il ne jouait qu'un rôle de rabatteur et que son seul but était de le pousser de l'autre coté du ring où Malefoy serait surement là pour l'accueillir. C'était une stratégie simple mais diablement efficace, tant ils étaient acculés d'entrée.

Johan semblait ne plus savoir où donner de la tête et Harry sut qu'il devait tenter un coup immédiatement s'il ne voulait pas voir ses chances de gagner se réduire drastiquement.

« Maxima desinere apparere » Lança t'il sur lui et son partenaire.

Aussitôt une fine brume les recouvrit les faisant disparaitre entièrement. Le sort de disparition totale était excellent mais demandait une consommation de magie terrible surtout pour deux personnes c'est pourquoi ils devaient faire vite.

Voyant que leurs adversaires se trouvaient totalement désappointé croyant avoir à faire à un sortilège de désillusion sauf que contrairement à celui-ci on ne voyait plus aucune perturbation dans l'air alors que la désillusion agissait comme le camouflage d'un caméléon. Johan se décida à agir et, alors que Malefoy se tournait vers les professeurs pour leur signifier l'abandon et la lâcheté de leurs adversaires, Johan eut la bonne idée d'invoquer son katana juste à coté de Zabini.

Celui-ci qui ne se posa pas de question grâce au sortilège de confusion que lui venait de lui jeter Harry et saisit le katana croyant détenir une arme qui l'avantagerait.

Hors l'arme avait été formé par magie et seul le créateur et donneur pouvait la toucher sans ressentir une atroce douleur comparable au doloris comme Harry avaient put s'en rendre compte lors de leurs nombreux entrainements.

Zabini hurlait tout en se roulant à terre et Harry en profita pour mettre fin à ses souffrances d'un stupefix bien placé tandis que Johan rappelait son arme à lui, ravi d'avoir put faire souffrir comme il le méritait le Serpentard en ayant évité la règle de prescription des impardonnables.

Malefoy semblait dépassé par les événements et regardaient avec haine son camarade qui tentait vainement de se relever après la douleur subis avant de s'affaler complètement.

Profitant du laps de temps pendant lequel on conduisait Zabini à l'infirmerie, Harry enleva le sort de disparition qui le drainait.

« Alors Malefoy tu penses encore pouvoir gagner alors que ton pote tire la gueule ? L'apostropha Johan plein de morgue.

Ce n'était qu'un minable pour tomber dans un piège aussi grotesque, je vais maintenant pouvoir me battre sans ménagement. Répondit Malefoy la tête plus haute que jamais ce qui ne plaisait pas à Harry.

A deux contre un ? Demanda Johan interloqué. Tu veux mourir c'est ça ? La vie te pèse ?

Tu crois peut être qu'un substitut de sorcier comme toi pourrait me faire autre chose que me lécher les bottes ? Tu es indigne d'utiliser la magie, tu ne sais même pas ce qu'elle représente et je te maudis de toute mon âme rien que pour cela. Enchaina Malefoy.

Harry, il vient de me maudire, je réclame un droit de réponse immédiat. Dit Johan en se tournant vers son ami qui l'observa plusieurs secondes.

C'est d'accord mais fait attention à toi, nous savons tout deux mieux que quiconque de quoi il est réellement capable. Chuchota Harry avant de sauter du ring laissant son équipier seul.

Ahh je vois saint Potter s'enfuit, je me demandais pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait plutôt.

Boucle la Malefoy, contrairement à toi Harry possède un certain sens de l'honneur qui lui interdit de se battre en surnombre dans un duel, de plus je lui ai demandé le droit de pouvoir t'affronter seul à seul. Maintenant viens prendre ta leçon.

Pff ma leçon, combiens de fois faudra t'il que je te dise que tu es indigne d'avoir une baguette ?

Alors je ne l'utiliserais pas si cela te fait plaisir. Dit Johan en laissant apparaitre son katana dans sa main gauche faisant du coup pâlir Malefoy.

Fais attention à ne pas te couper avec ton couteau suisse. » Provoqua une dernière fois le Serpentard mais déjà Johan s'était lancé à l'attaque.

Johan se rapprochait à une vitesse effrayante, ayant déchainé sa magie autour de lui. Arrivé au milieu de l'estrade il bondit de plus de trois mètres et leva son arme au dessus de sa tête, prêt à le trancher en deux avec une violence inouïe.

Déjà tout les élèves autour criaient et Parkinson semblait tétanisée d'effroi alors que les professeurs gesticulaient impuissant, il était trop tard.

Malefoy était blême comme Harry ne l'avait jamais vu, on aurait dit qu'il voyait la faucheuse venir le chercher pour le jeter en enfer.

Le survivant lui-même frémis, sentant l'issus désespérée mais au dernier moment, quelque dixièmes de seconde avant que la lame ne le touche il se passa un évènement qui le fit sursauter. Le visage de Malefoy n'exprimait plus à présent de crainte mais un léger sourire méprisant et haineux était apparu au coin de ses lèvres, effrayant même Harry.

La lame s'abattit alors dans un crissement de métal assourdissant sur… Deux lames courtes et argentés semblables à deux grands poignards que Malefoy tenait dans ses mains.

Elle semblait de très grande qualité et le travail dessus avait du être énorme vu la beauté de celle-ci, bien qu'il ne fasse aucun doute que ce n'était pas Malefoy qui les avaient forgés.

Le Serpentard arrêta le katana à deux centimètres de son visage et renvoya Johan qui était toujours en l'air au tapis d'un coup de genou bien placé.

Le combat allait maintenant être équilibré et Johan se relevait déjà pour venger son humiliation.

Harry était tous simplement soufflé par la maitrise qu'avait Malefoy de son arme, il ne l'avait pas vu assez pour juger si il était aussi fort qu'eux au combat et l'effet de surprise conjugué au trop plein de confiance de Johan avait eu raison de lui mais tout de même, la façon dont il avait sorti ses lames à quelques instants de la mort était diabolique.

« Ca suffit pour cette fois, je ne veux pas de mort dans mon cour, j'accorde trente points à vos deux maisons, vous pouvez sortir. » Cria Damien Lowin visiblement plus que soulagé de l'issu du dernier échange et ne voulant pas tenter la chance une nouvelle fois.

Harry alla récupérer Johan qui avait la tête des mauvais jours, ne supportant pas ce qu'il prenait pour une humiliation, après tout Malefoy s'était bien joué de lui et avait le spectacle. D'ailleurs celui-ci se pavanait au milieu de ses amis en lançant des piques aux Griffondors. Le survivant dut le tirer hors de la salle pour ne pas qu'il se rue sur les Serpentards.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Il était vingt heure le repas venait de se terminer et le moment que tous attendaient avec impatience allait arriver au moment même où Mark Shettenham se levait de table, un papier à la main pour annoncer les sélectionnés pour l'équipe de Poudlard.

Harry qui était déjà qualifié d'office n'était pas trop stressé, seulement inquiet pour ses amis et croisait les doigts pour qu'un maximum se qualifient. En jetant un œil autour de lui il vit que Ron était vert, et que plusieurs autres n'avaient pas touchées à leurs assiettes. Quant à Johan il était entrain de déchirer nerveusement la nappe comme si c'était un moyen de chasser son stress, son attitude avait bien changé depuis la fin du duel où il était empli de haine ; Harry avait même du le forcer à descendre manger tant il était en train de s'acharner sur une série de pompe qui n'en finissait pas, seul l'annonce des résultats l'avaient convaincu de quitter sa chambre.

« Hum hum, s'éclaircit la gorge Shettenham, le moment est venu pour le staff et moi-même d'annoncer le nom des sélectionnés pour le grand tournois inter collège. Je n'insisterais pas une nouvelle fois sur le rôle que vous allez avoir à jouer car je vois que certains sont sur le point de tomber en syncope. Donc, nous avons sélectionné quinze joueurs, sept titulaires, sept remplaçants et un remplaçant multiposte afin de couvrir tout les risques, je pense que nous avons un effectif équilibré et talentueux bien que manquant d'entrainement. Commençons par la fin voulez vous, la remplaçante multiposte sera Kylie Stevens qui nous a montré une rage et un engagement à toute épreuve ce qui n'est pas rien pour sa première année de quiddich, excusez moi l'expression mais cette petite a des couilles, applaudissez là. »

Harry entendit murmurer Johan comme quoi elle avait peut même un peu trop de couille, alors que les exclamations de joie de la jeune femme faisait sourire toute la table. Elle était portée en triomphe par Seamus qui faisait très attention de ne pas mettre ses mains au mauvais endroit et par Dempsey. Elle alla embrasser toute l'équipe de Griffondor et spécialement Harry pour l'avoir bien entrainé.

« Le remplaçant au poste d'attrapeur sera Draco Malefoy. » Continua Shettenham.

Il n'y avait pas grande surprise là et il n'y eut que des applaudissements de la part des Serpentards que leur prince fit bientôt taire visiblement non satisfait.

« Le gardien remplaçant sera Tommy Vliegen »

Une clameur retentit alors à la table des Serdaigles. Harry était simplement triste pour son ami Ron qui n'avait à présent quasiment plus aucune chance de se qualifier la place de titulaire étant littéralement accrochée à Pussemore qui était tout bonnement impressionnante. D'ailleurs celui ci avait baissé la tête et bien qu'Harry lui ait mis la main sur l'épaule en lui disant qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir, il savait parfaitement que non, d'autant plus que la sélection de Vliegen était tout sauf immérité, celui-ci était véritablement très bon.

« Les Batteurs remplaçant seront Vania Harkleroad et Paul Kendrick »

La clameur retentit à nouveau chez les Serdaigle et chez les Poufsouffles.

« Les poursuiveurs remplaçants sont Josh Cadwallader, Patty Bammer et Ginny Weasley, applaudissez les, le choix fut très difficile. »

Ce fut au tour de Ginny d'être portée en triomphe et bien qu'Harry ait espéré la voir dans l'équipe une cela restait une performance vu le niveau, et puis il ne fallait pas non plus penser que l'équipe entière des griffons aurait put être sélectionnée, se raisonna t'il avant de féliciter son amie.

« Passons tout de suite aux titulaires, je dois dire que souvent le niveau n'était pas très différent entre titulaires et remplaçants tant il y avait de la qualité, nous avons du trancher mais il se pourrait aussi parfaitement qu'il y ait des changements dans la hiérarchie par la suite selon les entrainements. Dit l'entraineur histoire de mettre la pression sur tout le groupe avant d'annoncer, l'attrapeur titulaire est bien entendu Harry Potter. »

Sans surprise, Harry fut félicité mais comme tout le monde le savait, il n'y eut pas non plus un énorme engouement.

« Les batteurs titulaires sont Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe. »

Bien que brutaux et peu rusés ils étaient incontestablement les plus forts à ce poste et Harry ne put se retenir d'applaudir devant montrer l'exemple en tant que capitaine, il ne fut que mollement suivit par ses camarades.

« La gardienne titulaire sera Gwineth Pussemore. » Annonça Shettenham provoquant une nouvelle fois la clameur des Poufsouffles.

Là encore il n'y avait pas grand suspens, elle était clairement au dessus et Kieron se rua pour aller embrasser sa nouvelle petite amie.

« Enfin les poursuiveurs titulaires seront Lina Peterson… »

La table des Serdaigles habituellement plutôt silencieuse explosa complètement cette fois, particulièrement fière de placer l'une de leurs joueuses à un poste clé.

Lina Peterson était une joueuse d'une agilité rare, elle jouait avec une constante fluidité et si elle ne faisait pas forcement la différence elle excellait dans un rôle de relayeuse.

Celle-ci était grande, fine, le teint très pâle et les cheveux noir ébène, elle était d'une beauté froide et ses yeux bleu gris avait le don de mettre mal à l'aise, d'ailleurs elle était la seule à ne pas avoir réagis lorsque son nom avait été appelé et continuait tranquillement à manger son dessert.

« Edgar Vaisey »

Cette fois toute la salle explosa malgré le fait qu'il soit un Serpentard. Edgar était un joueur du type spectaculaire, il était petit et incroyablement musclé. C'était un finisseur pur avec une frappe explosive et doté d'une grosse pointe de vitesse, très alèse en défense également, c'était un joueur dont on ne pouvait pas se passer. Analysa Harry avant de regarder Johan qui se prenait la tête dans les mains, il ne restait plus qu'un nom.

« Johan Hogway. » Termina Shettenham avec un air satisfait comme si l'équipe s'annonçait plutôt bonne.

La table des Griffondor explosa à l'unisson et Johan, Dempsey, Seamus et les frère Crivey se sentirent obligés de monter sur la table pour danser la danse des canards.

Harry savourait la joie ambiante, pour une fois toute les maisons semblaient rayonner d'une allégresse commune comme ce n'était que très rarement le cas, trop rarement le cas peut être, d'ailleurs Dumbledore avait les yeux trop brillant pour que cela soit anodin. Ils avaient vraiment une équipe merveilleuse, songea Harry, et si il ne s'épargnait aucun effort alors il ne voyait pas comment la coupe pourrait leur échapper. Johan était en effet un joueur complet, plutôt briseur de défense mais capable aussi du reste.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter lui aussi sur la table pour fêter les sélections Harry sentit quelqu'un lui taper sur l'épaule. La personne en question était plutôt petite, blonde et la peau couleur chocolat. Aie se dit Harry sentant à nouveau son cœur s'emballer, il n'avait aucune porte de sortie cette fois.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Voila, enfin le nouveau chapitre, je m'excuse auprès de tout mes lecteurs pour avoir été si long mais l'inspiration m'a grandement manqué ces derniers temps. Je pense que vous avez tous remarqué que ce chapitre parlait essentiellement de quiddich, dsl pour ceux qui n'aime pas, j'espère diversifier un peu plus pour le prochain chapitre que je n'ai pas encore écrit lol. Donc je remercie une fois de plus tout ceux qui m'ont reviewer jusqu'à présent et ceux qui continue à me booster par leur commentaire. C'est toujours pareille de toute façon plus je serais boosté plus j'écrirais vite et si personne ne se donne la peine de me donner ses impressions et bien ça prendra le temps que ça prendra. Ce n'est pas un chantage mais plutôt un souhait, seul les auteurs peuvent comprendre le plaisir que ça fait de recevoir une review, c'est comme une récompense pour le travail. Donc s'il vous plait, envoyez-moi vos commentaires.

A bientôt pour la suite j'espère.


End file.
